Français - Dictionnaire simple E
Français - Dictionnaire simple E E n. m. Cinquième lettre de l'alphabet, et la seconde des voyelles. — On distingue : 1° l'e muet, qui ne se prononce pas, comme dans soierie, ou se prononce faiblement, comme dans monde ; 2° l'e fermé, qui se prononce la bouche presque close, comme dans bonté, assez, et qui porte en général l'accent aigu ; 3° l'e ouvert, qu'on prononce la bouche presque grande ouverte, comme dans succès, revêche, pelle, furet (il porte le plus souvent alors l'accent grave ou l'accent circonflexe) : un petit e ; des E majuscules. E préfixe qui indique une idée d'extraction, de sortie, de suppression, et qui revêt aussi les formes é, ef, es, ec ou ex suivant les cas. EAU n. f. (lat. aqua). Liquide transparent, insipide, inodore : l'eau de source, soigneusement filtrée, est la meilleure comme boisson. Pluie : il tombe de l'eau. Liqueur artificielle : eau de Cologne. Rivière, lac, mer : promenade sur l'eau. Eau seconde, acide nitrique étendu d'eau. Eau céleste, mélange d'ammoniaque liquide et d'une dissolution de sulfate de cuivre, qui est d'un beau bleu. Eau régale, mélange d'acide nitrique et d'acide chlorhydrique, qui sert à dissoudre l'or et le platine. Eau oxygénée, composé d'hydrogène et d'oxygène à volumes égaux, employé pour le blanchiment et la décoloration. Fig. Sueur : être tout en eau. Salive. Larmes. Urine. Suc de certains fruits. Limpidité des pierres précieuses : diamant d'une belle eau. Nager entre deux eaux, ménager deux partis. Coup d'épée dans l'eau, tentative sans succès. Il n'est pire eau que l'eau qui dort, il faut se méfier des gens silencieux et sournois. Se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, se ressembler beaucoup. Pêcher en eau trouble, tirer avantage du désordre. Eaux mères, eaux dans lesquelles s'est opérée une cristallisation : les eaux mères des marais salants. Eaux et forêts (administration des), administration chargée de tout ce qui concerne les cours d'eaux, les étangs et les forêts de l'Etal. Eaux-vannes, parties liquides contenues dans les fosses d'aisances, et dans les bassins à vidange de certains établissements industriels. Eaux minérales, celles qui sont chargées de principes minéraux, et généralement utilisées en thérapeutique. Eaux thermales, celles qui jaillissent du sol à une température élevée : les sources d'eaux thermales sont nombreuses dans les régions volcaniques. Pl. Sillage d'un navire. — L'eau est un corps composé, résultant de la combinaison de deux volumes d'hydrogène pour un volume d'oxygène. A l'état de pureté, elle est incolore et sans saveur ; elle bout à la température de 100° C. quand la pression qui s'exerce sur elle est de l' atmosphère ; mais la température d'ébullition augmente avec la pression ; l'eau se solidifie à 0° C. Elle existe dans l'atmosphère à l'état de vapeur. L'eau naturelle n'est jamais pure ; elle tient en dissolution des gaz et des sels et, en suspension, des poussières et quelquefois des microbes. Ces derniers peuvent, par absorption, occasionner de graves désordres dans notre organisme et notamment servir de véhicule à la fièvre typhoïde. Pour ce motif, les eaux suspectes doivent être toujours filtrées avec soin, ou, mieux encore, bouillies. EAU-DE-VIE n. f. Liqueur alcoolique extraite du vin, du marc, du cidre, du grain, de la pomme de terre, etc. : l'Armagnac et la Saintonge fournissent d'excellentes eaux-de-vie. Eau-de-vie allemande, purgatif obtenu par la macération de certaines racines dans l'eau-de-vie. EAU-FORTE n. f. Acide nitrique du commerce. Estampe obtenue au moyen d'une planche préparée avec cet acide. Pl. des eaux-fortes. ÉBAHI, E adj. Très surpris, stupéfait, ébaubi. ÉBAHIR (S') v. pr. (interj. bah). Fam. S'étonner. ÉBAHISSEMENT n. m. Fam. Étonnement extrême. Admiration mêlée de surprise. ÉBARBAGE ou ÉBARBEMENT n. m. Action d'ébarber. ÉBARBER v. a. (préf. é, et barbe). Enlever les parties excédantes des feuilles pliées dans un cartonnage, une brochure, etc. Ôter les bavures sur une planche gravée. Tondre le chevelu des végétaux. ÉBARBEUSE n. f. Machine à ébarber. ÉBARBOIR n. m. Outil pour ébarber. ÉBARBURE n. f. Ce que l'on ôte en ébarbant. ÉBARDOIR n. m. Techn. Grattoir à trois côtés. ÉBAROUIR v. a. Dessécher, disloquer (en parlant du soleil.) V. n. et S'ébarouir v. pr. Se dessécher, se disloquer. ÉBATS n. m. pl. Mouvements folâtres. Divertissement : prendre ses ébats. ÉBATTEMENT (ba-te-man) n. m. Action de s'ébattre. Plaisir, agrément. (Peu us.) ÉBATTRE ba-tre (S') v. pr. (préf. é, et battre. — Se conj. comme battre). Se livrer à des ébats : les poulains s'ébattent dans les prairies. ÉBAUBI, E adj. (du préf. é, et du lat. balbus, bègue). Fam. Etonné, interdit : mine ébaubie. ÉBAUBIR bô (S') v. pr. S'étonner grandement. ÉBAUCHAGE n. m. Action, manière d'ébaucher, de donner une première façon à un objet. ÉBAUCHE n. f. Premier jet, esquisse indiquant les principales parties d'un ouvrage de peinture, de sculpture, de littérature, etc. : jeter l'ébauche d'une statue. Au fig. : on voit dans l'enfant l'ébauche de ce que sera l'homme. ÉBAUCHER v. a. Dessiner, tracer l'ébauche d'un ouvrage. Fig. Indiquer légèrement : ébaucher un sourire. ÉBAUCHEUR n. m. Ouvrier qui dégrossit et commence le mouvement d'une pendule. ÉBAUCHOIR n. m. Outil de sculpteur, en bois ou en ivoire, pour ébaucher. Outil de charpentier, servant à ébaucher les mortaises. ÉBAUDIR v. a. (préf. é, et anc. fr. baud, gai). Récréer, égayer. S'ébaudir v. pr. Se réjouir. (Vx.) ÉBAUDISSEMENT (bô-di-se-man) n. m. Grande réjouissance. (Vx.) ÉBÉNACÉ, E adj. Qui ressemble à l'ébène. ÉBÉNACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes dicotylédones, comprenant des arbres ou arbustes des régions tropicales, qui fournissent du bois dur, souvent noir, et susceptible d'un beau poli. (S. une ébénacée.) Syn. diospyracées. ÉBÈNE n. f. (gr. ebenos). Bois noir, dur et pesant, fourni par l'ébénier. Fig. Cheveux d'ébène, très noirs. ÉBÉNIER n. m. Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de plaqueminier, qui fournit le bois d'ébène. Faux ébénier, cytise. ÉBÉNISTE n. m. Ouvrier qui fait des meubles d'ébène ou d'autre bois. ÉBÉNISTERIE (nis-te-rî) n. f. Commerce, art de l'ébéniste. Travail d'ébéniste. ÉBISELER v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'ébiselle.) Tailler en biseau. ÉBLOUIR v. a. Frapper les yeux par un éclat trop vif : la lumière du soleil éblouit. Fig. Surprendre l'esprit par quelque chose de brillant. Tromper : éblouir par des sophismes. ÉBLOUISSANT , E adj. Qui éblouit : la lumière de l'acétylène est éblouissante. Ant. Terne. ÉBLOUISSEMENT n. m. (de éblouir.)Trouble de la vue, causé par l'impression subite d'une trop vive lumière. Difficulté de voir, provenant d'une cause interne : avoir des éblouissements. Fig. Admiration mêlée d'étonnement. ÉBONITE n. f. Caoutchouc durci par vulcanisation, et d'un beau noir. ÉBORGNAGE n. m. Opération qui consiste à enlever sur les arbres fruitiers les yeux (bourgeons) inutiles. ÉBORGNEMENT n. m. Action d'éborgner. Son résultat. ÉBORGNER v. a. Rendre borgne. Enlever les yeux inutiles d'un arbre, d'une plante. ÉBOUAGE n. m. Action d'ébouer. ÉBOUER v. a. Oter la boue des rues, des routes et des chemins. ÉBOUEUR, EUSE n. Personne employée à l'ébouage. ÉBOUILLANTAGE n. m. Action d'ébouillanter. ÉBOUILLANTER v. a. Tremper dans l'eau bouillante. Arroser d'eau bouillante. ÉBOULEMENT n. m. Chute de ce qui s'éboule. Matériaux éboulés. ÉBOULER v. a. Faire écrouler. V. n. et S'ébouler v. pr. S'écrouler, s'affaisser. ÉBOULEUX, EUSE adj. Qui s'éboule aisément : sables ébouleux. ÉBOULIS n. m. Matières éboulées, particulièrement en géologie : un éboulis de roches. ÉBOUQUETER (ke-té. — Prend deux t devant un e muet : j'ébouquette) v. a. Couper les bourgeons à feuilles, pour donner plus de sève aux bourgeons à fruits. ÉBOURGEONNEMENT n. m. Action d'ébourgeonner. ÉBOURGEONNER v. a. (préf. é, et bourgeon). Ôter les bourgeons superflus des arbres. ÉBOURGEONNOIR n. m. Outil à l'aide duquel on ébourgeonne les arbres. ÉBOURIFFANT , E adj. Extraordinaire, incroyable : nouvelle ébouriffante ; succès ébouriffant. ÉBOURIFFER v. a. (de bourre.) Embrouiller, mettre en désordre, en parlant des cheveux. Fig. Surprendre, ahurir : cette nouvelle m'a ébouriffé. ÉBOURRER v. a. Dépouiller une peau d'animal de la bourre qui la recouvre. ÉBOUSINER v. a. (préf. é, et bousin). Débarrasser des parties molles ou terreuses, en parlant des pierres de taille. ÉBOUTER v. a. Raccourcir en coupant le bout : ébouter une pièce de bois. Couper les bouts de fil adhérant au parchemin et à la dentelle, dans la fabrication de la dentelle réseau. ÉBOUTURER v. a. Dégarnir de boutons ou drageons : ébouturer un arbre. ÉBRAISER v. a. Débarrasser (un four de boulanger) de la braise. ÉBRAISOIR n. m. Pelle pour ébraiser. ÉBRANCHEMENT ou ÉBRANCHAGE n. m. Action d'ébrancher un arbre : l'ébranchage a pour résultat de faire croître l'arbre en hauteur. ÉBRANCHER v. a. (préf. é, et branche). Dépouiller de ses branches : le vent ébranche les arbres. ÉBRANCHOIR n. m. Sorte de serpe à long manche, qui sert à ébrancher, tailler les arbres. ÉBRANLABLE adj. Qui peut être ébranlé. Ant. Inébranlable. ÉBRANLEMENT n. m. Mouvement causé par une secousse : l'ébranlement causé par un tremblement de terre se transmet à des distances considérables. Fig. Secousse produite par une vive émotion. Danger de ruine : ébranlement d'une fortune. ÉBRANLER v. a. Diminuer la solidité par des secousses : ébranler un arbre. Fig. Rendre moins solide : les institutions de l'ancien régime étaient déjà fort ébranlées à la veille de la Révolution. Faire chanceler : ébranler les convictions. S'ébranler v. pr. Se mettre en mouvement : l'armée s'ébranle. Ant. Affermir, raffermir, consolider. ÉBRASEMENT n. m. Action d'ébraser. ÉBRASER v. a. Elargir progressivement de dehors en dedans : ébraser une porte, une fenêtre. ÉBRASURE n. f. ou ÉBRASEMENT n. m. Embrasure de fenêtre qui est ébrasée, c'est-à-dire qui s'élargit du dehors au dedans. Ouverture comprise entre le tableau d'une fenêtre et le parement du mur intérieur, entre le chambranle et le rideau d'une cheminée. V. cheminée. ÉBRÈCHEMENT n. m. Action d'ébrécher. État d'une chose ébréchée. (Peu us.) ÉBRÉCHER v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Faire une brèche : ébrécher un couteau, et fig. : ébrécher sa fortune. ÉBRIÉTÉ n. f. (lat. ebrietas ; de ebrius, ivre). Ivresse : être en état d'ébriété. ÉBROÏCIEN, ENNE (si-in, è-ne) adj. et n. (de Ebroicum, n. lat. d'Evreux.) D'Evreux. ÉBROUEMENT n. m. Ronflement du cheval. Eternuement volontaire des animaux. ÉBROUER v. a. Passer les laines à l'eau pour les nettoyer. ÉBROUER brou-é (S') v. pr. Souffler de frayeur, en parlant du cheval. S'agiter, se nettoyer dans l'eau : les moineaux s'ébrouent volontiers. ÉBRUITEMENT n. m. Action d'ébruiter. ÉBRUITER v. a. Divulguer : ébruiter une nouvelle scandaleuse. ÉBUARD n. m. Coin de bois dur pour fendre les bûches. ÉBÛCHETER v. n. (de bûche. — Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : j'ébûchette.) Ramasser du menu bois. ÉBULLIOMÈTRE (bu-li-o) n. m. Syn. de ébullioscope. ÉBULLIOSCOPE (bu-li-os-ko-pe) n. m. Appareil servant à mesurer la température à laquelle un corps entre en ébullition. ÉBULLIOSCOPIE (bu-li-os-ko-pî) n. f. (de ébullioscope.) Partie de la physique qui traite de la mesure des températures d'ébullition. ÉBULLITION (bu-li-si-on) n. f. (lat. ebullitio ; de ebullire, bouillir). Mouvement, état d'un liquide qui bout : pendant la durée de l'ébullition, la température du liquide reste constante. Fig. Effervescence des passions. Fermentation populaire : à la veille de la prise de la Bastille, Paris était en ébullition. ÉBURINE n. f. (du lat. ebur, ivoire). Produit industriel, composé de déchets d'os et d'ivoire réduits en poudre, et mis dans des moules chauffés. ÉBURNÉ, E, ÉBURNÉEN, ENNE (né-in, è-ne) adj. (lat. eburneus). Qui a la couleur ou la consistance de l'ivoire. Substance éburnée, ivoire des dents. ÉCACHER v. a. Ecraser, froisser : écacher une noix. Aplatir au laminoir : écacher un fil. ÉCAILLAGE (ka, ll mll) n. m. Action d'enlever les écailles. Action d'ouvrir les huîtres. Défaut des vernis, des glaçures, etc., qui s'écaillent. ÉCAILLE (ka, ll mll.) n. f. Plaque cornée, qui recouvre le corps de la plupart des poissons et des reptiles. Carapace de la tortue : l'écaille de la tortue sert à la fabrication des peignes. Chacune des valves d'une coquille bivalve : une écaille d'huître, de moule. Se dit des lames qui protègent certains organes végétaux. Ce qui se détache en plaques. Motif d'ornementation en forme d'écaille. ÉCAILLER (ka, ll mll., é) v. a. Enlever, arracher les écailles d'un poisson : écailler une carpe. Couvrir d'ornements en forme d'écailles. S'écailler v. pr. Se détacher en écailles, en plaques minces. ÉCAILLER (ka, ll mll., é), ÈRE n. Personne qui ouvre ou qui vend des huîtres. ÉCAILLETTE (ka, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Petite écaille. ÉCAILLEUX, EUSE (ka, ll mll., eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui se lève par écailles. Qui a des écailles : la carapace du pangolin est écailleuse. ÉCALE n. f. (goth. skalja). Enveloppe coriace de quelques fruits et de certains légumes. ÉCALER v. a. Oter l'écale de : écaler des noix. ÉCALOT n. m. Noix dépouillée de son écale. ÉCALURE n. f. Pellicule dure de certains fruits, de certaines graines. ÉCANG (é-kangh) n. m. Instrument pour écanguer le lin ou le chanvre. ÉCANGAGE n. m. Action d'écanguer. ÉCANGUER v. a. Broyer la tige du lin, du chanvre, etc, pour séparer les parties ligneuses de la filasse. ÉCANGUEUR n. m. Celui qui écangue. ÉCARLATE n. f. Couleur d'un rouge vif. Etoffe de cette couleur. Adjectiv. : ruban écarlate. ÉCARQUILLEMENT (ki, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Fam. Action d'écarquiller. (Peu us.) ÉCARQUILLER (ki, ll mll., e) v. a. (pour équartiller ; de quart.) Ecarter : écarquiller les jambes. Ouvrir tout grand : écarquiller les yeux. ÉCART n. m. Action de s'écarter de la bonne route. Faire un écart, en parlant d'un cheval, se jeter brusquement de côté. Lieu éloigné des centres : ce hameau est un écart de la commune de X... Cartes écartées à certains jeux. Action d'écarter : faire un mauvais écart. Variation, différence : les écarts du thermomètre sont très considérables dans les déserts. Méd. Relâchement de certains ligaments qui maintiennent deux parties voisines. Entorse des membres antérieurs du cheval. Jonction de deux pièces de bois. Fig. Action de sortir de la voie ordinaire : écart de l'imagination. A l'écart loc. adv. A part. ÉCARTÉ, E adj. Détourné, solitaire : endroit écarté. ÉCARTÉ n m. Jeu de cartes qui se joue ordinairement à deux joueurs (quelquefois à trois où à quatre), et qui est ainsi appelé parce que les joueurs y écartent des cartes. ÉCARTELÉ, E adj. Blas. Se dit de l'écu ou d'une pièce partagés par une ligne verticale et une ligne horizontale qui se coupent à angle droit et délimitent quatre divisions égales ou quartiers. (Quand les lignes se croisent obliquement, on dit écartelé en sautoir.) N. m. : la réunion des deux écartelés donne le gironné. ( V. la planche blason.) ÉCARTÈLEMENT n. m. Supplice par lequel on écartelait un condamné : l'écartèlement était la peine des régicides. ÉCARTELER v. a. (du préf. é, et du lat. quartus, quatrième. — Change e muet en è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'écartèle.) Faire tirer en sens inverse, par quatre chevaux, les quatre membres d'un condamné, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient détachés du corps : Ravaillac fut écartelé. Blas. Diviser en écartelures. ÉCARTELURE n. f. Blas. Chacune des divisions de l'écu écartelé. ÉCARTEMENT n. m. Action d'écarter, de disjoindre. État de ce qui est écarté. ÉCARTER v. a. (préf. é, et quart). Séparer, éloigner : écarter les jambes. Tenir à distance : les licteurs écartaient la foule sur le chemin des consuls. Faire dévier : écarter quelqu'un de son chemin. Fig. : écarter les soupçons. Jeu. Rejeter une ou plusieurs cartes de son jeu pour en prendre de nouvelles. S'écarter v. pr. S’éloigner, dévier. Ant. Comprimer, presser, serrer. ÉCARTEUR n. m. Dans les combats de taureaux, particulièrement les courses landaises, celui qui distrait l'animal, le provoque et l'évite par un écart. ÉCARTER v. a. Ajuster deux pièces de bois au moyen d'un écart. ÉCATIR V. a. V. catir, catissage, catisseur. ÉCAVEÇADE ou ÉCAVESSADE n. f. (ital. scavezzata). Mouvement brusque que l'on imprime à la bride du cheval de selle en secouant le caveçon. (Vx.) ECBALLIUM (èk-ba-li-om') n. m. Genre de cucurbitacées, vulgairement appelées concombres d'âne, et dont le fruit s'ouvre avec bruit, lançant au loin les graines, au milieu d'un liquide corrosif. ECCE HOMO n. m. invar. (V. Part. rose.) Tableau représentant Jésus-Christ couronné d'épines. Fig. Dont le visage est pâle et amaigri : c'est un véritable ecce homo. ECCHYMOSE (è-ki-mô-ze) n. f. (gr. ek, dehors, et khumos, humeur). Epanchement formé par l'infiltration du sang dans l'épaisseur de la peau : les ecchymoses sont ordinairement le résultat d'une contusion. ECCHYMOSÉ, E (è-ki-mô-zé) adj. Affecté d'une ecchymose : tissu ecchymosé. ECCHYMOSER (è-ki-mô-zé) v. a. Occasionner une ou des ecchymoses. ECCHYMOTIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'ecchymose : teinte ecchymotique. ECCLÉSIASTIQUE (è-klé-zi-as-ti-ke) adj. (du gr. ekklêsia, église). Qui concerne l'Église, le corps du clergé : costume ecclésiastique. N. m. Prêtre. V. Part. hist. ECCLÉSIASTIQUEMENT (è-klé-zi-as-ti-ke-man) adv. En ecclésiastique : vivre ecclésiastiquement. ÉCERVELÉ, E adj. et n. (préf. é, et cervelle). Sans jugement, étourdi : tête écervelée. ÉCHAFAUD n. m. (préf. é, et chafaud). Construction en forme de plancher à l'usage des maçons, des peintres. Estrade, tribune provisoire où se placent des spectateurs. Plate-forme en charpente, sur laquelle on exécutait les condamnés à mort : Mme Roland périt sur l'échafaud. La guillotine. Peine de mort. ÉCHAFAUDAGE n. m. Construction d'échafauds pour bâtir, peindre, etc. Fig. Amas d'objets entassés. Ce qui sert à établir, à fonder : l'échafaudage d'une fortune. Série d'idées artificiellement combinées : un mot renversa tout son échafaudage. ÉCHAFAUDER v. n. Dresser un échafaud pour travailler à un bâtiment. V. a. Amonceler : échafauder des meubles. Combiner : échafauder un roman. ÉCHALAS n. m. Pieu de chêne, de châtaignier, planté en terre afin de soutenir la vigne et autres plantes trop faibles pour conserver la position verticale. Fig. et fam. Personne grande et maigre : c'est un véritable échalas. ÉCHALASSEMENT (la-se-man) ou ÉCHALASSAGE n. m. Action d'échalasser. ÉCHALASSER v. a. Soutenir avec des échalas : échalasser une vigne. ÉCHALIER , ÉCHALLIER ou ÉCHALIS n. m. (gr. scalarium). Clôture d'échalas. Sorte d'échelle permettant de franchir une haie. ÉCHALOTE n. f. (du lat. ascalonia, ail d'Ascalon). Espèce d'ail qui a une saveur analogue à celle de l'oignon : l'échalote est un condiment apprécié. ÉCHANCRER v. a. Tailler en dedans en forme de croissant : échancrer le col d'un habit. ÉCHANCRURE n. f. Partie échancrée. Empiétement en arc de la mer sur une côte : les côtes du Péloponèse présentent de nombreuses échancrures. ÉCHANDOLE n. f. Petit ais de merrain pour couvrir les toits des maisons. ÉCHANGE n. m. Troc d'une chose pour une autre, acceptée comme équivalent : l'échange fut la première forme du commerce. Acte réciproque : échange de compliments. Libre-échange, v. libre-échange. ÉCHANGEABLE adj. Qui peut être échangé : marchandises échangeables. ÉCHANGER v. a. ( Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il échangea, nous échangeons.) Faire un échange : échanger des prisonniers. S'envoyer réciproquement : échanger des coups de canon. ÉCHANGISTE n. m. Qui fait un échange. Libre-échangiste, v. libre-échangiste. Club échangiste, v. Club libertin. ÉCHANSON n. m. (allem. schenk). Officier qui servait à boire à un grand personnage, ou à un dieu de la Fable : Ganymède était l'échanson des dieux. Par ext. Toute personne qui verse à boire. ÉCHANSONNERIE n. f. Corps des échansons d'un prince. Endroit d'un palais où l'on distribue le vin. ÉCHANTIGNOLE n. f. Syn. de chantignole. V. ferme. ÉCHANTILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Morceau d'une étoffe, petite quantité d'un produit, pour les faire connaître. Type de certains matériaux de construction. Matrice type des poids et mesures. Donner un échantillon de son savoir-faire, montrer ce qu'on est capable de faire. ÉCHANTILLONNAGE (ti, ll mll., o-na-je) n. m. Action d'échantillonner. ÉCHANTILLONNER (ti, ll mll., o-né) v. a. Confronter des poids ou des mesures avec l'étalon original. Couper des échantillons d'une pièce d'étoffe. ÉCHANVRER v. a. Séparer la chènevotte de la filasse. ÉCHAPPADE (cha-pa-de) n. f. Action faite par légèreté, par étourderie. (Peu us.) ÉCHAPPATOIRE n. f. Moyen adroit se tirer d'embarras : trouver une échappatoire. ECHAPPÉ, E n. (de échapper.) Personne sortie, évadée : un échappé de prison. Échappé des Petites-Maisons, fou. Echappé des galères, qui est sorti du bagne ou qui semble en être sorti. ÉCHAPPÉE n. f. Action de s'échapper. (Peu us.) Escapade. Court instant : une échappée de beau temps. Espace ménagé pour le passage des voitures. Dans un escalier, espace compris entre les marches et la voûte. Echappée de vue, espace libre, mais resserré, par lequel la vue peut plonger au loin. Peint. Echappée de lumière, lumière passant entre deux corps pour en éclairer un troisième. ÉCHAPPEMENT (cha-pe-man) n. m. Action de s'échapper : l'échappement de la vapeur des locomotives sert à activer le tirage. Mécanisme d'horlogerie qui sert à régulariser le mouvement d'une pendule, d'une montre. Echappée d'un escalier. ÉCHAPPER v. n. (préf. é, et chape). S'évader, fuir : échapper de prison. Se soustraire : échapper au danger. Tomber : échapper de la main. N'être pas perçu : échapper aux sens. N'être pas compris. Être oublié : ce nom m'échappe. La patience m'échappe, ma patience est à bout. Ce mot m'est échappé, je l'ai prononcé sans y prendre garde. Cette circonstance m'avait échappé, je ne l'avais pas remarquée. V. a. L'échapper belle, se tirer heureusement d'un mauvais pas. S'échapper v. pr. Prendre la fuite, s'évader. ÉCHARDE n. f. (allem. scharte). Petit fragment d'un corps quelconque qui est entré dans la chair : une écharde peut causer un panaris. ÉCHARDONNAGE n. m. Action d'échardonner. ÉCHARDONNER v. a. Arracher les chardons d'un champ. Faire apparaître le duvet du drap. ÉCHARDONNETTE n. f. ou ÉCHARDONNOIR (do-noir) n. m. Serpe pour couper les tiges de chardons. ÉCHARNEMENT ou ÉCHARNAGE n. m. Action d'écharner les peaux. ÉCHARNER v. a. (du préf. é, et du lat. caro, carnis, chair). Débarrasser les peaux des chairs qu'elles recouvrent. ÉCHARNOIR n. m. Couteau à écharner. ÉCHARNURE n. f. Fragment de peau enlevé par l'écharnoir. Façon qu'on donne en écharnant. ÉCHARPE n. f. (du germ. scherbe, bourse). Bande d'étoffe qui se porte en sautoir ou en ceinture : écharpe de maire. Bandage pour soutenir un bras blessé : porter le bras en écharpe. Bande d'étoffe que les femmes portent sur les épaules ou à la ceinture. L'écharpe d'iris, l'arc-en-ciel. En écharpe loc. adv. De biais : batterie prise en écharpe par le feu de l'ennemi. En bandoulière : porter le grand cordon en écharpe. ÉCHARPER v. a. Diviser les brins de : écharper la laine. Blesser grièvement : écharper son adversaire. Tailler en pièces. ÉCHARPILLER (pi, ll mll., é) v. a. (de écharper). Fam. Tailler en pièces. Techn. Action de diviser les brins de laine, de lin, de chanvre. ÉCHARS , E adj. (de l'ital. scarso, rare.) Se dit d'une monnaie au-dessous du titre légal. N. f. Ce qui manque à une monnaie pour avoir le titre légal. ÉCHASSE n. f. (orig. german.). Long bâton garni d'un fourchon ou étrier, pour marcher à une certaine hauteur au-dessus du sol : les bergers landais se servent de hautes échasses. Être toujours monté sur des échasses, avoir l'esprit guindé ; parler emphatiquement. Genre d'oiseaux échassiers, habitant au bord des eaux. ÉCHASSIERS n. m. pl. (rad. échasse). Ordre d'oiseaux à jambes hautes et à demi aquatiques, tels que le héron, l'ibis, etc. S. un échassier. ÉCHAUBOULÉ, E adj. Qui a des échauboulures. ÉCHAUBOULURE n. f. (préf. é, chaud et bouillure). Petite élevure rouge sur la peau. Maladie de peau du cheval et du bœuf. ÉCHAUDAGE n. m. (préf. é, et chaux). Blanchiment d'un mur au lait de chaux. Lait de chaux servant à cet usage. ÉCHAUDAGE n. m. (préf. é, et chaud). Action d'échauder. ÉCHAUDÉ n. m. Pâtisserie très légère, faite de pâte échaudée. ÉCHAUDÉ, E adj. Blé échaudé, dont le grain ridé contient peu de farine. Fig. Qui a subi quelque mésaventure. ÉCHAUDEMENT (chô-de-man) n. m. État du blé échaudé, de graines échaudées. ÉCHAUDER v. a. (lat. excaldere). Laver à l'eau bouillante : échauder des tonneaux neufs. Passer à l'eau chaude une bête tuée pour la dépouiller facilement de son poil. Brûler avec un liquide chaud. Fig. Faire subir une mésaventure à. Faire payer à quelqu'un un prix exagéré : échauder un client. ÉCHAUDER v. a. (préf. é, et chaux). Faire macérer dans du lait de chaux. Enduire d'un lait de chaux. ÉCHAUDEUR, EUSE (chô, eu-ze) n. Personne qui échaude. ÉCHAUDILLON (chô-di, ll mll., on) n. m. Morceau de fer à la température du blanc soudant. ÉCHAUDOIR n. m. Lieu où l'on échaude. Vase pour échauder. ÉCHAUDURE n. f. Brûlure occasionnée par un liquide chaud. ÉCHAUFFAISON (chô-fè-zon) n. f. Indisposition qui se manifeste par une éruption à la peau. ÉCHAUFFANT (chô-fan), E adj. Se dit des aliments, des remèdes et de tout ce qui augmente la chaleur animale, produit la constipation : le gibier est une nourriture échauffante. Fig. Qui cause une excitation morale : discussion échauffante. Ant. Rafraîchissant. ÉCHAUFFÉ n. m. Odeur causée par une forte chaleur ou par la fermentation. ÉCHAUFFEMENT (chô-fe-man) n. m. Action d'échauffer. Augmentation de la chaleur animale. Constipation : avoir de l'échauffement. État de céréales ou de farines qui commencent à fermenter. Fig. Surexcitation morale. ÉCHAUFFER v. a. (préf. é, et chauffer). Donner de la chaleur, causer un excès de chaleur. Causer de réchauffement. Echauffer la bile à quelqu'un, le mettre en colère. S'échauffer v. pr. S'exciter, s'animer : la dispute s'échauffe. Ant. Rafraîchir, refroidir. ÉCHAUFFOURÉE (chô-fou-ré) n. f. Entreprise téméraire, mal concertée, malheureuse : la conspiration d'Amboise finit en échauffourée. Bagarre ; engagement peu important entre deux troupes. ÉCHAUFFURE (chô-fu-re) n. f. Rougeur de la peau par suite d'échauffement. ÉCHAUGUETTE (chô-ghè-te) n. f. (german. skarwachte, guet de troupe.) Guérite de veille, placée dans un lieu élevé. V. château fort. ÉCHAULER v. a. Syn. de chauler. ÉCHÉANCE n. f. Terme de payement d'un billet, d'une dette, etc. : les billets dont l'échéance tombe un jour férié sont payables le lendemain. ÉCHÉANCIER n. m. Registre des effets à recevoir, inscrits à leur date d'échéance. ÉCHÉANT , E adj. Qui échoit. Le cas échéant, si le cas se présente. Qui peut ou doit échoir, en parlant d'un effet de commerce. ÉCHEC n. m. (emprunté au jeu des échecs.) Insuccès, non-réussite : éprouver un échec. Revers. ÉCHECS (ché ou ché) n. m. pl. (du persan châh, roi, influencé par l'anc. fr. eschec, butin, d'orig. germ.). Jeu qui se joue sur un échiquier de 64 cases, au moyen de 32 pièces, de valeur diverse. Au sing. Situation du roi ou de la reine lorsque ces pièces se trouvent sur une case battue par une pièce de l'adversaire. Echec et mat, coup qui met fin à la partie. Adjectiv. Être échec, avoir son roi ou sa reine en échec. — Le jeu des échecs paraît être l'image de la guerre. On en a fait honneur au Grec Palamède, qui l'aurait inventé pendant le siège de Troie, pour distraire les guerriers durant les jours de trêve et d'inaction ; mais il est plus probable que ce jeu nous vient des Perses ou des Chinois. Il aurait passé aux Arabes et se serait introduit en Europe à la suite des croisades. On prétend que l'inventeur de ce jeu en ayant fait honneur à son souverain, celui-ci, enchanté, lui offrit la récompense qu'il désirerait. Il demanda un grain de blé pour la première case, deux pour la seconde, quatre pour la troisième, et ainsi de suite, en doublant toujours jusqu'à la soixante-quatrième et dernière. L'empereur ordonna à son ministre de faire droit à une demande si modeste en apparence ; mais le calcul étant fait, il se trouva que tous les greniers du vaste empire étaient insuffisants pour satisfaire la demande. ÉCHELETTE n. f. Petite échelle. ÉCHELIER n. m. Syn. de échalier. ÉCHELLE n. f. (lat. scala). Appareil composé de deux montants reliés entre eux par des pièces transversales fixées de distance en distance : dresser une échelle de sauvetage. Ligne divisée en parties égales pour mesurer les distances sur une carte géographique, ou pour rapporter, en petit et dans une juste proportion, les plans levés sur le terrain : échelle de proportion. Série de divisions sur un instrument de physique : l'échelle du thermomètre admet les trois graduations centigrade, Réaumur et Fahrenheit. Repère indiquant la hauteur des eaux au-dessus de l'étiage. Echelle mobile, en économie politique, système qui consiste à varier les droits d'entrée et de sortie, sur les céréales, suivant les prix du marché. Succession des sons de la gamme : échelle chromatique, diatonique. Gradation, suite continue : l'homme est au sommet de l'échelle des êtres. Echelle sociale, hiérarchie des diverses conditions. Echelle de corde, de soie, dont les montants sont de corde ou de soie. Faire la courte échelle à quelqu'un, lui faire avec les mains, puis avec le dos et les épaules, des points d'appui pour s'élever à une certaine hauteur. Fig. Lui prêter son concours. Sur une grande, vaste échelle, en grand. Tirer l'échelle après quelqu'un ou quelque chose, reconnaître qu'en dehors de cette personne, de cette chose, on ne peut rien lui comparer. Monter à l'échelle, prendre au sérieux une plaisanterie, une brimade. Faire échelle, relâcher. Echelles du Levant, v. Part. hist. ÉCHELON n. m. Chacun des bâtons de l'échelle. Chacun des degrés d'une série. Fig. Moyen de s'élever. Milit. Troupe placée en arrière d'une autre pour la soutenir le cas échéant : échelon débordant. ÉCHELONNEMENT (lo-ne-man) n. m. Action d'échelonner. ÉCHELONNER v. a. Disposer par échelons, de distance en distance : échelonner des troupes. Répartir : échelonner des payements. ÉCHENEAU ou ÉCHENO n. m. Bassin de terre pour recevoir un métal en fusion. ÉCHENILLAGE (ll mll.) n. m. Action d'écheniller : sous peine d'amende et de prison, la loi prescrit au propriétaire et au fermier de pratiquer l'échenillage sur ses arbres, haies et buissons. ÉCHENILLER (ll mll., é) v. a. Oter les chenilles des arbres ; détruire leurs nids. ÉCHENILLEUR (ll mll.) n. m. Ouvrier qui échenille les arbres. ÉCHENILLOIR (ll mll.) n. m. Instrument pour écheniller. ÉCHEOIR V. n. V. échoir. ÉCHEVEAU n. m. Petit faisceau de fil, de soie ou de laine : dévider un écheveau. Assemblage de choses embrouillées : démêler péniblement l'écheveau d'une intrigue. ÉCHEVELÉ, E adj. Qui a les cheveux épars et en désordre : femme échevelée. Fig. Effréné, désordonné : danse échevelée. ÉCHEVETTE n. f. (de écheveau.) Unité de mesure pour le titrage de la laine peignée (en France, 100 mètres.) ÉCHEVIN n. m. (bas lat. scabinus). Magistrat municipal avant 1789. (V. Part. hist.) Titre des magistrats adjoints au bourgmestre, dans les Pays-Bas. ÉCHEVINAGE n. m. Fonction d'échevin. Corps des échevins : l'échevinage de Paris fut aboli par Charles V. Territoire administaré par des échevins. ÉCHIDNÉ n. m. (du gr. echidna, vipère). Genre de mammifères monotrèmes d'Australie, épineux, fouisseurs, à museau formant une sorte de bec, et qui vit dans des terriers. ÉCHIFFE ou ÉCHIFFRE n. m. et n. f. Au moyen âge, guérite en bois sur les murs d'une ville. Charpente d'escalier. ÉCHILLON n. m. Mar. Nom donné, dans le Levant, à un nuage noir terminé en trombe. ÉCHIMYS n. m. Genre de mammifères de l'Amérique méridionale, à corps couvert supérieurement d'un mélange de piquants aplatis et de poils, et terminé par une longue queue revêtue d'écailles et de poils. ÉCHINE n. f. (de l'anc. haut allem. skina, aiguille.) Nom vulgaire de la colonne vertébrale. Fin. Avoir l'échine souple, avoir de basses complaisances. Frotter l'échine, rosser. ÉCHINÉE n. f. Partie du dos d'un cochon. ÉCHINER v. a. Rompre l'échine. Fig. Tuer, assommer, fatiguer quelqu'un. ÉCHINODERMES (ki-no-dèr-me) n. m. pl. (gr. ekhinos, hérisson, et derma, peau). Un des embranchements du règne animal, dont l'oursin et l'étoile de mer sont les types, S. un échinoderme. ( V. la planche mollusques.) ÉCHINORYNQUE n. m. Genre de vers parasites des mammifères, des oiseaux, des reptiles, des poissons, etc. ÉCHION n. m. Genre de borraginacées, qui croissent dans les endroits arides. ÉCHIQUETÉ, E adj. (de échiquier). Blas. Se dit d'un écu divisé en carrés d'échiquier. ( V. la planche blason ) ÉCHIQUIER n. m. (de échec.) Table carrée, divisée en soixante-quatre cases, pour jouer aux échecs. Disposition d'objets en carrés égaux et continus : arbres plantés en échiquier. ÉCHO n. m. (du gr. êkhô, son). Répétition distincte d'un son, due à ce que les ondes sonores qui le propagent, rencontrent parfois des obstacles, changent de direction et produisent une nouvelle impression sur l'ouïe : certains échos répètent jusqu'à vingt fois une syllabe. Lieu où se fait l'écho. Fig. Lieu où se redisent certaines choses : Paris est l'écho du monde entier. Reproduction, répétition d'un bruit, d'une nouvelle ; ces nouvelles ainsi répétées : faire les échos dans un journal. Personne qui répète : se faire l'écho d'un bruit. Personne qui imite les actes ou les paroles de quelqu'un. — En poésie, on a nommé vers en écho un genre de versification où la dernière syllabe du vers est répétée en forme d'écho, comme dans ces vers d'une chanson dirigée contre les financiers du xviiie siècle : Et l'on voit des commis, Mis Comme des princes, Qui sont venus, Nus, De leurs provinces. ÉCHOIR v. n. (préf. é, et choir. — N'est guère usité qu'aux personnes et aux temps suivants : il échoit, ils échoient. Il échéait, ils échéaient. Il échut, ils échurent. Il écherra, ils écherront. Il écherrait, ils écherraient. Qu'il échec, qu'ils échéent. Qu'il échût, qu'ils échussent. Echéant. Echu, e, et aux 3es personnes des temps composés). Arriver par hasard. Se dit aussi du temps fixe où doit se faire une chose, s'accomplir un engagement : mon billet échoit demain. (On écrit aussi écheoir.) ÉCHOMÈTRE n. m. Instrument servant à mesurer la durée, les intervalles et les rapports des sons. ÉCHOMÉTRIE (ko-mè-trî) n. f. Art de mesurer avec l'échomètre les rapports des sons. ÉCHOMÉTRIQUE adj. Qui concerne l'échométrie : calculs échométriques. ÉCHOPPE n. f. (allem. schoppen). Petite boutique en planches : une échoppe de savetier. ÉCHOPPE n. f. (lat. scalprum). Pointe d'acier pour graver à l'eau-forte. Burin à pointe plate des ciseleurs, graveurs, orfèvres, etc. ÉCHOPPER v. a. Travailler avec l'échoppe. Enlever avec l'échoppe : échopper un trait. ÉCHOPPIER , ÈRE n. Personne établie dans une échoppe. (Peu us.) ÉCHOTIER (ko-ti-é) n. m. Rédacteur chargé des échos dans un journal. ÉCHOUAGE n. m. Situation d'un vaisseau échoué. Endroit où un bateau peut échouer sans danger. ÉCHOUEMENT n. m. Action d'échouer un navire. Fig. Insuccès, échec. ÉCHOUER v. n. Mar. Être poussé contre un écueil, un banc de sable ou un bas-fond. Fig. Ne pas réussir : les plans d'Alberoni échouèrent misérablement. V. a. : échouer un navire. S'échouer v. pr. Toucher à la côte, sur les bas-fonds. Ant. Renflouer. ÉCIDIUM (si-di-om') n. m. Forme fructifère des champignons qui produisent la rouille des végétaux. ÉCIMAGE n. m. Action de couper la cime des végétaux pour les empêcher de croître en hauteur et les forcer à se développer en épaisseur. ÉCIMER v. a. Enlever la cime. ÉCLABOUSSEMENT (bou-se-man) n. m. Action d'éclabousser. ÉCLABOUSSER v. a. Faire jaillir de la boue sur. Fig. : ce scandale l'a éclaboussé. L'emporter par le luxe : éclabousser ses voisins. ÉCLABOUSSURE (bou-su-re) n. f. Boue, matière quelconque qui a rejailli. Fig. Mal qui rejaillit sur les autres. ÉCLAIR n. m. (de éclairer.) Eclat subit et passager de lumière, produit par l'électricité des nuages : éclair sinueux, ramifié. (V. foudre, et la planche météores.) Fig. Lueur rapide et passagère : un éclair de génie. Passer comme l'éclair, très vite. Eclair de chaleur, éclair assez éloigné pour que l'on ne perçoive pas le bruit du tonnerre. Gâteau de forme allongée, à la crème, glacé par-dessus. ÉCLAIRAGE n. m. Action d'éclairer. Ses effets : l'éclairage par l'électricité, par le gaz, etc. ÉCLAIRANT (klè-ran), E adj. Qui éclaire : le pouvoir éclairant de l'acétylène est considérable. ÉCLAIRCIE (klèr-sî) n. f. Endroit clair dans un ciel brumeux. Courte interruption de mauvais temps : profiter d'une éclaircie pour sortir. Espace dégarni d'arbres dans un bois. Fig. Changement favorable. ÉCLAIRCIR v. a. (lat. ex, et clarus, clair). Rendre clair. Rendre moins épais : éclaircir une sauce. Rendre moins serré : éclaircir les rangs. Fig. Rendre intelligible : éclaircir une question. S'éclaircir v. pr. Devenir plus clair : le temps s'éclaircit. Ant. Assombrir, obscurcir, troubler. ÉCLAIRCISSAGE (klèr-si-sa-je) n. m. Action d'éclaircir les verres de montre, de polir des métaux. ÉCLAIRCISSANT (klèr-si-san), E adj. Qui éclaircit. ÉCLAIRCISSEMENT (klèr-si-se-man) n. m. Explication d'une chose obscure : demander des éclaircissements. ÉCLAIRE n. f. Bot. V. chélidoine. ÉCLAIRÉ, E adj. Fig. Qui a beaucoup de connaissances, d'expériences ; instruit : esprit éclairé. Ant. Ignorant. ÉCLAIREMENT (klè-re-man) n. m. Clarté. Action d'éclairer. ÉCLAIRER v. a. (lat. exclarare). Répandre de la clarté. Servir à diriger : l'avant-garde éclaire l'armée. Amener dans la voie du vrai ou du juste : éclairer la conscience d'un juge. Fig. Instruire: l'expérience nous éclaire. V. n. Étinceler, jeter une lueur : les yeux du chat éclairent la nuit. V. impers. Il éclaire, il fait des éclairs. Ant. Obscurcir, aveugler. ÉCLAIREUR n. m. Soldat envoyé à la découverte, pour éclairer la marche d'une troupe. Bâtiment détaché, éclairant la marche d'une flotte. ÉCLAMPSIE n. f. Méd. Affection des femmes en couche ou approchant du terme de leur grossesse, et caractérisée par des spasmes convulsifs épileptiformes et des urines albuminuriques. ÉCLAMPTIQUE (klanp-ti-ke) adj. Qui a rapport à l'éclampsie : crise éclamptique. ÉCLANCHE n. f. Epaule de mouton séparée du corps de l'animal : grosse, maigre éclanche. ÉCLAT n. m. Partie d'un morceau de bois brisé, rompu en long, ou tout autre objet brisé violemment : les obus se brisent en mille éclats. Lueur brillante : l'éclat du soleil ne peut pas se supporter. Bruit soudain et violent : éclat de tonnerre. Par ext. : un éclat de voix. Fig. Gloire, splendeur : l'éclat des grandeurs. Rumeur, scandale : craindre l'éclat. Action d'éclat, action remarquable. ÉCLATANT , E adj. Qui a de l'éclat, qui brille : le cuivre prend un poli éclatant. Fig. Célèbre, magnifique : victoire éclatante. Qui est public, manifeste : vengeance éclatante. Qui fait un bruit perçant : le son éclatant de la trompette. Ant. Fané, flétri, terne. ÉCLATEMENT n. m. Action de se briser en éclatant : l'éclatement d'un obus. ÉCLATER v. n. Se briser par éclats : la congélation de l'eau fait éclater les conduites. Produire un bruit subit et violent : les applaudissements éclataient dans l'auditoire. Fig. S'emporter : éclater en reproches. Se manifester : la joie éclate dans ses yeux. Briller : l'or et les diamants éclataient de toutes parts. Eclater de rire, ou absol. éclater, rire bruyamment. Diviser en éclats : éclater des racines. ÉCLECTIQUE adj. Littéral. Qui choisit. Qui adopte dans plusieurs opinions ou dans divers genres ce qui lui paraît bon : être éclectique en littérature, en politique. Philos. Relatif à l'éclectisme. N. : un éclectique. Ant. Exclusif. ÉCLECTISME (klèk-tis-me) n. m. (gr. eklektismos ; de eklegein, choisir). Méthode des philosophes, médecins, politiques, etc., qui tentent de fondre les divers systèmes de leurs devanciers ou de leurs contemporains, en choisissant les opinions qui leur paraissent toucher de plus près à la vérité, pour en former un corps de doctrine. — Au iiie siècle avant J.-C, Alexandrie vit naître une secte d'éclectiques célèbres, fondée par le philosophe Potamon. L'éclectisme philosophique a été remis en honneur de nos jours par Victor Cousin, qui, sans adopter de système particulier, rechercha dans les écrits des autres philosophes ce qui paraît le plus vraisemblable. ÉCLIMÈTRE n. m. (préf. é, gr. klinein, incliner, et metron, mesure). Instrument d'arpentage pour mesurer la différence de niveau entre deux points donnés. ÉCLIPSE n. f. (gr. ekleipsis ; de ekleipein, faire défaut). Disparition totale ou partielle d'un astre, par l'interposition d'un autre astre : les anciens voyaient dans les éclipses des présages fâcheux. Fam. Absence, disparition, défaillance. — Il y a éclipse de lune lorsque, la terre se trouvant interposée entre le soleil et la lune, celle-ci traverse l'ombre que la terre projette au loin derrière elle. L'éclipse de soleil se produit par l'interposition de la lune entre le soleil et la terre. Les éclipses sont totales ou partielles suivant que l'astre ou la planète disparaissent entièrement ou en partie à notre vue. Les éclipses de soleil se reproduisent périodiquement après dix-huit ans et onze jours. ÉCLIPSER (klip-sé) v. a. Intercepter la lumière d'un astre. Cacher, rendre invisible. Fig. Surpasser, effacer : la gloire de César éclipsa celle de Pompée. ÉCLIPTIQUE (klip-ti-ke) n. f. (de éclipse.) Orbite que le soleil paraît décrire autour de la terre. Orbite que décrit la terre dans son mouvement annuel, et dans lequel ont lieu les éclipses. ÉCLISSAGE (kli-sa-je) n. m. Système d'éclisses. Pose des éclisses. ÉCLISSE n. f. Eclat de bois en forme de coin. Plaque de bois ou de carton pour maintenir un os fracturé. Bois de refend pour faire des seaux. Rond d'osier sur lequel on fait égoutter le fromage. Plaque de fer qui opère la jonction des rails. ÉCLISSER v. a. Mettre des éclisses à : Eclisser un membre brisé. ÉCLISSETTE (kli-sè-te) n. f. Petite éclisse. ÉCLOPÉ, E adj. et n. (préf. é, et anc. v. cloper, boîter). Boiteux, estropié, qui marche péniblement : les voitures d'ambulances ramassent les éclopés. ÉCLOPER v. a. Rendre boiteux, estropier. ÉCLORE v. n. (préf. é, et clore. — Il éclôt, ils éclosent. Il éclora, ils écloront. Il éclorait, ils écloraient. Qu'il éclose, qu'ils éclosent. Eclos, e. Prend toujours l'auxiliaire être). Sortir de l'œuf : les poussins éclosent au 21e jour de l'incubation. S'ouvrir, en parlant des fleurs. Fig. Commencer à paraître : le jour vient d'éclore. Se manifester : son projet est près d'éclore. ÉCLOSION n. f. Action d'éclore : l'éclosion d'une couvée. Epanouissement : l'éclosion d'une fleur, d'un bouton. Fig. Manifestation : l'éclosion d'un projet. ÉCLUSE n. f. (du lat. exclusum, supin de excludere, exclure). Clôture avec porte mobile, établie sur une rivière ou un canal pour retenir ou lâ cher les eaux : les Hollandais menacés par Louis XIV ouvrirent les écluses de leurs canaux pour inonder leur pays. Fig. Tout ce qui arrête : les écluses des passions. — Les écluses sont des bassins à deux portes munies de vannes, construits aux endroits où le canal change de niveau ; elles servent à faire passer le bateau d'une marche à l'autre, soit à la montée, soit à la descente. ÉCLUSÉE n. f. Quantité d'eau qui coule depuis qu'on a lâché l'écluse jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait refermée. ÉCLUSER v. a. Fermer au moyen d'une écluse. Ecluser un bateau, le faire passer d'un bief dans un autre au moyen d'une écluse. ÉCLUSIER , ÈRE adj. Qui a rapport a l'écluse : porte éclusière. N. Personne préposée à la manœuvre des écluses et à la perception des péages. ÉCOBUAGE n. m. Action d'écobuer : l'écobuage fertilise la terre. ÉCOBUE n. f. Pioche pour écobuer. ÉCOBUER v. a. Arracher d'un terrain les herbes qui le couvrent, les brûler avec la couche superficielle de terre et répandre la cendre sur le sol. ÉCOEURANT (keu-ran), E adj. Qui soulève le cœur : odeur écœurante. Qui inspire le dégoût. Fig. Qui inspire de la répulsion. ÉCŒUREMENT (keu-re-man) n. m. Action d'écœurer. État d'une personne écœurée. ÉCŒURER v. a. Soulever le cœur, dégoûter. Fig. Causer de la répugnance. ÉCOINÇON ou ÉCOINSON n. m. (préf. é, et coin). Ouvrage de maçonnerie ou de menuiserie, établi à l'intersection de deux murs pour combler l'angle. Pierre qui forme une encoignure. ÉCOLAGE n. m. État d'écolier. Rétribution payée autrefois par les écoliers. ÉCOLÂTRE n. m. Professeur de théologie d'une cathédrale. Autrefois, ecclésiastique inspecteur des écoles d'un diocèse. ÉCOLE n. f. (lat. schola). Etablissement où l'on enseigne : la loi ordonne que tous les enfants fréquentent l'école. Tous les élèves qui la fréquentent : une école nombreuse. Fig. Ensemble des adeptes d'un maître (philosophe, littérateur, artiste) : école de Platon, de Raphael. La doctrine de ce maître : l'école rationaliste. Différentes parties de l'instruction militaire donnée aux recrues. Manière des grands peintres : l'école française. Fig. Ce qui forme le cœur, l'esprit, etc. : l'école du malheur. Faute commise par un joueur. Fig. Lourde faute, sottise. Être A bonne école, avec des gens très capables. Faire école, se dit de celui qui trouve beaucoup d'imitateurs. Absol. L'Ecole, la philosophie scolastique et ses adeptes. V. Ecoles (part. hist.) ÉCOLIER , ÈRE n. Qui va à l'école. Etudiant de l'Université, au moyen âge. Fig. Novice : faute d'écolier. Le chemin des écoliers, le plus long. Adjectiv. : la gent écolière. ÉCONDUIRE v. a. (préf. é, et conduire. — Se conj. comme ce dernier). Congédier avec plus ou moins de ménagements : éconduire un solliciteur. ÉCONOMAT n. m. Charge d'économe. Bureaux de l'économe. ÉCONOME n. (gr. oikonomos ; de oikia, maison, et nomos, règle). Qui a le soin de la dépense d'une maison. Fig. : économe d'éloges. Adjectiv. Ménager, parcimonieux. Ant. Dissipateur, prodigue, dépensier. ÉCONOMIE n. f. (de économe.) Ordre dans la dépense, dans la conduite d'une maison, d'un ménage : économie domestique. Vertu qui porte à régler sagement la dépense : j'aime mieux, disait Louis XII, voir rire mon peuple de mon économie, que de le voir pleurer de ma prodigalité. Pl. Ce que l'on a épargné : prendre sur ses économies. Économie politique, science qui traite de la production, de la répartition et de la consommation des richesses. Économie sociale, science de l'ensemble des lois qui régissent la société et ses intérêts. Économie rurale, science des moyens de tirer profit du sol. Fig. Harmonie des différentes parties d'un tout : l'économie animale. Ant. Dilapidation, gaspillage, prodigalité, dissipation. ÉCONOMIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'administration des dépenses. Qui a rapport à l'économie politique : les problèmes économiques. Qui diminue les frais, la dépense : chauffage économique. Ant. Dispendieux, coûteux, onéreux, ruineux. ÉCONOMIQUEMENT adv. Avec économie : vivre économiquement. ÉCONOMISER (zé) v. a. Épargner, ménager. Fig. : économiser son temps. Ant. Dilapider, dissiper, dépenser, gaspiller, prodiguer. ÉCONOMISTE n. m. Écrivain qui s'occupe d'économie politique : les économistes du xviiie siècle ont préparé la Révolution. ÉCOPE ou ESCOPE n. f. Pelle de bois pour prendre et lancer de l'eau. ÉCOPER v. a. Vider l'eau avec une écope. V. n. Pop. Recevoir des reproches, des coups, etc. ÉCOPERCHE (pèr-che) n. f. Grande perche verticale, supportant un échafaudage. Pièce de bois dressée, portant une poulie en tête. ÉCORÇAGE ou ÉCORCEMENT n. m. Action d'écorcer. ÉCORCE n. f. (du lat. cortex, icis, même sens). Partie extérieure et superficielle qui recouvre la tige et les rameaux de certaines plantes : l'écorce du chêne sert à tanner les peaux. (V. la planche plante.) Enveloppe de certains fruits : écorce de citron. Croûte extérieure : écorce de la terre. Fig. Superficie, apparence : ne pas juger sur l'écorce. ÉCORCER v. a. ( Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il écorça, nous écorçons.) Enlever l'écorce. ÉCORCHÉ n. m. B.-arts. Homme ou animal représenté complètement dépourvu de sa peau, pour rendre visibles les muscles, les veines et les articulations. ÉCORCHEMENT n. m. Action d'écorcher. ÉCORCHER v. a. (lat. excorticare). Dépouiller de sa peau : écorcher un lapin. Enlever une partie de la peau, égratigner : il m'a tout écorché. Fig. Produire une impression désagréable : voix qui écorche les oreilles. Faire payer trop cher : écorcher un client. Parler mal : écorcher le français. ÉCORCHERIE n. f. Local où l'on écorche les animaux. Fig. Etablissement où l'on rançonne les clients : cet hôtel est une véritable écorcherie. ÉCORCHEUR n. m. Qui écorche les bêtes mortes. Celui qui fait payer trop cher. Les Ecorcheurs. V. Part. hist. ÉCORCHURE n. f. (de écorcher.) Plaie superficielle de la peau. ÉCORNER v. a. Rompre les cornes : écorner un taureau. Briser les angles : écorner une table. Fig. Ecorner sa fortune, en dissiper une partie. Vent à écorner les bœufs, vent extrêmement violent. ÉCORNIFLER v. a. (de écorner.) Se procurer un bon repas, de l'argent aux dépens d'autrui : écornifler un dîner. ÉCORNIFLERIE n. f. Action d'écornifler. ÉCORNIFLEUR, EUSE n. Fam. Qui écornifle. Parasite. Par ext. Plagiaire. ÉCORNURE n. f. Eclat enlevé de l'angle d'une pierre, d'un meuble, etc. ÉCOSSAIS, E (ko-sè, è-ze) adj. et n. De l'Ecosse. Hospitalité écossaise, large et désintéressée. ÉCOSSER v. a. Tirer de la cosse : écosser des pois. ÉCOSSEUR, EUSE (ko-seur, eu-ze) n. Qui écosse. ÉCOT n. m. (du bas allem. skot, pousse.) Tronc d'arbre, rameau imparfaitement élagué. ÉCOT n. m. (de l'anc. allem. skot, contribution.) Quote-part de chaque convive, dans un repas commun : payer son écot. Montant de la carte à payer, chez un traiteur. ÉCOTÉ, E adj. Blas. Se dit des branches privées de leurs rameaux, ou des pièces taillées comme l'écot. ÉCOUCHE n. f. ou ÉCOUCHOIR n. m. Outil de bois pour écoucher le chanvre ou le lin. ÉCOUCHER v. a. Frapper la filasse de chanvre ou de lin pour en détacher les parcelles ligneuses. ÉCOUFLE n. m. (orig. celt.). Milan, oiseau de proie. Cerf-volant, jouet. ÉCOULEMENT n. m. Mouvement d'un liquide qui s'écoule : le drainage assure l'écoulement des eaux pluviales. Mouvement de personnes qui sortent d'un endroit. Débouché, vente facile des marchandises : trouver l'écoulement de ses récoltes. ÉCOULER v. a. Vendre facilement : écouler des marchandises. S'écouler, v. pr. Couler hors d'un lieu : le vin s'est écoulé. Se retirer en foule. Fig. Passer, se dissiper : le temps s'écoule rapidement. ÉCOURTER v. a. Rogner, couper trop court : écourter les cheveux. Fig. : écourter un discours. ÉCOUTE n. f. (holl. schoote.) Cordage attaché aux coins inférieurs des voiles. ÉCOUTE n. f. Endroit d'où l'on peut écouter sans être vu. S'emploie le plus souvent au pl. : être aux écoutes, être aux aguets. Véner. Oreilles du sanglier. ÉCOUTER v. a. (lat. auscultare). Prêter l'oreille pour entendre : écouter un morceau de musique. Tenir compte des paroles de : n'écoutez pas le médisant. Recueillir, exaucer : écouter les vœux des malheureux. Fig. Se laisser guider par : écouter la raison. S'écouter v. pr. Prendre trop de soin de sa santé. S'écouter parler, se complaire dans ses paroles. ÉCOUTEUR, EUSE n. Qui écoute. Indiscret. ÉCOUTILLE (ll mll.) n. f. (esp. escotilla). Trappe pratiquée dans le pont d'un navire, pour descendre dans l'intérieur. ÉCOUTILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Sorte de trappe où l'on place le pied d'un mât de hune. ÉCOUVILLON (ll mll.) n. m. (anc. fr. escouve). Vieux linge attaché à un long bâton pour nettoyer les corps creux, notamment les fours des boulangers. Brosse cylindrique montée sur un long manche, pour nettoyer les canons. ÉCOUVILLONNAGE (vi, ll mll., o-na-je) n. m. Action d'écouvillonner. ÉCOUVILLONNER (vi, ll mll., o-né) v. a. Nettoyer avec l'écouvillon un four, un canon, etc. ÉCRAN n. m. (orig. german.). Petit éventail qu'on tient à la main, pour se garantir contre l'ardeur d'un feu de cheminée : Boucher a peint de délicieux écrans. Petit meuble monté sur deux pieds servant au même usage. Physiq. Tableau blanc, sur lequel on fait tomber l'image d'un objet. ÉCRASANT , E adj. Qui écrase. Fig. Qui abat, étourdit : une écrasante défaite. ÉCRASEMENT ou ÉCRASAGE n. m. Action d'écraser. ÉCRASER V. a. (orig. scand.). Aplatir et briser par compression : écraser du pied un insecte. Fig. Vaincre, anéantir : écraser l'ennemi. Accabler : Louis XV écrasa le peuple d'impôts. Rabaisser : écraser par son luxe. ÉCRASEUR, EUSE (zeur, eu-ze) adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne ou d'une chose qui écrase. ÉCRÉMAGE n. m. Action d'écrémer : l'écrémage diminue la valeur nutritive du lait. ÉCRÉMER v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Séparer la crème du lait. Fig. Prendre ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans une chose. ÉCRÉMEUSE n. f. Machine servant à séparer la crème du lait. ÉCRÉMOIR n. m. Instrument pour écrémer le lait. Cuiller en cuivre des artificiers. ÉCRÊTEMENT n. m. Action d'écrêter un ouvrage : l'écrêtement d'un parapet. ÉCRÊTER v. a. Enlever la crête : écrêter un coq. Détruire à coups de canon le sommet d'un rempart. Diminuer la hauteur : écrêter une côte. ÉCREVISSE n. f. Genre de crustacés décapodes, qui vivent dans l'eau : l'écrevisse prend à la cuisson une couleur rouge. Buisson d'écrevisses, plat d'écrevisses arrangées en pyramide. Grande tenaille de forgeron pour traîner les lopins de fer rouge. ÉCRIER kri-é (S') v. pr. (Se conj. comme prier.) Faire un grand cri. ÉCRILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Claie qui arrête le poisson à la clôture d'un étang. ÉCRIN n. m. (lat. scrinium). Coffret pour serrer des bijoux. Bijoux ainsi serrés. Fig. Réunion d'objets éclatants ou précieux. ÉCRIRE v. a. (lat. scribere. — J'écris, nous écrivons. J'écrivais, nous écrivions. J'écrivis, nous écrivîmes. J'écrirai, nous écrirons. J'écrirais, nous écririons. Ecris, écrivons, écrivez. Que j'écrivisse, que nous écrivissions. Ecrivant. Ecrit, e.) Figurer sa pensée au moyen de caractères convenus : les Assyriens écrivaient en caractères cunéiformes. Rédiger, composer : écrire un ouvrage. Orthographier : comment écrivez-vous ce mot ? Correspondre par lettre. Marquer, empreindre : sa honte est écrite sur son front. Ecrire comme un chat, de façon illisible. Ecrire à la diable, dans un style bizarre, incorrect. Loc. Prov. Il est écrit, il est arrêté, décidé. C'était écrit, formeule fataliste des Orientaux. Ce qui est écrit est écrit, il n'y a pas à revenir sur ce qui est écrit. ÉCRIT n. m. Toute chose écrite. Acte, convention écrite : entre gens d'honneur, une parole vaut un écrit. Pl. Ouvrages de l'esprit : une partie des écrits de Cicéron est perdue. ÉCRITEAU n. m. Inscription en grosses lettres sur papier ou sur bois, annonçant vente, location, etc. ÉCRITOIRE n. f. (lat. scriptorium). Petit ustensile qui contient tout ce qu'il faut pour écrire. ÉCRITURE n. f. (lat. scriptura ; de scribere, écrire). Art de représenter la pensée par des caractères de convention : les écritures grecque et latine dérivent de l'alphabet phénicien. Caractères écrits : écriture anglaise. L'Ancien et le Nouveau Testament : l'Ecriture sainte, les saintes Ecritures, les Ecritures. Pl. Com. Les comptes, la correspondance d'un commerçant : tenir les écritures. V. alphabet. ÉCRIVAILLER (va, ll mll., é) v. a. Fam. Ecrire, sans art, sans goût, sans soin ; composer vite et mal. ÉCRIVAILLEUR (va, ll mll., eur) n. m. Fam. Auteur fécond, mais sans talent. ÉCRIVAIN n. m. Auteur, homme ou femme, qui compose des livres : Louis XIV protégea les grands écrivains. Adjectiv. : femme écrivain. Nom vulgaire de l'eumolpe. Ecrivain public, qui fait métier de rédiger et d'écrire pour le public. ÉCRIVASSIER (va-si-é), ÈRE n. Fam. Qui écrit beaucoup et mal. ÉCROU n. m. Pièce de métal ou de bois percée en spirale, dans laquelle entre une vis : écrou taraudé, fileté. ÉCROU n. m. (anc.haut allem. scrot.) Acte par lequel le directeur d'une prison prend possession d'un prisonnier. Levée d'écrou, mise en liberté d'un prisonnier. ÉCROUELLES n. f. pl. (lat. scrofula). Maladie lymphatique, qui se manifeste ordinairement aux glandes du cou, et est vulgairement appelée humeurs froides : les rois de France, le jour du sacre, touchaient les écrouelles des malades. Syn. scrofules. ÉCROUELLEUX, EUSE (è-leû, eu-ze) adj. et n. Méd. Qui est atteint d'écrouelles. ÉCROUER v. a. Emprisonner. Inscrire sur le registre d'une prison : écrouer un malfaiteur. ÉCROUE n. f. (m. étym. que écrou.) Parchemin écrit. Rôle des receveurs de tailles. Pl. Les écroues de la maison du roi, les états de dépense. ÉCROUIR v. a. Battre un métal à froid pour le rendre plus dur, plus dense, plus élastique. ÉCROUISSEMENT ou ÉCROUISSAGE (i-sa-je) n. m. Action d'écrouir. ÉCROULEMENT n. m. Eboulement, en tout ou en partie, d'un mur, d'une montagne, etc. Fig. Ruine complète : l'écroulement d'une fortune. ÉCROULER lé (S') v. pr. (préf. é, et crouler). Tomber en s'affaissant avec fracas. Fig. Périr, s'anéantir : empire qui s'écroule. ÉCROÛTAGE ou ÉCROÛTEMENT n. m. Action d'écroûter. ÉCROÛTER v. a. Oter la croûte. ÉCRU, E adj. (préf. é, et cru). Non préparé. Soie écrue, qui n'a point été passée à l'eau bouillante. Fil écru, qui n'a point été lavé. Toile écrue, qui n'a point été blanchie. Fer écru, fer mal corroyé. ÉCRUES n. f. pl. (préf. é, et crû, de croître). Bois récemment poussés dans des terres labourables. ECTHYMA n. m. (gr. ekthuma). Méd. Eruption pustuleuse cutanée, à croûtes noirâtres. ECTODERME (èk-to-der-me) n. m. Hist. nat. Couche cellulaire extérieure de la forme embryonnaire dite gastrula. ECTROPION n. m. (gr. ek, hors de, et trepein, tourner). État des paupières renversées en dehors et ne pouvant plus recouvrir l'œil. ECTYPE n. f. (gr. ektupon). Empreinte d'une médaille, d'un cachet. ÉCU n. m. (lat. scutum, bouclier). Ancien bouclier oblong ou quadrangulaire. Ancienne monnaie d'argent valant 3 livres, dans son acception la plus ordinaire, car il y avait aussi l'écu de 6 livres : saint Louis fit frapper les premiers écus. Blas. Corps de tout blason, ordinairement en forme de bouclier. Ecu en cœur, pièce honorable. ( V. la planche blason.) Entom. Seconde pièce du thorax des insectes. Pl. Monnaie, richesse : avoir des écus. ÉCUANTEUR n. m. (de écu.) Inclinaison des rais d'une roue sur l'axe du moyeu. ÉCUBIER n. m. (esp. escoban). Chacune des ouvertures pratiquées à l'avant d'un navire pour le passage des câbles ou des chaînes. ÉCUEIL (keu, l mll.) n. m. (lat. scopulus, rocher). Rocher à fleur d'eau : la côte du Calvados est bordée d'écueils. Fig. Chose périlleuse pour la vertu, l'honneur, la réputation, la fortune : la campagne de Russie fut l'écueil de la puissance napoléonienne. ÉCUELLE (ku-è-le) n. f. (lat. pop. scutella ; dimin. de scuta, plat.) Vase un peu creux, où l'on met les aliments liquides. Son contenu. Calotte formée par le parement interne d'un voussoir de voûte sphérique. ÉCUELLÉE (ku-è-lé) n. f. Contenu d'une écuelle. ÉCUISSAGE (ku-i-sa-je) n. m. Action d'écuisser. ÉCUISSER (ku-i-sé) v. a. (préf. é, et cuisse). Faire éclater le tronc d'un arbre en l'abattant. ÉCULER v. a. (préf. é, et cul). Déformer, par derrière, le talon d'une chaussure. ÉCUMAGE n. m. Action d'écumer. ÉCUMANT , E adj. Qui écume : la mer écumante. Fig. Plein de rage, furieux : écumant de colère. ÉCUME n. f. (anc. haut allem. skum). Mousse blanchâtre qui se forme sur un liquide agité et échauffé : l'écume blanche de la vague. Bave de quelques animaux échauffés ou en colère. Sueur du cheval. Fig. Partie vile et méprisable d'une population : l'écume de la société. Ecume de mer, substance calcaire d'un blanc jaunâtre, appelée aussi magnésite, et qui est un silicate hydraté de magnésie. ÉCUMER v. a. Enlever l'écume : écumer le pot-au-feu. V. n. Se couvrir d'écume : le vin écume. ÉCUMEUR n. m. Ne s'emploie qu'au figuré : écumeur de mer, pirate. Fam. Ecumeur de marmite, parasite. ÉCUMEUX, EUSE (meû, eu-ze) adj. Couvert d'écume : bouche écumeuse ; flots écumeux. ÉCUMOIRE n. f. Grande cuiller plate, percée de trous, pour écumer. ÉCURAGE n. m. Action d'écurer. ÉCURER V. a. (préf. é, et curer). Nettoyer, débarrasser de toute ordure : écurer un puits. ÉCUREUIL (reu, l mll.) n. m. (lat. pop. scuriolus ). Genre de mammifères rongeurs arboricoles, à poil en général roux, à queue touffue : l'écureuil saute gracieusement d'arbre en arbre. ÉCUREUR, EUSE n. Qui écure. ÉCURIE n. f. (de écuyer.) Lieu destiné à loger les chevaux, les mulets, les bœufs, etc. : une bonne écurie doit être sèche et bien aérée. Ensemble des bêtes logées dans un même local. ÉCUSSON n. m. Petit écu d'armoiries. Cartouche portant des pièces héraldiques, des inscriptions, etc. Plaque de métal, en forme d'écu, sur une serrure. Morceau d'écorce portant un œil ou un bouton pour greffer. Plaques calcaires sur le corps de certains poissons. Entom. Syn. de écu. ÉCUSSONNAGE (ku-so-na-je) n. m. Action d'écussonner. ÉCUSSONNER v. a. Greffer en écusson. ÉCUSSONNOIR (ku-so-noir) n. m. Petit couteau servant à greffer en écusson. ÉCUYER n. m. (lat. scutarius). Gentilhomme qui accompagnait un chevalier et portait son écu. Titre des jeunes nobles non encore armés chevaliers. Titre des simples gentilshommes. Professeur d'équitation : l'école de Saumur forme de remarquables écuyers. Celui qui fait des exercices sur un cheval, dans un spectacle public : écuyer de cirque. Grand écuyer, intendant général des écuries. Ecuyer tranchant, officier de table servant dans les grandes cérémonies. Ecuyer cavalcadour. V. cavalcadour. ÉCUYÈRE (kui-iè-re) n. f. Femme qui monte à cheval. Femme qui fait des exercices d'équitation dans un cirque. Bottes à l'écuyère, longues bottes pour monter à cheval. ECZÉMA n. m. (du gr. ekzêma, ébullition). Nom de diverses maladies de la peau, caractérisées par des vésicules, une sécrétion séreuse et une desquamation consécutive de l'épiderme. ECZÉMATEUX, EUSE (ègh-zé-ma-teû, eu-ze) adj. Qui se rapporte à l'eczéma. N. Qui a de l'eczéma. EDELWEISS (é-dèl-va-iss) n. m. Genre de composées, dit pied-de-lion ou immortelle des neiges, que l'on trouve dans les Alpes, les Pyrénées. ÉDEN (dèn' — en hébr. jardin) V. Eden (part. hist.). Fig. n. m. Lieu de délices. ÉDÉNIEN, ENNE (ni-in, è-ne) ou ÉDÉNIQUE adj. Qui est propre à l'Eden : période édénienne. ÉDENTÉ, E adj. et n. Qui n'a plus de dents : vieille édentée. N. m. pl. Famille de mammifères dépourvus de dents incisives, et comprenant, entre autres espèces remarquables, le fourmilier, le tatou, l'aï, etc. S. un édenté. ( V. la planche mammifères.) ÉDENTER v. a. Rompre ou arracher les dents d'une personne, d'un peigne, d'une scie, etc. ÉDICTER v. a. Publier sous la forme d'un édit, d'une loi : Dracon avait édicté des lois pénales d'une impitoyable sévérité. ÉDICULE n. m. (lat. ædiculus). Petit édifice élevé sur la voie publique, et servant à différents usages. (Quelques-uns écrivent ædicule.) ÉDIFIANT , E adj. Qui porte à la vertu, à la piété : lecture édifiante. Ant. Scandaleux. ÉDIFICATEUR n. m. Celui qui élève, qui construit un édifice. ÉDIFICATION n. f. Action d'édifier : l'édification du temple de Jérusalem fut l'œuvre de Salomon. Fig. Sentiments de piété, de vertu, qu'on inspire par l'exemple. Ant. Destruction, scandale. ÉDIFICE n. m. (lat. ædificium). Bâtiment considérable. Fig. Tout résultat d'un ensemble de combinaisons : l'édifice social. ÉDIFIER v. a. (lat. ædes, construction, et facere, faire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Construire : Soufflot édifia le Panthéon, à Paris. Fig. Combiner, fonder : édifier une société. Porter à la piété, à la vertu, par l'exemple : édifier le prochain. Renseigner sur certaines choses : être édifié sur les intentions de quelqu'un. Ant. Détruire, scandaliser. ÉDILE n. m. (lat. ædilis). Magistrat romain chargé de l'inspection et de l'entretien des édifices publics. (V. Part. hist.) Par ext. Magistrat municipal d'une grande ville : les édiles parisiens. ÉDILITAIRE adj. Relatif à l'édilité. ÉDILITÉ n. f. Charge d'édile. Auj., magistrature qui veille, dans les villes, à l'entretien des rues, des édifices, etc. : l'édilité parisienne. ÉDIT n. m. (lat. edictum ; de edicere, prononcer). Loi, ordonnance : Henri IV promulgua l'édit de Nantes, qui fut plus tard révoqué par Louis XIV. ÉDITER v. a. (du lat. editus, publié). Publier le texte d'un auteur : les Estiennes éditèrent de nombreuses œuvres d'auteurs anciens. Publier et mettre en vente l'œuvre d'un écrivain, d'un musicien, d'un graveur. ÉDITEUR n. m. Qui publie l'œuvre d'un auteur. Adjectiv. Auteur éditeur, qui publie ses propres œuvres. ÉDITION n. f. (de éditeur.) Impression et publication d'un ouvrage. Collection des exemplaires publiés en une fois : saisir une édition. V. princeps. ÉDITORIAL, E, AUX adj. Qui émane de la direction d'un journal ou d'une revue : note éditoriale. N. m. Article éditorial. ÉDRÉANTHE n.m. Bot. Genre de campanulacées, de l'Europe méridionale. ÉDREDON n. m. (du suéd. eider, sorte de canard sauvage, et dun, duvet). Duvet très fin, que fournit l'eider. Couvre-pied garni de ce duvet. ÉDUCABILITÉ n. f. Aptitude à être éduqué, instruit, formé par l'éducation. ÉDUCABLE adj. Apte à recevoir l'éducation. ÉDUCATEUR, TRICE n. Qui s'occupe d'éducation : Pestalozzi fut un éducateur de génie. ÉDUCATIF, IVE adj. Qui concerne l'éducation : méthode éducative. ÉDUCATION n. f. (lat. educatio ; de educare, éduquer). Action de développer les facultés physiques, intellectuelles et morales : l'éducation est le complément nécessaire de l'instruction. Connaissance des usages de la société : homme sans éducation. Art d'élever certains animaux : l'éducation des abeilles, des vers à soie, etc. Maison d'éducation, établissement où l'on instruit les jeunes gens. EDUCTION (duk-si-on) n. f. Se disait pour échappement (de la vapeur.) ÉDULCORATION n. f. Action d'édulcorer. ÉDULCORER v. a. (du préf. é, et du lat. dulcis, doux). Adoucir un médicament insipide ou amer par du sucre, du miel, un sirop : édulcorer une tisane. Dépouiller des matières en poudre des substances acides qu'elles contiennent en les arrosant d'eau. Fig. : édulcorer un blâme. ÉDUQUER v. a. (lat. educare). Fam. Elever, en parlant d'un enfant. ÉFAUFILER v. a. Tirer les fils d'un tissu. EFENDI n. m. Titre des fonctionnaires civils, des ministres du culte et des savants, chez les Turcs. (Il se place après les noms propres : Réchid efendi.) EFFAÇABLE adj. Qui peut être effacé. Ant. Ineffaçable, indélébile. EFFACEMENT (è-fa-se-man) ou EFFAÇAGE n. m. Action d'effacer, de s'effacer. Fig. Caractère de ce qui s'affaiblit, disparaît. EFFACER (è-fa-sé) v. a. (préf. é, et face. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il effaça, nous effaçons). Faire disparaître, par le frottement, l'image, l'empreinte d'une chose : gomme à effacer. Rayer, biffer, raturer : effacer un mot, une ligne. Fig. Faire oublier : effacer une faute. Surpasser : effacer la gloire d'un autre. S'effacer v. pr. Tourner le corps un peu de côté, dans l'escrime, pour donner moins de prise à l'adversaire. S'incliner devant la supériorité de quelqu'un. Ant. Aviver. EFFANER (è-fa-né) v. a. Oter les fanes, ou sommités des feuilles : effaner les blés. EFFANURES n. f. pl. Fanes provenant de plantes effanées. EFFAREMENT (è-fa-re-man) n. m. Trouble, effroi. EFFARER (è-fa-ré) v. a. (doublet de effrayer.) Troubler au point que l'agitation se manifeste par un air hagard et inquiet. EFFAROUCHANT (è-fa-rou-chan), E adj. Qui effarouche, qui donne de l'ombrage. EFFAROUCHEMENT (è-fa, man) n. m. Action d'effaroucher. État de celui qui est effarouché. (Peu us.) EFFAROUCHER (è-fa-rou-ché) v. a. Rendre farouche, épouvanter. Par ext. Rebuter, troubler, choquer. Ant. Apprivoiser, rassurer. EFFARVATE n. f. Nom vulgaire de diverses fauvettes. EFFECTIF, IVE adj. (de effet.) Qui existe de fait. N. m. Nombre réel de soldats, d'individus : l'effectif d'une armée. Ant. Apparent, illusoire. EFFECTIVEMENT (è-fèk, man) adv. En effet, réellement. EFFECTUER (è-fèk-tu-é) v. a. (du lat. effectum, supin de efficere, même sens). Mettre à exécution, réaliser, accomplir : effectuer un projet. EFFÉMINATION (è-fè, si-on) n. f. Action d'efféminer. Résultat de cette action. EFFÉMINÉ, E adj. Mou, voluptueux : les Sybarites menaient une vie efféminée. Ant. Mâle, viril. EFFÉMINER (è-fé-mi-né) v. a. (du lat. femina, femme). Amollir, rendre faible comme une femme. EFFÉRENT , E adj. (du lat. efferre, porter dehors). Qui emporte. Vaisseaux efférents, vaisseaux qui emportent les fluides sécrétés. (s'oppose à afférent.) EFFERVESCENCE (è-fèr-vès-san-se) n. f. Ebullition qui se produit par le dégagement d'un gaz à travers un liquide. Fig. Agitation extrême : effervescence populaire. Ardeur, émotion vive et passagère : l'effervescence des passions. EFFERVESCENT (è-fèr-vès-san), E adj. (lat. effervescens ; de effervescere, bouillir). Qui est en effervescence (au prop. et au fig.) : liquide effervescent ; foule effervescente. EFFET (è-fè) n. m. (lat. effectus ; de efficere, accomplir). Résultat d'une cause : il n'y a pas d'effet sans cause. Acte d'un agent. Réalisation, exécution : en venir à l'effet. Impression : effet d'un discours, de la vue d'un tableau. Puissance transmise par une force, par une machine. Effets de commerce, billets à ordre, papiers négociables. Pl. Meubles, vêtements : vendre ses effets. Biens : effets immobiliers. Effets publics, titres ou valeurs émis par les gouvernements. En effet loc. adv. Réellement. Ant. Cause, motif. EFFEUILLAGE (è-feu, ll mll.) n. m. Action d'effeuiller des arbres ou des plantes. EFFEUILLAISON (è-feu, ll mll., è-zon) n. f. Chute naturelle des feuilles. EFFEUILLEMENT (è-feu, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Chute des feuilles. EFFEUILLER (è-feu. ll mll., é) v. a. Oter les feuilles : effeuiller un arbre. Arracher les pétales de : effeuiller des roses. S'effeuiller v. pr. Perdre ses feuilles ou ses pétales. EFFEUILLURE (è-feu, ll mll.) n. f. Feuilles détachées d'un arbre. EFFICACE (è-fi) adj. (lat. efficax). Qui produit l'effet désiré : remède efficace. Théol. Grâce efficace, celle qui a toujours son effet. N. f. Efficacité : efficace merveilleuse. Ant. Inefficace. EFFICACEMENT (è-fi, man) adv. D'une manière efficace : agir efficacement. EFFICACITÉ (è-fi) n. f. Force, vertu de quelque cause, pour produire son effet : efficacité d'un remède. Ant. Inefficacité. EFFICIENT (è-fi-si-an), E adj. (lat. efficiens ; de efficere, effectuer). Qui produit réellement un effet : le soleil est la cause efficiente de la chaleur. EFFIGIE (è-fi-jî) n. f. (lat. effigies ; de effigere, représenter). Représentation, image d'une personne : pendre quelqu'un en effigie. Empreinte d'une monnaie représentant la tête d'un roi ou d'un grand personnage : monnaie à l'effigie de tel prince. EFFILAGE (è-fi) n. m. Action d'effiler. EFFILÉ, E (è-fi) adj. Mince et allongé : taille effilée. Fig. Acéré, mordant : langue effilée. N. m. Frange de fil ou de soie qui borde certains tissus. Autref., linge de deuil frangé de fil. EFFILER (è-fi-lé) v. a. Défaire un tissu fil à fil. Chasse. Effiler les chiens, les énerver. EFFILOCHAGE (è-fi) n. m. Action d'effilocher. EFFILOCHE ou EFFILOQUE (è-fi) n. f. Soie trop légère, que l'on met au rebut. Bout de soie qui se trouve aux lisières d'une étoffe. EFFILOCHÉE (è-fi-lo-ché) n. f. Produit de l'effilochage. EFFILOCHEMENT (è-fi, man) ou EFFILOQUEMENT (è-fi, ke-man) n. m. Action d'effilocher. EFFILOCHER (è-fi-lo-ché) ou EFFILOQUER (è-filo-ké) v. a. Effiler une étoffe pour faire de la ouate. EFFILOCHEUR, EUSE (è-fi, eu-ze) ou EFFILEUR, EUSE (è-fi, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui effiloche des chiffons destinés à faire du papier. N. f. Machine à effilocher. EFFILOCHURE ou EFFILURE (è-fi) n. f. Produit de l'effilochage : des effilochures de soie. EFFLANQUÉ, E (è-flan-ké) adj. Se dit d'un cheval, d'un chien, etc., maigre au point d'avoir les flancs creux et décharnés. Se dit aussi des personnes. Fig. Maigre, sec : style efflanqué. EFFLANQUER (è-flan-ké) v. a. (préf. é, et flanc). Faire maigrir. EFFLEUREMENT (è-fleu-re-man) ou EFFLEURAGE n. m. Action d'effleurer. EFFLEURER (è-fleu-ré) v. a. Entamer superficiellement : effleurer la peau. Toucher légèrement : effleurer le visage. Fig. Aborder à peine : effleurer une question. EFFLEURIR V. n. ou S'EFFLEURIR (sè-fleu) v. pr. Tomber en efflorescence. EFFLORAISON (è-flo-rè-zon) n. f. Action d'entrer en fleur. EFFLORESCENCE (è-flo-rès-san-se) n. f. (du préf. é, et du lat. florescere, fleurir). Début de la floraison. Transformation des sels qui se résolvent en une matière pulvérulente : les chotts sahariens sont couverts d'efflorescences salines. Eruption sur la peau. Poussière qui recouvre certains fruits. Syn. fleur. EFFLORESCENT (è-flo-rès-san), E adj. Qui est en état d'efflorescence : végétation efflorescente. EFFLUENCE (è-flu-an-se) n. f. Emanation : les effluences d'un marais. (Peu us.) EFFLUENT , E adj. (lat. effluens). Se dit d'un fluide qui émane d'une source. EFFLUVE n. m. (lat. effluvium ; de e, hors de, et fluere, couler). Sorte d'émanation qui s'exhale du corps de l'homme et des animaux, et en général des corps organisés. Effluve électrique, décharge électrique qui se manifeste par un flux d'électricité faiblement lumineux ou même obscur. EFFONDREMENT (è-fon-dre-man) n. m. Action de fouiller la terre à une certaine profondeur. Action de s'effondrer : certains cratères sont produits par un effondrement du sol. Fig. Destruction : l'effondrement de la puissance romaine. EFFONDRER (è-fon-dré) v. a. (préf. é, et fond). Remuer, fouiller la terre. Enfoncer, briser : effondrer un coffre. Faire écrouler : effondrer un plancher. S'effondrer v. pr. s'écrouler, s'abîmer, s'enfoncer. EFFONDREUR n. m. Ouvrier qui effondre les terres. EFFONDRILLES (è-fon, ll mll.) n. f. pl. Dépôt qui reste au fond d'un vase, après l'ébullition ou l'infusion : les effondrilles du bouillon. EFFORCER (S') v. pr. (préf. é, et forcer. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il s'efforça, nous nous efforçons). Faire tous ses efforts. EFFORT n. m. (de efforcer.) Action énergique du corps ou de l'esprit : l'effort donne le sentiment de la liberté. Vive douleur, produite par une tension trop forte des muscles. Hernie : se donner un effort. Sans effort, facilement, sans beaucoup de peine. EFFRACTION (è-frak-si-on) n. f. (lat. effractio ; de effringere, briser). Fracture faite dans l'intention de voler : le vol avec effraction est qualifié crime. EFFRAIE n. f. Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de chouette du genre strix. EFFRANGEMENT (è-fran-je-man) n. m. Action d'effranger, de s'effranger. EFFRANGER (è-fran-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il effrangea, nous effrangeons.) Effiler sur les bords de manière à y produire des franges. S'effranger v. pr. Se découper en franges. EFFRAYANT (è-frè-i-an), E adj. Qui effraye : un bruit effrayant. Fam. Excessif: un appétit effrayant. Ant. Rassurant, attrayant, séduisant. EFFRAYER (è-frè-i-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme balayer.) Donner de la frayeur. S'effrayer v. pr. Eprouver de la frayeur. Ant. Rassurer, tranquilliser. EFFRÉNÉ, E adj. (du préf. é, et du lat. frenum, frein). Qui est sans frein, sans retenue : licence effrénée. Ant. Contenu, mesuré, modéré. EFFRITEMENT (è-fri-te-man) n. m. Action d'effriter la terre ; son résultat. Réduction des pierres en poussière. EFFRITER v. a. (corrupt. de effruiter.) Epuiser, rendre stérile, en parlant des terres. EFFRITER v. a. Rendre friable : le gel effrite les roches les plus dures. S'effriter v. pr. S'en aller en poussière : bas-reliefs qui s'effritent. EFFROI n. m. (de effrayer.) Grande frayeur. Personne ou chose qui est un sujet de frayeur. EFFRONTÉ, E (è-fron-té) n. et adj. (préf. é, et front). Impudent, qui n'a honte de rien. Ant. Réservé. EFFRONTÉMENT (è-fron-té-man) adv. Avec effronterie : mentir effrontément. EFFRONTERIE (è-fron-te-rî) n. f. Impudence. Ant. Réserve, timidité. EFFROYABLE (è-froi-ia-ble) adj. Qui cause de l'effroi, de l'horreur. Par ext. D'une laideur repoussante : visage effroyable. Excessif : dépenses effroyables. Ant. Ravissant, admirable. EFFROYABLEMENT (è-froi-ia-ble-man) adv. D'une manière effroyable, prodigieuse, excessive. EFFRUITER (è-frui-té) v. a. Enlever les fruits. EFFUSION (è-fu-zi-on) n. f. (lat. effusio). Epanchement : grande effusion de sang dans un combat. Fig. Manifestation, communication de sentiments. ÉFOURCEAU n. m. (du préf. é, et du lat. furca, fourche). Véhicule à deux grandes roues, servant au transport de fardeaux très pesants. ÉGAL, E, AUX adj. (lat. æqualis ; de æquus, uni, égal). Semblable, le même en nature, en quantité, en qualité : deux quantités égales à une troisième sont égales entre elles. Qui ne varie pas : température égale. Dont l'humeur ne varie pas. Figures géométriques égales, qu'on peut faire coïncider en les plaçant l'une sur l'autre. Uni, de niveau : chemin égal. Indifférent : cela m'est égal. N. Qui est de même rang : vivre avec ses égaux. A l'égal de loc. prép. Autant que. Ant. Inégal, mouvementé, accidenté. ÉGALABLE adj. Que l'on peut égaler. ÉGALEMENT adv. D'une manière égale. Ant. Inégalement. ÉGALEMENT n. m. Distribution avant partage à un ou plusieurs héritiers, en compensation de ce que les autres ont reçu en avance d'hoirie. ÉGALER v. a. Être égal à : la recette égale la dépense. Rendre égal : la mort égale tous les hommes. Atteindre en mérite, en perfection : le talent ne saurait égaler la vertu. Mettre sur le même rang : égaler Racine à Corneille. ÉGALISATION n. f. Action d'égaliser. ÉGALISER v. a. Rendre égal : égaliser les chances. Rendre uni : égaliser un terrain. ÉGALITAIRE adj. Qui a pour but l'égalité civile, politique et sociale. N. m. Partisan de l'égalité. ÉGALITÉ n. f. Rapport entre des choses égales : égalité de deux nombres. Qualité de ce qui est plan, uni : égalité du terrain. Uniformeité : égalité d'humeur. Ant. Inégalité. ÉGARD (ghar) n. m. (préf. é, et garder). Attention, marque d'estime, de respect : témoigner de grands égards à quelqu'un. Avoir égard, considérer. Loc. prép. : Eu égard à, en considération de. A l'égard de, relativement à. ÉGARÉ, E adj. Troublé, hagard : avoir les yeux égarés. Errant, perdu : voyageur égaré. ÉGAREMENT n. m. (de égarer.) Action de perdre son chemin. Action de perdre un objet. Fig. Erreur : les égarements de la raison. Dérèglement de moeurs : les égarements de la jeunesse. Grand trouble, délire. ÉGARER v. a. (du préf. é, et du germ. wara, garder). Mettre hors du droit chemin, et, fig., hors de la vérité : égarer les esprits. Perdre pour le moment : égarer ses gants. Troubler l'esprit, la raison. S'égarer v. pr. Se perdre, tomber dans l'erreur. ÉGAYANT , E adj. Qui égaye : récits égayants. Ant. Attristant. ÉGAYEMENT (ghè-ie-man) ou ÉGAIEMENT (ghè-man) n. m. Action d'égayer. ÉGAYER v. a. (préf. é, et gai. — Se conj. comme balayer). Rendre gai, réjouir : égayer un malade. Orner de quelque agrément : égayer son style. Hort. Elaguer. Ant. Attrister. ÉGERMAGE n. m. Action d'égermer. ÉGERMER v. a. Dépouiller de son germe l'orge destinée à la fabrication de la bière. ÉGIDE n. f. (du gr. aigis, idos, peau de chèvre). Myth. Bouclier de Pallas. Fig. Ce qui protège : l'égide des lois. ÉGLANTIER (ti-é) n. m. Rosier sauvage : l'églantier est commun dans les buissons. ÉGLANTINE n. f. Fleur de l'églantier. Fleur en or décernée en prix aux Jeux floraux de Toulouse. ÉGLISE n. f. (du gr. ekklesia, assemblée). Temple destiné à la célébration d'un culte chrétien. Dans le sens de société de chrétiens, v. Église (part. hist.). ÉGLOGUE (glo-ghe) n. f. (gr. eklogê). Petit poème pastoral : Virgile a imité les églogues de Théocrite. ÉGOHINE ou ÉGOÏNE n. f. Petite scie à main. ÉGOÏSME (gho-is-me) n. m. (du lat. ego, moi). Vice de l'homme qui rapporte tout à soi : l'égoïsme est à la fois une imperfection du cœur et de l'intelligence. Ant. Abnégation, altruisme. EGOÏSTE (gho-is-te) adj. et n. Qui a le vice de l'égoïsme : vivre en égoïste. Ant. Désintéressé, dévoué, généreux. ÉGOÏSTEMENT (gho-is-te-man) adv. D'une manière égoïste. (Peu us.) ÉGORGEMENT n. m. Action d'égorger. Meurtre, tuerie. ÉGORGER v. a. (préf. é, et gorge. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il égorgea, nous égorgeons). Couper la gorge. Tuer, massacrer, Fig. Tourmenter, ruiner, faire payer trop cher. ÉGORGEUR (jeur) n. m. Qui égorge, qui massacre. ÉGOSILLER (S') (zi, ll mll., é) v. pr. (préf. é, et gosier). Crier fort et longtemps. ÉGOTISME n. m. (du lat. ego, moi). Sentiment exagéré de sa personnalité. ÉGOTISTE n. et adj. Partisan de l'égotisme. ÉGOUT (ghou) n. m. Action d'égoutter. Eaux qui s'écoulent peu à peu : les égouts d'un toit. Rangées d'ardoises ou de tuiles faisant saillie hors d'un toit. Pente d'un toit. Conduit pour l'écoulement des eaux sales, des immondices : les égouts de Paris. Tout à l'égout, système de canalisation qui conduit les vidanges des maisons particulières directement dans les égouts. Fig. Lieu souillé par la corruption. ÉGOUTIER (ti-é) n. m. Qui est chargé de l'écurage et de l'entretien des égouts. ÉGOUTTAGE (ghou-ta-je) ou ÉGOUTTEMENT (ghou-te-man) n. m. Action d'égoutter. Action de débarrasser les terres de l'excès d'humidité. ÉGOUTTÉ, E (ghou-té) adj. Fromage égoutté, fromage de lait caillé dont on a laissé égoutter le petit-lait. ÉGOUTTEMENT (ghou-te-man) n. m. Action d'égoutter, de s'égoutter. ÉGOUTTER (ghou-té) v. a. Débarrasser de liquide : égoutter du linge, du lait caillé, du fromage. ÉGOUTTOIR (ghou-toir) n. m. Planche percée de trous. Treillis sur lequel on fait égoutter quelque chose. ÉGOUTTURE (ghou-tu-re) n. f. Dernières gouttes qui tombent d'un vase, d'une bouteille. ÉGRAINER V. a. V. égrener. ÉGRAPPAGE (gra-pa-je) n. m. Action d'égrapper : l'égrappage des raisins enlève au moût une certaine quantité de tanin. ÉGRAPPER v. a. Détacher de la grappe : égrapper des raisins, des groseilles. EGRAPPOIR n. m. Instrument servant à égrapper le raisin. ÉGRATIGNER v. a. (de gratter.) Déchirer legèrement la peau. Dégrader légèrement : égratigner un meuble. Labourer superficiellement. Fig. Blesser par des traits malins : Racine égratigna de ses railleries ses anciens maîtres de Port-Royal. ÉGRATIGNEUR, EUSE adj. Qui égratigne. (Peu us.) ÉGRATIGNURE n. f. Blessure, dégradation faite en égratignant. Fig. Blessure légère d'amour-propre. ÉGRAVILLONNER (vi, ll mll., o-né) v. a. (préf. é, et gravillon). Débarrasser un arbre que l'on veut transplanter de la terre engagée entre ses racines. ÉGRENAGE n. m. Action d'égrener. ÉGRENER ou ÉGRAINER v. a. (préf. é, et grain. — Prend un é ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'égrène.) Faire sortir le grain de l'épi. Détacher de la grappe les grains de raisin, de groseilles, etc. Egrener un chapelet, en faire passer les grains successivement entre ses doigts. ÉGRENEUSE n. f. Machine pour égrener le maïs et les plantes fourragères ou textiles. ÉGRILLARD (gri, ll mll., ar), E adj. Vif, éveillé, gaillard : propos égrillards. Libre dans ses propos : humeur égrillarde. ÉGRISAGE n. m. Action d'égriser le diamant. ÉGRISÉE n. f. Poudre de diamant qui sert à polir les pierres précieuses. ÉGRISER v. a. (préf. é, et holl. gruizen, écraser). Polir par frottement une pierre précieuse. ÉGRISOIR (zoir) n. m. Boîte contenant la poudre de diamant qui sert à égriser. ÉGROTANT , E adj. (lat. ægrotans). Maladif. ÉGRUGEAGE n. m. Action d'égruger. ÉGRUGEOIR (joir) n. m. Petit vase dans lequel on réduit en poudre le sel, le sucre, etc. ÉGRUGER v. a. (préf. é, et gruger. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : j'égrugeai, nous êgrugeons). Mettre en poudre dans l'égrugeoir. ÉGUEULEMENT (gheu-le-man) n. m. Altération de la bouche d'un canon, de l'ouverture d'un vase. ÉGUEULER (gheu-lé) v. a. Casser un vase près de l'ouverture. Endommager la gueule d'un canon. ÉGYPTIEN, ENNE (jip-si-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De l'Egypte. — Art égyptien. Les Egyptiens ont été en architecture et en sculpture de véritables créateurs. Leurs premiers monuments connus sont des tombeaux (pyramides de vastes dimensions, mausolées ou hypogées.) Chaque temple comprenait une chambre où logeait la divinité, et parfois une série de chapelles. L'édifice était précédé d'une cour entourée de portiques, qui s'ouvrait sur la façade par un pylône. Les colonnes représentaient des formes végétales (lotus ou papyrus.) L'architecture conserva son originalité sous les périodes grecque et romaine. Les temples, comme les tombeaux, étaient ornés de bas-reliefs, de peintures et d'inscriptions racontant la vie du fondateur. La peinture égyptienne servait surtout à rehausser les motifs d'architecture ou les bas-reliefs. Le trait est pur, mais la perspective est inexacte de parti pris. Les statues, généralement de pierre dure, représentent de grands personnages, leurs serviteurs dans leurs diverses occupations, et des animaux réels ou fantastiques. Les hypogées nous ont conservé quantité d'objets qui montrent la perfection des arts industriels : statuettes en bronze, en bois, boîtes à parfums, bijoux, pierres gravées. ÉGYPTOLOGIE (jip, jî) n. f. (de Egypte, et du gr. logos, discours). Etude relative à l'ancienne Egypte : Mariette fut un des créateurs de l'égyptologie. ÉGYPTOLOGIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte à l'égyptologie. ÉGYPTOLOGUE (jip-to-lo-ghe) n. Personne qui s'occupe d'égyptologie. EH ! interj. Exclamation d'admiration, de surprise. Eh bien ! interj. V. bien. ÉHONTÉ, E adj. et n. Sans honte, sans pudeur, cynique : mensonge éhonté. Ant. Décent, modeste ; honteux, humble. EIDER (é-i-dèr) n. m. (mot allem.). Espèce de gros canard du Nord, qui fournit le duvet appelé « édredon » : en Norvège, l'exploitation des eiders est réglementée. ÉJACULATION n. f. Action d'éjaculer. Courte prière émise avec ferveur. ÉJACULATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui sert à l'éjaculation. ÉJACULER v. a. (du lat. ejaculari, lancer comme un trait). Darder, lancer avec force hors de soi. ÉJECTEUR n. m. Engin propre à rejeter l'eau au dehors d'un réservoir. Appareil produisant l'évacuation d'un fluide au moyen d'un jet de vapeur. Organe qui sert à rejeter du canon des armes portatives les étuis vides des cartouches. Adjectiv. : Tuyau éjecteur. ÉJECTION (jèk-si-on) n. f. (lat. ejectio). Evacuation de sécrétions excrémentitielles. Projection de matières volcaniques. Rejet d'une cartouche par l'éjecteur. ÉJOINTER v. a. Rogner les ailes de certains oiseaux : éjointer un canard. ÉJOUIR (S') v. pr. Se réjouir. (Vx.) ÉLABORATION n. f. Action d'élaborer, de s'élaborer : l'élaboration de la sève. Travail gradué. Travail intérieur qui rend les aliments assimilables. ÉLABORER v. a. (lat. elaborare). Travailler de longue main. Préparer : élaborer un projet de loi. Rendre assimilable : l'estomac élabore les aliments. ÉLAGAGE n. m. Action d'élaguer : l'élagage assure la croissance de l'arbre. ÉLAGUER v. a. Dépouiller un arbre des branches inutiles : élaguer un pommier. Fig. Retrancher d'un ouvrage d'esprit les parties inutiles. ÉLAGUEUR n. m. Celui qui élague. ÉLAÏOMÈTRE n. m. (gr. elaion, huile, et metron, mesure). Instrument servant à reconnaître la pureté des huiles. ÉLAN n. m. (de élancer.) Action de s'élancer : prendre son élan. Mouvement subit avec effort : franchir un fossé d'un seul élan. Fig. Entraînement passionné et passager : les élans du cœur. ÉLAN n. m. (lithuan. elnis). Genre de mammifères artiodactyles ruminants, comprenant de grands cerfs qui habitent les régions boréales de l'Europe et de l'Amérique : l'élan est devenu rare. ÉLANCÉ, E adj. Mince, svelte. Cheval élancé, cheval efflanqué et haut sur jambes. Arbre élancé, arbre dont le tronc s'élève très haut sans branche. Ant. Ramassé, trapu. ÉLANCEMENT n. m. Action de s'élancer. Fig. Mouvement de l'âme qui se porte vers un objet, impression de douleur aiguë et passagère. ÉLANCER v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il élança, nous élançons.) Pousser avec force. Emettre avec ardeur : élancer des soupirs. V. n. Faire éprouver des élancements douloureux : le doigt m'élance. S'élancer v. pr. Se jeter en avant, avec impétuosité. ÉLAPHIS (fiss) n. m. Genre de reptiles ophidiens, comprenant de grandes couleuvres européennes. ÉLAPS n. m. Genre de reptiles ophidiens, dont le type est le serpent corail du Mexique, rouge vermillon, annelé de noir et non venimeux. ÉLARGIR v. a. Rendre plus large. Mettre hors de prison : élargir un détenu. Fig. Reculer les bornes : les voyages élargissent l'intelligence. Ant. Etrécir, rétrécir, resserrer. ÉLARGISSEMENT (ji-se-man) n. m. Augmentation de largeur : l'élargissement d'un canal, d'une rue. Mise en liberté : élargissement d'un prisonnier. ÉLARGISSURE n. f. Ce qu'on ajoute pour rendre plus large un meuble, un vêtement. ÉLASTICITÉ n. f. Propriété qu'ont certains corps de reprendre leur forme, quand la force agissante qui la leur avait fait perdre a cessé d'agir. Fig. Souplesse : élasticité des membres, de l'esprit. ÉLASTIQUE (las-ti-ke) adj. (gr. elastikos, qui pousse). Qui a de l'élasticité : les gaz sont très élastiques. Fig. Souple et changeant. Trop large, lâché : avoir une conscience élastique. Dont on peut étendre le sens à son gré : règlement élastique. Gomme élastique, v. gomme. N. m. Caoutchouc. Lien circulaire en caoutchouc. Tissu garni en filets de caoutchouc. Anat. Elément constituant les tissus élastiques. Ant. Incompressible, raide. ÉLATER ou ÉLATÈRE n. m. Genre d'insectes coléoptères, qui vivent dans les bois vermoulus. ELATÉRION n. m. Genre de cucurbitacées américaines. Nom spécifique du concombre sauvage. ÉLATÉROMÈTRE n. m. (gr. elatêr, qui pousse, et metron, mesure). Appareil qui sert à déterminer la tension des vapeurs ou gaz employés comme moteurs mécaniques. ÉLATINE n. f. Genre d'élatinacées, comprenant de petites herbes aquatiques, des régions tempérées. ÉLATINACÉES n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones dialypétales. S. une élatinacée. ÉLAVAGE n. m. Lavage à grande eau des chiffons et vieux papiers, dans une papeterie. ÉLAVÉ, E adj. Dont la couleur blafarde, pâle, semble avoir déteint par suite d'un lavage : chien élavé. ELBEUF (èl-beuf) n. m. Nom d'un drap qui se fabrique principalement à Elbeuf. Pl. des elbeufs. ELDORADO n. m. (esp. el, le, et dorado, doré). Pays chimérique. (V. Part. hist.) Par ext. Jardin délicieux, lieu charmant et plein de richesses. ÉLÉAGNE n. m. Genre d'éléagnacées. ÉLÉAGNACÉES n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones, ayant pour types l'éléagne, l'argousier, etc. S. une éléagnacée. (On dit aussi éléagnées.) ÉLÉATIQUE adj. Qui a trait aux doctrines de l'école philosophique d'Elée : le scepticisme éléatique. N. m. Philosophe éléatique. ÉLECTEUR n. m. (du lat. elector, qui choisit). Qui a le droit de concourir à une élection. Prince ou évêque appelé autrefois à concourir à l'élection de l'empereur d'Allemagne : le collège des électeurs eut à choisir entre François 1er et Charles-Quint. ÉLECTIF, IVE adj. Qui est nommé ou qui se donne par élection : président électif ; couronne élective. ÉLECTION (lèk-si-on) n. f. (de électeur.) Choix fait par la voix des suffrages : l'élection des sénateurs, en France, a lieu au suffrage restreint, et celle des députés au suffrage universel. Choix divin qui assigne un but, une fin à quelque créature, qui prédestine quelqu'un au salut éternel. Election de domicile, choix d'un domicile légal. ÉLECTIVITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est électif. (Peu us.) ÉLECTORAL, E, aux adj. Qui a rapport aux élections : collège électoral. ÉLECTORAT (lèk-to-ra) n. m. Dignité des princes électeurs de l'Allemagne : il y eut jusqu'à huit électorats en Allemagne. Pays soumis à la juridiction d'un électeur : l'électorat de Trêves. Droit d'électeur. ÉLECTRAGOGUE (lèk-tra-gho-ghe) adj. (du gr. êlektron, ambre, et agôgos, qui conduit). Qui développe de l'électricité. (Peu us.) ÉLECTRICIEN (lèk-tri-si-in) n. m. et adj. Celui qui s'occupe d'électricité : ouvrier électricien. ÉLECTRICISME (lèk-tri-sis-me) n. m. Ensemble des phénomènes électriques. ÉLECTRICITÉ n. f. Propriété qu'ont tous les corps d'attirer, dans certaines circonstances, les corps légers environnants, d'émettre des étincelles, de causer des commotions nerveuses chez les animaux. — Ce mot vient du gr. êlektron, ambre jaune, parce que la propriété qui donne naissance aux phénomènes électriques fut découverte dans cette substance par Thalès, 700 ans avant J.-C. Lorsque l'on frotte deux corps, il y a formation de deux espèces d'électricité, que l'on appelle l'une électricité positive, l'autre électricité négative ; chacune d'elles se manifeste sur l'un des corps frottés. Les deux espèces d'électricité tendant constamment à se combiner, quand un corps électrisé positivement est mis en présence d'un corps non électrisé ou électrisé négativement, les phénomènes électriques commencent à se produire. Cette combinaison des deux électricités est souvent accompagnée de bruit et d'étincelles. Pendant un orage, le bruit se nomme tonnerre, et l'étincelle éclair ; l'échange a lieu alors entre deux nuages diversement électrisés, ou entre un nuage et la terre. Dans ce dernier cas, les objets intermédiaires, comme les hommes, les animaux, les arbres, sont souvent foudroyés. (V. paratonnerre.) L'électricité développée par frottement est appelée électricité statique, pour la distinguer de l'électricité que l'on développe à l'aide de réactions chimiques ou par d'autres moyens et qui est appelée électricité dynamique. Les applications de l'électricité sont très nombreuses. Ou la fait servir à la dorure, à l'argenture, à la galvanoplastie, à la télégraphie électrique, au téléphone, à l'éclairage, etc. On l'utilise aussi comme force motrice (automobiles, locomotives, machines-outils, etc..) ÉLECTRIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'électricité : étincelle, secousse électrique. Fig. Qui se transmet rapidement. ÉLECTRIQUEMENT (lèk-tri-ke-man) adv. Physiq. Par l'électricité : horloge mue électriquement. ÉLECTRISABLE (lèk-tri-za-ble) adj. Qui peut être électrisé : la résine est facilement électrisable. ÉLECTRISANT (lèk-tri-zan), E adj. Qui électrise. Fig. Qui enflamme, enthousiasme. ÉLECTRISATION (lèk-tri-za-si-on) n. f. Action, manière d'électriser. État de ce qui est électrisé. ÉLECTRISÉ, E (lèk-tri-zé) adj. Fig. Animé, exalté : auditoire électrisé. ÉLECTRISER (lèk-tri-zé) v. a. Développer dans un corps la vertu électrique, ou la lui communiquer. Fig. Animer, enthousiasmer : Carnot, à Wattignies, électrisa par son exemple les troupes françaises. ÉLECTRISEUR (lèk-tri-zeur) n. m. Celui qui électrise. Appareil qui permet de s'électriser soi-même. ÉLECTRO préf. venu du grec et indiquant la présence de l'électricité ou de propriétés électriques. ÉLECTRO-AIMANT n. m. Barreau de fer doux, entouré d'un certain nombre de spires de fil métallique isolé et dans lequel l'aimantation est produite par le passage d'un courant dans le lit : l'électroaimant a toutes les propriétés d'un aimant naturel. Pl. des électro-aimants. ÉLECTROCHIMIE (lèk, mi) n. f. Partie de la chimie qui s'occupe des phénomènes chimiques dans lesquels l'électricité joue un rôle prépondérant. ÉLECTROCHIMIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'électrochimie. ÉLECTROCUTÉ, E adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne tuée par l'électricité. ÉLECTROCUTEUR, TRICE adj. Qui donne la mort par l'électricité : courant électrocuteur. ÉLECTROCUTION (lèk, si-on) n. f. Mort produite par l'électricité : l'électrocution est le mode de supplice usité aux États-Unis. ÉLECTRODE n. f. (du préf. électro, et du gr. odos, route). Point par lequel un courant électrique pénètre dans un corps. L'un des conducteurs qui plongent dans le bain électrolytique : électrode positive, négative. ÉLECTRODYNAMIQUE n. f. Partie de la physique qui traite de l'action des courants électriques. Adj. Qui se rapporte à l'électrodynamique. ÉLECTRODYNAMISME (lèk, mis-me) n. m. Ensemble des phénomènes produits par les courants électriques. ÉLECTRODYNAMOMÈTRE n. m. Appareil destiné à mesurer l'intensité d'un courant : électrodynamomètre de Siemens. ÉLECTROGALVANIQUE adj. Produit par une pile : courant électrogalvanique. ÉLECTROGÈNE adj. Qui produit de l'électricité : l'appareil électrogène du gymnote. ÉLECTROLYSABLE (lèk, za-ble) adj. Qui peut être électrolysé. ÉLECTROLYSATION (lèk, za-ti-on) n. f. Décomposition d'un corps par le courant électrique. ÉLECTROLYSE (lèk-tro-li-ze) n. f. (du préf. électro, et du gr. lusis, décomposition). Action d'électrolyser, de décomposer par l'électricité : on décompose les sels de cuivre par électrolyse. ÉLECTROLYSER (lèk-tro-li-zé) v. a. Faire l'électrolyse d'un corps. ÉLECTROLYTE n. m. Corps soumis à l'électrolyse. ÉLECTROLYTIQUE adj. Qui s'effectue par électrolyse : décomposition électrolytique. ÉLECTROMAGNÉTIQUE adj. Qui concerne l'électromagnétisme : phénomènes électromagnétiques. ÉLECTROMAGNÉTISME (lèk, gné-tis-me) n. m. Science s'occupant des relations qui existent entre l'électricité et le magnétisme. ÉLECTROMÉTALLURGIE (lèk, tal-lur-jî) n. f. Extraction et affinage des métaux par des procédés électriques. ÉLECTROMÈTRE n. m. Instrument qui sert à mesurer la quantité d'électricité dont un corps est chargé. ÉLECTROMÉTRIE n. f. Ensemble des méthodes usitées pour mesurer les grandeurs électriques. ÉLECTROMOTEUR, TRICE adj. Qui développe l'électricité sous l'influence d'une action chimique. N. m. Appareil propre à transformer une énergie électrique en énergie mécanique. ÉLECTRONÉGATIF, IVE adj. Se dit des corps qui, dans l'électrolyse, se portent au pôle positif. ÉLECTROPHONE n. m. Récepteur téléphonique particulier, destiné à renforcer les sons. ÉLECTROPHORE n. m. (du préf. électro, et du gr. phoros, qui porte). Appareil à l'aide duquel on condense de l'électricité. ÉLECTROPHYSIOLOGIE (fi-zi-o-lo-jî) n. f. Etude des réactions des êtres vivants sous l'influence des excitations électriques. ÉLECTROPHYSIOLOGIQUE (lèk-tro-fi-zi-o) adj. Qui a rapport à l'électrophysiologie. ÉLECTROPONCTURE (lèk-tro-ponk-tu-re) n. f. Traitement consistant à faire passer un courant dans les tissus au moyen d'aiguilles. ÉLECTROPOSITIF, IVE (lèk, zi) adj. Se dit des corps qui, dans l'électrolyse, se portent au pôle négatif. ÉLECTROSCOPE (lèk-tros-ko-pe) n. m. (du préf. électro, et du gr. skopein, examiner). Instrument propre à déceler la présence et à déterminer l'espèce d'électricité dont un corps est chargé. ÉLECTROSCOPIE (lèk-tros-ko-pî) n. f. Etude des électroscopes et des applications électroscopiques. ÉLECTROSÉMAPHORE n. m. Appareil établi sur le littoral et destiné à correspondre avec les navires. Appareil employé sur les lignes de chemins de fer où l'on utilise le block-system. ÉLECTROTHÉRAPIE (lèk, pî) n. f. Traitement des affections morbides par l'électricité. ÉLECTROTYPE n. m. Feuille de cuivre où l'on a reproduit, par dépôt électrolytique, des gravures ou des compositions typographiques en relief. ÉLECTROTYPIE (lèk, pî) n. f. Action de reproduire, par voie électrolytique, des gravures ou des compositions typographiques quelconques. ÉLECTRUM (lèk-trom') n. m. Alliage de trois parties d'or et d'une partie d'argent, avec lequel les anciens fabriquaient des coupes. ÉLECTUAIRE (lèk-tu-è-re) n. m. (bas lat. electuarium). Remède d'une consistance un peu plus solide que le miel. ÉLÉGAMMENT (gha-man) adv. Avec élégance. ÉLÉGANCE (ghan-se) n. f. Agrément, distinction dans les formes, dans les manières. Grâce dans la parure : les Parisiennes sont renommées pour leur élégance. Délicatesse d'expression dans le langage, et de goût dans les arts : l'élégance cicéronienne. Ant. Grossièreté, inélégance, lourdeur, vulgarité. ÉLÉGANT (ghan), E adj. (lat. elegans). Qui a de l'élégance : meuble élégant. N. Personne recherchée dans son ton, ses manières, sa parure. Ant. Inélégant, commun, lourd, grossier, vulgaire. ELÉGIAQUE (ji-a-ke) adj. Qui appartient à l'élégie : vers élégiaques. N. Poète qui fait des élégies. ÉLÉGIE n. f. (gr. elegeia). Petit poème consacré ordinairement au deuil, à la tristesse : les élégies de Properce sont d'une touchante sincérité. ÉLÉGIR v. a. (préf. é, et léger). Diminuer l'épaisseur d'une pièce de bois au moyen de moulures. ÉLÉMENT n. m. (lat. elementum). Corps simple ou indécomposable, comme l'argent, le cuivre, le fer, l'azote, etc. Principe constitutif d'un objet matériel quelconque. Les quatre éléments, l'air, le feu, la terre et l'eau (les quatre seuls éléments admis par les anciens.) Fig. Objet concourant à la formation d'un tout : les éléments du bonheur. Milieu dans lequel un être est fait pour vivre : l'eau est l'élément des poissons. Milieu favori ou naturel : être dans son élément. Objet concourant à la formation d'un tout : les éléments d'un ouvrage. Se dit des notions premières d'une chose : éléments de physique. Physiq. Couple d'une pile voltaïque. Gram. Chacune des articulations qui constituent un radical. ÉLÉMENTAIRE (man-tè-re) adj. Qui constitue un élément : corps élémentaire. Peu compliqué : habitation élémentaire. Qui renferme les éléments d'une science : livre élémentaire. Ant. Transcendant. ÉLÉMI n. m. Substance gommo-résineuse, employée pour la fabrication des vernis. ÉLÉMOSINAIRE adj. (du lat. eleemosyna, aumône). Qui a rapport à l'aumône. ÉLÉPHANT n. m. (gr. elephas). Genre de mammifères proboscidiens, le plus gros des quadrupèdes, à trompe et à peau rugueuse, propre à l'Asie et à l'Afrique : l'éléphant est docile et d'une merveilleuse intelligence. — On trouve l'éléphant dans l'Asie tropicale, en Afrique et dans les îles de la Sonde. Il atteint 5 mètres de haut et ses défenses, qui peuvent peser 100 kilogr., fournissent tout l'ivoire du commerce, qui se travaille surtout en Chine et au Japon. Les éléphants sont herbivores et vivent en grandes troupes. Comme ils causent beaucoup de dégâts dans les plantations, on leur fait la chasse au moyen de pièges ; on les domestique et, grâce à leur intelligence et à leur force prodigieuse, ils rendent de grands services pour les charrois, les travaux publics et la guerre. Ils vivent jusqu'à 150 ans. ÉLÉPHANTEAU n. m. Jeune éléphant. ÉLÉPHANTIAQUE (ti-a-ke), ÉLÉPHANTIASIQUE (ti-a-zi-ke) ou ÉLÉPHANTIQUE adj. Monstrueux. Qui ressemble à l'éléphantiasis. N. Qui est atteint d'éléphantiasis. ÉLÉPHANTIASIS (ti-a-ziss) n. f. Maladie qui rend la peau rugueuse comme celle de l'éléphant, et qui parfois produit le gonflement des tissus cellulaires : l'éléphantiasis est endémique dans les pays chauds. ÉLÉPHANTIN, E adj. Qui ressemble à un éléphant. Qui est propre à l'éléphant. ÉLEVABLE adj. Susceptible d'éducation. ÉLEVAGE n. m. Action d'élever les animaux destinés aux usages de l'homme : l'élevage du renne est la ressource principale des Lapons. ÉLÉVATEUR adj. m. Qui sert à élever, en parlant d'un muscle. Substantiv. : l'élévateur de la paupière. N. m. Appareil pour soulever les poids, les denrées, les navires. ÉLÉVATION n. f. Exhaussement : élévation de terrain. Eminence : gravir une petite élévation. Distance en hauteur : l'aigle atteint à une prodigieuse élévation. Moment de la messe où le prêtre élève l'hostie ou le calice. Représentation d'une façade de bâtiment. Géom. Projection sur un plan vertical parallèle à l'une des faces de l'objet représenté. Fig. Grandeur d'âme : avoir de l'élévation dans le caractère. Elévation du style, sa sublimité. Elévation de voix, passage à un ton plus élevé. Elévation du prix du pain, augmentation. Ant. Abaissement, affaissement, dépression. ÉLÉVATOIRE adj. Qui sert à élever des fardeaux, des liquides : appareil élevatoire. ÉLÈVE n. Qui reçoit les leçons d'un maître ; disciple, écolier : Jules Romain fut l'élève préféré de Raphaël. Animal né et soigné chez un éleveur. Plante ou arbre dont on dirige la croissance. N. f. Elevage : se livrer à l'élève du cheval, des bestiaux. ÉLEVÉ, E adj. Formé par l'éducation : un homme bien élevé. Haut : lieu élevé. Noble, sublime : style élevé. Ant. Affaissé, bas, déprimé. ÉLEVER v. a. (lat. elevare. — Se conj. comme amener.) Rendre plus haut. Mettre plus haut. Porter en haut : élever un fardeau. Faire monter. Construire : Napoléon 1er fit élever la colonne Vendôme. Porter à un haut rang : élever aux honneurs. Nourrir : élever des enfants, des animaux. Donner de l'éducation : élever un jeune homme avec soin. Hausser : élever la voix, les prix. Exalter, attribuer un grand mérite : élever les morts aux dépens des vivants. Elever jusqu'aux nues, vanter outre mesure. Ant. Abaisser, abattre, affaisser, ravaler. ÉLEVEUR n. m. Qui élève des chevaux, des bestiaux, des abeilles, etc. ÉLEVURE n. f. Petite pustule à la peau. ELFE n. m. (angl. elf). Dans la mythologie Scandinave, génie qui symbolise l'air, le feu, la terre, etc. ÉLIAGE n. m. Action d'élier. ÉLIDER v. a. (du lat. elidere, écraser). Gram. Faire une élision : article élidé. — On élide l'article devant tout mot commençant par une voyelle ou un h muet: l'homme pour le homme, l'amitié pour la amitié. ÉLIER (li-é) v. a. (préf. é, et lier. — Se conj. comme prier). Soutirer : élier des vins. ÉLIGIBILITÉ n. f. Conditions exigées pour être élu : l'âge d'éligibilité au Sénat est de quarante ans. Ant. Inéligibilité. ÉLIGIBLE adj. et n. (du lat. eligere, choisir). Qui peut être élu : un failli n'est ni électeur ni éligible. Ant. Inéligible. ÉLIMER v. a. (préf. é, et limer). User, amincir par l'usage, en parlant d'une étoffe : élimer ses habits. ÉLIMINATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui élimine. ÉLIMINATION n. f. Action d'éliminer. ÉLIMINATOIRE adj. Qui élimine : épreuve éliminatoire. ÉLIMINER v. a. (lat. eliminare). Mettre dehors, écarter : éliminer un candidat. Faire sortir de l'organisme : éliminer des matières toxiques. Math. Faire disparaître d'une équation : éliminer une inconnue. Ant. Introduire, réintégrer. ÉLINGUE (lin-ghe) n. f. Techn. Cordage pour le commettage des cordes. Mar. Cordage pour soulever les fardeaux. Anneau métallique pour soulever un canon qui n'a pas d'anses. ÉLINGUER v. a. Entourer un objet au moyen d'une élingue, pour le hisser avec un palan. ÉLIRE v. a. (lat. eligere. — Se conj. comme lire.) Choisir : élire un arbitre. Nommer à une fonction par la voie des suffrages : élire un député. Elire domicile, choisir un domicile légal et, par anal., dans le langage ordinaire, fixer sa demeure habituelle, en parlant de l'homme ou des animaux. ÉLISANT , E adj. Chargé d'élire. Qui concourt à une élection : les membres élisants d'une communauté. N. m. Membre du clergé qui concourait à l'élection des évêques, lorsque ceux-ci étaient désignés par voie de suffrage. N. f. Religieuse du Calvaire, ayant le droit de suffrage au chapitre général. ÉLISION n. f. Gram. Suppression, dans l'écriture ou la prononciation, de la voyelle finale d'un mot devant la voyelle initiale ou l'h muet initial du mot suivant : l'élision évite un hiatus. ÉLITE n. f. (de élire.) Ce qu'il y a de meilleur, de plus distingué : l'élite de la société ; un soldat d'élite. Ant. Rebut, lie, résidu. ÉLIXIR (lik-sir) n. m. (ar. el eksir, l'essence). Médicament liquide, formé d'une ou de plusieurs substances en dissolution dans l'alcool : élixir tonique. ELLE (è-le) pron. pers. f. de la 3e pers., féminin de lui. (Pl. elles.) D'elle-même, spontanément. ELLÉBORE n. m. (gr. elleboros). Genre de renonculacées, comprenant des plantes vivaces, purgatives, que l'on croyait jadis propres à guérir la folie. ELLÉBORÉ, E adj. Bot. Qui ressemble à l'ellébore. N. f. pl. Tribu des renonculacées. S. une elléborée. ELLÉBORISÉ, E (èl-lé-bo-ri-zé) adj. Préparé avec de l'ellébore. ELLIPSE (èl-lip-se) n. f. (gr. elleipsis). Géom. Courbe fermée dont chaque point est tel que la somme de ses distances à deux points fixes appelés foyers est constante : la terre décrit une ellipse en tournant autour du soleil. Gram. Figure par laquelle on supprime un ou plusieurs mots qui ne sont pas indispensables pour l'intelligence de la phrase, comme : le crime fait la honte et non pas l'échafaud (c'est-à-dire l'échafaud ne fait pas la honte.) — Pour tracer une ellipse sur le terrain, on plante en terre deux piquets A et B ; ces piquets vont former les foyers de l'ellipse à tracer. On passe sur ces deux piquets une corde sans fin A B C, que l'on tend à l'aide d'un troisième piquet mobile C, puis en maintenant la corde bien tendue, on trace l'ellipse avec le piquet mobile. ELLIPSOGRAPHE (èl-lip-so) n. m. (de ellipse, et du gr. graphein, décrire). Instrument permettant de tracer des ellipses d'un mouvement continu. ELLIPSOÏDAL, ALE, AUX (èl-lip-so-i) adj. Math. Qui a la forme d'une ellipse ou d'un ellipsoïde : courbe ellipsoïdale. ELLIPSOÏDE (èl-lip-so-i-de) n. m. Solide engendré par la révolution d'une demi-ellipse autour de l'un de ses axes : la terre a la forme d'un ellipsoïde aplati. ELLIPTICITÉ n. f. Forme elliptique. ELLIPTIQUE adj. Géom. Qui se rapporte à l'ellipse. En forme d'ellipse : courbe elliptique. Gram. Qui renferme une ellipse : tour elliptique. ELLIPTIQUEMENT (èl-lip-ti-ke-man) adv. Par ellipse : s'exprimer elliptiquement. ÉLOCUTION n. f. (lat. elocutio ; de eloqui, parler). Manière dont on s'exprime : avoir l'élocution facile. Style. Partie de la rhétorique qui contient les règles du style. ÉLOGE n. m. (lat. elogium). Discours à la louange de quelqu'un. Panégyrique : Thomas a prononcé de remarquables éloges. Louange. Ant. Blâme, critique. ÉLOGIEUSEMENT (ji-eu-ze-man) adv. D'une façon élogieuse. (Peu us.) ÉLOGIEUX, EUSE (ji-eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui est rempli de louanges : paroles élogieuses. Ant. Caustique, critique. ÉLOGISTE n. Auteur d'éloges littéraires. Adjectiv. : écrivain élogiste. (Peu us.) ÉLOIGNÉ, E adj. Qui est loin : échéance éloignée. Qui se rapporte à une époque passée depuis longtemps ou encore à venir : souvenirs éloignés ; espoir éloigné. Non immédiat : causes éloignées. Ant. Proche, voisin. ÉLOIGNEMENT (gne-man) n. m. État de ce qui est loin. Action d'éloigner, de s'éloigner : l'éloignement rapetisse les objets. Fig. Antipathie : enfant qui montre de l'éloignement pour le travail. En éloignement, dans le lointain, dans l'avenir. Ant. Contiguïté, rapprochement, voisinage. ÉLOIGNER v. a. (préf. é, et loin). Envoyer loin. Ecarter : éloigner un importun. Fig. Rejeter : éloigner l'idée du mal. S'aliéner : éloigner les esprits. S'éloigner v. pr. Aller loin. Ant. Rapprocher. ÉLONGATION (gha-si-on) n. f. Méd. Augmentation accidentelle de la longueur d'un membre ou d'un nerf. Astr. Distance angulaire d'un astre au soleil, par rapport à la terre. Distance angulaire d'une planète à une autre. ÉLONGER v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il élongea, nous élongeons.) Mar. Etirer : élonger un câble. Longer : élonger une côte. ÉLOQUEMMENT adv. Avec éloquence : Malesherbes plaida très éloquemment la cause de Louis XVI. ÉLOQUENCE n. f. (lat. eloquentia ; de eloqui, s'exprimer). Talent de bien dire, d'émouvoir, de persuader : l'éloquence de la chaire, du barreau, de la tribune. Fig. Ce qui touche : éloquence du cœur. ÉLOQUENT , E adj. Qui a de l'éloquence : Gambetta fut un orateur éloquent. Qui est dit avec éloquence : les discours éloquents de Démosthène. Qui impressionne vivement : larmes éloquentes. ÉLU, E n. Toute personne choisie par l'élection : les élus du suffrage universel. Prédestiné par la volonté de Dieu à la béatitude éternelle : Manillon a prononcé un discours célèbre sur le petit nombre des élus. ÉLUCIDATION n. f. Action d'élucider. Eclaircissement : l'élucidation des idées. ÉLUCIDER v. a. (lat. elucidare ; de lucidus, clair). Rendre clair : élucider une question. ÉLUCUBRATION n. f. (de élucubrer.) Ouvrage composé à force de travail et de veilles (par dénigr.). ÉLUCUBRER v. a. (lat. elucubrare). Composer à force de veilles. (Peu us.) ÉLUDABLE adj. Qui peut être éludé : clause éludable. ÉLUDER v. a. (du lat. eludere, se jouer de). Eviter avec adresse : éluder une question. ÉLYME n. m. Genre de graminées voisines de l'orge, qui croissent dans les sables et servent à les fixer : l'élyme des sables est commun en France. ELYSÉE n. m. (gr. élusion). Myth. Séjour des héros et des hommes vertueux après leur mort. (V. Part. hist.) Par ext. Lieu agréable. ÉLYSÉEN, ENNE (zé-in, è-ne) adj. Qui appartient à l'Elysée : ombres élyséennes. (On dit aussi élysien, et au pl. elysées : champs Elysées.) ELYTRE n. m. (gr. elutron). Aile extérieure coriace de certains insectes, notamment des coléoptères : les élytres des hannetons. ELZÉVIR n. m. Livre imprimé par les Elzévirs : posséder un bel elzévir, des elzévirs authentiques. Caractère typographique maigre, reproduisant le type employé par les Elzévirs. ELZÉVIRIEN, ENNE (èl-zé-vi-ri-in, è-ne) adj. A la manière des imprimeurs nommés Elzévir : édition elzévirienne. ÉMACIATION n. f. (du lat. emaciare, amaigrir). Amaigrissement extrême : les maladies chroniques produisent une émaciation caractéristique. ÉMACIÉ, E adj. (de émacier.) Très maigre : le visage émacié des ascètes. ÉMAIL (ma, l mll.) n. m. (germ. smalt). Vernis vitreux opaque ou transparent, que l'on applique par la fusion sur la faïence, les métaux, etc : un émail est généralement composé de sable siliceux, d'un mélange d'oxyde de potassium et de sodium, et d'oxydes métalliques. Ouvrage émaillé : Bernard Palissy a laissé d'admirables émaux. Matière dure et transparente, qui recouvre la couronne des dents. Email cloisonné, émail où les contours sont arrêtés par une cloison soudée. Email champlevé, émail logé dans le métal même travaillé en creux. Blas. Nom des couleurs héraldiques et, plus particulièrement, de celles qui ne représentent ni des métaux, ni des fourrures. (V. blason, texte et planche.) Fig. Diversité des couleurs, des fleurs : l'émail d'une prairie. Pl. des émaux. ÉMAILLAGE (ma, ll mll.) n. m. Action d'émailler. Son résultat. ÉMAILLER (ma, ll mll., é) v. a. Appliquer de l'émail sur : émailler un vase. Fig. Parer de couleurs variées : mille fleurs émaillent la prairie. ÉMAILLERIE (ma, ll mll., e-rî) n. f. Art de l'émailleur. ÉMAILLEUR (ma, ll mll., eur) n. et adj. m. Ouvrier qui travaille en émail : les émailleurs de Limoges furent longtemps les premiers de France. ÉMAILLURE (ma, ll mll.) n. f. Art d'émailler. Ouvrage de l'émailleur. ÉMANATION n. f. (de émaner.) Action par laquelle les substances volatiles se détachent des corps qui les retiennent : les odeurs sont des émanations. Fig. Manifestation. ÉMANCIPATEUR, TRICE adj. et n. Propre à émanciper : loi émancipatrice. ÉMANCIPATION n. f. Action d'émanciper. Résultat de cette action : l'émancipation des esclaves des colonies françaises fut l'œuvre de la Révolution. ÉMANCIPER v. a. (lat. emancipare ; de e, de, et mancipare, vendre par le mode de la mancipation). Mettre hors de tutelle, hors de la puissance paternelle : émanciper un mineur ; le mariage émancipe de plein droit les époux. Affranchir de quelque entrave : la science émancipe l'homme. Fig. S'émanciper v. pr. Fam. Prendre trop de libertés. ÉMANER v. n. (lat. emanare ; de e, de, et manare, couler). Se détacher, s'exhaler des corps. Fig. Tirer sa source, découler de : le pouvoir législatif émane du peuple. ÉMARGEMENT n. m. Action d'émarger. Ce qui est émargé ou porté en marge. Feuille d'émargement, feuille que signe un employé en recevant son traitement. ÉMARGER v. a. (préf. é, et marge. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il émargea, nous émargeons). Couper les marges : émarger une estampe. Porter en marge. Signer en marge d'un compte, d'un état, etc., en particulier quand on touche un traitement. Absol. Toucher un traitement. ÉMARGINÉ, E adj. Bot. Qui est échancré superficiellement et à l'extrémité. ÉMASCULATION n. f. Syn. de castration. ÉMASCULER (mas-ku-lé) v. a. Priver des attributs de la virilité. Fig. Mutiler l'intelligence. EMBABOUINER v. a. (préf. en, et babouin). Enjôler, décider une personne, par des cajoleries, à faire quelque chose. (Peu us.) EMBÂCLE n. m. Amoncellement de glaçons dans un cours d'eau : les embâcles sont très dangereux. EMBALLAGE (an-ba-la-je) n. m. Action d'emballer : frais de port et d'emballage. EMBALLEMENT (an-ba-le-man) n. m. Fam. Action de s'emballer, de se laisser emporter : le Français est prompt aux emballements. EMBALLER v. a. (préf. en, et balle). Mettre en balle, en caisse : emballer des fruits avec précaution. Fam. Mettre en voiture, faire partir. S'emballer v. pr. Se dit d'un cheval qui échappe à la main, et, par ext., d'une personne qui se laisse emporter par la colère, l'enthousiasme, etc. Ant. Déballer. EMBALLEUR (an-ba-leur) n. m. Dont la profession est d'emballer. Fam. Trompeur, hâbleur, faiseur. EMBALLOTTER (an-ba-lo-té) v. a. Disposer des marchandises dans des ballots. EMBANQUER (an-ban-ké) v. a. Amener sur un banc de pêche. V. n. Arriver sur un banc de pêche. EMBARBOUILLER (an-bar-bou, ll mll., é) v. a. Barbouiller beaucoup. Fam. Faire perdre le fil de ses idées. S'embarbouiller v. pr. Ne plus savoir ce que l'on dit : s'embarbouiller dans ses explications. EMBARCADÈRE n. m. (esp. embarcadero ; de embarcar, embarquer). Cale ou jetée pour l'embarquement. Lieu de départ d'un chemin de fer. Ant. Débarcadère. EMBARCATION (an, si-on) n. f. Petit bateau non ponté, à rames, à voiles ou à vapeur : mettre les embarcations à la mer. EMBARDÉE (an-bar-dé) n. f. Ecart brusque que fait un navire ou un automobile. EMBARDER (an-bar-dé) v. n. Faire une embardée. EMBARGO n. m. (mot esp.). Défense faite provisoirement à un navire de quitter un port dans lequel il se trouve : lever l'embargo. Fam. Interdiction de circuler ; confiscation : mettre l'embargo sur des livres, sur des journaux. EMBARQUEMENT (an-bar-ke-man) n. m. Action de s'embarquer ou d'embarquer : embarquement de marchandises. Ant. Débarquement. EMBARQUER (an-bar-ké) v. a. (préf. en, et barque). Mettre dans une barque, dans un navire : embarquer des provisions. Recevoir dans le navire, en parlant d'eau qui passe par-dessus bord : embarquer une lame. Fig. Engager : embarquer quelqu'un dans une méchante affaire. V. n. Monter dans un navire, ou, par ext., dans une voiture, un wagon. Partir en voyage. Pénétrer dans un navire par-dessus bord : la mer embarque. S'embarquer v. pr. Monter dans un navire. Fig. S'engager, se lancer, s'aventurer : s'embarquer dans un procès. Ant. Débarquer. EMBARRAS n. m. (de embarrasser.) Obstacle, encombrement : un embarras de voitures. Fig. Grands airs, prétentions : faire des embarras. Irrésolution : être dans un grand embarras. Pénurie d'argent : se trouver dans l'embarras. Trouble, émotion : excusez son embarras. Path. Embarras gastrique, commencement d'obstruction dans l'estomac. Ant. Débarras, aisance, désinvolture. EMBARRASSANT (an-ba-ra-san), E adj. Qui cause de l'embarras : colis, problème embarrassant. EMBARRASSÉ, E (an-ba-ra-sé) adj. Forcé, gêné : air embarrassé ; affaires embarrassées. Ant. Décidé, hardi, résolu. EMBARRASSER (an-ba-ra-sé) v. a. (ital. imbarazzare). Causer de l'embarras, obstruer : embarrasser une rue. Gêner les mouvements : ce manteau m'embarrasse. Fig. Embrouiller : embarrasser une affaire. Rendre moins net : embarrasser son style. Mettre en peine : votre question m'embarrasse. Ant. Débarrasser. EMBARRER (S') san-ba-ré v. pr. Passer sa jambe de l'autre côté du bat-flanc, de la barre : cheval qui s'est embarré. EMBAS n. m. La partie basse de quelque chose. Loc. adv. En embas, en bas. (Peu us.) EMBASE n. f. Partie d'une pièce métallique servant d'appui à une autre. EMBASEMENT (an-ba-ze-man) n. m. Base continue qui fait saillie au pied d'un bâtiment. EMBASTILLEMENT (an-bas-ti, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action d'embastiller. EMBASTILLER (an-bas-ti, ll mll., é) v. a. Mettre à la Bastille : Latude fut embastillé par ordre de Mme de Pompadour. Mettre en prison. Entourer une ville de fortifications. EMBASTIONNEMENT (an-bas-ti-o-ne-man) n. m. Action d'embastionner. EMBASTIONNER (an-bas-ti-o-né) v. a. Entourer de bastions : embastionner une ville. EMBATTAGE (an-ba-ta-je) ou, d'après l'Acad., EMBATAGE n. m. Action de fixer à chaud des bandes de fer autour d'une roue. EMBÂTAGE n. m. Action d'embâter. EMBÂTER v. a. (préf. en, et bât). Mettre le bât à une bête de somme. EMBATTRE (an-ba-tre) ou, suiv. l'Acad., EMBATRE v. a. (préf. en, et battre. — Se conj. comme battre). Faire l'embattage. EMBAUCHAGE n. m. Action d'embaucher: embauchage d'ouvriers. Crime que l'on commet, quand on excite des militaires à passer à l'ennemi, ou à un parti de rebelles armés. EMBAUCHER (an-bô-ché) v. a. Prendre un ouvrier. Enrôler par adresse. Chercher à attirer dans son armée les soldats de l'ennemi : embaucher un soldat. EMBAUCHEUR, EUSE (an-bô, eu-ze) n. Qui embauche, engage. EMBAUCHOIR n. m. Instrument de bois qu'on introduit dans des bottes, des bottines, pour les élargir ou en conserver la forme. EMBAUMEMENT (an-bô-me-man) n. m. Action d'embaumer. Conservation artificielle des cadavres : l'embaumement était pratiqué par les Egyptiens au moyen du natron. EMBAUMER v. a. (rad. baume.) Remplir d'une odeur suave : embaumer un coffret. Répandre l'odeur de : embaumer la violette. Absol. Remplir un corps mort d'aromates pour en empêcher la corruption. V. n. Parfumer : ces fleurs embaument. Ant. Empester, infecter. EMBAUMEUR n. m. Celui qui fait métier d'embaumer les corps. EMBECQUER v. a. (préf. en, et bec). Donner la becquée, en parlant des petits oiseaux. Embecquer l'hameçon, attacher l'appât. EMBECQUETAGE n. m. Action d'embecqueter. EMBECQUETER (an-bè-ke-té) v. n. (Prend un e ouvert devant une syllabe muette : il embecquète.) Avoir le cap à l'entrée d'un détroit et donner dedans. EMBÉGUINER (an-bé-ghi-né) v. a. Coiffer d'un béguin. Fig. Infatuer : on l'a embéguiné de cette idée. EMBELLE ou BELLE n. f. Partie du pont d'un navire, comprise entre les gaillards. EMBELLIE n. f. (préf. en, et beau). Eclaircie qui se produit pendant ou après une bourrasque. EMBELLIR (an-bè-lir) v. a. Rendre beau : les peintres embellissent souvent leurs modèles. Orner. Fig. Embellir une histoire, l'orner aux dépens de la vérité. V. n. Devenir beau. Ant. Enlaidir. EMBELLISSEMENT (an-bè-li-se-man) n. m. Action d'embellir. Ce qui embellit : les embellissements d'une ville. EMBERLIFICOTER (an-bèr, té) v. a. Pop. Embarrasser. Entortiller. Faire tomber dans un piège. EMBERLIFICOTEUR, EUSE (an-bèr, eu-ze) adj. et n. Celui, celle qui emberlificote. EMBERLUCOQUER (S') ké v. pr. Se coiffer d'une opinion, s'en préoccuper sans cesse. EMBESOGNÉ, E adj. Fort occupé. (Peu us.) EMBÊTANT (an-bè-tan), E adj. Pop. Ennuyeux. EMBÊTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Pop. Action d'embêter. Contrariété, ennui : avoir des embêtements. EMBÊTER v. a. (préf. en, et bête). Pop. Ennuyer, agacer quelqu'un. S'embêter v. pr. S'ennuyer beaucoup. EMBEURRER (an-beu-ré) v. a. Garnir d'une couche de beurre : embeurrer une tartine. EMBLAVAGE n. m. Action d'emblaver. EMBLAVE n. f. Terre où il y a du blé nouvellement semé ou déjà levé. EMBLAVER (an-bla-vé) v. a. (du préf. é, et du lat. bladum, blé). Semer une terre en blé ou en toute autre graine. EMBLAVURE n. f. Terre ensemencée de blé. EMBLÉE (D') dan-blé loc. adv. Du premier effort : emporter d'emblée une ville, une affaire. EMBLÉMATIQUE adj. Qui tient de l'emblème : les hiéroglyphes sont des figures emblématiques. EMBLÉMATIQUEMENT (an, ke-man) adv. D'une manière emblématique. EMBLÈME n. m. (du gr. emblêma, ouvrage de marqueterie). Figure symbolique, avec des paroles sentencieuses. Symbole : le coq est l'emblème de la vigilance. Attribut : les emblèmes de la royauté. EMBLER v. a. (lat. involare). Voler. Prendre de vive force. (Vx.) EMBOBELINER v. a. Enjôler par des paroles captieuses : embobeliner un vieillard crédule. EMBOIRE v. a. (préf. en, et boire. — Se conj. comme boire). Enduire d'huile ou de cire pour empêcher les adhérences du métal que l'on coule : emboire un moule. S'emboire v. pr. Se ternir, en parlant des couleurs d'un tableau, par suite de l'absorption de l'huile par la toile. EMBOÎTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Position de deux choses qui s'emboîtent : l'emboîtement du fémur dans le bassin. EMBOÎTER (an-boî-té) v. a. (préf. en, et boite). Enchâsser une chose dans une autre : emboîter des mortaises. Art milit. Emboîter le pas, marcher serrés les uns derrière les autres, et, au fig., se modeler entièrement sur quelqu'un. Ant. Déboîter, disloquer. EMBOÎTURE n. f. Endroit où les choses s'emboîtent. EMBOLIE n. f. (gr. embolê, obstruction). Oblitération d'un vaisseau par un corps (généralement un caillot) en circulation dans le sang : une embolie dans l'artère pulmonaire peut causer la mort. EMBOLISME (an-bo-lis-me) n. m. (gr. embolismos). Intercalation d'un mois dans le calendrier des Grecs, pour rétablir la concordance de l'année lunaire avec le cours du soleil. EMBOLISMIQUE (an-bo-lis-mi-ke) adj. Intercalaire. Mois embolismique, mois intercalé des Athéniens. Année embolismique, année dans laquelle ce mois était intercalé. EMBONPOINT (an-bon-poin) n. m. (préf. en, bon, et point). État du corps, surtout en parlant des personnes grasses : prendre de l'embonpoint. Ant. Maigreur, émaciation. EMBOQUER v. a. (de en, et boque, pour bouche). Gaver les volailles en vue de l'engraissement. EMBOSSAGE (an-bo-sa-je) n. m. Action d'embosser un navire. Position d'un navire embossé. EMBOSSER v. a. (préf. en, et bosse). Fixer un vaisseau de l'avant et de l'arrière, de manière à lui faire présenter son travers. EMBOSSURE (an-bo-su-re) n. f. Grelin ou câble servant à l'embossage. Nœud fait sur une manoeuvre. EMBOTTELER (an-bo-te-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'embottelle.) Mettre en bottes : embotteler le foin, le chanvre. EMBOUCHE ou EMBAUCHE (an-bô-che) n. f. Prairie fertile, où les bestiaux s'engraissent rapidement. (On dit aussi pré d'embouche.) EMBOUCHÉ, E adj. Qui parle d'une certaine façon au point de vue de la politesse : être mal embouché. EMBOUCHER (an-bou-ché) v. a. (préf. en, et bouche). Mettre à sa bouche un instrument à vent, afin d'en tirer des sons. Fig. Emboucher la trompette, prendre le ton élevé, sublime. EMBOUCHOIR n. m. Bout concave qui s'adapte à un instrument à vent, lorsqu'on veut en tirer des sons. (Syn. embouchure.) Douille qui joint le canon d'une arme portative avec son fût. EMBOUCHURE n. f. Entrée d'un fleuve dans la mer, d'une rivière dans un fleuve : Le Havre est à l'embouchure de la Seine dans la Manche. Partie du mors qui entre dans la bouche du cheval. Manière d'emboucher un instrument à vent. Partie qu'on adapte à cet instrument pour en jouer. EMBOUER v. a. (préf. en, et boue). Salir de boue : embouer une muraille. EMBOUQUEMENT (an-bou-ke-man) n. m. Entrée d'une passe, d'un canal resserré entre deux terres. EMBOUQUER (an-bou-ké) v. n. (préf. en, et bouque). S'engager dans une passe. Activ. : embouquer un canal. EMBOURBER (an-bour-bé) v. a. (de en, et bourbe). Mettre dans un bourbier : embourber une voiture. Fig. Engager quelqu'un dans une mauvaise affaire. S'embourber v. pr. S'enfoncer dans la boue. Fig. S'empêtrer, s'avilir. Ant. Désembourber. EMBOURRAGE (an-bou-ra-je), EMBOURREMENT (an-bou-re-man) n. m. Action de remplir de bourre. Ant. Débourrage, débourrement. EMBOURRER (an-bou-ré) v. a. Garnir de bourre. EMBOURRURE (an-bou-ru-re) n. f. Action d'embourrer. Toile qui couvre la matière dont le tapissier embourre certains meubles. EMBOURSER (an-bour-sé) v. a. Mettre en bourse : embourser une somme. (Peu us.) Fig. Recevoir abondamment : embourser des coups. Ant. Débourser. EMBOUT n. m. Garniture de métal ou d'une matière quelconque, qu'on met au bout d'une canne ou d'un manche de parapluie. EMBOUTEILLAGE (an-bou-te, ll mll.) n. m. Action d'embouteiller. EMBOUTEILLER (an-bou-te, ll mll., é) v. a. Mettre en bouteille. Fig. Bloquer des navires dans une rade à goulet étroit en obstruant ce goulet. EMBOUTER (an-bou-té) v. a. Mettre un embout à l'extrémité d'une canne. EMBOUTIR v. a. (de en, et bout). Courber à froid, de manière à rendre convexe d'un côté et concave de l'autre : casserole en cuivre embouti. Revêtir d'une garniture métallique : emboutir une corniche. EMBOUTISSAGE (an-bou-ti-sa-je) n. m. Action d'emboutir les métaux. EMBOUTISSEUR (an-bou-ti-seur) n. m. Ouvrier qui emboutit. EMBOUTISSOIR (an-bou-ti-soir) n. m. ou EMBOUTISSEUSE (an-bou-ti-seu-ze) n. f. Marteau, machine pour emboutir. EMBRANCHEMENT (an-bran-che-man) n. m. Division du tronc d'arbre en plusieurs branches. Réunion de chemins qui se croisent. Subdivision d'une voie ferrée en voies secondaires. Ramification de tuyaux. Fig. Division principale d'une science, d'une série classée, etc., d'un règne de la nature, etc. : les vertébrés forment un grand embranchement du règne animal. EMBRANCHER (an-bran-ché) v. a. (de en, et branche). Joindre ensemble plusieurs routes ou plusieurs tuyaux. EMBRAQUER (an-bra-ké) v. a. Tirer sur un cordage pour le raidir. EMBRASEMENT (an-bra-ze-man) n. m. Vaste incendie. Fig. Troubles, désordre dans un État. EMBRASER (an-bra-zé) v. a. (de en, et braise). Mettre en feu. Fig. Exciter d'ardentes discussions dans : embraser un État. Exciter une ardente passion chez. EMBRASSADE (an-bra-sa-de) n. f. Action de deux personnes qui s'embrassent. EMBRASSE (an-bra-se) n. f. Cordon ou bande qui sert à retenir un rideau. Blas. Pièce honorable qui est une chape ouverte vers l'un des flancs de l'écu. ( V. la planche blason.) EMBRASSEMENT (an-bra-se-man) n. m. Action d'embrasser, de s'embrasser. EMBRASSER (an-bra-sé) v. a. (de en, et bras). Serrer dans ses bras. Donner un baiser. Fig. Environner, ceindre : l'océan embrasse la terre. Contenir, renfermer : l'étude de la philosophie embrasse tout. Adopter, choisir : embrasser une religion, un parti. Entreprendre : qui trop embrasse mal étreint. EMBRASSEUR, EUSE (an-bra-seur, eu-ze) adj. Qui aime à embrasser. EMBRASURE (an-bra-zu-re) n. f. (de embraser, pour ébraser.) Ouverture d'une porte, d'une fenêtre. Ouverture pratiquée dans un ouvrage de fortification pour tirer le canon. Mar. Syn. de sabord. EMBRAYAGE (an-brè-ia-je) n. m. Action d'embrayer. Mécanisme permettant d'embrayer ou de désembrayer. Ant. Débrayage. EMBRAYER (an-brè-ié) v. a. (préf. en, et braie. — Se conj. comme balayer). Etablir la communication entre le moteur d'une machine et les organes qu'il doit mettre en mouvement. Ant. Débrayer. EMBRAYEUR (an-brè-ieur) n. m. Appareil pour embrayer. EMBRÈVEMENT (an, man) ou EMBREUVEMENT (an, man) n. m. Assemblage de deux pièces de bois se rencontrant obliquement et dans lequel la pénétration a la forme d'un prisme triangulaire. EMBREVER (an-bre-vé) v. a. (Change e muet en è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'embrève.) Joindre par un embrèvement. EMBRIGADEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'embrigader. EMBRIGADER v. a. Mettre en brigade. Fig. Réunir sous une direction commune : embrigader des partisans. EMBROCATION (an, si-on) n. f. (gr. embrokhê, enveloppe humide). Méd. Fomentation faite sur une partie malade, avec un liquide gras, huileux. EMBROCHEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'embrocher : l'embrochement d'un poulet. EMBROCHER (an-bro-ché) v. a. (préf. en, et broche). Mettre en broche. Percer d'outre en outre. Ant. Débrocher. EMBRONCHER (an-bron-ché) v. a. (de en, et broncher). Placer des tuiles, des ardoises, de façon qu'elles s'emboitent les unes dans les autres. EMBROUILLAMINI n. m. V. brouillamini. EMBROUILLEMENT (an-brou, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action d'embrouiller. Embarras, confusion. EMBROUILLER (an-brou, ll mll., é) v. a. Mettre en désordre. Mettre de la confusion, de l'obscurité. S'embrouiller v. pr. Perdre le fil de ses idées : s'embrouiller dans une démonstration. Ant. Débrouiller, éclaircir. EMBROUSSAILLÉ, E (an-brou-sa, ll mll., é) adj. Embarrassé de broussailles. Très mêlé, compliqué. EMBRUINÉ, E (an) adj. Couvert de bruine. EMBRUMER (an-bru-mé) v. a. Envelopper de brumes, de brouillards. Fig. Assombrir, attrister. EMBRUN n. m. Ciel couvert de brouillard. Pluie fine que forment les vagues en se brisant. EMBRUNIR v. a. Donner une couleur brune, trop brune : la nuit tombante embrunit le ciel. EMBRYOGÉNIE (an, jé-nî) n. f. (gr. embruon, embryon, et genos, naissance). Série des formes par lesquelles passe un organisme animal ou végétal, depuis l'état d'œuf ou de spore jusqu'à l'état adulte. EMBRYOGÉNIQUE adj. Qui appartient à l'embryogénie : développement embryogénique. EMBRYOGÉNISTE (an, nis-te) n. m. Celui qui s'occupe d'embryogénie. EMBRYOLOGIE n. f. Science qui s'occupe du développement des organismes, depuis l'état d'œuf ou de spore jusqu'à l'état adulte. EMBRYOLOGIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'embryologie. EMBRYON n. m. Fœtus commençant à se former. Plante en germe. Fig. Personne de très petite taille, de peu de valeur ou d'importance. Fig. Germe, origine : la famille est l'embryon de l'État. EMBRYONNAIRE (an-bri-o-nè-re) adj. Qui a rapport à l'embryon. Fig. Qui est à l'état rudimentaire. EMBU, E adj. Dont les couleurs sont ternes : tableau embu. N. m. Ton terne ou noir d'un tableau embu. EMBÛCHE n. f. (préf. en, et bûche). Piège : tendre des embûches. Autref. embuscade. EMBÛCHER (S') san-bû-ché v. pr. Se dit du cerf qui entre dans le bois. EMBUSCADE (an-bus-ka-de) n. f. Lieu où l'on a caché une troupe pour surprendre, attaquer l'ennemi : le chevalier d'Asias tomba dans une embuscade. Cette troupe elle-même. EMBUSQUER (an-bus-ké) v. a. Mettre en embuscade. S'embusquer v. pr. Se mettre en embuscade. ÉMÉCHER v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Mettre en mèches : émécher des cheveux. Fam. Être éméché, être dans un état voisin de l'ivresse. ÉMENDATION (man-da-si-on) n. f. (de émender.) Correction d'un texte. ÉMENDER v. a. (lat. emendare). Dr. Corriger, réformer : émender un texte. EMÉRALDINE n. f. Couleur bleue de teinte pâle. ÉMERAUDE n. f. (lat. smaragdus). Pierre précieuse d'une belle couleur verte. L'île d'émeraude, l'Irlande, à cause de la richesse de sa végétation. ÉMERGEMENT (mèr-je-man) n. m. Syn. de émersion. (Peu us.). ÉMERGENCE (mèr-jan-se) n. f. État de ce qui émerge. Point d'émergence, point où un rayon lumineux sort du milieu qu'il traverse. ÉMERGENT (mèr-jan), E adj. Qui émerge. Physiq. Qui sort d'un milieu après l'avoir traversé : rayons émergents. Ant. immergent. ÉMERGER v. n. (lat. emergere. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il émergea, nous émergeons.) Se montrer au-dessus de l'eau : rocher qui émerge à peine. Sortir d'un milieu. Fig. Se manifester : la vérité émerge peu à peu. ÉMERI n. m. (ital. smeriglio). Corindon granulaire fort dur qui, réduit en poudre, sert à polir, à user les métaux, le diamant, etc. Bouchon à l'émeri, bouchon usé sur le flacon même à l'aide de l'émeri, pour que le bouchage soit parfait. ÉMERILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de faucon vif et hardi du genre hobereau. Mar. Sorte de croc, tournant sur un bout de chaîne, dont on se sert pour la pêche des requins. Crochet simple ou double, employé par les pêcheurs et susceptible de tourner sur lui-même. Petite pièce d'artillerie ancienne. Croc, poulie à émerillon, croc, poulie tournant sur elle-même. ÉMERILLONNÉ, E (ri, ll mll., o-né) adj. Gai, vif comme un émerillon. ÉMÉRITAT n. m. État, prérogative d'un fonctionnaire émérite. ÉMÉRITE adj. (du lat. emeritus, ancien soldat). Se disait d'un fonctionnaire en retraite , jouissant des honneurs de son titre : professeur émérite. Fig. Qui a une longue pratique d'une chose éminente : calculateur émérite. ÉMERSION n. f. (lat. emersio). Mouvement d'un corps sortant d'un fluide dans lequel il était plongé. Astr. Réapparition d'un astre éclipsé. Ant. Immersion. ÉMERVEILLEMENT (mèr-vè, ll mll., e-man) n. m. État de celui qui est émerveillé. ÉMERVEILLER (mèr-vè, ll mll., é) v. a. Etonner, inspirer de l'admiration : Mozart enfant émerveillait ses auditeurs par sa virtuosité précoce. Ant. Désenchanter, désillusionner. ÉMÉTIQUE adj. (gr. emetikos). Qui fait vomir. N. m. Vomitif composé de tartrate de potasse et d'antimoine. ÉMÉTISER v. a. Mettre de l'émétique dans : émétiser une potion. Donner de l'émétique à : émétiser un malade. ÉMÉTO-CATHARTIQUE adj. Se dit d'un remède qui est en même temps vomitif et curatif. N. m. : un éméto-cathartique. ÉMETTEUR (mè-teur) n. et adj. m. Celui qui émet : l'émetteur d'un effet de commerce. ÉMETTRE v. a. (préf. é, et mettre. — Se conj. comme mettre). Produire au dehors : émettre des rayons. Mettre en circulation : émettre de la fausse monnaie. Exprimer : les conseils d'arrondissement émettent des vœux. ÉMEU n. m. Genre d'oiseaux coureurs australiens, qui atteignent deux mètres de haut. ÉMEULAGE n. m. Action d'émeuler la nacre. ÉMEUTE n. f. Mouvement insurrectionnel : l'émeute de juillet 1830 dégénéra en révolution. ÉMEUTIER (ti-é), ÈRE n. Agent de sédition, d'émeute. Adjectiv. : harangue émeutière. ÉMIER (mi-é) v. a. (préf. é, et mie. — Se conj. comme prier). Réduire en petites parties en froissant entre les doigts. ÉMIETTEMENT (mi-è-te-man) n. m. Action d'émietter, d'éparpiller. Son résultat. ÉMIETTER (mi-è-té) v. a. Réduire en miettes. ÉMIGRANT (gran), E n. Qui émigre : les émigrants sont nombreux en Amérique. Ant. Immigrant. ÉMIGRATION n. f. Action d'émigrer : l'émigration a dépeuplé les départements alpins de la France. Personnes émigrées. Spécialem. Sortie de France des nobles pendant la Révolution : l'émigration commença au lendemain de la prise de la Bastille. (V. Part. hist.) Passage annuel de certains animaux d'une contrée dans une autre : l'émigration des hirondelles. Ant. Immigration. ÉMIGRÉ, E n. et adj. Qui a émigré. Noble émigré pendant la Révolution. V. émigration (part. hist.). ÉMIGRER v. a. (lat. e, hors de, et migrare, s'en aller). Quitter son pays pour aller s'établir dans un autre. Changer de climat, en parlant de certains animaux : les alouettes émigrent chaque année. Ant. Immigrer. ÉMINCÉ n. m. Ragoût de viandes coupées en tranches minces : un émincé de gigot. ÉMINCER v. a. (préf. é, et mince. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il éminça, nous éminçons). Couper par tranches minces. ÉMINEMMENT adv. Au plus haut point ; excellemment. ÉMINENCE n. f. (de éminent.) Elévation de terrain. Par ext. Saillie quelconque. Fig. Supériorité morale. Titre des cardinaux. L'Eminence grise, le P. Joseph du Tremblay, conseiller de Richelieu. Ant. Creux, dépression, bas-fond. ÉMINENT , E adj. (lat. eminens ; de eminere, dominer). Elevé : lieu éminent. Supérieur: savoir éminent. Ant. Abject, inférieur, intime. ÉMINENTISSIME (nan-ti-si-me) adj. Très éminent. Titre des cardinaux. ÉMIR n. m. (m. ar. signif. chef). Titre des descendants de Mahomet. Titre des grands officiers de la couronne, gouverneurs de provinces, etc. ÉMISSAIRE n. m. (lat. emissus ; de emittere, envoyer dehors). Agent chargé d'une mission : être prévenu par un émissaire. Canal qui sert à vider un lac, un bassin, etc. Adj. Bouc émissaire. V. bouc . ÉMISSIF , IVE adj. Qui a la faculté d'émettre : pouvoir émissif. ÉMISSION n. f. (de émissif.) Action d'émettre, de livrer à la circulation : émission d'actions ; émission de chaleur. Méd. Emissions sanguines, saignées. Gram. Emission de voix, production d'un son articulé : une syllabe se prononce d'une seule émission de voix. EMMAGASINAGE (an-ma-gha-zi) ou EMMAGASINEMENT (an-ma-gha-zi-ne-man) n. m. Action d'emmagasiner. EMMAGASINER (an-ma-gha-zi-né) v. a. Mettre en magasin. Fig. Amasser. Accumuler en soi : emmagasiner des souvenirs. EMMAIGRIR v. a. Rendre maigre. (Peu us.) Ant. Engraisser. EMMAILLOTEMENT (an-ma, ll mll., o-te-man) n. m. Manière ou action d'emmailloter : l'emmaillotement des enfants. EMMAILLOTER (an-ma, ll mll., o-té) v. a. Mettre en maillot. Envelopper dans des langes : Emmailloter un bébé. Fig. Serrer étroitement. Ant. Démailloter. EMMANCHEMENT (an-man-che-man) n. m. Action d'emmancher. Manière dont les membres sont attachés au tronc. EMMANCHER (an-man-ché) v. a. Mettre un manche à : emmancher une serpe. Fig. Mettre en train : emmancher une affaire. Ant. Démancher. EMMANCHEUR n. m. Ouvrier qui emmanche des outils, des couteaux, etc. EMMANCHURE n. f. Ouverture d'un habit, d'une robe, à laquelle on adapte les manches. EMMANEQUINER (an-ma-ne-ki-né) v. a. Mettre dans un mannequin. (Peu us.) EMMANTELER (an-man-te-lé) v. a. (Prend un è grave devant une syllabe muette : j'emmantèle.) Envelopper d'un manteau. Entourer d'une enceinte fortifiée. EMMÊLEMENT (an-mê-le-man) n. m. Embrouillement. (Peu us.) EMMÊLER v. a. Brouiller, enchevêtrer. Fig. Mettre du trouble, de la confusion dans : emmêler une affaire. Ant. Démêler. EMMÉNAGEMENT (an-mé, man) n. m. Action de transporter et de ranger ses meubles dans un nouveau logement. Distribution de l'espace d'un navire en logements et compartiments. Ant. Déménagement. EMMÉNAGER (an-mé-na-jé) v. n. (rad. ménage. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il emménagea, nous emménageons.) Transporter ses meubles dans un nouveau logement. V. a. Transporter dans un nouveau logement. Aider à transporter ses meubles : emménager quelqu'un. Ant. Déménager. EMMENER v. a. (Se conj. comme amener.) Mener du lieu où l'on est dans un autre : emmener un ami à la campagne. EMMENOTTER (an-me-no-té) v. a. Mettre les menottes : emmenotter un voleur. EMMÉTRAGE n. m. Action d'emmétrer : l'emmétrage de cailloux. EMMÉTRER (an-mé-tré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Disposer pour être métré commodément : emmétrer des matériaux. EMMÉTROPE n. et adj. m. Se dit d'un œil humain qui a une vue normale. EMMÉTROPIE (an-mé-tro-pî) n. f. Qualité d'un œil emmétrope. EMMIELLÉ, E (an-mi-è-lé) adj. Enduit de miel. Fig. Paroles emmiellées, paroles flatteuses et d'une douceur affectée. EMMIELLER (an-mi-è-lé) v. a. Enduire, mêler de miel : emmieller une tisane. EMMIELLURE (an-mi-è-lu-re) n. f. Topique à base de miel, qu'on applique sur le sabot du cheval pour adoucir ou détendre la corne. EMMITONNER (an-mi-to-né) v. a. (de en, et miton). Envelopper dans quelque chose de moelleux. Fig. Circonvenir. EMMITOUFLER (an-mi-tou-flé) v. a. (préf. en, et mitoufle). Envelopper de fourrures, de vêtements. S'emmitoufler v. pr. Se couvrir chaudement. EMMITRER (an-mi-tré) v. a. Donner la mitre à. EMMORTAISER (an-mor-tè-zé) v. a. Loger dans une mortaise. EMMOTTÉ, E adj. Dont la racine est entourée d'une motte de terre, en parlant des arbres. EMMURER v. a. (de en, et mur). Enfermer entre des murailles : emmurer une ville. EMMUSELER (an-mu-ze-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'emmuselle.) Mettre une muselière à. Fig. Bâillonner, faire taire. ÉMOI n. m. (de l'anc. v. esmoyer ; du préf. priv. ex, et germ. magan, pouvoir). Emotion, souci. ÉMOLLIENT , E adj. (du lat. emollire, rendre mou). Qui relâche, détend et amollit : cataplasme émollient. N. m. : faire usage d'émollients. ÉMOLUMENT n. m. Avantage, profit. Profit casuel. (Vx en ce sens.) Pl. Traitement attaché à un emploi : recevoir des émoluments. ÉMOLUMENTAIRE (man-tè-re) adj. Dr. Qui concerne les émoluments. ÉMONCTOIRE (monk-toi-re) n. m. (lat. emunctorium). Ouverture du corps, donnant issue aux produits des sécrétions ou aux humeurs. ÉMONDAGE ou ÉMONDEMENT n. m. Action d'émonder : l'émondage favorise la croissance des arbres. ÉMONDATION n. f. Épuration des substances médicamenteuses. ÉMONDER v. a. (lat. emundare ; de mundus, propre). Couper les branches inutiles : émonder un peuplier. Fig. Débarrasser du superflu. ÉMONDES n. f. pl. Branches émondées. ÉMONDEUR n. m. Qui émonde les arbres. ÉMONDOIR n. m. Outil pour émonder les arbres. ÉMORFILAGE n. m. Action d'émorfiler. ÉMORFILER v. a. Enlever le morfil, les vives arêtes d'une pièce de métal ou de cuir. ÉMOTIF, IVE adj. Qui a rapport à l'émotion, à la sensibilité : troubles émotifs. ÉMOTION n. f. (du lat. emotus, ému). Trouble, agitation de l'âme. Agitation populaire. ÉMOTIONNABLE (si-o-na-ble) adj. Qui s'émeut facilement : enfant émotionnable. ÉMOTIONNER (si-o-né) v. a. Donner, causer de l'émotion : émotionner par une nouvelle inattendue. S'émotionner v. pr. Eprouver de l'émotion. ÉMOTIVITÉ n. f. Disposition à s'émouvoir. ÉMOTTAGE ou ÉMOTTEMENT (mo-te-man) n. m. Action d'émotter. ÉMOTTER v. a. Briser les mottes de terre d'un champ. ÉMOTTEUR (mo-teur) n. m. Machine pour concasser les sucres. ÉMOTTEUSE (mo-teu-ze) n. f. Machine pour écraser les mottes de terre après le labourage. ÉMOTTOIR (mo-toir) n. m. Outil, sorte de batte ou de bâton terminé par une petite masse, pour briser les mottes. ÉMOUCHER v. a. (préf. é, et mouche). Débarrasser des mouches : émoucher un cheval. Escr. Syn. de démoucheter. ÉMOUCHET n. m. Oiseau de proie plus petit que l'épervier. ÉMOUCHETER v. a. Syn. de démoucheter. ÉMOUCHETTE n. f. Réseau garni de petites cordes flottantes qui s'agitent aux mouvements du cheval et éloignent ainsi les mouches. ÉMOUCHEUR, EUSE n. Celui, celle qui émouche. ÉMOUCHOIR n. m. Queue de cheval attachée à un manche pour émoucher. V. chasse-mouches. ÉMOUDRE v. a. (Se conj. comme moudre.) Aiguiser sur une meule : émoudre un couteau. ÉMOULAGE n. m. Action d'émouler les outils. ÉMOULEUR n. m. Qui aiguise sur la meule les instruments tranchants. ÉMOULU, E adj. Aiguisé. Se battre à fer émoulu, dans les tournois, combattre avec des armes effilées. Être frais émoulu de, être récemment sorti de : un officier frais émoulu de Saint-Cyr. ÉMOUSSER v. a. (préf. é, et mousse adj.). Rendre moins tranchant, moins aigu. Fig. Affaiblir, abattre : l'oisiveté émousse le courage. Ant. Aiguiser, acérer, épointer. ÉMOUSTILLER (mous-ti, ll mll., é) v. a. (préf. é, et moustille). Fam. Exciter à la gaieté. ÉMOUVANT , E adj. Qui émeut. Ant. Calmant, froid. ÉMOUVOIR v. a. (lat. emovere. — Se conj. comme mouvoir, mais le part. pass. ému n'a pas de circonflexe.) Troubler dans son fonctionnement : émouvoir le pouls. Exciter : émouvoir une sédition. Causer un trouble de l'âme. Emouvoir la bile à quelqu'un, le mettre en colère. S'émouvoir v. pr. S'agiter. S'alarmer, se troubler. Ant. Calmer, refroidir, endurcir. EMPAILLAGE (an-pa, ll mll., a-je) ou EMPAILLEMENT (an-pa. ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action d'empailler : l'empaillage des oiseaux. EMPAILLER (an-pa, ll mll., é) v. a. Garnir ou envelopper de paille : empailler une chaise. Remplir de paille la peau d'un animal mort, pour lui conserver ses formes : empailler un oiseau, un écureuil. Ant. Dépailler. EMPAILLEUR, EUSE (an-pa, ll mll., eur, eu-ze) n. Qui empaille. EMPALEMENT (an, man) n. m. (de en, et pal). Action d'empaler. Supplice du pal. EMPALEMENT (an, man) n. m. (de en, et paler). Petite vanne de moulin. EMPALER v. a. Enfoncer dans le fondement du supplicié un pieu, ou pal, qui traverse les entrailles : les Turcs empalent les criminels notoires. EMPAN n. m. (de l'allem. spannen, étendre). Espace qui se trouve entre les extrémités du pouce et du petit doigt écartés (de 22 à 24 centimètres.) EMPANACHER (an, ché) v. a. Orner d'un panache. EMPANNER v. a. Mettre en panne : empanner un navire. V. n. Se dit d'un bâtiment qui a ses voiles masquées. EMPANSEMENT (an, man) n. m. Art vétér. Sorte de météorisation des bestiaux. EMPAQUETAGE n. m. Action d'empaqueter : l'empaquetage des hardes. EMPAQUETER (an-pa-ke-té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : j'empaquette.) Mettre en paquet. Ant. Dépaqueter. EMPARER (S') san-pa-ré v. pr. (lat. ante, avant, et parare, préparer). Se saisir d'une chose, s'en rendre maître, l'occuper. Fig. : quelle fureur s'empare de vous ? Accaparer pour son usage personnel. Ant. Rendre, restituer. EMPÂTEMENT (an, man) n. m. (de en, et pâte). État de ce qui est empâté : empâtement de la bouche. Engraissement d'une volaille avec de la pâte. Peint. Epaisseur donnée par des touches superposées. EMPÂTER v. a. Remplir de pâte. Rendre pâteux : empâter la langue. Engraisser une volaille. EMPATTEMENT (an-pa-te-man) ou EMPATTAGE n. m. (de empatter.) Action d'empatter. Epaisseur de maçonnerie qui sert de pied à un mur. Joint qui réunit les torons de deux cordages décommis. Pièces de bois servant de base à une grue. EMPATTER v. a. (de en, et patte). Joindre des pièces de bois au moyen de pattes. Tordre ensemble des torons décommis. Soutenir une grue à l'aide de pièces de bois. EMPATTURE (an-pa-tu-re) n. f. Assemblage de deux pièces à l'aide de pattes, de tenons. EMPAUMER v. a. Recevoir une balle élastique avec la paume de la main, avec la raquette, et la renvoyer fortement. Fig. et fam. Se rendre maître de l'esprit de quelqu'un : empaumer un client. Prendre habilement une affaire. EMPAUMURE n. f. Partie du gant qui couvre la paume de la main. Haut des bois du cerf avec les andouillers. EMPÊCHANT (an-pê-chan), E adj. Qui empêche, qui gêne. (Vx.) EMPÊCHEMENT (an, man) n. m. Obstacle. Dr. Absence des conditions requises par la loi pour qu'on puisse se marier : empêchement dirimant. EMPÊCHER (an-pê-ché) v. a. (du lat. impedicare, embarrasser). Apporter de l'opposition. Mettre obstacle : cela empêchera qu'il n'aille avec vous. S'empêcher v. pr. S'abstenir : il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ant. Consentir, permettre. Faciliter, favoriser. Encourager, aider. EMPÊCHEUR, EUSE (an, eu-ze) n. Qui empêche. Fam. Empêcheurs de danser en rond, les ennemis de la gaieté, les gêneurs. EMPEIGNE (an-pè-gne) n. f. Le dessus du soulier, depuis le cou-de-pied jusqu'à la pointe. EMPELLEMENT (an-pè-le-man) n. m. Bonde ou vanne qui retient l'eau d'un étang. EMPELOTER v. a. Mettre en pelote. EMPENNÉ, ÉE (an-pèn-né) adj. (de en, et penne.) Garni de plumes : flèche empennée. EMPENNELLE (an-pè-nè-le) n. f. Petite ancre empennelée sous une ancre plus grosse. EMPENNELER (an-pè-ne-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'empennelle.) Mouiller ensemble deux ancres inégales, la plus petite étant placée en avant de la grosse et amarrée à celle-ci. EMPENNER (an-pèn-né) v. a. (de en, et penne). Garnir de plumes, en parlant des flèches. Ant. Désempenner. EMPEREUR n. m. (lat. imperator ; de imperare, commander). Chef, souverain d'un empire : Napoléon se fit décerner par le Sénat le titre d'empereur. (Le fém. est impératrice.) V. impérial. EMPERLER (an-pèr-lé) v. a. Garnir de perles. Fig. Couvrir de gouttes : la sueur emperle ses joues. EMPESAGE (an-pe-za-je) n. m. Action d'empeser. EMPESÉ, E adj. Fig. Raide, affecté : avoir l'air empesé. Peu naturel : style empesé. EMPESER v. a. (de en, et poix. — Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'empèse.) Apprêter avec de l'empois. Ant. Désempeser. EMPESEUR, EUSE (an-pe-zeur, eu-ze) n. Qui empèse. EMPESTER (an-pès-té) v. a. Infecter de la peste ou d'un autre mal contagieux. Fig. Infecter de mauvaise odeur. Souiller, corrompre: empester le monde de mauvaises doctrines. Ant. Embaumer, désempester, désinfecter. EMPÉTRACÉES n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones, voisine des euphorbiacées. S. une empétracée. EMPÊTRE n. m. Genre de plantes comprenant des arbustes à baies noires comestibles. EMPÊTRER (an-pê-tré) v. a. (de en, et du lat. pastorium, entrave). Entraver les pieds. Fig. Engager d'une façon malheureuse : empêtrer quelqu'un dans une méchante affaire. Gêner, embarrasser. S'empêtrer v. pr. S'embarrasser. EMPHASE n. f. (du gr. emphasis, apparence). Pompe affectée dans le discours ou le ton : Racine a raillé dans ses Plaideurs l'emphase des avocats de son temps. Ant. Simplicité, naturel. EMPHATIQUE adj. Qui a de l'emphase ; ampoulé, boursouflé : discours emphatique. Qui est employé par emphase : terme, mot pris dans un sens emphatique. Ant. Naturel, simple. EMPHATIQUEMENT (an, ke-man) adv. Avec emphase : parler emphatiquement. EMPHYSÉMATEUX, EUSE (an-fi-zé-ma-teû, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui est atteint d'emphysème. Qui présente les caractères de l'emphysème. EMPHYSÈME (an-fi-zè-me) n. m. (du gr. emphusêma, gonflement). Méd. Gonflement produit par l'introduction de l'air ou le développement d'un gaz dans le tissu cellulaire. Emphysème pulmonaire, dilatation anormale des canalicules et des vésicules pulmonaires. EMPHYTÉOSE n. f. gr. emphuteusis.) Bail à long terme qui diffère du bail ordinaire en ce qu'il confère un droit d'hypothèque cessible et saisissable. EMPHYTÉOTE n. Preneur à bail emphytéotique. EMPHYTÉOTIQUE adj. Qui appartient à l'emphytéose : bail emphytéotique. EMPIÈCEMENT (an-piè-se-man) n. m. Pièce rapportée dans le haut d'une chemise, d'un corsage, etc. EMPIERREMENT (an-piè-re-man) n. m. Action d'empierrer une route. Lit de pierres cassées dont on recouvre les routes. Syn. macadam. EMPIERRER (an-piè-ré) v. a. Couvrir d'une couche de pierres : empierrer un chemin. EMPIÉTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'empiéter ; son résultat : les empiétements sont la source de nombreux procès. Extension progressive d'un objet sur un autre : l'empiétement de la mer sur les terres. EMPIÉTER (an-pié-té) v. a. (de en, et pied. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Usurper sur la propriété d'autrui : empiéter un terrain. V. n. : empiéter sur son voisin. Fin. S'arroger des droits qu'on n'a pas : empiéter sur quelqu'un. EMPIFFRER (an-pi-fré) v. a. (de en, et piffre). Pop. Bourrer de nourriture. Rendre très gras. EMPILEMENT (an, man) ou EMPILAGE n. m. Action d'empiler. EMPILER v. a. Mettre en pile : empiler des fagots, des livres. EMPILEUR, EUSE (an, eu-ze) n. Celui ou celle qui empile des marchandises. EMPIRE n. m. (lat. imperium ; de imperare, commander). Commandement, autorité : exercer un empire despotique. Souverain pouvoir : se démettre de l'empire. État gouverné par un souverain qui porte le titre d'empereur. V. Empire (part. hist.) .Nation, pays qui a pour souverain un empereur : empire d'Autriche. Fig. Influence, prestige : l'empire de la beauté. Style empire, ornementation artistique dans le style du premier Empire. Bas-Empire V. byzantin (part. hist.). — Style empire. Dès la Révolution, grâce à une connaissance plus exacte de l'antiquité, et sous l'influence particulière du peintre David, l'art décoratif, déjà simplifié à la fin du règne de Louis XVI, se caractérisa par des contours et des profils plus sobres et plus sévères. Les murs furent ornés de fresques. Les sièges, les guéridons, les meubles prirent des formes antiques et reçurent des ornements empruntés aux anciens. Cette pseudo-antiquité, traduite en bois d'acajou garni de bronzes dorés, fut adoptée par Napoléon et constitua le style empire. Les architectes Percier et Fontaine dirigèrent en ce sens l'ameublement des résidences impériales. Le style empire, malgré sa raideur, ne manque pas d'une certaine grandeur. EMPIRER v. a. Rendre pire. V. n. Devenir pire : son mal empire. — Prend l'auxil. avoir ou être, selon qu'on veut exprimer l'action ou l'état. Ant. Améliorer, amender. EMPIRIQUE adj. (gr. empeirikos). Qui s'appuie sur l'expérience et non sur une théorie raisonnée : la médecine empirique. N. m. Philosophe qui fait dériver toutes les idées de l'expérience : Condillac est un empirique. (On dit mieux en ce sens empiriste.) Guérisseur, charlatan. EMPIRIQUEMENT (an, ke-man) adv. Par la seule expérience. EMPIRISME (an-pi-ris-me) n. m. Usage exclusif de l'expérience, sans théorie ni raisonnement. Charlatanisme. Philos. Système qui place dans l'expérience notre seule source de connaissance. Ant. Dogmatisme, méthodisme. EMPIRISTE (an-pi-ris-te) n. m. Philosophe ou médecin partisan de l'empirisme. EMPLACEMENT (an-pla-se-man) n. m. Lieu, place pour un édifice à construire. Place d'un édifice, d'une ville disparus : l'emplacement de Troie a été retrouvé près d'Hissarlik. EMPLANTURE n. f. Mar. Massif de bois dans lequel repose le pied des mâts. EMPLASTIQUE (an-plas-ti-ke) adj. Qui a les caractères de l'emplâtre. EMPLÂTRE n. m. (gr. emplastron). Onguent, topique étendu sur un morceau de linge ou de peau, pour être appliqué sur la partie malade. Fig. et fam. Personne maladive, sans énergie. EMPLÂTRER (an-plâ-tré) v. a. Méd. Mettre un emplâtre. (Peu us.) EMPLETTE (an-plè-te) n. f. (lat. pop. implicita). Achat de marchandises : faire des emplettes. Marchandises mêmes. EMPLIR v. a. Rendre plein. Fig. Combler : emplir de joie. Ant. Désemplir, vider. EMPLISSAGE (an-pli-sa-je) n. m. Syn. de remplissage. (Peu us.) EMPLOI n. m. Usage qu'on fait d'une chose. Manière de l'employer : emploi d'une somme, d'un mot. Charge, fonction : obtenir un emploi. Occupation : donner de l'emploi. Théât. Rôles d'un même caractère : emploi de père noble. Double emploi, répétition inutile : compte qui fait double emploi. EMPLOYABLE (au-ploi-ia-ble) adj. Qu'on peut employer : matériaux employables. EMPLOYÉ, E (an-ploi-ié) n. Qui remplit un emploi. N. m. Commis : un employé au ministère. EMPLOYER (an-ploi-ié) v. a. (lat. implicare. — Se conj. comme aboyer.) Faire usage : employer des termes impropres. Donner de l'occupation : employer mille ouvriers. Se servir de l'appui : employer ses protecteurs. EMPLOYEUR, EUSE (an-ploi-ieur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui emploie et rétribue le travail d'autrui. EMPLUMÉ, E adj. (de emplumer). Bête emplumée, oiseau. Qui a les jambes couvertes de plumes. EMPLUMER (an-plu-mé) v. a. Garnir de plumes. EMPOCHER (an-po-ché) v. a. Mettre en poche. Fig. et fam. Être réduit à subir : empocher des coups. Ant. Débourser. EMPOIGNANT (an-poi-gnan), E adj. Qui empoigne. Qui émeut vivement : spectacle empoignant. EMPOIGNER (an-poi-gné) v. a. (de en, et poing). Prendre et serrer avec la main. Fam. Mettre en état d'arrestation : empoigner un voleur. EMPOINTAGE n. m. Action d'empointer. EMPOINTER (an-poin-té) v. a. (de en, et pointer). Faire la pointe d'une aiguille, d'une épingle. EMPOINTER (an-poin-té) v. a. (de en, et point). Retenir les plis d'une étoffe par quelques points d'aiguille. Pop. Taquiner. EMPOINTERIE n. f. Atelier où l'on empointe les aiguilles et les épingles. EMPOINTURE n. f. Angle des voiles carrées, formé par la ralingue de têtière et la ralingue de chute. EMPOIS n. m. (de empeser.) Colle légère faite avec de l'amidon. EMPOISE (an-poi-ze) n. f. Boite en fonte sur laquelle reposent les coussinets dans les laminoirs. EMPOISONNÉ, E (an-poi-zo-né) adj. (de empoisonner). Fig. : discours empoisonné. EMPOISONNEMENT (an-poi-zo-ne-man) n. m. Action d'empoisonner. EMPOISONNER (an-poi-zo-né) v. a. Donner du poison pour faire mourir : empoisonner un chien. Mêler du poison à : empoisonner des viandes. Produire l'empoisonnement. Incommoder par la puanteur. Fig. Remplir d'amertume : la jalousie empoisonne la vie. Corrompre l'esprit, les mœurs : la flatterie empoisonne le meilleur naturel. Dénigrer. V. n. Sentir mauvais. EMPOISONNEUR, EUSE (an-poi-zo-neur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui empoisonne : Locuste fut une célèbre empoisonneuse. Par exagér. Mauvais cuisinier. Fig. Qui corrompt les mœurs : Rousseau accusait les auteurs dramatiques d'être des empoisonneurs publics. EMPOISSER (an-poi-sé) v. a. (de empois.) Poisser. EMPOISSONNEMENT (an-poi-so-ne-man) n. m. Action d'empoissonner. EMPOISSONNER (an-poi-so-né) v. a. Peupler de poissons un étang, une rivière. EMPORTÉ, E adj. Violent, irritable, fougueux, colère. Ant. Calme, paisible, froid. EMPORTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Mouvement violent, causé par quelque passion : les emportements de la colère, de la passion. Ant. Calme. EMPORTE-PIÈCE n. m. invar. Instrument propre à découper. Fig. : Style à l'emporte-pièce, style vif, mordant. EMPORTER (an-por-té) v. a. (de en, et porter). Enlever, ôter d'un lieu : emporter un blessé. Enlever de vive force : emporter une place. Faire disparaître, causer la mort : une fièvre l'emporta. Arracher : le boulet lui emporta la jambe. Entraîner, pousser : les passions nous emportent. Obtenir par préférence : emporter l'avantage. Impliquer : devoir qui emporte un droit. L'emporter, vaincre, avoir la supériorité. S'emporter v. pr. Se laisser aller à la colère. Ne plus obéir au frein, en parlant d'un cheval. EMPOTAGE ou EMPOTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action de mettre en pot. EMPOTÉ, E adj. Pop. et fig. Maladroit, peu actif. Substantiv. : un empoté. EMPOTER v. a. Mettre une plante en pot. Ant. Dépoter. EMPOUILLES (an-pou, ll mll.) n. f. pl. Dr. cout. Récoltes sur pied, par opposition aux fruits récoltés, qui s'appelaient dépouilles. EMPOURPRER (an-pour-pré) v. a. Colorer de pourpre ou de rouge : visage empourpré de colère. EMPREINDRE (an-prin-dre) v. a. (lat. imprimere. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Imprimer : empreindre ses pas sur la neige, son image dans le cœur de quelqu'un. EMPREINTE (an-prin-te) n. f. Figure, marque, trace en creux ou en relief : l'empreinte d'un cachet. Fig. Marque, caractère distinctif : cet ouvrage porte l'empreinte du génie. EMPRESSÉ, E (an-prè-sé) adj. et n. Qui se hâte. Qui se donne du mouvement. Qui montre une civilité attentive : un cavalier empressé auprès des dames. EMPRESSEMENT (an-prè-se-man) n. m. Zèle, ardeur. Ant. Lenteur, mollesse, indifférence. EMPRESSER (S') san-prè-sé v. pr. Agir avec ardeur, avec zèle. Se hâter. Montrer une civilité attentive : courtisans qui s'empressent autour d'un ministre puissant. EMPRISE (an-pri-ze) n. f. Entreprise. (Vx.) Action de prendre des terrains par expropriation. Ant. Elargissement, libération. EMPRISONNEMENT (an-pri-zo-ne-man) n. m. Action de mettre en prison. EMPRISONNER (an-pri-zo-né) v. a. Mettre en prison : Louis XI emprisonna La Balue dans une cage de fer. Empêcher de sortir. Fig. Enfermer, contenir, tenir à l'étroit. Ant. Délivrer, élargir, libérer. EMPRUNT (an-prun) n. m. Action d'emprunter : faire, contracter un emprunt. EMPRUNTÉ, E adj. Embarrassé, contraint : air emprunté. Qui n'est pas naturel : éclat emprunté. Supposé : nom emprunté. Ant. Aisé, facile, naturel. EMPRUNTER (an-prun-té) v. a. (du lat. promutuari, même sens). Obtenir à titre de prêt : emprunter de l'argent à quelqu'un. Fig. Recevoir de : la lune emprunte sa lumière du soleil. S'aider d'un secours étranger : emprunter la main d'un secrétaire. Se parer de : emprunter les apparences de la vertu. Tirer : emprunter une pensée à un auteur. EMPRUNTEUR, EUSE (an, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui emprunte. Qui a l'habitude d'emprunter. Ant. Prêteur. EMPUANTIR v. a. (de en, et puant). Rendre puant. (Peu us.) Ant. Embaumer, parfumer. EMPUANTISSEMENT (an, ti-se-man) n. m. État d'une chose qui s'empuantit : l'empuantissement des eaux. (Peu us.) EMPYÈME n. m. (gr. en, dans, et puon, pus). Méd. Amas de pus dans la cavité des plèvres. Opération par laquelle on enlève ce pus. Syn. thoracentèse. EMPYRÉE n. m. (gr. en, dans, et pur, feu). Partie la plus élevée du ciel, habitée par les dieux. Poét. Firmament. Adjectiv. : le ciel empyrée. EMPYREUMATIQUE adj. Tenant de l'empyreume : huile empyreumatique. EMPYREUME n. m. (gr. empureuma ; de en, dans, et pur, feu). Chim. Saveur et odeur âcre, désagréable, que contracte une matière organique soumise à l'action d'un feu violent. ÉMULATEUR, TRICE n. et adj. Personne animée par l'émulation. (Peu us.) ÉMULATION n. f. (lat. æmulatio). Sentiment qui porte à rivaliser avec quelqu'un ou avec quelque chose : on encourage l'émulation chez les écoliers ; l'émulation est un aiguillon à la vertu. ÉMULE n. et adj. (lat. æmulus). Personne qui cherche à en égaler une autre : Racine fut l'émule de Corneille. Concurrent, rival. Qui atteint ou qui est près d'atteindre au mérite d'un autre. ÉMULGENT , E adj. (lat. emulgere, traire). Se dit des vaisseaux qui appartiennent aux reins. ÉMULSEUR n. m. Appareil de laiterie. Appareil pour élever les liquides corrosifs. ÉMULSIF, IVE adj. Se dit des semences d'où on peut tirer l'huile par expression. N. m. : un émulsif. ÉMULSINE ou SYNAPTASE n. f. Méd. Diastase ou ferment soluble de divers pruniers. ÉMULSION n. f. (du lat. emulsus, trait). Préparation chimique liquide ayant la couleur et la consistance du lait, et que l'on obtient par un mélange d'eau et de substances huileuses ou résineuses. ÉMULSIONNER (o-né) v. a. Faire passer à l'état d'émulsion : émulsionner une potion. ÉMYDE n. f. Tortue d'assez grande taille, d'Europe et d'Amérique. ( V. la planche reptiles.) EN prép. qui a à peu près les sens de dans (lat. in). Elle indique le lieu, la situation, l'ordre, l'espèce, le temps, la matière, l'état, la forme, etc. EN pron. relat. invar. (lat. inde). De lui, d'elle, d'eux, d'elles, de là, à cause de cela, etc. ÉNALLAGE (nal-la-je) n. f. (gr. enallagê). Gram. Figure de construction qui consiste dans l'emploi d'un temps, d'un mode, d'un nombre, d'un genre pour un autre. . Ex. : ainsi dit le renard, et flatteurs d'applaudir. (Peu us.) ENAMOURER (an-na-mou-ré) v. a. Inspirer de l'amour à. S'énamourer v. pr. Devenir amoureux. ÉNARTHROSE n. f. Méd. Articulation mobile de forme sphérique. ENCABANAGE n. m. Action de placer les vers à soie sur des claies ou sur des bruyères. ENCABANER v. a. Faire l'encabanage des vers à soie. ENCABLURE n. f. (de en, et câble). Mar. Distance de 120 brasses (environ 200 m..) ENCADREMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'encadrer. Ce qui encadre : l'encadrement d'une porte. Bordure : encadrement de gazon. Ornement en saillie, qui entoure certains membres d'architecture. Fig. Milieu. ENCADRER (an-ka-dré) v. a. Mettre dans un cadre. Fig. Envelopper, isoler. Entourer et faire ressortir. Milit. Faire entrer dans les cadres de l'armée : la Révolution encadra dans l'ancienne armée les volontaires de 92. ENCADREUR n. m. Celui qui fait ou qui pose des cadres. ENCAGEMENT (an, man) n. m. Mise en cage. ENCAGER v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il encagea, nous encageons.) Mettre en cage : encager un serin. Fig. et fam. Mettre en prison. ENCAISSABLE (an-kè-sa-ble) adj. Qui peut être encaissé. ENCAISSAGE (an-kè-sa-je) n. m. Action d'encaisser une plante. ENCAISSANT (an-ké-san), E adj. Qui forme encaissement : roches encaissantes. ENCAISSE n. f. Argent, valeurs en caisse. Encaisse métallique, valeurs en or et en argent. ENCAISSÉ, E adj. Qui a des bords escarpés : chemin encaissé ; rivière encaissée. ENCAISSEMENT (an-kè-se-man) n. m. Action de mettre en caisse. Action d'encaisser de l'argent, des valeurs. État d'une rivière, d'une route encaissée. ENCAISSER v. a. Enfermer dans une caisse : encaisser des marchandises. Mettre en caisse des billets de banque, de l'argent, etc. : encaisser un effet. Ant. Débourser, payer, solder. ENCAISSEUR (an-kè-seur) n. m. Négociant qui encaisse : l'encaisseur d'un effet. ENCALMINÉ, E adj. (de en, et calme). Mar. Arrêté par le calme : navire encalminé. ENCAN n. m. (du lat. in quantum, à combien). Vente à l'enchère : vendre des meubles à l'encan. Fig. Trafic honteux : mettre sa conscience à l'encan. ENCANAILLEMENT (an-ka-na, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action d'encanailler, de s'encanailler. (Peu us.) ENCANAILLER (an-ka-na, ll mll., é) v. a. Mêler avec la canaille. Prendre des allures canailles. ENCAPER v. n. Passer entre deux caps. V. a. Engager entre deux caps. ENCAPUCHONNER (an, cho-né) v. a. Couvrir d'un capuchon. ENCAQUEMENT (an-ka-ke-man) n. m. Action de mettre le hareng en caque. ENCAQUER v. a. Mettre dans une caque. Fig. et fam. Entasser dans une voiture, une chambre. ENCAQUEUR, EUSE (an-ka-keur, eu-ze) n. Qui encaque. (On dit plutôt caqueur, euse.) ENCART n. m. Carton simple ou double qui, dans les feuilles de certains formats (in-12, in-10, in-18, etc.), se détache à la pliure pour être intercalé dans la partie principale d'un cahier. ENCARTAGE , ENCARTATION (an, si-on) ou ENCARTONNAGE (an-kar-to-na-je) n. m. Action d'encarter des feuilles d'impression. ENCARTER (an-kar-té) ou ENCARTONNER (an-kar-to-né) v. a. Rel. Insérer un carton à l'endroit d'une feuille où il doit être. ENCARTEUSE (an-kar-teu-ze) n. f. Machine servant à fixer de menus objets, tels que les boutons, sur des feuilles de carton. ENCARTONNEMENT (an-kar-to-ne-man) n. m. État d'un objet encartonné. EN-CAS n. m. invar. Objet réservé pour servir dans des circonstances imprévues. Sorte d'ombrelle assez grande, pouvant servir de parapluie. ENCASTELER (S') sen-kas-te-lé v. pr. (lat. incastellare. — Prend un c ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'encastèle.) Se dit d'un cheval dont le talon se rétrécit et la fourchette se resserre. ENCASTELURE (an-kas-te) n. f. État d'un cheval encastelé. ENCASTILLAGE n. m. Syn. de accastillage. ENCASTILLEMENT (an-kas-ti, ll m., e-man) n. m. Action d'encastiller. ENCASTILLER (an-kas-ti, ll m., é) v. a. Enchâsser, encadrer. (Vx.) ENCASTREMENT (an-kas-tre-man) n. m. Action d'encastrer. Entaille dans une pièce de bois ou de fer pour recevoir une autre pièce. ENCASTRER (an-kas-tré) v. a. (ital. incastrare). Enchâsser au moyen d'une entaille. ENCAUSTIQUE (an-kôs-ti-ke) n. f. (gr. egkaustikê; de egkaiein, brûler). Chez les anciens, peinture où l'on employait des couleurs délayées dans de la cire. Auj. Préparation dont on imprègne les sculptures de marbre ou de plâtre pour en adoucir la touche et les préserver de l'humidité. Préparation de cire et d'essence de térébenthine pour faire briller les meubles, les parquets. ENCAUSTIQUER (an-kôs-ti-ké) v. a. Enduire d'encaustique : encaustiquer un meuble, un parquet. ENCAVEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'encaver. Son résultat : l'encavement améliore les vins. ENCAVER v. a. Mettre en cave. ENCAVEUR n. m. Qui encave. ENCEINDRE (an-sin-dre) v. a. (lat. incingere. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Entourer, enfermer : enceindre une ville de murailles. ENCEINTE (an-sin-te) n. f. Circuit ; ce qui entoure : enceinte de murailles. Espace clos, salle : l'enceinte d'un tribunal. Remparts : l'enceinte de Paris. ENCEINTE (an-sin-te) adj. f. Se dit d'une femme grosse. ENCENS n. m. (du lat. incensum, chose brûlée). Espèce de résine aromatique (en particul. l'oliban), dont l'odeur s'exhale surtout par la combustion, et qui provient de différents arbres : le meilleur encens vient d'Arabie. Fig. Louange, éloge, compliment : l'encens de la flatterie. ENCENSEMENT (an-san-se-man) n. m. Action d'encenser : l'encensement de l'autel. ENCENSER (an-san-sé) v. a. Agiter l'encensoir devant l'autel, devant quelqu'un. Fig. Honorer d'un respect religieux. Flatter avec excès : encenser un ministre puissant. Absol. Se dit d'un cheval qui fait avec la tête un mouvement de bas en haut. ENCENSEUR n. m. Louangeur, flatteur. ENCENSOIR n. m. Cassolette suspendue à de petites chaînes, dont on se sert dans les églises pour brûler l'encens. Donner de l'encensoir à quelqu'un, lui casser l'encensoir sur le nez, le flatter excessivement. ENCÉPHALALGIE n. f. (de encéphale, et du gr. algos, douleur). Douleur dans le cerveau. ENCÉPHALE n. m. (gr. en, dans, et kephalê, tête). Ensemble des organes que renferme le crâne. ENCÉPHALIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'encéphale : douleur encéphalique. ENCÉPHALITE n. f. Inflammation de l'encéphale : encéphalite aiguë. ENCÉPHALOCÈLE n. f. Tumeur faisant hernie en dehors de la cavité crânienne. ENCÉPHALOPATHIE n. f. Affection organique de l'encéphale. ENCHAÎNEMENT (an-chè-ne-man) n. m. Action d'enchaîner. Réunion de choses qui ont entre elles certains rapports : l'enchaînement des idées. ENCHAÎNER (an-chè-né) v. a. Lier avec une chaîne. Fin. Captiver : enchaîner les cœurs. Coordonner : bien enchaîner ses idées. Ant. Déchaîner. ENCHAÎNURE n. f. Enchaînement, en parlant d'ouvrages d'arts mécaniques. ENCHANTÉ, E adj. (de enchanter). Fig. Très content, ravi, charmé : enchanté de vous voir. ENCHANTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action de charmer, d'ensorceler par des opérations magiques : le moyen âge croyait aux enchantements. Chose merveilleuse, surprenante : cette fête était un enchantement. Fig. Joie très vive : être dans l'enchantement. Ant. Désenchantement. ENCHANTER (an-chan-té) v. a. (lat. incantare; de in, dans, et cantare, chanter). Charmer par des opérations magiques. Fig. Charmer : sa grâce m'enchante. Ravir d'admiration : cette musique m'enchante. Ant. Désenchanter, désillusionner. ENCHANTEUR, ERESSE (an, rè-se) n. et adj. Qui charme, séduit : regard enchanteur. Doux : voix enchanteresse. N. m. Magicien. ENCHAPER (an-cha-pé) v. a. (de en, et chape). Enfermer un baril ou un tonneau dans un autre. ENCHAPURE n. f. Bande de cuir ou de métal qui sert à fixer la chape d'une boucle à une courroie ou à une pièce d'équipement. ENCHARNER (an-char-né) v. a. Munir de charnières. ENCHÂSSEMENT (an-châ-se-man) n. m. Action d'enchâsser. État de ce qui est enchâssé. ENCHÂSSER (an-cha-sé) v. a. Placer dans une châsse. Fixer quelque chose dans un métal, dans la pierre, etc. : enchâsser un diamant dans une bague. Fig. Intercaler : enchâsser une citation dans un discours. ENCHÂSSURE (an-châ-su-re) n. f. Action d'enchâsser. ENCHATONNEMENT (an-cha-to-ne-man) n. m. Action d'enchatonner. ENCHATONNER (an-cha-to-né) v. a. Insérer dans un chaton : enchatonner un rubis. ENCHAUSSER (an-chô-sé) v. a. (de en, et chausse). Couvrir les légumes de paille pour les faire blanchir, les préserver de la gelée. ENCHÈRE n. f. Offre d'un prix supérieur à celui qu'un autre a offert pour l'achat d'une chose qui se vend au plus offrant : vendre une maison aux enchères. Manière de vendre au plus offrant. Fig. Être à l'enchère, être disposé à vendre ses services au plus offrant. Folle enchère, acte de celui qui s'est rendu adjudicataire d'un immeuble vendu sur saisie et qui n'a pas les moyens de payer le prix. (L'immeuble est remis en adjudication et le fol enchérisseur paye la différence entre le prix primitif et le nouveau prix si celui-ci est inférieur.) ENCHÉRIR v. a. (de en, et cher). Mettre une enchère sur : enchérir un immeuble. Rendre plus cher : enchérir le pain. V. n. Devenir plus cher : le vin enchérit. Fig. Dire, faire plus qu'un autre : Néron enchérit sur la cruauté de Tibère. ENCHÉRISSEMENT (an-ché-ri-se-man) n. m. Hausse de prix : renchérissement du pain, des loyers. Ant. Baisse, diminution, rabais. ENCHÉRISSEUR (an-ché-ri-seur) n. m. Qui met une enchère : le dernier et plus offrant enchérisseur. Fol enchérisseur, celui qui a mis une folle enchère. ENCHEVALEMENT (an, man) n. m. Travaux pour étayer une maison qu'on veut réparer. ENCHEVAUCHER (an-che-vô-ché) v. a. Faire joindre par recouvrement des planches, des ardoises, etc. ENCHEVAUCHURE (an-che-vô) n. f. Jonction par recouvrement, comme les tuiles d'un toit. ENCHEVÊTREMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enchevêtrer. Fig. : l'enchevêtrement des pensées. ENCHEVÊTRER (an, tré) v. a. Mettre un chevêtre, un licou : enchevêtrer un cheval. Unir par un chevêtre : enchevêtrer des solives. Fig. Embarrasser, embrouiller. S'enchevêtrer v. pr. Se dit d'un cheval qui s'embarrasse dans la longe de son licou. Fig. S'embrouiller dans ses idées. ENCHEVÊTRURE n. f. Assemblage de solives supportant le foyer d'une cheminée. Blessure qu'un cheval se fait au paturon en s'enchevêtrant. ENCHEVILLER (an, ll mll., é) v. a. Garnir de chevilles. Maintenir avec des chevilles. ENCHIFRÈNEMENT (an, man) n. m. Embarras dans le nez, causé surtout par un rhume de cerveau. ENCHIFRENER v. a. (Se conj. comme amener.) Causer un enchifrènement. ENCHYMOSE (an-ki-mô-ze) n. f. (gr. egkhumôsis). Effusion soudaine de sang dans les vaisseaux cutanés, sans violence extérieure. ENCIREMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'encirer. ENCIRER v. a. Enduire, imbiber de cire. ENCLAVATION (an, si-on) n. f. Disposition des bois destinés à la construction des navires dans des fosses où, à chaque marée, ils sont submergés par l'eau de mer qui les préserve des vers. ENCLAVE n. f. Terrain ou territoire enclavé dans un autre : la frontière franco-espagnole comprend plusieurs enclaves. ENCLAVEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enclaver. Résultat de cette action. ENCLAVER (an-kla-vé) v. a. (de en, et du lat. clavis, clef). Enfermer, enclore une chose dans une autre, en parlant d'un morceau de terre, d'un héritage, d'un territoire, etc. Techn. Engager une pièce dans une autre pièce. ENCLENCHE (an-klan-che) n. f. Coche circulaire que porte une pièce mise en mouvement, et dans laquelle pénètre le bouton d'une autre pièce que la première doit entraîner avec elle. ENCLENCHEMENT (an-klan-che-man) n. m. État d'une pièce enclenchée. Mécanisme destiné à rendre deux pièces solidaires. ENCLENCHER (an-klan-ché) v. a. Rendre solidaire au moyen de l'enclenche : enclencher une roue. ENCLIN, E adj. (lat. inclinis). Porté naturellement à : être enclin au mal. ENCLIQUETAGE n. m. Mécanisme qui, tout en laissant tourner une roue dans un sens, l'empêche de tourner dans un autre. ENCLIQUETER (an-kli-ke-té) v. a. (préf. en, et cliquet. — Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : j'encliquette.) Faire un encliquetage. ENCLITIQUE n. f. (gr. egklitikos, penché). Gram. Mot qui s'unit dans l'écriture au mot précédent, de façon à ne former en quelque sorte qu'un seul mot avec lui, comme je dans sais-je ? ENCLOÎTRER (an-kloî-tré) v. a. Syn. de cloîtrer. ENCLORE v. a. (Se conj. comme clore.) Enfermer de murs, de haies, etc. : enclore un jardin. Former une clôture. Enfermer de toutes parts. ENCLOS n. m. Espace fermé par une clôture. Petit domaine clos de murs : habiter un enclos. ENCLOUAGE n. m. Action d'enclouer. ENCLOUER (an-klou-é) v. a. Piquer une bête de somme jusqu'au vif avec un clou quand on la ferre. Enclouer un canon, faire entrer de force, dans sa lumière, un gros clou pour l'empêcher de servir : on encloue les canons que l'ennemi va prendre. ENCLOUURE (an-klou-u-re) n. f. Blessure faite au pied d'une bête de somme en la ferrant. Fig. Difficulté qui arrête : deviner l'enclouure. ENCLUME n. f. (lat. incus, udis). Masse d'acier sur laquelle on forge les métaux. Remettre un ouvrage sur l'enclume, le modifier par un nouveau travail. Se trouver entre l'enclume et le marteau, entre deux partis, deux intérêts opposés, avec la perspective d'être victime dans tous les cas. Outil de fer sur lequel le couvreur taille les ardoises. Osselet de l'oreille interne. ENCLUMEAU (an-klu-mô) ou ENCLUMOT (an-klu-mo) n. m. Petite enclume. ENCLUMETTE (an-klu-mè-te) n. f. Petite enclume portative. ENCOCHE n. f. Etabli de sabotier pour fixer le sabot. Entaille faite sur le pêne d'une serrure, sur la taille des boulangers, etc. ENCOCHEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'encocher, d'entailler : l'encochement d'un pêne. ENCOCHER (an-ko-ché) v. a. (de en, et coche). Faire une encoche à. Mettre la corde de l'arc dans la coche de la flèche. Ant. Décocher. ENCOCHURE n. f. Mar. Coche ou entaille à l'extrémité d'une vergue. ENCOFFRER (an-ko-fré) v. a. Enfermer dans un coffre : l'avare ne songe qu à encoffrer son or. ENCOIGNURE ou ENCOGNURE (an-ko-gnu-re) n. f. Angle formé par deux murailles. Petit meuble qu'on y place. ENCOLLAGE (an-ko-la-je) n. m. Action d'encoller ; son résultat. Préparation pour encoller. ENCOLLER v. a. Appliquer un apprêt de colle, de gomme, etc. : encoller une étoffe, un meuble. ENCOLURE n. f. (de en, et cou). Partie du corps du cheval qui s'étend depuis la tête jusqu'aux épaules et au poitrail. Dégagement d'un habit autour du cou. Fig. Démarche, tournure de quelqu'un. ENCOMBRANT (an-kon-bran), E adj. Qui encombre : colis encombrant. Fig. : personnage encombrant. ENCOMBRE (an-kon-bre) n. m. Obstacle, accident : arriver sans encombre à bon port. ENCOMBREMENT (an-kon-bre-man) n. m. Action d'encombrer. Amas de matériaux, d'objets qui encombrent : un encombrement de voitures. ENCOMBRER (an-kon-bré) v. a. (de en, et du bas lat. combrus, barrage). Obstruer, embarrasser par la multitude des objets. Occuper en trop grand nombre. Ant. Désencombrer. ENCONTRE an (À L') loc. prép. En sens opposé. Fig. Au contraire de. Contre le parti de. Aller à l'encontre de, mettre obstacle, contredire. ENCORBELLEMENT (an-kor-bè-le-man) n. m. (de en, et corbeau.) Arch. Construction en saillie en dehors du plan d'un mur, et portant sur des consoles ou des corbeaux. ENCORE adv. (lat. ad hanc horam). Jusqu'à présent : il n'a pas encore été malade. De nouveau : je veux encore essayer. Davantage, de plus ; et même : riche, on veut s'enrichir encore. Non seulement... mais encore. Encore que loc. conj. Bien que, quoique: encore qu'il soit jeune. Encore ! exclamation qui marque l'étonnement, l'impatience : encore vous! — En poésie, on peut écrire encor. ENCORNÉ, E adj. Qui a des cornes : bouc haut encorné. Qui vient sous la corne : javart encorné. ENCORNER (an-kor-né) v. a. Garnir de cornes. Percer, blesser à coups de cornes. ENCORNET (an-kor-nè) n. m. Hist. nat. Nom vulgaire de divers calmars de Terre-Neuve. ENCOURAGEANT (an, jan), E adj. Qui encourage : un sourire encourageant. Ant. Décourageant. ENCOURAGEMENT (an, je-man) n. m. Action d'encourager. Ce qui encourage. Ant. Découragement. ENCOURAGER v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il encouragea, nous encourageons.) Donner du courage. Favoriser le développement : Sully encouragea l'agriculture française. Ant. Décourager. ENCOURIR v. a. (Se conj. comme courir.) S'exposer à. Attirer sur soi : Fouquet encourut la disgrâce de Louis XIV. ENCRAGE n. m. Action d'encrer les rouleaux d'une presse d'imprimerie. ENCRASSEMENT (an-kra-se-man) n. m. Action d'encrasser ou de s'encrasser. Son effet. ENCRASSER (an-kra-sé) v. a. Rendre crasseux. S'encrasser v. pr. Devenir crasseux. Ant. Décrasser. ENCRE n. f. (gr. egkauston). Liquide coloré, dont on se sert pour écrire. Encre d'imprimerie, encre noire et épaisse pour imprimer. Encre de Chine, composition solide ou liquide de noir de fumée, employée surtout dans le dessin au lavis, et qui a d'abord été fournie par la Chine. Encre sympathique, liquide dont la trace est incolore sur le papier, mais devient visible lorsqu'on la chauffe. Fig. Bouteille à l'encre, affaire obscure, embrouillée. ENCRER v. a. Charger, enduire, imprégner d'encre. ENCREUR n. et adj. m. Qui sert à encrer : rouleau encreur. ENCRIER n. m. Petit vase où l'on met l'encre. Impr. Table carrée sur laquelle les imprimeurs encrent le rouleau. Réservoir alimentant d'encre grasse les rouleaux encreurs. ENCRINE n. f. Zool. Genre d'échinodermes, dont le plus grand nombre sont fossiles dans le trias. (V. la planche mollusques.) ENCROISER (an-kroi-zé) v. a. Techn. Disposer en croix les fils d'une partie ourdie. ENCROUÉ, E adj. Se dit d'un arbre qui, en tombant, s'embarrasse dans les branches d'un autre. ENCROÛTANT (an-kroû-tan), E adj. Qui forme une croûte. Revêtu d'une croûte. ENCROÛTÉ, E adj. Couvert de croûtes, de mortier. Fig. Rempli : encroûté de préjugés. ENCROÛTEMENT (an, man) n. m. État de ce qui est encroûté. Fig. Diminution de la vie intellectuelle. ENCROÛTER (an-kroû-té) v. a. Recouvrir d'une croûte. Enduire un mur de mortier. S'encroûter v. pr. Se couvrir d'une espèce de croûte : les chaudières à vapeur s'encroûtent facilement. Fig. Croupir dans des habitudes, des opinions sottes ou arriérées. ENCUIRASSER (an-kui-ra-sé) v. a. Couvrir d'une cuirasse. Fig. Endurcir. ENCUVAGE ou ENCUVEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'encuver. Ant. Décuvage. ENCUVER v. a. Mettre en cuve. Ant. Décuver. ENCYCLIQUE n. f. (gr. enkuklos, circulaire). Lettre solennelle adressée par le pape au clergé du monde catholique, ou seulement aux évêques d'une même nation. Adj. : lettre encyclique. ENCYCLOPÉDIE n. f. (gr. en, dans, kuklos, cercle, et paideia, enseignement). Ensemble complet des connaissances. Ouvrage où l'on traite de toutes les sciences et de tous les arts : l'Encyclopédie de Diderot et d'Alembert est l'œuvre maîtresse du xviiie siècle. Fig. Encyclopédie vivante, personne qui possède des connaissances variées. V. Part. hist. ENCYCLOPÉDIQUE adj. Qui appartient à l'encyclopédie : dictionnaire encyclopédique. ENCYCLOPÉDISTE (an, dis-te) n. m. Auteur d'une encyclopédie. Nom donné aux auteurs de la grande encyclopédie du xviiie siècle : Bayle fut le maître véritable des encyclopédistes. Adjectiv. : école encyclopédiste. V. Part. hist. ENDAUBAGE n. m. Mise en daube d'une pièce de viande. Viande de bœuf, préparée en conserves dans des boîtes de fer-blanc. ENDAUBER v. a. Mettre en daube. ENDÉCAGONE n. m. V. hendécagone. ENDÉMICITÉ n. f. État endémique d'une maladie. (Peu us.) ENDÉMIE n. f. (gr. en, dans, et démos, peuple). Maladie spéciale à une contrée, ou y régnant d'une façon continue. ENDÉMIQUE adj. Se dit d'une maladie particulière à une contrée : la peste est endémique dans l'Hindoustan, etc. ENDENTÉ, E (an-dan-té) adj. Qui a des dents. Gens bien endentés, de bon appétit. ENDENTER (an-dan-té) v. a. Mettre des dents à une roue. Embrasser l'une dans l'autre deux pièces de bois au moyen de dents. ENDERMIQUE adj. Méd. Se dit d'une méthode qui consiste à appliquer un médicament sur le derme. ENDETTEMENT (an-dè-te-man) n. m. Action de s'endetter. (Peu us.) ENDETTER v. a. Charger de dettes. S'endetter v. pr. Faire des dettes. ENDÊVÉ, E adj. Endiablé, indiscipliné. ENDÊVER v. n. (de en, et du vx fr. desver, perdre la raison.) Fam. Avoir grand dépit, se fâcher. Faire endêver, tourmenter. ENDIABLÉ, E adj. et n. Possédé du démon. Inspiré par le démon. (Peu us. en ce sens.) Emporté et ardent : la verve endiablée d'Offenbach. ENDIABLER (an-dia-blé) v. n. Fam. Enrager, se donner au diable, être furieux. ENDIAMANTÉ, E adj. Orné de diamants ou de choses qui brillent comme le diamant. ENDIGUEMENT (an-di-ghe-man) ou ENDIGUAGE (an-di-gha-je) n. m. Action d'endiguer. ENDIGUER (an-di-ghé) v. a. Renfermer par des digues : la Loire a été soigneusement endiguée. ENDIMANCHER (an, ché) v. a. Revêtir d'habits de fête, d'habits des dimanches. ENDIVE n. f. (gr. entubon). Espèce de chicorée. ENDIVISIONNEMENT (an, zi-o-ne-man) n. m. Action d'endivisionner. (Peu us.) ENDIVISIONNER (an, zi-o-né) v. a. Former les régiments par divisions. ENDIZELER v. a. (de en, et dizeau.) — Change e muet en è grave devant une syllabe muette : j'endizèle.) Disposer les gerbes de céréales en dizeaux sur le champ même. ENDOCARDE n. m. (gr. endon, en dedans, et kardia, cœur). Membrane qui tapisse le cœur intérieurement. ENDOCARDITE n. f. Inflammation de l'endocarde. ENDOCARPE n. m. (gr. endon, en dedans, et karpos, fruit). Membrane qui enveloppe les graines. ENDOCTRINABLE adj. Qui peut être endoctriné. (Peu us.) ENDOCTRINEMENT (an-dok, man) n. m. Action d'endoctriner. (Peu us.) ENDOCTRINER (an-dok-tri-né) v. a. Faire la leçon, donner des instructions à. Circonvenir, gagner à ses idées : endoctriner un électeur hésitant. ENDODERME (an-do-dèr-me) n. m. Hist. nat. Couche cellulaire intérieure, limitant l'intestin primitif chez l'embryon. ENDOGÈNE adj. Bot. Se dit d'un élément anatomique qui prend naissance à l'intérieur de l'organe qui l'engendre. ENDOLORIR v. a. (du lat. dolor, douleur). Rendre douloureux : blessure qui endolorit la main. Fig. : nouvelle qui endolorit le cœur. ENDOLORISSEMENT (an, ri-se-man) n. m. État de ce qui est endolori. ENDOMMAGEMENT (an-do-ma-je-man) n. m. Action d'endommager. Son résultat. (Peu us.) ENDOMMAGER (an-do-ma-jé) v. a. Causer du dommage : la grêle endommage les récoltes. ENDONÉPHRITE n. f. Méd. Inflammation de l'épithélium rénal. ENDORMANT (an, man), E adj. Qui endort. Qui provoque le sommeil par l'ennui : discours endormant. ENDORMEUR, EUSE n. Malfaiteur qui endort ses victimes pour mieux les dépouiller. Fig. Personne qui cause un grand ennui. Qui berce quelqu'un d'illusions pour endormir son activité. ENDORMI, E adj. Qui dort. Fig. Lourd, mou, paresseux : écolier un peu endormi. Ant. Eveillé, vif. ENDORMIR v. a. Faire dormir. Fig. Bercer de vaines espérances. Amuser pour tromper : endormir la vigilance. Calmer : endormir la douleur. Ennuyer : ses discours m'endorment. S'endormir v. pr. Manquer de vigilance. Ant. Réveiller. ENDOS ou ENDOSSEMENT (an-do-se-man) n. m. Signature au dos d'un billet à ordre ou d'une lettre de change, pour en transmettre la propriété à une autre personne. ENDOSCOPE (an-dos-ko-pe) n. m. Méd. Appareil destiné à éclairer, pour la rendre visible une cavité du corps humain. ENDOSMOMÈTRE (an-dos-mo) n. m. Méd. Instrument qui mesure l'intensité de l'endosmose. ENDOSMOSE (an-dos-mô-ze) n. f. (gr. endon, dedans, et osmos, poussée). Physiq. Courant qui s'établit du dehors au dedans entre deux liquides de densités différentes, séparés par une cloison membraneuse très mince. ENDOSMOTIQUE (an-dos-mo) adj. Qui a rapport à l'endosmose : courant endosmotique. ENDOSPERME (an-dos-pèr-me) n. m. (gr. endon, à l'intérieur, et sperma, semence). Bot. Partie qui entoure l'embryon à l'intérieur de la graine. ENDOSSE n. f. Responsabilité, peine qui incombe : avoir toute l'endosse d'une affaire. ENDOSSEMENT (an-do-se-man) n. m. Syn. de endos. ENDOSSER v. a. (de en, et dos). Mettre sur son dos : endosser le harnais, la cuirasse. Fig. Charger de quelque chose de désagréable : il m'a endossé de cette affaire. Assumer la responsabilité de : endosser les bêtises des autres. Relever les sillons en labourant la terre. Cambrer le dos d'un livre une fois qu'il est cousu. Endosser un billet, une lettre de change, mettre sa signature au dos. ENDOSSEUR (an-do-seur) n. m. Celui qui endosse. Qui a endossé une lettre de change, un billet : tous les endosseurs sont responsables du payement du billet, dans l'ordre de leurs signatures. ENDOSSURE (an-do-su-re) n. f. Recouvrir de colle de pâte le dos d'un livre, pour le relier. ENDOTHERMIQUE (an-do-tèr) adj. Chim. Se dit de toute réaction qui s'effectue avec absorption de chaleur. Se dit de tout corps dont la décomposition dégage de la chaleur. ENDROIT (an-droi) n. m. (de en, et droit). Lieu, place : un endroit écarté. Localité qu'on habite. Partie déterminée du corps. Passage d'un discours, d'un livre. Côté par lequel on doit regarder une chose. Le beau côté d'une étoffe. Ant. Envers. ENDUIRE v. a. (lat. inducere, appliquer sur. — Se conj. comme conduire.) Couvrir d'un enduit. ENDUIT (an-du-i) n. m. Substance molle ou liquide, propre à être étendue sur la surface d'un corps. ENDURABLE adj. Que l'on peut endurer. ENDURANCE n. f. Qualité d'une personne endurante. Aptitude à résister aux fatigues : les exercices du corps augmentent l'endurance physique. ENDURANT (an-du-ran), E adj. Qui souffre patiemment les injures. Qui est dur à la fatigue. Ant. Impatient, susceptible. ENDURCI, E adj. Fig. Qui a une longue habitude de : pécheur endurci. Invétéré : haine endurcie. Insensible : cœur endurci. ENDURCIR v. a. Rendre dur. Rendre résistant : endurcir à la fatigue. Fig. Rendre insensible, impitoyable : l'avarice endurcit le cœur. S'endurcir v. pr. Devenir dur, insensible. S'accoutumer: s'endurcir au froid, au travail. Ant. Amollir, attendrir. , toucher. ENDURCISSEMENT (an-dur-si-se-man) n. m. Action de s'endurcir : endurcissement à la fatigue. Fig. Perte de la délicatesse du sentiment. ENDURER v. a. (lat. indurare ; de in, dans, et durus, dur). Souffrir, supporter, éprouver : endurer mille tourments. ÉNERGIE n. f. (gr. energeia; de en, dans, et ergon, action). Puissance : énergie militaire. Vertu, efficacité : énergie d'un remède. Fig. Force, fermeté : énergie de l'âme. Phys. Faculté que possède un corps de fournir du travail. Ant. Faiblesse, mollesse. ÉNERGIQUE adj. Qui a de l'énergie : effort énergique. Ant. Mou, faible, indolent. ÉNERGIQUEMENT (nèr-ji-ke-man) adv. Avec énergie : soutenir énergiquement une opinion. ÉNERGUMÈNE n. (gr. energoumenos). Possédé du démon. Fig. Homme exalté qui exprime ses passions par des gestes, des discours violents : crier comme un énergumène. ÉNERVANT (nèr-van), E adj. Qui abat les forces, l'énergie : chaleur énervante. Abusiv. Qui agace les nerfs : discussions énervantes. ÉNERVATION (nèr-va-si-on) n. f. Abattement des forces, relâchement des nerfs. Sous les rois de la première race, supplice qui consistait à brûler les tendons des jarrets et des genoux. ÉNERVEMENT (nèr-ve-man) n. m. État de ce qui est énervé, d'une personne énervée : l'énervement de l'attente. ÉNERVER v. a. (de é privatif, et du lat. nervus, nerf). Brûler les tendons des muscles, des jarrets et des genoux : énerver un criminel. Détruire l'énergie physique ou morale. Abusiv. Agacer en irritant le système nerveux. ENFAÎTEAU n. m. Tuile creuse pour couvrir le faîte d'un toit. ENFAÎTEMENT (an-fè-te-man) n. m. Table de plomb sur le faîte d'un toit. ENFAÎTER v. a. Couvrir le faîte d'un toit avec de la tuile, du plomb, etc. ENFANCE n. f. (de enfant.) Période de la vie de l'homme depuis la naissance jusqu'à la douzième année ou environ : Du Guesclin montra dès l'enfance des instincts batailleurs. Les enfants : l'enfance est espiègle. Fig. Imbécillité : tomber en enfance. Commencement : l'enfance du monde. Enfantillage. (Vx.) ENFANÇON n. m. Petit enfant. (Vx.) ENFANT n. (lat. infans ; de in, non, et fari, parler). Garçon, fille dans l'enfance : une charmante enfant. Fils ou fille, quel que soit l'âge : cet homme a quatre enfants. Descendant : enfants d'Adam. Terme d'amitié ou de protection. Citoyen natif : les enfants de la France. Enfant légitime, né de parents unis par le mariage. Enfant naturel, né hors du mariage. Enfant trouvé, abandonné par ses parents et recueilli par la charité publique. Enfant adoptif, qu'on a pris légalement pour enfant. Enfant terrible, dont les indiscrétions mettent les parents dans de cruels embarras. Fig. Résultat, effet : l'amour est l'enfant du loisir. Enfants d'Apollon, les poètes. Enfants de Mars, les guerriers. C'est un bon enfant, un homme de bon caractère. Faire l'enfant, s'amuser à des choses puériles. Enfant de chœur, enfant qui assiste le prêtre dans les cérémonies ou qui chante à l'église. Enfant de troupe, fils de militaire élevé aux frais de l'État et figurant sur les contrôles de l'armée. — Le mot enfant est masculin lorsqu'il désigne un petit garçon, ou qu'il est employé dans un sens général : Paul est un bon enfant ; il est féminin quand il désigne particulièrement une petite fille : Suzanne est une gentille enfant. ENFANTELET n. m. Petit enfant. (Vx.) ENFANTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enfanter. Fig. Production : le pénible enfantement des chefs-d'œuvre. ENFANTER (an-fan-té) v. a. Donner le jour à un enfant. Fig. Produire, créer : enfanter un projet. ENFANTILLAGE (an, ll mll.) n. m. Paroles, actions qui sont d'un enfant : perdre son temps en enfantillages. ENFANTIN, E adj. Qui a le caractère de l'enfance : grâce enfantine. Peu compliqué, facile : question enfantine. ENFARINÉ, E adj. Couvert de farine : ce bloc enfariné ne me dit rien qui vaille. Pop. La gueule, la bouche enfarinée, confiance ridicule, sotte espérance. ENFARINER v. a. Poudrer de farine. ENFER n. m. (du lat. inferi, lieu bas). Lieu destiné au supplice des damnés : les tourments de l'enfer. Par ext. Démons infernaux : les suggestions de l’enfer. Fig. Lieu où l'on a beaucoup à souffrir. Lieu de désordre et de confusion : cette maison est un enfer. Supplice moral : avoir l'enfer dans le cœur. Feu d'enfer, feu très violent. Jouer un jeu d'enfer, jouer très gros jeu. Pl. Les enfers, séjour des âmes après la mort, dans la mythologie païenne. Ant. Paradis, ciel. ENFERMÉ n. m. Odeur résultant du manque d'air : sentir l’enfermé. (On dit plus ordinairement le renfermé.) ENFERMER (an-fèr-mé) v. a. Mettre en un lieu d'où il est impossible de sortir : enfermer des chevaux dans une écurie. Emprisonner. Mettre dans une maison d'aliénés, dans une prison, etc. Serrer sous clef : enfermer des papiers. Comporter. Contenir : passage qui enferme deux erreurs. ENFERRER v. a. (de fer.) Percer avec une épée. S'enferrer v. pr. Se jeter sur l'épée de son adversaire. Fig. Se prendre à ses propres mensonges. ENFICELER v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'enficelle.) Ficeler, lier avec une ficelle. (Peu us.) ENFIELLER (an-fi-è-lé) v. a. Rendre amer. Fig. Rendre méchant, haineux. ENFIÈVREMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enfiévrer. État de ce qui est enfiévré. ENFIÉVRER (an-fi-é-vré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Donner de la fièvre. Fig. Passionner, surexciter, enflammer. ENFILADE n. f. Ensemble de choses disposées, situées les unes à la file des autres. Artill. Décharge de bouches à feu qui prend une ligne de soldats, une tranchée, ou un navire dans le sens de la longueur. ENFILER v. a. Passer un fil dans le trou d'une aiguille, d'une perle, etc. Percer de part en part. Fig. Enfiler un chemin, s'y engager. Artill. Battre dans le sens de sa longueur : enfiler une tranchée. ENFIN adv. (de en, et fin). Bref, en un mot, à la fin. Marque aussi l'attente : enfin, vous voilà ! ENFLAMMÉ, E (an-fla-mé) adj. Plein de feu : yeux enflammés. Qui est dans un état inflammatoire : plaie enflammée. Surexcité : enflammé de colère. ENFLAMMER (an-fla-mé) v. a. Mettre en feu : emflammer un bûcher. Rendre très chaud. Irriter. Envenimer. Fig. Echauffer, exciter. ENFLÉ, E adj. Gonflé. Vain, fier : enflé de ses succès. Être enflé d'orgueil, en être rempli. Style enflé, style ampoulé. ENFLÉCHER (an-flé-ché) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Disposer les enfléchures sur les haubans. ENFLÉCHURE n. f. (de en, et flèche). Echelons en corde, disposés horizontalement entre les haubans. ENFLER v. a. (lat. inflare ; de in, dans, et flore, souffler). Gonfler en remplissant d'air, de gaz, etc. : enfler un ballon. Augmenter le volume de : les pluies ont enflé la rivière. Fig. Enorgueillir : enflé par le succès. Exagérer : enfler un récit. V. n. et S'enfler v. pr. Se gonfler : la voile s'enfle. Fig. S'enorgueillir. Sa jambe a enflé ou est enflée, selon qu'on veut marquer le fait ou l’état. Ant. Désenfler. ENFLURE n. f. Tumeur, bouffissure. Fig. Orgueil. Emphase : l'enflure du style est un défaut commun chez les avocats. Ant. Désenflure. ENFONÇAGE n. m. Action de mettre en place le fond d'un tonneau. ENFONCÉ, E adj. Profondément entré : avoir les yeux enfoncés dans la tête. Profond : une alcôve enfoncée. ENFONCEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enfoncer : l'enfoncement d'une porte, d'un clou. Partie qui se trouve en retrait sur les parties voisines. Partie d'une façade formant arrière-corps. Partie reculée d'un paysage. Echancrure dans le contour d'une baie : les enfoncements de la côte bretonne. Profondeur des fondations d'un édifice. ENFONCER (an-fon-sé) v. a. (de en, et fond . — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il enfonça, nous enfonçons.) Pousser, mettre au fond, faire pénétrer bien avant. Briser, en poussant, en pesant : enfoncer une porte. Enfoncer une porte ouverte, se donner beaucoup de mal pour faire une chose très facile, démontrer une vérité évidente. Mettre en déroute, culbuter. V. n. Aller au fond : le navire enfonce. ENFONCEUR n. m. Ne s'emploie guère que dans cette locution : un enfonceur de porte ouverte, celui qui atteint, avec de grands efforts, un résultat facile et insignifiant. ENFONÇOIR n. m. Outil dont on se sert pour enfoncer un objet. ENFONÇURE n. f. Creux, cavité. Pièces qui forment le fond d'un tonneau. ENFORCIR v. a. Rendre plus fort. V. n. Devenir plus fort. (Peu us.) Ant. Affaiblir. ENFOUIR v. a. (lat. in, dans, et fodere, creuser). Mettre, enfoncer en terre : enfouir des graines. Fig. Mettre en un lieu secret. Laisser inutile : enfouir son talent. ENFOUISSEMENT (an-fou-i-se-man) n. m. Action d'enfouir. ENFOUISSEUR (an-fou-i-seur) n. m. Celui qui enfouit. ENFOURCHER (an-four-ché) v. a. (de en, et fourche). Fam. Monter à califourchon sur un cheval. Enfourcher son dada, se lancer dans un développement favori. ENFOURCHURE n. f. Point où le tronc d'un arbre se bifurque. Entre-deux des jambes d'un pantalon. ENFOURNAGE ou ENFOURNEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action ou manière d'enfourner. Suite des opérations de la verrerie jusqu'à son affinage. ENFOURNER (an-four-né) v. a. (de en, et four). Mettre dans le four. Fig. Mettre en train : mal enfourner une affaire. ENFOURNEUR n. m. Ouvrier qui enfourne. ENFREINDRE (an-frin-dre) v. a. (lat. infringere. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Transgresser, violer : enfreindre la règle. Ant. Observer, respecter. ENFROQUER (an-fro-ké) v. a. (de en, et froc). Faire quelqu'un moine. (Peu us.) ENFUIR (S') san v. pr. (Se conj. comme fuir.) Fuir de quelque lieu : Alcibiade s'enfuit à Sparte. Fig. Passer rapidement : le bonheur, le temps s'enfuit. S'éloigner, disparaître. ENFUMER v. a. Emplir de fumée. Noircir par la fumée. Incommoder par la fumée : enfumer des blaireaux. ENFÛTAGE n. m. Action de mettre en fûts : enfûtage des vins. ENFUTAILLER (an-fu-ta, ll mll., é) v. a. Mettre en futaille : enfutailler du vin. ENGAGÉ n. m. Soldat qui a contracté un engagement volontaire : engagé de trois ans, de quatre ans. ENGAGEABLE (an-gha-ja-ble) adj. Qui peut être engagé, aliéné, cédé. ENGAGEANT , E adj. Insinuant, attirant : manières engageantes. N. m. Ruban porté près du sein par les jeunes filles. N. f. Autref. Manches longues et pendantes. ENGAGEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'engager. Promesse par laquelle on s'engage : engagement formel. Faire honneur à ses engagements, acquitter tout ce à quoi on s'est engagé. Mise en gage : engagements du mont-de-piété. Enrôlement volontaire d'un soldat. Combat court et peu important. ENGAGER (an-gha-jé) v. a. (de en, et gage. —Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : j'engageai, nous engageons.) Mettre en gage : engager son bien. Lier par une promesse : engager sa parole. Lier : un serment nous engage. Attacher à son service : engager un domestique. Inviter : engager à dîner. Exhorter : engager à travailler. Faire entrer, amener : engager dans de fâcheux démêlés. Faire pénétrer (une pièce) dans une autre. Commencer : engager le combat. Colonne engagée, celle dont une partie n'existe pas, étant supposée encastrée dans le mur. Cheval engagé, inscrit pour prendre part à une course. Navire engagé, incliné par le vent de manière à ne pouvoir plus se relever. S'engager v. pr. S'enrôler dans l'armée. Entrer : s'engager dans un bois, un sentier. Ant. Dégager, détourner, dissuader. ENGAGISTE (an-gha-jis-te) n. m. Celui qui jouissait, par engagement, d'un domaine appartenant au roi. Entrepreneur qui engage les ouvriers. ENGAINANT (an-ghè-nan), E adj. Bot. Qui enveloppe comme une gaine : feuilles engainantes. ENGAINER (an-ghè-né) v. a. Mettre dans une gaine : engainer des couteaux. Envelopper : les feuilles du blé engainent la tige. Statue engainée, dont les membres inférieurs sont remplacés par une sorte de gaine : les termes sont des statues engainées. ENGAZONNEMENT (an-gha-zo-ne-man) n. m. Action d'engazonner : engazonner un tertre. ENGAZONNER (an-gha-zo-né) v. a. Semer, garnir de gazon : engazonner un tertre. ENGEANCE (an-jan-se) n. f. (vx fr. enger). Race. Se dit des personnes, par mépris : maudite engeance. ENGEANCER (an-jan-sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il engeança, nous engeançons.) Embarrasser, importuner. ENGEIGNER (an-jè-gné) v. a. (de engin.) Tromper. (Vx mot.) ENGELURE n. f. (de en, et geler). Inflammation, crevasses aux pieds et aux mains, causées par le froid. ENGENDREMENT (an-jan-dre-man) n. m. Action d'engendrer. ENGENDRER (an-jan-dré) v. a. Donner l'existence. Fig. Produire, avoir pour effet : l'oisiveté engendre le vice. Géom. Produire en se déplaçant : un demi-cercle tournant autour d'un diamètre engendre une sphère. ENGERBAGE n. m. Action de mettre en gerbes. ENGERBER (an-jèr-bé) v. a. Mettre en gerbes. Entasser : engerber des tonneaux. ENGIN n. m. (du lat. ingenium, talent). Instrument, ustensile, arme, piège : les engins destructeurs de la guerre. Adresse. (Vx.) ENGLOBER (an-glo-bé) v. a. Réunir plusieurs choses en un tout. Comprendre : englober des suspects dans une conspiration. ENGLOUTIR v. a. (bas lat. ingluttire, avaler). Avaler gloutonnement. Fig. Absorber, faire disparaître : la mer engloutit de nombreuses proies. Dissiper : engloutir sa fortune dans une mauvaise affaire. ENGLOUTISSEMENT (an-glou-ti-se-man) n. m. Action d'engloutir. ENGLOUTISSEUR, EUSE (an-glou-ti-seur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Celui, celle qui engloutit. (Peu us.) ENGLUEMENT (an-glû-man) ou ENGLUAGE n. m. Action d'engluer. ENGLUER v. a. Enduire de glu, de matière gluante. Prendre à la glu : engluer des moineaux. Fig. Prendre par la ruse. ENGOBAGE n. m. Opération qui consiste à recouvrir une pièce de céramique d'une couche de matière terreuse qui masque la couleur naturelle de la pâte. ENGOBE n. m. Pâte servant à engober. ENGOBER (an-gho-bé) v. a. Faire l'engobage. ENGOMMAGE (an-gho-ma-je) n. m. Action d'engommer : l'engommage des toiles. ENGOMMER (an-gho-mé) v. a. Enduire de gomme. ENGONCEMENT (an, man) n. m. Effet d'un habit qui engonce. ENGONCER (an-ghon-sé) v. a. (préf. en, et gond. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il engonça, nous engonçons.) Se dit d'un habit qui fait paraître le cou enfoncé dans les épaules. ENGORGEMENT (an, man) n. m. Embarras dans un conduit, un tuyau. Méd. Embarras produit dans une partie du corps par l'accumulation de fluides : engorgement de la plèvre. ENGORGER (an-ghor-jé) v. a. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il engorgea, nous engorgeons.) Obstruer. Ant. Dégorger. ENGOUEMENT ou ENGOÛMENT (an-ghoû-man) n. m. Méd. Obstruction d'un conduit, d'une cavité. Fig. Admiration exagérée : les poésies d'Ossian, à leur apparition, furent l'objet d'un véritable engouement. ENGOUER (an-ghou-é) v. a. Obstruer, en parlant d'un organe creux, et en particulier du gosier. S'engouer v. pr. Se passionner pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose : s'engouer d'une nouveauté. ENGOUFFREMENT (an-ghou-fre-man) n. m. Action d'engouffrer, de s'engouffrer : l'engouffrement d'une fortune ; l'engouffrement du vent. (Peu us.) ENGOUFFRER (an-ghou-fré) v. a. Faire tomber, disparaître dans un gouffre : la mer engouffre de nombreux vaisseaux. Fig. Dévorer, engloutir. S'engouffrer v. pr. Se dit des eaux, du vent, qui entrent avec violence en quelque endroit. ENGOUJURE n. f. Mar. Rainure dans une pièce de bois. (On dit aussi goujure.) ENGOULER (an-ghou-lé) v. a. (de en, et gueule). Pop. Avaler d'une manière goulue. ENGOULEVENT (an, van) n. m. (de engouler, et vent). Oiseau passereau, à bec largement fendu. ENGOÛMENT n. m. V. engouement. ENGOURDIR v. a. (de en, et gourd). Rendre comme perclus : le froid engourdit. Fig. Rendre paresseux : l'oisiveté engourdit l'esprit. Ant. Dégourdir. ENGOURDISSEMENT (an-ghour-di-se-man) n. m. Paralysie momentanée dans une partie du corps. Fig. Torpeur de l'âme, etc. : engourdissement d'esprit. ENGRAIS n. m. (de engraisser.) Herbages où l'on met engraisser les bestiaux. Pâture pour engraisser les volailles. Fumier et autres matières propres à fertiliser les terres : les nitrates sont d'excellents engrais. ENGRAISSEMENT (an-grè-se-man) ou ENGRAISSAGE (an-grè-sa-je) n. m. Action d'engraisser : l'engraissement des volailles est une des richesses de la Bresse. Résultat de cette action. Assemblage dans lequel les pièces ne pénètrent l'une dans l'autre que par la force. ENGRAISSER (an-grè-sé) v. a. (du lat. incrassare). Faire devenir gras : engraisser des canards. Fertiliser par l'engrais. Souiller de graisse. Fig. Enrichir, combler. Faire aller en s'élargissant (une pièce de bois.) V. n. Prendre de l'embonpoint : il a engraissé ou il est engraissé, selon qu'on veut exprimer l'action ou l'état. Ant. Maigrir, dégraisser. ENGRAISSEUR (an-grè-seur) n. m. Celui qui s'occupe de l'engraissement des bestiaux. ENGRANGEMENT (an-gran-je-man) n. m. Action d'engranger : l'engrangement des blés. ENGRANGER (an-gran-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il engrangea, nous engrangeons. )Mettre en grange : engranger du blé. ENGRAVEMENT (an, man) n. m. État d'un bateau engravé. Remplissage d'un port par le gravier. ENGRAVER (an-gra-vé) v. a. (de en, et gravier). Engager un bateau dans le sable, dans un bas-fond. Recouvrir de gravier : engraver un chemin. ENGRAVER (an-gra-vé) v. a. Graver sur. (Vx.) ENGRÊLÉ, E adj. Blas. Se dit des pièces honorables qui sont bordées de dents fines dont les intervalles sont arrondis. ( V. la planche blason.) ENGRÊLURE n. f. Petit point étroit que l'on ajoute au bord d'une dentelle. Blas. Bordure étroite, ou filet denticulé qui entoure un écu. ENGRENAGE n. m. Disposition de roues qui s'engrènent : les engrenages d'une montre. Fig. Concours de circonstances qui se compliquent mutuellement. ENGRENANT (an-gre-nan), E adj. Qui engrène : roues engrenantes. ENGRÈNEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'engrener. ENGRENER (an-gre-né) v. a. (de en, et grain. — Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'engrène.) Garnir de grain (la trémie d'un moulin.) Engraisser avec du grain. V. n. et S'engrener v. pr. Faire entrer les dents d'une roue entre les dents d'une autre roue. Neutral. : roue qui engrène bien. Fig. Préparer, commencer. Ant. Désengrener. ENGRENEUR n. m. Ouvrier chargé d'engrener une machine à battre. ENGRENEUSE (an-gre-neu-ze) n. f. Appareil engrenant mécaniquement les machines à battre les céréales. ENGRENURE n. f. Position de deux roues qui s'engrènent. Anat. Articulation immobile, dans laquelle les dentelures d'un os s'enchevêtrent avec celles d'un autre os. ENGRI n. m. Espèce de léopard du Congo. ENGRUMELER (S') lé v. pr. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : il s'engrumellera.) Se mettre en grumeaux. ENGUENILLER (an-ghe-ni, ll mll., é) v. a. Vêtir de guenilles. (Peu us.) ENGUEULEMENT (an-gheu-le-man) n. m. ou ENGUEULADE (an-gheu) n. f. Pop. Action d'engueuler, de s'engueuler. ENGUEULER (an-gheu-lé) v. a. (de en, et gueule). Pop. Accabler d'injures grossières. ENGUICHURE n. f. Cordon servant à porter le cor de chasse. Courroie servant à porter le bouclier. ENGUIGNONNÉ, E (an-ghi-gno-né) adj. Qui a du guignon : joueur enguignonné. ENGUIRLANDER (an-ghir-lan-dé) v. a. Entourer de guirlandes : enguirlander un arbre. Fam. Séduire : enguirlander quelqu'un par de belles promesses. ENHACHEMENT (an-a-che-man) n. m. Portion de propriété qui entre dans une propriété voisine. ENHARDIR v. a. Rendre hardi : le succès enhardit. S'enhardir v. pr. Devenir hardi. ENHARMONIE (an-nar-mo-nî) n. f. Chez les anciens Grecs, succession mélodique par quarts de ton. Dans la musique moderne, rapport entre deux notes consécutives qui ne diffèrent que d'un comma, comme do dièse et ré bémol, et qui sont représentées par un même son dans les instruments à son fixe. ENHARMONIQUE adj. Mus. Se dit de notes de noms distincts, mais qui, sous l'action des dièses ou des bémols, ont la même intonation. ENHARNACHEMENT (an-ar, man) n. m. Action, manière d'enharnacher les chevaux. (Peu us.) ENHARNACHER (an-ar-na-ché) v. a. Mettre les harnais à un cheval. Par ext. Habiller d'une façon ridicule. (Peu us.) ENHERBER (an-nèr-bé) v. a. Mettre en herbe un terrain, y faire croître de l'herbe. Ant. Désherber. ENHUCHÉ, E (an-u) adj. Mar. Se dit d'un bâtiment haut sur l'eau. ÉNIGMATIQUE (nigh-ma) adj. Qui renferme une énigme : propos énigmatique. Qui tient de l'énigme; inexpliqué : conduite énigmatique. Ant. Clair. ÉNIGMATIQUEMENT (nigh-ma-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière énigmatique. (Peu us.) ÉNIGME (nigh-me) n. f. (gr. ainigma). Jeu d'esprit où l'on donne à deviner une chose en la décrivant en termes obscurs, ambigus : Œdipe devina l'énigme du sphinx. Fig. Discours obscur. Chose difficile à définir, à connaître à fond : la nature est une énigme. Le mot de l'énigme, mot qui fait le sujet de l'énigme et qu'il s'agit de deviner. ENIVRANT (an-ni-vran), E adj. Qui enivre : les boissons alcooliques sont enivrantes. Qui produit une certaine exaltation, au prop. et au fig. : parfum, orgueil enivrant. Fig. Séduisant. ENIVREMENT (an-ni-vre-man) n. m. Action de s'enivrer ; état d'une personne ivre. Ivresse. Fig. Transport : l'enivrement des passions. ENIVRER (an-ni-vré) v. a. (de en, et ivre). Rendre ivre. Fig. Troubler, exalter : la prospérité l'enivre. S'enivrer v. pr. Se rendre ivre. Ant. Désenivrer. ENJAMBÉE (an-jan-bé) n. f. Action d'enjamber. Espace qu'on enjambe : faire des grandes enjambées. ENJAMBEMENT (an-jan-be-man) n. m. Rejet au vers suivant d'un ou de plusieurs mots qui complètent le sens du premier. Ex. : Un astrologue un jour se laissa choir « Au fond d'un puits ». On lui dit : « Pauvre bête ! » ENJAMBER (an-jan-bé) v. a. (de en, et jambe). Faire un grand pas pour franchir : enjamber le ruisseau. V. n. Marcher à grands pas. Fig. Empiéter : enjamber sur le champ de son voisin. Produire l'enjambement. ENJAVELER v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'enjavelle.) Mettre en javelles le blé, l'avoine, etc. ENJEU n. m. (de en, et jeu). Ce qu'on met d'argent en jeu à chaque partie. Fig. Ce qu'on expose dans une entreprise : l'empire du monde était l'enjeu de la bataille de Pharsale. ENJOINDRE v. a. (lat. injungere. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Ordonner, commander expressément, avec autorité, prescrire. ENJÔLEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enjôler. Son résultat. ENJÔLER v. a. (de en, et geôle). Fam. Séduire par des cajoleries, par des caresses, par de belles paroles. ENJÔLEUR, EUSE (an, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui enjôle. ENJOLIVEMENT (an, man) n. m. Ornement qui enjolive : faire des enjolivements à sa maison. ENJOLIVER v. a. (rad. joli.) Rendre joli ou plus joli, en ajoutant des ornements : enjoliver une robe. Ant. Enlaidir. ENJOLIVEUR n. m. Qui aime à enjoliver. ENJOLIVURE n. f. Petits enjolivements. ENJOUÉ, E adj. Qui a de l'enjouement : esprit enjoué. Ant. Grave, sévère, sombre. ENJOUEMENT ou ENJOÛMENT (an-joû-man) n. m. Gaieté douce et habituelle. Ant. Gravité, sévérité, maussaderie. ENJUPONNER (an-ju-po-né) v. a. Vêtir d'un jupon. ENKYSTÉ, E (an-kis-té) adj. Se dit d'un corps étranger qui reste dans l'organisme sans inflammation. ENKYSTEMENT (an-kis-te-man) n. m. Méd. Fixation dans un tissu d'un corps étranger insoluble. ENKYSTER (S') san-kis-té v. pr. S'envelopper d'un kyste : tumeur qui s'enkyste. ENLACEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enlacer. État de ce qui est enlacé. ENLACER v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il enlaça, nous enlaçons.) Passer l'un dans l'autre des cordons, des lacets, etc. Fig. Serrer, étreindre : enlacer quelqu'un dans ses bras. ENLAÇURE ou ENLASSURE (an-la-su-re) n. f. Assemblage d'une mortaise et d'un tenon à l'aide de chevilles. ENLAIDIR (an-lè-dir) v. a. Rendre laid : peintre maladroit qui enlaidit son modèle. V. n. Devenir laid : il a enlaidi ou il est enlaidi, selon qu'on veut marquer le fait ou l'état. Ant. Embellir, enjoliver. ENLAIDISSEMENT (an-lè-di-se-man) n. m. Action d'enlaidir. Ant. Embellissement. ENLEVAGE n. m. Teint. Opération par laquelle on produit du blanc ou une autre couleur sur un tissu préalablement teint. ENLEVÉ, E adj. Fig. Se dit d'une œuvre d'art large, hardie : portrait enlevé. ENLÈVEMENT n. m. Action d'enlever, d'emporter : l'enlèvement des boues. Rapt : l'enlèvement des Sabines. ENLEVER v. a. (Se conj. comme amener.) Lever en haut. Arracher, emporter : enlever le couvert. Fig. Ravir : enlever une mineure. Faire disparaître : enlever une tache. Exciter l'enthousiasme : enlever l'auditoire. Obtenir sans peine : enlever les suffrages. Voler : enlever une montre. Surprendre : enlever un poste. Fam. Faire de violents reproches à quelqu'un. ENLEVEUR n. m. Celui qui enlève. (Peu us.) ENLEVURE n. f. Vésicule. (On dit mieux élevure.) Relief d'une sculpture. ENLIASSER (an-li-a-sé) v. a. Mettre en liasse. ENLIER (an-li-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Joindre, engager des pierres ensemble en bâtissant. ENLIGNEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enligner. État de ce qui est enligné. ENLIGNER (an-li-gné) v. a. Placer bout à bout sur une même ligne : enligner des briques. ENLISEMENT ou ENLIZEMENT (an-li-ze-man) n. m. Action de s'enliser. ENLISER ou ENLIZER v. a. (de en, et lise, sable mouvant). Enfoncer dans les sables mouvants. S'enliser ou s'enliser v. pr. : on s'enlise fréquemment sur certaines plages de la Bretagne. Au fig. : voiture qui s'enlise dans la boue. ENLUMINER v. a. (de en, et du lat. lumen, lumière). Colorier : enluminer des gravures. Orner d'enluminures : enluminer un missel. Fig. Colorer vivement. Rendre rouge : l'usage des liqueurs fortes enlumine le teint. ENLUMINEUR, EUSE (an, eu-ze) n. Artiste qui enlumine : Robert Julien fut le dernier des grands enlumineurs. ENLUMINURE n. f. Art d'enluminer. Estampe, gravure enluminée. Fam. Coloration vive du visage. Fig. Faux éclat du style. ENNÉACORDE n. m. (préf. ennéa, neuf, et corde). Cithare à neuf cordes. ENNÉADE n. f. (du gr. enneas, ados). Assemblage de neuf choses semblables ou de neuf personnes. V. Part. hist. ENNÉAGONAL, ALE, aux adj. (de ennéagone.) Qui a neuf angles. ENNÉAGONE (èn-né-a) adj. (du préf. ennéa, neuf, et du gr. gonia, angle). Qui a neuf côtés. N. m. : un ennéagone. ENNEMI, E (è-ne) n. (lat. inimicus). Qui hait quelqu'un, qui cherche à lui nuire : ennemi mortel. Qui a de l'aversion pour certaines choses : ennemi du tabac. Chose nuisible. Nation armée avec laquelle on est en guerre. Adjectiv. : l'armée ennemie. Ant. Ami. ENNOBLIR v. a. Relever, donner de la noblesse morale : la vertu ennoblit l'homme. (Ne pas confondre avec anoblir.) Ant. Avilir, dégrader. ENNOBLISSEMENT (an-no-bli-se-man) n. m. Action d'ennoblir. ENNUI n. m. (de ennuyer.) Lassitude morale produite par le désoeuvrement : l'ennui naquit un jour de l'uniformeité. Peine très vive. (Vx en ce sens.) Pl. Poét. Chagrins : de mortels ennuis. Ant. Amusement, plaisir, divertissement. ENNUYANT (an-nui-ian), E adj. Qui ennuie, contrarie. (Peu us.) ENNUYER (an-nui-ié) v. a. (lat. in, dans, et odium, haine. — Se conj. comme appuyer.) Causer de l'ennui : le style emphatique continu finit par ennuyer. S'ennuyer v. pr. Eprouver de l'ennui. Ant. Amuser, divertir, récréer, égayer. ENNUYEUSEMENT (an-nui-ieu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière ennuyeuse. Ant. Gaiement. ENNUYEUX, EUSE (an-nui-ieû, eu-ze) adj. Qui ennuie habituellement : conteur ennuyeux. Ant. Amusant, récréatif. ÉNONCÉ n. m. Chose énoncée : l'énoncé d'une clause. Action d'énoncer. Ensemble des conditions auxquelles doivent satisfaire les inconnues d'un problème : l'énoncé d'un problème, d'une question. ÉNONCER v. a. (lat. enuntiare ; de nuntius, nouvelle. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il énonça, nous énonçons.) Exprimer par paroles ou par écrit : énoncer un axiome. ÉNONCIATIF, IVE adj. Qui sert à énoncer : terme énonciatif. ÉNONCIATION n. f. Action, manière d'énoncer : énonciation d'un fait. ENORGUEILLIR (an-nor-gheu, ll mll., ir) v. a. Rendre orgueilleux. S'enorgueillir v. pr. Avoir de l'orgueil ; tirer vanité. Ant. Humilier, mortifier. ÉNORME adj. (lat. enormis ; de e, hors de, et norma, règle). Démesuré, excessif en grandeur ou en grosseur : le baobab est un arbre énorme. Fig. : fortune, crime énorme. Ant. Petit, microscopique. ÉNORMÉMENT adv. Excessivement. ÉNORMITÉ n. f. (de énorme) Excès de grandeur, de grosseur. Fig. Gravité : énormité d'une faute, d'un crime. Chose extravagante : dire des énormités. ÉNOSTOSE (nos-tô-ze) n. f. Méd. Tumeur du canal médullaire des os. ÉNOUER v. a. (préf. é, et nœud). Débarrasser les étoffes des nœuds et des corps étrangers qui se montrent à la surface : énouer un drap. ENQUÉRIR (S') san-ké v. pr. (lat. inquirere ; de in, en, et quærere, chercher. — Se conj. comme acquérir.) S'informer, faire des recherches. ENQUERRE ou ANQUERRE v. a. Ancienne forme de enquérir. Blas. Armes à enquerre, se dit des armes qui contreviennent aux lois héraldiques défendant de mettre émail sur émail : la plupart des armes à enquerre sont d'une époque antérieure à la codification des lois héraldiques. ENQUÊTE n. f. Réunion de témoignages pour élucider une question douteuse : diriger une enquête. Recherches ordonnées par une autorité administrative quelconque. Enquête judiciaire, recherche qui se fait en justice, par audition de témoins : un tribunal insuffisamment éclairé ordonne une enquête. ENQUÊTER (S') san-kâ-té v. pr. S'enquérir, s'informer. ENQUÊTEUR n. m. Juge, officier, etc., qui fait des enquêtes. Adjectiv. : commissaire enquêteur. ENQUINAUDER (an-ki-nô-dé) v. a. (de en, et quinaud). Rendre quinaud, dupe. ENRACINEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enraciner, de s'enraciner. Culée de pont reposant sur un enchevêtrement de pilots et de blocs rocheux. ENRACINER v. a. Faire prendre racine à : enraciner un arbre. Fig. Fixer à demeure. Ant. Déraciner. ENRAGÉ, E adj. Qui a la rage : chien enragé. Fig. Irrité, emporté. Violent, excessif : joueur enragé ; passion, faim enragée. ENRAGEANT (an-ra-jan), E adj. Qui cause du dépit : des contradictions enrageantes. ENRAGER v. n. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il enragea, nous enrageons.) Être vexé, furieux : il enrage de ne pouvoir parler. Faire enrager, tourmenter. ENRAYAGE (an-rè-ia-je) n. m. Opération qui consiste à disposer les rais d'une roue dans les mortaises du moyeu et des jantes. ENRAYEMENT (an-rè-ie-man) ou ENRAIEMENT (an-rè-man) n. m. Action d'enrayer. ENRAYER v. a. (de en, et rais). — Se conj. comme balayer.) Garnir de ses rais : enrayer une roue. Entraver le mouvement des roues d'une voiture, au moyen d'un sabot ou d'un frein. Faire une enrayure. Fig. Suspendre l'action de : enrayer un mouvement d'opinion. Ant. Désenrayer. ENRAYOIR (an-ré-ioir) n. m. Machine pour enrayer une voiture. Baguette que l'on introduit dans le canon de l'arbalète pour la bander. ENRAYURE (an-rè-iu-re) n. f. Ce qui sert à enrayer une roue. Assemblage de pièces de bois qui rayonnent autour d'un centre. Pan de charpente, sur lequel s'appuie la croupe d'un comble. Premier sillon que trace la charrue dans un champ. ENRÉGIMENTEMENT (an, man-te-man) n. m. Action de former un régiment. (Peu us.) ENRÉGIMENTER (an, man-té) v. a. Former en régiment, mettre dans un régiment. Fig. Rassembler en troupe, faire agir ensemble : enrégimenter des mécontents dans une conspiration. ENREGISTRABLE (an-re-jis-tra-ble) adj. Qui peut être enregistré. ENREGISTREMENT (an-re-jis-tre-man) n. m. Copie textuelle d'un acte sur un registre destiné à cet effet, et qui a pour objet de conférer à cet acte une date authentique. Administration, bureaux où l'on enregistre certains actes sur les registres officiels : tous les actes portant mutation de propriété sont soumis à l'enregistrement. Autref., acte par lequel une cour souveraine faisait transcrire sur ses registres une ordonnance, un édit du roi. ENREGISTRER (an-re-jis-tré) v. a. Porter sur un registre. Transcrire, mentionner un acte, un jugement dans les registres publics, pour en assurer l'authenticité. Par ext. Consigner certains faits par écrit. ENREGISTREUR (an-re-jis-treur) adj. et n. m. Celui qui enregistre. Appareil qui inscrit automatiquement certains mouvements : appareil enregistreur. ENRÊNER v. a. Arrêter et fixer les rênes d'un cheval, de manière à lui tenir la tête levée. ENRHUMER v. a. Causer du rhume. S'enrhumer v. pr. Contracter un rhume. ENRICHI, E adj. et n. Celui, celle dont la fortune est de date récente. ENRICHIR v. a. Rendre riche : le commerce enrichit Carthage. Par ext. Augmenter, développer : enrichir un musée. Garnir d'un ornement précieux. Fig. Orner : enrichir son esprit. Ant. Appauvrir. ENRICHISSEMENT (an-ri-chi-se-man) n. m. Action d'enrichir. Ornement, parure. ENROBAGE ou ENROBEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enrober. ENROBER v. a. Entourer (des caisses, des tonneaux) d'une enveloppe indiquant qu'ils sont dispensés de la visite. Recouvrir (les viandes, les médicaments) d'une enveloppe protectrice. ENROCHEMENT (an, man) n. m. Grosse maçonnerie, établie au fond de l'eau pour les fondations d'un ouvrage. Agglomération de grains de poudre. ENROCHER (an-ro-ché) v. a. Faire l'enrochement de. ENRÔLÉ n. m. Individu inscrit sur un rôle. ENRÔLEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enrôler ou de s'enrôler : les enrôlements volontaires de 1792 témoignèrent de l'enthousiasme révolutionnaire. Feuille certifiant qu'on est enrôlé. ENRÔLER v. a. Inscrire sur un rôle : enrôler des ouvriers. Faire s'engager dans l'armée : enrôler des soldats. Fig. Faire entrer dans un parti : enrôler des mécontents. S'enrôler v. pr. Entrer au service militaire. S'affilier à un parti. ENRÔLEUR n. m. Qui enrôle. (Peu us.) ENROUEMENT ou ENROÛMENT (an-roû-man) n. m. État, maladie de celui qui est enroué. ENROUER v. a. (lat. in, dans, et raucus, rauque). Rendre la voix rauque. ENROUILLEMENT (an-rou, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de s'enrouiller. (Peu us.) ENROUILLER (an-rou, ll mll., é) v. a. Rendre rouillé. ENROULEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'enrouler, de s'enrouler. Ornement architectural qui va en spirale. ENROULER (an-rou-lé) v. a. Rouler une chose autour d'une autre : enrouler un drapeau autour de sa hampe. ENRUBANNER (an-ru-ba-né) v. a. Couvrir, orner de rubans : enrubanner un enfant. ENRUE n. f. Large sillon. ENSABLEMENT (an, man) n. m. Amas de sable, formé par un courant d'eau ou par le vent : l'ensablement a ruiné le vieux port de Brouage. ENSABLER (an-sa-blé) v. a. Couvrir, engorger de sable. Faire échouer sur le sable. ENSABOTER v. a. Mettre des sabots à. Enrayer au moyen d'un sabot : ensaboter une roue. Ensaboter un projectile, le fixer sur un sabot. ENSACHEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'ensacher : l'ensachement des grains. ENSACHER (an-sa-ché) v. a. Mettre en sac. ENSAISINEMENT (an-se-zi-ne-man) n. m. Féod. Action d'ensaisiner ou de mettre en possession. ENSAISINER (an-sé-zi-né) v. a. (préf. en, et saisine). Féod. Reconnaître par un acte le nouveau tenancier ; le mettre en possession du fief. ENSANGLANTER v. a. Souiller, couvrir de sang : lady Macbeth croyait toujours voir sa main ensanglantée. Fig. Souiller par le meurtre : ensanglanter sa victoire. ENSEIGNABLE (an-sè-gna-ble) adj. Qui peut être enseigné. ENSEIGNANT (an-sè-gnan), E adj. Qui donne l'enseignement. Le corps enseignant, la réunion de ceux qui professent, qui se livrent à l'enseignement. ENSEIGNE (an-sè-gne) n. f. (lat. insignia ; de in, en, et signum, signe). Tableau, figure à la porte d'une auberge, d'une boutique pour indiquer la nature du commerce, le nom du commerçant. Fig. Marque, indice servant à reconnaître quelque chose : la sincérité est l'enseigne de l'honnêteté. Drapeau, étendard. Mar. Pavillon national : marcher enseignes déployées. A telle enseigne ou à telles enseignes que, la preuve est que. N. m. Autref. Officier porte-drapeau. Auj. Officier de marine, immédiatement au-dessous du lieutenant de vaisseau. ENSEIGNEMENT (an-sè-gne-man) n. m. Action, art d'enseigner. Profession de celui qui enseigne: être dans l'enseignement. Instruction, précepte: donner de bons enseignements. Enseignement public, celui que donne l'État. Enseignement libre, celui que donnent les particuliers. Enseignement primaire, celui qui donne les premiers éléments des connaissances. Enseignement secondaire, celui qui instruit dans les langues classiques, les langues étrangères, les éléments des sciences. Enseignement supérieur, celui qui, au moyen des universités et des grandes écoles, approfondit les études spéciales. Enseignement professionnel, celui qui donne les connaissances nécessaires à la pratique du commerce, de l'industrie. ENSEIGNER (an-sè-gné) v. a. (lat. pop. insignare). Instruire : enseigner des enfants. Apprendre aux autres : enseigner la grammaire. Indiquer : enseigner un chemin. ENSELLÉ, E adj. Se dit d'un cheval qui a le dos enfoncé comme le siège d'une selle. Se dit d'un bateau très relevé aux deux extrémités. ENSELLURE (an-sè-lu-re) n. f. Méd. Courbure très accusée de la région lombaire de la colonne vertébrale. ENSEMBLE (an-san-ble) adv. (lat. in, en, et simul, à la fois). L'un avec l'autre, en même temps, à la fois : vivre ensemble ; agir ensemble. N. m. Résultat de l'union des parties d'un tout : un bel ensemble. Accord, unité : agir avec ensemble. Ant. Séparément, isolément. ENSEMENCEMENT (an-se-man-se-man) n. m. Action d'ensemencer : l'ensemencement du blé. ENSEMENCER (an-se-man-sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : j'ensemençai, nous ensemençons.) Répandre la semence dans la terre. ENSERRER v. a. Enfermer, contenir : tout ce que le globe enserre. Serrer étroitement : le boa enserre sa victime. ENSERRER v. a. Mettre dans une serre. ENSEUILLEMENT (an-seu, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Elévation de l'appui d'une fenêtre au-dessus du plancher. ENSEVELIR v. a. (du lat. sepelire, même sens). Envelopper un corps mort dans un linceul : ensevelir un cadavre. Par ext. Enterrer. Fig. Engloutir : Pompéi fut ensevelie sous la cendre. Envelopper, cacher : il a enseveli son secret avec lui. S'ensevelir v. pr. Fig. S'ensevelir dans la retraite, se retirer du monde. Ant. Déterrer, exhumer. ENSEVELISSEMENT (an, li-se-man) n. m. Action d'ensevelir ; funérailles. ENSEVELISSEUR, EUSE (an, liseur, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui ensevelit un cadavre. (Peu us.) ENSIFORME adj. (du lat. ensis, épée, et de forme). En forme d'épée. ENSILAGE ou ENSILOTAGE n. m. Action d'ensiler : ensiler des céréales. ENSILER ou ENSILOTER (an-si-lo-té) v. a. (préf. en, et silo). Mettre les grains dans les silos pour les conserver. ENSOLEILLER (an-so-lè, ll mll., é) v. a. Donner l'éclat du soleil, d'une vive lumière : le ciel ensoleillé de la Provence. Fig. Donner de l'éclat, de la gaieté. ENSOMMEILLÉ, E (an-so-mè, ll mll., é) adj. Appesanti par le sommeil. Fig. Assoupi. ENSORCELANT (an, lan), E adj. Qui ensorcelle : charme ensorcelant. ENSORCELER v. a. (rad. sorcier. — Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'ensorcelle.) Jeter, par de prétendus sortilèges, le trouble dans le corps ou l'esprit. Fig. Séduire, charmer, inspirer une violente passion. ENSORCELEUR, EUSE (an, eu-ze) adj. Qui ensorcelle : on brûlait jadis les ensorceleurs. ENSORCELLEMENT (an-sor-sè-le-man) n. m. Action d'ensorceler. Résultat de cette action. Fig. Séduction, charme. ENSOUFRER (an-sou-fré) v. a. Enduire de soufre. Exposer à la vapeur du soufre. ENSOUPLE n. f. (lat. insubulum). Cylindre du métier à tisser, sur lequel on monte la chaîne. ENSUIFER (an-sui-fé) v. a. Enduire de suif. ENSUITE adv. (de en, et suite.) Après, à la suite. Ensuite de loc. prép. Après. Ant. D'abord, premièrement. ENSUIVANT (an-sui-van), E adj. Suivant, qui vient après : le mois ensuivant. (Vx.) ENSUIVRE (S') san v. pr. Suivre, être la conséquence. V. impers. Résulter : il s'ensuit que... ENTABLEMENT (an, man) n. m. Saillie au haut des murs d'un bâtiment, qui en forme le couronnement, en soutient le toit, et comprend l'architrave, la frise et la corniche. V. colonne. ENTABLER (an-ta-blé) v. a. Ajuster à demi-épaisseur deux pièces de bois. ENTABLURE n. f. Point de rotation des deux lames d'une paire de ciseaux. Endroit où se réunissent deux pièces de bois entablées. ENTACHER (an-ta-ché) v. a. Souiller: faute qui entache l'honneur. Acte entaché de nullité, qui n'est pas fait dans les formes. ENTAILLAGE (an-ta, ll mll.) n. m. Action d'entailler. ENTAILLE (an-ta, ll mll.) n. f. Large coupure dans le bois, la pierre, les chairs, etc. Blessure faite sur le corps : se faire une entaille. ENTAILLER (an-ta, ll mll., é) v. a. Faire une entaille : entailler du bois. ENTAILLURE (an-ta, ll mll.) n. f. Entaille. ENTAME ou ENTAMURE n. f. Premier morceau que l'on coupe d'un pain. Coupure. ENTAMER v. a. (lat. pop. intaminare). Couper le premier morceau : entamer un pain. Faire une légère incision, une déchirure. Fig. Commencer : entamer une conversation. Porter atteinte : entamer la réputation. ENTAMURE n. f. V. entame. ENTASSEMENT (an-ta-se-man) n. m. Action d'entasser. Amas : entassement de débris. ENTASSER v. a. Mettre en tas ; accumuler, amasser, amonceler. Fig. Réunir en quantité. Multiplier : entasser des citations. ENTASSEUR (an-ta-seur) n. m. Qui entasse : un entasseur d'écus. (Peu us.) ENTE n. f. (du gr. emphuton, planté dans). Sorte de greffe obtenue en transportant d'un arbre sur l'autre une petite branche portant au moins un œil. Arbre greffé. Manche d'un pinceau. ENTÉ, E adj. Blas. Se dit de l'écu ou d'une pièce divisés suivant des lignes courbes s'engrenant les unes dans les autres. Enté en pointe, se dit de l'écu divisé par deux traits courbes qui partent du centre pour gagner les angles de la pointe. ENTÉLÉCHIE (an, chî) n. f. (gr. entelecheia). Dans la philosophie d'Aristote, ce qui pour chaque être est la possession de sa perfection, de sa fin. ENTELLE n. m. Espèce de singe très répandue dans l'Inde. ENTEMENT (an-te-man) n. m. Action d'enter. Greffe opérée avec des entes. (Peu us.) ENTENDEMENT (an-tan-de-man) n. m. Faculté par laquelle on comprend : l'entendement n'est autre chose que la raison. Jugement, sens, conception, intelligence : perdre l'entendement. ENTENDEUR n. m. Qui comprend facilement. A bon entendeur salut, que celui qui entend une chose en fasse son profit. ENTENDRE (an-tan-dre) v. a. (du lat. intendere, diriger vers). Percevoir par le sens de l'ouïe. Entendre un bruit. Entendre dur, avoir l'oreille dure. Ecouter : ne vouloir rien entendre. Recevoir le témoignage : entendre des témoins. Exaucer : entendre la prière des malheureux. Fig. Comprendre : entendre à demi-mot. Interpréter : phrase qui peut s'entendre de deux manières. Connaître parfaitement : entendre le commerce. Prendre bien : entendre la plaisanterie. Avoir l'intention de faire une chose : j'entends qu'on m'obéisse. Donner à entendre, laisser croire. Entendre raison, acquiescer à ce qui est juste. S'entendre v. pr. Se comprendre, être d'accord. Se connaître à. ENTENDU, E adj. (de entendre.) Convenu, décidé : c'est une affaire entendue. Prendre un air entendu, avoir l'air de comprendre parfaitement. N. Faire l'entendu, l'important. Bien entendu loc. adv. Assurément. ENTENTE (an-tan-te) n. f. Interprétation : le calomniateur recherche les mots à double entente. Intelligence : avoir l'entente des affaires. Bon accord : entente cordiale entre deux souverains. ENTER v. a. Greffer une ente sur : enter un sauvageon. Par ext. Insérer sur. Fig. Faire reposer sur. Assembler par une entaille deux pièces de bois. Enter des bas, remplacer le bout par un autre. S'enter v. pr. S'unir par les liens du sang : maison ducale qui s'est entée sur une autre. Canne entée, canne formée de plusieurs pièces emboîtées. ENTÉRALGIE n. f. (gr. entera, intestins, et algos, douleur). Méd. Douleur aiguë des intestins. ENTÉRINEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'entériner : l'entérinement des lettres de grâce. ENTÉRINER v. a. (de entier). Dr. Ratifier par un jugement un acte dont la validité dépend de cette formalité : entériner des actes de grâce. ENTÉRIQUE adj. (gr. entera, intestins). Qui a rapport aux intestins : inflammation entérique. ENTÉRITE n. f. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd.) Inflammation des intestins. ENTÉROCÈLE n. f. Méd. Hernie qui ne contient que de l'intestin grêle. ENTÉROZOAIRE n. m. Ver intestinal. ENTERREMENT (an-tè-re-man) n. m. Action de mettre en terre : l'enterrement de Victor Hugo fut une manifestation nationale. Inhumation, funérailles, cérémonie qui accompagne la mise en terre d'un mort. Convoi funèbre. Frais de sépulture. Fig. Abandon, rejet, renonciation : enterrement d'une loi. ENTERRER v. a. Enfouir : enterrer un trésor. Engloutir sous les décombres. Inhumer. Présider ou assister à un enterrement. Fig. Survivre : vieillard qui enterre tous ses héritiers. Faire mourir. Détruire. Enfermer dans un lieu retiré : enterrer quelqu'un à la campagne. Tenir, cacher. Faire oublier. S'enterrer v. pr. Se retirer du monde. Ant. Déterrer, exhumer. EN-TÊTE n. m. Ce qui est imprimé, écrit ou gravé en tête d'une lettre, d'un écrit. Pl. des en-têtes. ENTÊTÉ, E n. et adj. Opiniâtre : caractère entêté. Ant. Obéissant, docile. ENTÊTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Sorte de vertige causé par quelque émanation. (Peu us. en ce sens.) Fig. Attachement opiniâtre à ses idées. ENTÊTER v. a. Faire mal à la tête par des vapeurs, des odeurs. Fig. Enorgueillir. Engouer. S'entêter v. pr. S'opiniâtrer. ENTHOUSIASME (an-tou-zi-as-me) n. m. (gr. enthousiasmos, sorte de fureur, d'inspiration divine). Exaltation produite par l'inspiration divine : l'enthousiasme de la Pythie lui dictait ses oracles. Inspiration exaltée de l'écrivain, de l'artiste. Emotion extraordinaire de l'âme : accueillir avec enthousiasme. Admiration outrée : avoir de l'enthousiasme pour... Ant. Apathie, flegme, indifférence. ENTHOUSIASMER (an-tou-zi-as-mé) v. a. Ravir d'admiration ; inspirer l'enthousiasme : enthousiasmer la foule. S'enthousiasmer v. pr. S'engouer de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose : s'enthousiasmer pour le progrès. ENTHOUSIASTE (an-tou-zi-as-te) n. et adj. Qui a de l'enthousiasme : esprit enthousiaste. Ant. Apathique, flegmatique, froid. ENTHYMÈME n. m. (gr. enthumêma). Log. Syllogisme réduit à deux propositions, l'une des prémisses étant sous-entendue, ex. : je pense, donc je suis (sous-entendu : tout ce qui pense existe.) Tout mammifère est vivipare, donc la baleine est vivipare (sous-entendu : la baleine est un mammifère.) ENTICHEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action de s'enticher ; état d'une personne entichée. ENTICHER (an-ti-ché) v. a. (de en, et tache). Envahir par une tache. (Vx.) Inspirer un attachement opiniâtre à : qui vous a entiché de cette personne ? S'enticher v. pr. S'engouer de : s'enticher d'une opinion. ENTIER (an-ti-é), ÈRE adj. (du lat. integer, intact). Complet. Sans atteinte , sans réserve. Fig. Fier et obstiné: esprit entier. Tout entier (tout invariable), absolument entier : l'assemblée tout entière se leva. N. m. Arith. Nombre qui ne contient que des unités entières, comme 19, 150, 1000, etc. En entier, totalement. Ant. Fractionnaire , partiel, incomplet, tronqué. ENTIÈREMENT (an, man) adv. Tout à fait : être entièrement acquis à une opinion. Ant. Incomplètement, partiellement. ENTITÉ n. f. (lat. scolast. entitas ; de ens, entis, être). Phil. Ce qui constitue l'essence d'un être. ENTOILAGE n. m. Action d'entoiler : l'entoilage d'un tableau. Toile pour entoiler. ENTOILER (an-toi-lé) v. a. Fixer sur une toile : entoiler une estampe, une carte de géographie. ENTOIR n. m. Sorte de couteau pour enter. ENTOISAGE (an-toi-za-je) n. m. Action d'entoiser. ENTOISER (an-toi-zé) v. a. Disposer pour être toisé. ENTOMOLOGIE n. f. (gr. entomon, insecte, et logos, discours). Partie de la zoologie qui traite des insectes. ENTOMOLOGIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'entomologie : science entomologique. ENTOMOLOGISTE (an, jis-te) n. m. Qui s'occupe d'entomologie. ENTOMOPHTORÉES (an, fto-ré) n. f. pl. Famille de champignons parasites d'insectes. S. une entomophtorée. ENTOMOSTRACÉS (an-to-mos-tra-sé) n. m. pl. Division des crustacés, comprenant ceux à organisation simple. S. un entomostracé. ENTONNAGE (an-to-na-je), ENTONNEMENT (an-to-ne-man) n. m. ou ENTONNAISON (an-tonè-zon) n. f. Mise en tonneaux. ENTONNER v. a. (de en, et tonne). Verser un liquide dans un tonneau : entonner du vin. Verser dans la bouche, ingurgiter. S'entonner v. pr. Fig. S'engouffrer. ENTONNER v. a. (de en, et ton). Commencer un air pour donner le ton aux autres. Commencer un chant : entonner le Te Deum. Poét. Célébrer en vers : entonner les louanges de quelqu'un. ENTONNOIR (an-to-noir) n. m. Instrument pour entonner un liquide. ENTOPHYTE n. m. (gr. entos, dedans, et phuton, plante). Végétal parasite qui se développe à l'intérieur des organes. ENTORSE n. f. (de en, et tordre). Extension violente des ligaments, et, en général, des parties molles voisines d'une articulation : se donner une entorse. Fig. Atteinte violente. Altération : donner une entorse à la loi, à un texte. ENTORTILLAGE (an-tor-ti, ll mll.) n. m. Action d'entortiller. Subterfuge. Discours plein d'équivoques. (Peu us.) ENTORTILLEMENT (an-tor-ti, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de s'entortiller ou d'entortiller. Son effet. Fig. Embarras, obscurité. ENTORTILLER (an-tor-ti, ll mll., é) v. a. Envelopper en tortillant : entortiller un sou dans du papier. Fig. Exprimer d'une manière embarrassée : entortiller ses pensées. Fam. Séduire par des paroles captieuses. Ant. Détortiller. ENTOUR n. m. (de en, et tour). Environs, lieux qui avoisinent : les entours d'une place. Personnes qui vivent auprès de quelqu'un (surtout au plur.). A l'entour loc. adv. et à l'entour de loc. prép. Aux environs. ENTOURAGE n. m. Tout ce qui entoure pour orner. (Peu us. en ce sens.) Fig. Société habituelle de quelqu'un : l'entourage de Catilina était composé d'hommes perdus de dettes et de crimes. ENTOURER (an-tou-ré) v. a. Disposer autour : entourer une ville de murailles. Vivre habituellement auprès de. Fig. Accabler, combler : entourer de soins. ENTOURNURE n. f. Echancrure d'une manche dans la partie qui touche à l'aisselle. Fig. Gêné dans les entournures, mal à l'aise. EN-TOUT-CAS (en-tou-kâ) n. m. invar. Sorte d'ombrelle. V. en-cas. ENTOZOAIRES n. m. pl. (gr. entos, en dedans, et zôon, animal). Animal qui vit en parasite dans le corps d'un autre. S. un entozoaire. ENTR'ACCORDER (S') san-tra-kor-dé v. pr. S'accorder mutuellement. ENTR'ACCUSER (S') san-tra-ku-zé v. pr. S'accuser l'un l'autre. ENTR'ACTE n. m. Intervalle entre les actes d'une pièce de théâtre. Intermède : entr'acte en musique. Fig. Temps de repos. Pl. des entr’actes. ENTR'ADMIRER (S') san-trad-mi-ré v. pr. S'admirer mutuellement. ENTR'AIDER (S') san-tré-dé v. pr. S'aider mutuellement. ENTRAILLES (an-tra, ll mll.) n. f. pl. (lat. pop. intralia ; de intra, dans). Intestins, boyaux : les aruspices romains examinaient les entrailles des victimes. Fig. Partie inférieure et profonde : les entrailles de la terre. Ce qu'il y a de plus intime dans un pays : les entrailles de la patrie. Siège allégorique des sentiments tendres. Sensibilité : homme sans entrailles ; entrailles paternelles. ENTR'AIMER (S') san-trè-mé v. pr. S'aimer l'un l'autre. ENTRAIN (an-trin) n. m. (de en, et train). Manière d'agir vive et animée : cet homme a de l'entrain. Mouvement vif, rapide : il y a de l'entrain dans cette comédie. Gaieté franche et animée. ENTRAÎNABLE adj. Qui peut être entraîné, gagné, déterminé. ENTRAÎNANT (an-trè-nan), E adj. Qui entraîne. Ne s'emploie qu'au figuré : l'éloquence entraînante de Mirabeau. Pas redoublé entraînant. ENTRAÎNEMENT (an-trè-ne-man) n. m. Action d'entraîner. Séduction : céder à l'entraînement des passions. Action et manière de préparer un cheval à la course, une personne en vue d'un sport : mettre un cheval à l'entraînement. ENTRAÎNER (an-trè-né) v. a. Traîner avec soi : locomotive qui entraîne un lourd convoi. Emmener avec violence. Soumettre à l'entraînement, en parlant d'un cheval, d'un sportsman : entraîner un cheval sur les obstacles. Conduire par une sorte de violence morale : entraîner les esprits. Avoir pour résultat : la guerre entraîne bien des maux. ENTRAÎNEUR n. m. Celui qui s'occupe de l'entraînement des chevaux. ENTRAIT n. m. Constr. Charpente horizontale, joignant les deux arbalétriers. V. ferme. ENTRANT (an-tran), E n. et adj. Personne qui entre. Fig. et fam. Insinuant. Se dit surtout au pl. : les entrants et les sortants. Ant. Sortant. ENTR'APPELER (S') san-tra-pe-lé v. pr. S'appeler l'un l'autre. ENTRAVE n. f. (lat. in, dans, et trabes, poutre). Lien fixé aux pieds d'un cheval ou d'un autre animal, pour gêner sa marche. Fig. Gêne, obstacle, embarras : apporter des entraves à l'exercice d'un droit. ENTRAVER (an-tra-vé) v. a. Mettre des entraves à : entraver un cheval pour le ferrer. Fig. Embarrasser, apporter des obstacles. Ant. Désentraver, favoriser, faciliter. ENTRAVERSER (an-tra-vèr-sé) v. a. Présenter le travers (d'un navire.) ENTR'AVERTIR (S') san-tra-vèr-tir v. pr. S'avertir l'un l'autre. ENTRE prép. de lieu (lat. inter). Au milieu de. Parmi. Dans l'intervalle (temps): entre onze heures et midi. Jointe aux verbes pron., indique une action réciproque : s'entre-nuire. Jointe à certains verbes, en affaiblit l'idée : entrevoir, entr’ouvrir. — La voyelle e de entre ne s'élide que dans entr’acte et dans les verbes composés pronominaux dont le simple commence par une voyelle : s'entr'aider, s'entr'égorger. ENTRE-BÂILLEMENT (bâ, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Légère ouverture laissée par un objet entre-bâillé. ENTRE-BÂILLER (bâ, ll mll., é) v. a. Entr'ouvrir légèrement : porte entre-bâillée. ENTRE-BAISER bè-sé (S') v. pr. Se baiser l'un l'autre. ENTRE-BANDE n. f. Chacune des bandes travaillées avec une chaîne de couleur différente aux extrémités d'une pièce d'étoffe. Pl. des entre-bandes. ENTRE-BATTRE ba-tre (S') v. pr. (Se conj. comme battre.) Se battre l'un l'autre. ENTRECHAT (an-tre-cha) n. m. (de entre, et chasser). Saut léger, pendant lequel les pieds s'entrechoquent plusieurs fois avant de toucher le sol. ENTRE-CHOQUER ké (S') v. pr. Se choquer l'un l'autre. ENTRE-COLONNE ou ENTRE-COLONNEMENT (lo-ne-man) n. m. Espace qui est entre deux colonnes. Pl. des entre-colonnes ou entre-colonnements. ENTRECÔTE n. m. Morceau de viande coupé entre deux côtes. ENTRECOUPER v. a. Couper en divers endroits. Interrompre par intervalles. ENTRE-CROISEMENT (an, ze-man) n. m. Disposition des choses qui s'entre-croisent. ENTRE-CROISER v. a. Croiser en divers sens. S'entre-croiser v. pr. : fils qui s'entre-croisent. ENTRE-CUISSE (ku-i-se) n. m. Entre-deux des cuisses. ENTRE-DÉCHIRER ré (S') v. pr. Se déchirer mutuellement. Fig. Médire l'un de l'autre. ENTRE-DÉTRUIRE (S') v. pr. Se détruire l'un l'autre. Fig. S'annuler l'un l'autre. ENTRE-DEUX n. m. invar. Partie située au milieu de deux choses avec lesquelles elle a relation ou contiguïté. Bande de broderie, de dentelle, etc., ornant un ouvrage de lingerie : un entre-deux de dentelle. Sorte de console qu'on place entre deux croisées. Entre-deux loc. adv. Ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre sens ; ni bien ni mal. ENTRE-DÉVORER ré (S') v. pr. Se dévorer les uns les autres. (Peu us.) ENTRE-DONNER do-né (S') v. pr. Se donner mutuellement, réciproquement. ENTRÉE n. f. Action d'entrer : manquer son entrée. Action d'entrer solennellement dans une ville : aux entrées des rois, on criait : Noël! Noël! Endroit par où l'on entre. Ouverture de certains objets. Vestibule d'un appartement. Fig. Début : faire son entrée dans le monde. Commencement : à l'entrée de l'hiver. Droit d'assister à : avoir ses entrées à un théâtre. Partic. Privilège d'entrer dans les appartements du roi, dans certaines circonstances. Droit d'octroi, de douane : les tabacs étrangers payent une forte entrée. Premiers mets servis dans un repas. Ant. Issue, sortie. ENTREFAITE (an-tre-fè-te) n. f. (de entre, et faire). Dans cette entrefaite, pendant ce temps-là. S'emploie surtout au plur. : sur ces entrefaites. ENTREFILET n. m. Petit article dans un journal : un entrefilet venimeux. ENTRE-FRAPPER fra-pé (S') v. pr. Se frapper l'un l'autre. ENTREGENT (an-tre-jan) n. m. Habileté, adresse à se conduire au milieu des gens : avoir de l'entregent. ENTR'ÉGORGER (S') jé v. pr. S'égorger les uns les autres. ENTRE-HAÏR (S') ha-ir v. pr. Se haïr l'un l'autre. ENTRE-HEURTER té (S') v. pr. Se heurter l'un contre l'autre. ENTRELACEMENT (an, man) n. m. État de plusieurs choses entrelacées. ENTRELACER v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il entrelaça, nous entrelaçons.) Enlacer l'un dans l'autre. ENTRELACS (an-tre-la) n. m. Ornement composé de moulures, de chiffres enlacés l'un dans l'autre. ENTRELARDÉ, E adj. Mêlé de gras et de maigre : morceau de bœuf entrelardé. ENTRELARDEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'entrelarder. Son résultat. ENTRELARDER v. a. Piquer une viande de lard. Fig. et fam. Mêler : entrelarder un discours de citations. ENTRE-LIGNE n. m. Espace qui sépare deux lignes d'écriture qui se suivent. Ce qui est écrit entre deux lignes consécutives. (Pl. des entre-lignes.) Syn. interligne. ENTRE-LOUER (S') v. pr. Se louer l'un l'autre. ENTRE-LUIRE v. n. Luire à demi : le jour entre-luit à peine. ENTRE-MANGER jé (S') v. pr. Se manger les uns les autres. ENTREMÊLEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'entremêler. État de qui est entremêlé. ENTREMÊLER v. a. Mêler plusieurs choses parmi d'autres. ENTREMETS (an-tre-mè) n. m. Mets léger que l'on sert après le rôti et avant le dessert. ENTREMETTEUR, EUSE (an-tre-mè-teur, eu-ze) n. Qui s'entremet. En mauvaise part, qui s'entremet dans une intrigue galante. (S'emploie surtout au fém.) ENTREMETTRE (S') san-tre-mè-tre v. pr. Agir activement dans une affaire concernant une autre personne : s'entremettre pour rétablir la concorde entre deux puissances. ENTREMISE (an-tre-mi-ze) n. f. Action de s'entremettre. Médiation. Mar. Pièce placée entre deux charpentes pour en maintenir l'écartement. ENTRE-NOEUD n. m. Espace compris entre deux nœuds d'une tige. Pl. des entre-nœuds. ENTRE-NUIRE (S') v. pr. Se nuire l'un à l'autre. ENTREPAS (an-tre-pa) n. m. Allure d'un cheval qui approche de l'amble. ENTRE-PERCER per-sé (S') v. pr. Se percer l'un l'autre. ENTRE-PILASTRE (las-tre) n. m. Intervalle entre deux pilastres. Pl. des entre-pilastres. ENTREPONT (an-tre-pon) n. m. Intervalle qui, dans un navire, est compris entre deux ponts : loger dans l'entrepont. Spécialem. Espace entre la batterie basse et le faux pont. ENTREPOSAGE (an, za-je) n. m. Action d'entreposer, de mettre en entrepôt. ENTREPOSER v. a. Déposer des marchandises dans un entrepôt. ENTREPOSEUR n. m. Qui tient un entrepôt : entreposeur de tabacs. ENTREPOSITAIRE (an, zi-tè-re) n. et adj. Qui dépose des marchandises dans un entrepôt. ENTREPÔT (an-tre-pô) n. m. Lieu où l'on met des marchandises en dépôt : les ports de commerce sont pourvus de vastes entrepôts. Agent préposé à la garde ou à la vente de certains produits dont l'État a le monopole. ENTRE-POUSSER pou-sé (S') v. pr. Se pousser l'un l'autre. ENTREPRENANT (an, nan), E adj. Hardi à entreprendre : général entreprenant. Téméraire dans ses entreprises. ENTREPRENDRE (an-tre-pran-dre) v. a. (Se conj. comme prendre.) Prendre la résolution de faire une chose et la commencer : Colomb entreprit la découverte d'un continent occidental. S'engager à faire ou à fournir : entreprendre des travaux, une fourniture de vivres. Fam. Tourmenter, railler : entreprendre quelqu'un. V. n. Entreprendre sur, contre, usurper sur. ENTREPRENEUR, EUSE (an, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui entreprend. Qui entreprend à forfait un ouvrage, quelque fourniture : entrepreneur de travaux publics. Celui qui exécute certains travaux à son propre compte. ENTREPRIS, E (an-tre-pri, i-ze) adj. Fig. Gêné dans son maintien ; intimidé. ENTREPRISE (an-tre-pri-ze) n. f. Mise à exécution d'un projet : l'entreprise du canal de Suez fut une œuvre colossale. Ce qu'on s'est chargé de faire à forfait : entreprise d'un pont. Etablissement d'un service public : entreprise des messageries. ENTRE-QUERELLER ke-rè-lé (S') v. pr. Se quereller mutuellement. ENTRER v. n. (lat. intrare ; de intra, en dedans. — Prend ordinairement l'auxiliaire être.) Passer du dehors en dedans : entrer dans une chambre. Être admis : entrer à l'Académie. Être contenu : équipement qui entre dans un sac. Être employé dans la confection de : médicament où il entre du fer. Fig. Entrer en religion, se faire religieux. Entrer au service, se faire soldat. Entrer en condition, se faire domestique. Entrer dans une famille, s'allier à elle. Entrer en matière, commencer. Entrer en accommodement, s'arranger. Entrer en colère, s'y mettre. V. a. Introduire, faire pénétrer : entrer du vin en ville. Ant. Sortir. ENTRE-RAIL (ra, l mll.) n. m. Espace compris entre les rails d'un chemin de fer. Pl. des entre-rails. ENTRE-REGARDER v. a. Jeter un coup d'œil par hasard. S'entre-regarder v. pr. Se regarder mutuellement. ENTRE-SECOURIR (S') V. pr. Se secourir mutuellement. (Peu us.) ENTRESOL n. m. Logement entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage. ENTRE-SUIVRE (S') v. pr. Aller de suite l'un après l'autre. ENTRETAILLE (an-tre-ta, ll mll.) n. f. Taille légère pratiquée par le graveur entre des tailles plus fortes. ENTRE-TAILLER ll mll., é (S') v. pr. Se blesser en se heurtant les jambes l'une contre l'autre, en parlant d'un cheval qui marche. ENTRETAILLURE (an, ta, ll mll.) n. f. Blessure que se fait un cheval qui s'entre-taille. (Peu us.) ENTRE-TEMPS n. m. Intervalle de temps entre deux actions. ENTRETÈNEMENT (an, man) n. m. Ce qu'on donne à quelqu'un pour son entretien. (Peu us.) ENTRETENEUR, EUSE (an, eu-ze) n. Personne qui entretient. ENTRETENIR v. a. (Se conj. comme tenir.) Tenir en bon état : un bon soldat doit parfaitement entretenir ses armes. Fournir les choses nécessaires. Faire durer : entretenir la paix. Entretenir quelqu'un de, causer avec lui sur. S'entretenir v. pr. Converser avec quelqu'un : s'entretenir d'une personne, d'une chose. ENTRETIEN (an-tre-ti-in) n. m. Action d'entretenir : l'entretien du linge. Dépense pour entretenir quelque chose. Ce qui est nécessaire pour la subsistance, l'habillement, etc. Conversation : solliciter, avoir un entretien. Sujet de conversation. ENTRETOILE n. f. Réseau ou dentelle mise comme ornement entre deux bandes de toile. ENTRETOISE (an-tre-toi-ze) n. f. Pièce de bois, de fer, placée entre d'autres pour les lier et les soutenir. ENTRETOISEMENT (an, ze-man) n. m. Action d'entretoiser. Système d'entretoises. ENTRETOISER v. a. Maintenir au moyen d'entretoises. ENTRE-TUER tu-é (S') v. pr. Se tuer l'un l'autre : les Horaces et les Curiaces s'entre-tuèrent. ENTRE-VISITER zi-té (S') v. pr. Se visiter réciproquement. (Peu us.) ENTRE-VOIE n. f. Espace compris entre deux voies de chemin de fer. Pl. des entre-voies. ENTREVOIR v. a. (Se conj. comme voir.) Voir confusément : entrevoir un objet dans le brouillard. Ne faire qu'apercevoir. Fig. Prévoir confusément : entrevoir un malheur, des obstacles. ENTREVOUS (an-tre-vou) n. m. Intervalle entre deux solives, deux poteaux. Espace garni de plâtre ou d'une maçonnerie entre les poteaux d'une cloison. ENTREVOÛTER v. a. Garnir de plâtre les entrevous. ENTREVUE (an-tre-vû) n. f. Rencontre concertée : l'entrevue de Tilsit entre Napoléon et Alexandre 1er régla le sort de l'Allemagne. ENTR'OBLIGER (S') jé v. pr. S'obliger réciproquement. ENTROPION n. m. Renversement des paupières en dedans, vers le globe de l'œil. ENTR'OUVERTURE (an, vèr) n. f. Légère ouverture. (Peu us.) ENTR'OUVRIR v. a. Ouvrir en écartant : entr'ouvrir les rideaux d'une fenêtre. Ouvrir un peu. S'entr'ouvrir v. pr. Devenir entr'ouvert. ENTURE n. f. Fente ou l'on place une ente, une greffe. Cheville qui traverse une pièce de bois en formant une espèce d'échelon. Assemblage de deux pièces de bois par entaille. ÉNUCLÉATION n. f. (du préf. é, et du lat. nucleus, noyau). Extirpation d'un organe qu'on fait sortir à travers une plaie : l'énucléation de l'œil. Opération par laquelle on extrait d'un fruit son amande ou son noyau. ÉNUCLÉER v. a. Extirper par énucléation. ÉNUMÉRATEUR, TRICE adj. et n. m. Qui fait une énumération. (Peu us.) ÉNUMÉRATIF, IVE adj. Qui contient une énumération : dresser un état énumératif. ÉNUMÉRATION n. f. Action d'énumérer. Rhét. Figure par laquelle on rassemble, on passe en revue les circonstances d'un fait. ÉNUMÉRER v. a. (lat. enumerare. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Enoncer successivement les parties d'un tout. ENVAHIR v. a. (lat. invadere ; de in, dans, et vadere, aller). Entrer violemment dans : les Huns d'Attila envahirent la Gaule. Fig. Se répandre sur : les eaux ont envahi toute la contrée. ENVAHISSANT (an-va-i-san), E adj. Qui envahit : armée envahissante. ENVAHISSEMENT (an-va-i-se-man) n. m. Action d'envahir : les envahissements des eaux. ENVAHISSEUR (an-va-i-seur) n. et adj. m. Qui envahit : repousser les envahisseurs. ENVASEMENT (an-va-ze-man) n. m. Action d'envaser. État de ce qui est envasé. ENVASER v. a. Remplir de vase : port envasé. Enfoncer dans la vase. ENVEILLOTAGE (an-ve, ll mll.) n. m. Action d'enveilloter. ENVEILLOTER (an-vè, ll mll., té) v. a. Mettre en petits tas ou veillotes les foins qu'on vient de couper. ENVELOPPANT (an-ve-lo-pan), E adj. Qui enveloppe : ligne enveloppante. ENVELOPPANTE (an-ve-lo-pan-te) n. f. Ligne qui enveloppe une autre ligne. ENVELOPPE (an-ve-lo-pe) n. f. Ce qui sert à envelopper. Fig. Apparence : l'enveloppe est souvent trompeuse. Courbe fixe à laquelle une courbe plane mobile dans son plan reste constamment tangente. Membrane enveloppant un organe. Papier plié de manière à pouvoir envelopper une lettre. ENVELOPPÉE (an-ve-lo-pé) n. f. Géom. et fortif. Courbe plane mobile dans un plan, considérée par rapport à son enveloppe. ENVELOPPER (an-ve-lo-pé) v. a. Couvrir, entourer exactement une chose avec une autre. Fig. Cacher, déguiser : envelopper sa pensée dans d'habiles périphrases. Comprendre : envelopper quelqu'un dans une proscription. Entourer, environner : envelopper l'ennemi. Ant. Développer. ENVENIMEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'envenimer ou de s'envenimer. (Peu us.) ENVENIMER v. a. (de venin.) Irriter : envenimer une plaie en la grattant. Fig. Aigrir : envenimer une discussion. S'envenimer v. pr. Devenir envenimé : la querelle s'envenima. ENVERGER (an-vèr-jé) v. a. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il divergea, nous divergeons.) Garnir de petites verges d'osier. ENVERGUER (an-vèr-ghé) v. a. Attacher à une vergue : enverguer une voile, un pavillon. ENVERGURE (an-vèr-ghu-re) n. f. Arrangement des voiles dans leur largeur sur les mâts. Longueur d'une vergue. Largeur de la voilure d'un navire. Etendue des ailes déployées d'un oiseau. Fig. Puissance de l'intelligence, de la volonté : Napoléon était un génie d'une puissante envergure. ENVERS prép. A l'égard de. Envers et contre tous, en dépit de tout le monde. ENVERS n. m. (du lat. inversus, retourné). L'opposé de l'endroit : examiner l'envers d'une étoffe. Le contraire : l'envers de la vérité. A l'envers loc. adv. Du mauvais côté. Sens dessus dessous, dans le sens contraire à ce qu'il faut. ENVI (À L') lan-vi loc. adv. et prép. (lat. invite). Avec émulation : les courtisans se disputent à l'envi les bonnes grâces du maître. A qui mieux mieux. ENVIABLE adj. Qui est digne d'envie : le sort des souverains est au fond peu enviable. ENVIE n. f. (lat. invidia). Chagrin, déplaisir qu'on ressent du succès, du bonheur d'autrui : l'envie se compose de jalousie et de haine. Désir : envie de plaire, de dormir. Tache naturelle sur la peau. Petit filet qui se détache de la peau autour des ongles. ENVIEILLIR (an-vi-é, ll mll., ir) v. a. Faire paraître vieux : peintre qui envieillit son modèle. (Vx.) ENVIER (an-vi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Être attristé du bien qui arrive à autrui. Souhaiter : envier le pouvoir. Poétiquem. Ne pas accorder. ENVIEUSEMENT (an, ze-man) adv. D'une manière envieuse. (Peu us.) ENVIEUX, EUSE (an-vi-eû, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui a de l'envie : les envieux sont toujours malheureux. ENVINÉ, E adj. Qui a pris l'odeur du vin, en parlant d'un vase. ENVIRON adv. (de en, et virer). A peu près : de Paris à Amiens, il y a environ vingt-cinq lieues. Prép. Aux alentours de. (Vx.) ENVIRONNANT (an-vi-ro-nan), E adj. Qui environne : lieux environnants. ENVIRONNER (an-vi-ro-né) v. a. Mettre autour : environner de murs un jardin. Être autour : montagnes qui environnent la ville. ENVIRONS (an-vi-ron) n. m. pl. Lieux qui sont alentour : les environs de Naples sont admirables. ENVISAGER (an-vi-za-jé) v. a. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il envisagea, nous envisageons.) Regarder au visage. Fig. Examiner, considérer en esprit : envisager l'avenir. ENVOI n. m. Action d'envoyer : faire un envoi. Chose envoyée. Vers placés à la fin d'une pièce de poésie, particulièrement d'une ballade, pour en faire hommage à quelqu'un. Dr. Envoi en possession, autorisation par jugement d'entrer en possession d'un héritage ou des biens d'un absent. ENVOILER (S') san-voi-lé v. pr. (de en, et voile.) Se courber lorsqu'on les trempe, en parlant du fer ou de l'acier. ENVOISINER (an-voi-zi-né) v. a. Entourer de voisins : être bien ou mal envoisiné. ENVOLÉE n. f. Action de s'envoler. Fam. Elan de l'âme vers un idéal : certaines pièces lyriques de V. Hugo sont d'une magnifique envolée. ENVOLEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action de s'envoler. ENVOLER (S') san-vo-lé v. pr. Prendre son vol. S'enfuir. Fig. Passer rapidement. ENVOÛTEMENT (an, man) n. m. Action d'envoûter: l'envoûtement se pratiquait beaucoup autrefois. ENVOÛTER (an-voû-té) v. a. (du lat. in, dans, et vultus, visage). Pratiquer sur une image en cire, symbolisant la personne à qui l'on voulait nuire, des blessures dont elle était censée souffrir elle-même. ENVOYÉ, E (an-voi-ié) n. Personne envoyée : Louis XII reçut les envoyés du roi de Siam. N. m. Ambassadeur. ENVOYER (an-voi-ié) v. a. (de en, et voie. — Se conj. comme aboyer.) Faire aller. Déléguer. Expédier. Lancer. Procurer, Envoyer promener, paître, congédier avec rudesse. Ant. Recevoir. ENVOYEUR, EUSE (an-voi-ieur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui envoie. ENWAGONNER ou ENVAGONNER (an-va-ghoné) v. a. Mettre en wagons. ENZOÏQUE (an-zo-i-ke) adj. Géol. Se dit des terrains renfermant de nombreux fossiles. ENZOOTIE (an-zo-o-tî ou sî) n. f. Art vétér. Epidémie limitée à une seule localité. ÉOCÈNE adj. (du gr. eôs, aurore, et kainos, récent). Géol. Se dit du groupe le plus ancien des terrains tertiaires. N. m. : les singes apparaissent vers la fin de l'éocène. ÉOLIEN, ENNE (li-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De l'Eolide. Mode éolien, un des modes de l'ancienne musique grecque. Dialecte éolien, un des cinq dialectes grecs, propre à l'Eolide : l'éolien était le plus doux des dialectes grecs. Harpe éolienne, instrument à cordes, vibrant au souffle du vent. ÉOLIPYLE n. m. (de Eole, dieu des vents, et du gr. pulê, porte). Appareil dont se servent les fumistes pour établir un courant d'air. Lampe à alcool, à pétrole ou à essence, dont se servent les plombiers. Physiq. Boule de métal creuse, contenant de l'eau et qui, chauffée, donne un jet continu de vapeur par un bec recourbé adapté à un point de sa surface. ÉOLIQUE adj. Qui concerne le mode, le dialecte éoliens : poésie éolique. ÉOSINE n. f. Matière colorante rouge, dérivée de la fluorescéine. ÉOSINOPHILE adj. Anat. Se dit des cellules qui s'imprègnent facilement d'éosine. ÉPACTE n. f. (du gr. epaktos, ajouté). Nombre qui indique combien il faut ajouter de jours à l'année lunaire pour l'égaler à l'année solaire. ÉPAGNEUL, E n. (de espagnol.) Chien à long poil et à oreilles pendantes, originaire d'Espagne : l'épagneul est renommé pour sa docilité et son attachement. Adjectiv. : chienne épagneule. ÉPAGOMÈNE adj. (du gr. epagomenos, ajouté). Se disait des cinq jours intercalaires que les anciens Egyptiens ou Chaldéens ajoutaient aux 300 jours de leur année lunaire pour compléter l'année solaire. ÉPAIS, AISSE adj. (lat. spissus). Qui a de l'épaisseur : étoffe épaisse. Dense : brouillard épais. Serré, touffu : herbe épaisse, bois épais. Consistant : encre épaisse. Fig. Grossier, lourd, pesant : esprit épais. Avoir la langue épaisse, de la difficulté à parler. N. m. Epaisseur : plusieurs pieds d'épais. Adv. D'une manière serrée : semer épais. Ant. Délié, mince, fin, menu. ÉPAISSEMENT (pè-se-man) adv. D'une manière épaisse. (Peu us.) ÉPAISSEUR (pè-seur) n. f. Profondeur d'un solide : l'épaisseur de la croûte terrestre ne paraît pas dépasser 40 kilomètres. État de ce qui est dense: l'épaisseur des ténèbres. Fig. : épaisseur de l'intelligence. ÉPAISSIR v. a. Rendre plus épais, plus dense : épaissir un sirop. V. n. et S'épaissir v. pr. Devenir épais : le sirop épaissit, s'épaissit. Ant. Amincir, éclaircir, clarifier, délayer. ÉPAISSISSANT (pè-si-san), E adj. Se dit d'une substance, d'une matière qui épaissit. ÉPAISSISSEMENT (pè-si-se-man) n. m. Action d'épaissir, de s'épaissir. Résultat de cette action. ÉPAMPRAGE ou ÉPAMPREMENT (panpre-man) n. m. Action d'épamprer. ÉPAMPRER (pan-pré) v. a. Enlever les pampres, les feuilles de la vigne. ÉPANCHEMENT n. m. Ecoulement. Méd. Accumulation d'humeurs : épanchement de sang, de bile. Fig. Effusion : épanchement de cœur. ÉPANCHER v. a. (lat. pop. expandicare). Verser doucement un liquide. Fig. Epancher son cœur, l'ouvrir avec confiance, sincérité, tendresse, etc. S'épancher v. pr. Parler avec une entière confiance. Méd. S'extravaser, sortir des vaisseaux. ÉPANDAGE n. m. Action de distribuer, sur une terre labourable les engrais liquides ou solides. ÉPANDRE v. a. (lat. expandere). Jeter çà et là, éparpiller. Poét. Produire. Donner en abondance. ÉPANORTHOSE n. f. (gr. epanorthôsis, correction ; de orthos, droit). Figure de rhétorique par laquelle on fait semblant de rétracter ce qu'on avait dit, pour dire quelque chose de plus fort. ÉPANOUIR v. a. (du germ. spannen, étendre la main). Faire ouvrir, en parlant des fleurs : le printemps épanouit les fleurs. Fig. Rendre ouvert, joyeux : ce bon mot épanouit les visages. ÉPANOUISSEMENT n. m. Action de s'épanouir : l'épanouissement des fleurs. Fig. Manifestation de joie. ÉPARCHIE n. f. (gr. eparchia). Dans l'empire d'Orient, subdivision d'un diocèse. Dans l'empire byzantin, diocèse d'un évêque ou d'un archevêque. Dans la Grèce moderne, arrondissement. ÉPARGNE n. f. (allem. sparen). Economie dans la dépense : l'épargne ne doit pas dégénérer en avarice. Fig. Economie dans l'emploi de quelque chose. Pl. Somme économisée : vivre de ses épargnes. Ant. Frais, dépense, débours. Caisse d’épargne, établissement financier qui reçoit de très petites sommes (de 1 fr. à 1,500 fr.) et sert de faibles intérêts (3 pour 100), avec faculté laissée au prêteur de capitaliser ces intérêts à la fin de chaque année. — Chaque déposant à la Caisse d'épargne est muni d'un livret nominatif, sur lequel sont inscrits les dépôts et aussi les retraits qu'il opère, les dépôts étant remboursables au gré du déposant. Le maximum des versements est fixé à 300 francs par semaine. Lorsqu'un compte a atteint 1,500 francs, la Caisse d'épargne lui achète d'office et sans frais un titre de rente sur l'État. Les fonds reçus par les caisses d'épargne sont placés en compte courant, dans les vingt-quatre heures, à la Caisse des dépôts et consignations. ÉPARGNER v. a. (lat. parcere). Accumuler par économie : Sully épargna près de quarante millions. Employer avec réserve. Ne pas gaspiller : épargner ses forces. Eviter, dispenser de : épargner des ennuis à quelqu'un. Ne faire aucun mal : épargner les captifs. Ant. Dépenser, dissiper, gaspiller. ÉPARPILLEMENT (pi, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action d'éparpiller. État de ce qui est éparpillé. ÉPARPILLER (pi, ll mll., é) v. a. Disperser çà et là. Répandre sans ordre : éparpiller son talent. Ant. Grouper, rassembler, concentrer, réunir. ÉPARQUE n. m. Qui est à la tête d'une éparchie. ÉPARS , E adj. Répandu çà et là : restes épars. En désordre : cheveux épars. Ant. Groupé. ÉPART ou ÉPAR n. m. Techn. Barre servant à fermer une porte. Pièce de bois transversale, qui maintient l'écartement de deux autres pièces. ÉPARVIN ou ÉPERVIN n. m. Tumeur dure aux jarrets d'un cheval. ÉPATANT , E adj. Pop. Surprenant, stupéfiant : des toilettes épatantes. ÉPATE n. f. Pop. Action d'épater : faire de l'épate. ÉPATÉ, E adj. Nez épaté, court, gros et large : les nègres ont en général le nez épaté. ÉPATEMENT n. m. État de ce qui est épaté : l'épatement du nez. Pop. Stupéfaction. ÉPATER v. a. (préf. é, et patte). Ecraser, briser la partie qui sert de pied : épater un verre. Pop. Etonner. S'épater v. pr. Être épaté. ÉPATEUR, EUSE n. et adj. Pop. Personne qui cherche à épater. ÉPAULARD n. m. Sorte de dauphin qui habite les mers du nord et atteint jusqu'à 8 mètres de long : l’épaulard attaque les cétacés, même la baleine, qu'il déchire avec ses dents aiguës. ÉPAULE (pôle) n. f. (du lat. spatha, omoplate). Partie la plus élevée du membre supérieur chez l'homme, de la jambe de devant chez les quadrupèdes. Mar. Renflement des formes de l'avant des anciens vaisseaux. Fig. Donner un coup d'épaule, venir en aide. Porter une personne sur ses épaules, l'avoir à charge. Hausser les épaules, faire un mouvement d'épaules indiquant le mépris. Par-dessus l'épaule, avec négligence, avec dédain. ÉPAULÉE n. f. Effort de l'épaule pour pousser : enfoncer une porte d'une seule épaulée. Quartier de devant du mouton dont on a retranché l'épaule. Maçonnerie faite par épaulées, celle qui est élevée à diverses reprises et par redans. ÉPAULEMENT (pô-le-man) n. m. Rempart de terre et de fascines pour protéger contre le feu de l'ennemi : batterie couverte par un épaulement. Mur de soutènement. Les épaules d'un navire. Côté d'un tenon moins diminué que l'autre, pour donner plus de force à la pièce de bois. ÉPAULER v. a. Rompre l'épaule, en parlant des quadrupèdes. Mettre à couvert du canon par un épaulement : épauler une tranchée. Appuyer contre l'épaule : épauler son fusil pour tirer. ÉPAULETTE n. f. Bande d'étoffe formant la partie du vêtement qui couvre l'épaule. Patte garnie de franges, que les militaires portent sur l'épaule et qui sert à indiquer le grade. Par ext. Grade d'officier : gagner l'épaulette sur le champ de bataille. ÉPAULIÈRE n. f. Partie de l'armure qui couvrait l'épaule. ( V. la planche armures.) Pièce de l'élytre des coléoptères. ÉPAVE n. f. (du lat. expavidus, effrayé). Débris que la mer rejette : les épaves d'un naufrage. Débris en général : recueillir les épaves d'une fortune. Chose égarée dont on ne connaît point le propriétaire. ÉPEAUTRE n. m. (lat. spelta). Espèce de froment dont le grain, petit et brun, adhère fortement à la balle. ÉPÉE n. f. (lat. spatha). Arme que l'on porte suspendue au côté : se battre à l'épée. Fig. L'état militaire : préférer la robe à l'épée. Coup d'épée dans l'eau, effort sans résultat. A la pointe de l'épée, par violence ou avec de grands efforts. Poursuivre l'épée dans les reins, harceler, serrer de près. ÉPEICHE n. m. Ornith. Espèce de pic, dit aussi pic rouge. ÉPEICHETTE (pè-chè-te) n. f. Petit pic très répandu en Europe. ÉPEIRE n. f. Genre d'arachnides, comprenant des araignées assez grosses, qui font de grandes toiles dans les jardins d'Europe. ÉPELER v. a. (du goth. spillon, expliquer. — Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'épelle.) Décomposer un mot et en nommer successivement les lettres : épeler un mot difficile. Fig. Lire lentement. Commencer à comprendre. ÉPELLATION (pèl-la-si-on) n. f. Action d'épeler. ÉPENDYME n. m. Membrane mince qui tapisse les ventricules cérébraux et le canal central de la moelle. ÉPENTHÈSE (pan-tè-ze) n. f. (gr. epenthesis). Intercalation d'une syllabe ou d'une lettre au milieu d'un mot : il y a épenthese de b dans chambre, du lat camera. ÉPENTHÉTIQUE adj. Ajouté par épenthèse. ÉPERDU, E adj. Agité, troublé par une émotion violente : éperdu de joie. Ant. Impassible, calme, froid. ÉPERDUMENT (pèr-du-man) adv. D'une manière éperdue : crier éperdument au secours. ÉPERLAN n. m. (allem. spierling). Petit poisson de mer, à chair délicate, que l'on pêche surtout à l'embouchure des fleuves. ÉPERON n. m. (anc. b. allem. sporon). Branche de métal, armée de pointes, que l'on s'attache au talon pour piquer le cheval : presser un cheval de l'éperon. Ergot des coqs, des chiens, etc. Saillie par laquelle se termine le calice ou la corolle de certaines fleurs. Partie saillante, parfois garnie d'une pointe de métal, en avant de la proue d'un navire. Fortification en angle saillant. Appui d'une muraille. Ouvrage saillant en maçonnerie, établi au-devant des piles des ponts pour les protéger. ÉPERONNÉ, E adj. Qui a des éperons : monter à cheval botté et éperonné. Muni d'un appareil ou d'un organe appelé éperon : navire éperonné. ÉPERONNER v. a. Piquer avec l'éperon : éperonner un cheval paresseux. Chausser les éperons à. Fig. Exciter, stimuler : personne éperonnée par la faim. ÉPERONNERIE n. f. Fabrication et commerce des éperons, et autres objets ayant trait au harnachement des chevaux. ÉPERONNIER (ro-ni-é) n. m. Celui qui fait ou vend des éperons, des mors, des étriers. ÉPERVIER n. m. (bas allem. sparvari.) Oiseau de proie du genre faucon : l'épervier était autrefois très employé pour la chasse. Espèce de filet de forme conique, garni de plomb, qu'on lance à la main pour englober le poisson : jeter l'épervier. ÉPERVIÈRE n. f. Genre de composées, très répandu en Europe. ÉPERVIN n. m. V. éparvin. ÉPEURÉ, E adj. En proie à la peur : femme épeurée. (On dit aussi apeuré.) ÉPHÈBE n. m. (gr. ephêbos). Jeune homme arrivé à l'âge de puberté. Membre du collège officiel des éphèbes, chez les Athéniens : les éphèbes recevaient, à Athènes, une éducation officielle. ÉPHÉBIE n. f. Institution officielle du collège des éphèbes, à Athènes. ÉPHÉLIDE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et hélios, soleil). Tache de rousseur. ÉPHÉMÈRE adj. (gr. epi, sur, et hêmera, jour). Qui ne dure qu'un jour : insecte éphémère. Fig. De courte durée : la beauté est chose éphémère. N. m. Genre d'insectes qui ne vivent qu'un jour. ÉPHÉMÈREMENT adv. D'une manière éphémère. (Peu us.) ÉPHÉMÉRIDES n. f. pl. Tables astronomiques qui donnent, pour chaque jour d'une année, la situation des planètes. Livres ou notices qui contiennent les événements accomplis dans un même jour, à différentes époques. S. une éphéméride. ÉPHOD (fod') n. m. (de l' hébreu aphad, revêtir). Tunique que les prêtres hébreux portaient dans les grandes cérémonies. ÉPHORAT n. m. ou ÉPHORIE n. f. Charge, dignité d'éphore : l'éphorat prima, à Sparte, la royauté. ÉPHORE n. m. (gr. ephoros). Magistrat de Sparte. V. Part. hist. ÉPI n. m. (lat. spica). Tête d'une tige de blé qui renferme le grain : les épis lourds font pencher la tige du blé. Fleurs disposées en épi le long d'une tige. (V. la planche plante et le mot inflorescence.) Disposition de cheveux, de poils, en sens contraire de ceux des autres. Ornement décorant la partie supérieure d'un poinçon de comble. Ouvrage établi au bord d'une rivière pour diriger le cours de l'eau. Appareil en épi, disposition de briques affectant la forme de bâtons rompus. ÉPIAGE n. m. Développement de l'épi dans les céréales : une chaleur humide favorise l'épiage. ÉPIAIRE (è-re) n. m. Genre de labiées, dont une espèce est cultivée comme alimentaire, sous le nom de crosne du Japon. ÉPICARPE n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et karpos, fruit). Bot. Pellicule qui recouvre le fruit. ÉPICE n. f. (du lat. species, espèce). Substance aromatique, comme le clou de girofle, la muscade, le poivre, le gingembre, etc., pour l'assaisonnement des mets : les épices, en général, viennent toutes de l'Orient. EPICEA (sé-a) n. m. Genre de conifères, voisin des sapins. ÉPICÈNE adj. (du gr. epikoinos, commun). Gram. Se dit des noms communs aux deux sexes, tels que enfant, aigle, caille, etc. ÉPICER v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il épiça, nous épiçons.) Assaisonner avec des épices. Fig. Semer de saillies égrillardes : récit un peu épicé. ÉPICERIE n. f. Nom collectif qui comprend les épices, le sucre, le café, etc. Commerce de l'épicier. Boutique d'épicier : entrer dans l'épicerie. ÉPICHÉRÈME n. m. (gr. epikheirêma). Syllogisme dans lequel chacune des prémisses est accompagnée de sa preuve. ÉPICIER (si-é), ÈRE n. et adj. Personne qui vend les denrées désignées sous le nom d'épiceries. ÉPICRÂNE ou ÉPICRANIEN n. m. (du gr. epi, sur, et kranion, crâne). Ensemble des parties qui environnent le crâne. Adjectiv. : muscle épicrâne. ÉPICURIEN, ENNE (ri-in, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Epicure : morale épicurienne. Voluptueux. Sensuel, mais avec élégance : avoir des mœurs épicuriennes. ÉPICURISME n. m. Doctrine, morale d'Epicure et des épicuriens. ÉPICYCLE n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et kuklos, cercle). Petit cercle dont le centre, suivant l'opinion des anciens astronomes, était dans un point de la circonférence d'un plus grand cercle. EPICYCLOÏDAL, E, AUX adj. Qui se rapporte à l'épicycloïde. Courbe épicycloïdale, courbe engendrée par un point d'une courbe mobile qui roule sans glisser sur une courbe fixe. ÉPICYCLOÏDE n. f. Géom. Courbe engendrée par un point lié à un cercle mobile qui roule sans glisser sur un cercle fixe. ÉPIDÉMIE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et démos, peuple). Maladie qui, dans une localité, atteint un grand nombre d'individus à la fois, comme la grippe, le choléra, la fièvre typhoïde, etc. : les mauvaises conditions hygiéniques favorisent l'extension des épidémies. — Les épidémies les plus meurtrières sont la peste, le choléra-morbus de l'Inde, la fièvre jaune des Antilles. L'épidémie diffère de l’endémie, en ce que la première dépend d'une cause accidentelle, et la seconde, d'une cause habituelle, constante ou périodique. C'est ainsi que la peste est épidémique pour l'Europe et qu'elle est endémique dans l'Inde. Quand une maladie épidémique règne sur les animaux, on l'appelle épizootie (V. ce mot). Il ne faut pas confondre maladie épidémique avec maladie contagieuse ; les maladies épidémiques sont contagieuses, mais la rage, le charbon, la coqueluche, la gale, etc., sont des maladies contagieuses non épidémiques. ÉPIDÉMIQUE adj. Qui tient de l'épidémie : maladie épidémique. Fig. Qui attaque à la fois un grand nombre de personnes : enthousiasme épidémique. ÉPIDÉMIQUEMENT adv. A la manière d'une épidémie. (Peu us.) ÉPIDERME n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et derma, peau). Couche demi-transparente qui recouvre la surface de tous les corps organisés. Fig. Partie irritable, chatouilleuse : avoir l’épiderme sensible. Bot. Membrane transparente, qui recouvre toutes les parties d'un végétal exposées à l'air. ÉPIDERMIQUE adj. Méd. Qui appartient à l'épiderme : tissu épidermique. ÉPIER (pi-é) v. n. (de épi. — Se conj. comme prier.) Se former en épi : les blés commencent à épier. ÉPIER (pi-é) v. a. (anc. h. allem. spehon. — Se conj. comme prier.) Observer secrètement : épier un suspect. Chercher à découvrir : épier les défauts d'autrui. Guetter : épier l'occasion. ÉPIERRAGE (è-ra-je) ou ÉPIERREMENT n. m. Action d'épierrer. ÉPIERRER (è-ré) v. a. Oter les pierres d'un jardin, d'un champ, etc. ÉPIEU n. m. (germ. spest). Long bâton garni de fer pour chasser : l'épieu était surtout employé dans la chasse au sanglier. ÉPIEUR, EUSE n. Celui, celle qui épie. (Peu us.) ÉPIGASTRALGIE (ghas-tral-jî) n. f. Douleur à l'épigastre. ÉPIGASTRE n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et gaster, ventre). Partie supérieure de l'abdomen. ÉPIGASTRIQUE (ghas-tri-ke) adj. De l'épigastre : région épigastrique ; douleur épigastrique. ÉPIGÉ, E adj. (gr. epi, sur, et gé, terre). Bot. Qui se développe au-dessus du sol : cotylédons épigés. ÉPIGÉNÈSE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et génésis, génération). Théorie suivant laquelle, dans l'évolution individuelle d'un animal provenant d'un œuf, les organes naissent par une formation nouvelle. ÉPIGLOTTE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et glôtta, langue). Cartilage qui couvre et ferme la glotte. ÉPIGRAMMATIQUE adj. Qui tient de l'épigramme : trait épigrammatique. ÉPIGRAMMATISTE (gram'-ma-tis-te) n. m. Qui compose des épigrammes. (Peu us.) ÉPIGRAMME n. f. (gr. epigramma). Chez les anciens, inscription en prose ou en vers sur un monument. Petite pièce de vers qui se termine par un trait piquant, malin : les épigrammes de Martial sont virulentes et spirituelles. Mot jeté dans la conversation ou dans un écrit, et qui exprime une critique vive, une raillerie mordante. Cuis. Epigramme d'agneau, ragoût au blanc, dans lequel on fait entrer quelques parties intérieures de l'animal. ÉPIGRAMMATIQUEMENT (gram -ma-ti-ke man) adv. D'une manière épigrammatique. (Peu us.) ÉPIGRAMMATISER (gram'-ma-ti-zé) v. n. Faire des épigrammes. (Peu us.) ÉPIGRAPHE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et graphein, écrire). Inscription sur un édifice : le Panthéon porte pour épigraphe : « Aux grands hommes la patrie reconnaissante ». Citation d'un auteur en tête d'un livre, d'un chapitre, pour en résumer l'esprit. ÉPIGRAPHIE n. f. (rad. épigraphe). Science qui a pour objet l'étude des inscriptions : l'épigraphie est d'un précieux secours pour l'histoire de l'antiquité. ÉPIGRAPHIQUE adj. Qui concerne l'épigraphie. ÉPIGRAPHISTE n. m. Celui qui est versé dans l'épigraphie. ÉPIGYNE n. f. et adj. (du gr. epi, sur, et gunê, femelle). Se dit d'une partie de la fleur insérée sur l'ovaire : étamine épigyne. ÉPILATION n. f. Action d'épiler. ÉPILATOIRE adj. Qui sert à épiler : pâte, onguent épilatoire. ÉPILEPSIE n. f. (gr. epilêpsia ; de epilambanein, saisir brusquement). Maladie caractérisée par une perte de connaissance et des convulsions : l'épilepsie affaiblit souvent l'activité intellectuelle. ÉPILEPTIFORME adj. Qui ressemble à une attaque d'épilepsie : crise épileptiforme. ÉPILEPTIQUE (lèp-ti-ke) adj. Qui appartient à l'épilepsie : convulsions épileptiques. Fig. Furieux, désordonné : gestes épileptiques. N. Sujet à l'épilepsie : c'est un épileptique. ÉPILER v. a. (du préf. é, et du lat. pilus, poil). Arracher, faire tomber le poil, les cheveux. ÉPILEUR, EUSE n. Celui, celle qui fait profession d'épiler. ÉPILLET (pi, ll mll., é) n. m. (de épi.) Chacun des petits groupes de fleurs dont la réunion forme un épi. ÉPILOBE n. m. Bot. Genre d'onagrariacées, commun en France. ÉPILOGUE n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et logos, discours). Conclusion d'un ouvrage littéraire, et surtout d'un poème. Ant. Prologue. ÉPILOGUER v. n. Censurer, trouver à redire sur des riens. V. a. Censurer, critiquer. ÉPILOIR n. m. Petite pince à épiler. ÉPINAIE n. f. Lieu où croissent des arbustes épineux. ÉPINARD n. m. (arabe aspanakh). Genre de chénopodiacées alimentaires : purée d'epinards. Fig. Frange, gland, épaulette à graines d'épinards, dont les filets ressemblent à un assemblage de graines d'épinards. Fam. Plat d’épinards, se dit d'un mauvais tableau, où il y a trop de vert. ÉPINCER v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il épinça, nous épinçons.) Bot. Supprimer entre deux sèves les bourgeons qui ont poussé sur un arbre. ÉPINE n. f. (lat. spina). Excroissance dure et pointue qui naît sur certains végétaux : il n'y a pas de roses sans épines. Par ext. Arbrisseau épineux. Spéc. Aubépine. Pointes aiguës d'un lingot de cuivre. Anat. Eminence osseuse allongée. Epine dorsale, colonne vertébrale. Fig. Ennui, difficulté. Loc. Prov. Être sur des épines, être très inquiet. Tirer une épine du pied, débarrasser de ce qui causait du souci. ÉPINER v. a. Entourer de branches épineuses la tige des arbres, pour la protéger contre les animaux. ÉPINETTE n. f. Petit clavecin : l'épinette est l'ancêtre du piano. Cage pour engraisser les poulets. ÉPINEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. Couvert d'épines. Fig. Plein de difficultés : affaire épineuse. ÉPINE-VINETTE n. f. Genre de berbéridacées, comprenant des arbustes épineux (berbéris), à fruit rouge et acide. Le fruit même. Pl. des épines-vinettes. ÉPINGLAGE n. m. Action d'épingler. ÉPINGLE n. f. (du lat. spinula, petite épine). Petite pointe de fil de laiton, cuivre, acier, or, etc., pour attacher. Être tiré à quatre épingles, être habillé avec un souci visible de correction. Bijou en forme d'épingle, avec tête ornée. Pl. Gratification faite par l’acheteur à la suite d'un marché. Loc. Prov. Coup d'épingle, propos malin, petite méchanceté. Tirer son épingle du jeu, se tirer adroitement d'une affaire délicate. Chercher une épingle dans une botte de foin, entreprendre une chose impossible. ÉPINGLÉ, E adj. Se dit de certaines étoffes à cannelures : velours épinglé. N. m. de l'épinglé. ÉPINGLER v. a. Attacher, fixer avec des épingles : épingler un papillon. Déboucher avec une épingle : épingler un bec de gaz. ÉPINGLERIE n. f. Manufacture, commerce d'épingles. ÉPINGLETTE n. f. Sorte d'aiguille de fer pour percer les gargousses ou les cartouches et déboucher la lumière des armes à feu. Ornement épinglé sur la tunique, que l'on accorde aux meilleurs tireurs d'une compagnie. ÉPINGLIER , ÈRE n. Qui fait, vend des épingles. (Peu us.) ÉPINIÈRE adj. f. Qui appartient à l'épine dorsale : moelle épinière. ÉPINIERS (ni-é) n. m. pl. Véner. Fourrés d'épines où se retirent les bêtes noires. ÉPINOCHE n. f. (rad. épine). Genre de poissons acanthoptères, comprenant de petites formes armées de fortes épines, qui habitent les eaux douces ou salées de l'hémisphère nord de l'Europe et de l'Amérique : le nid de l'épinoche, fait d'herbes, est une merveille d'architecture. ÉPINOCHE n. m. Café de première qualité. ÉPINOCHETTE n. f. Espèce d'épinoche très commune. ÉPIPHANE adj. m. (gr. epiphanês, glorieux ). Surnom de plusieurs rois d'Orient, successeurs d'Alexandre : Antiochus Epiphane. ÉPIPHANIE n. f. (gr. epiphaneia, apparition). Manifestation du Christ aux gentils et particulièrement aux Mages. Fête de l'Église, qui rappelle cet événement et qui se célèbre le 6 janvier. (On l'appelle vulgairement jour des Rois.) ÉPIPHÉNOMÈNE n. m. Phénomène qui vient s'ajouter à un autre d'une manière fatale. ÉPIPHONÈME n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et phonêma, voix). Exclamation sentencieuse, par laquelle on résume un discours ou un récit. ÉPIPHORA n. m. Méd. Exagération pathologique de la sécrétion lacrymale. ÉPIPHRASE n. f. (du gr. epi, sur, et de phrase). Rhét. Figure par laquelle on ajoute à une phrase qui semble finie un ou plusieurs membres, pour développer une idée accessoire. ÉPIPHYLLE adj. Bot. Qui se développe sur les feuilles. N. m. Genre de cactées ornementales. ÉPIPHYSE n. f. Extrémité d'un os long. ÉPIPHYTE adj. (gr. epi, sur, et phuton, plante). Se dit d'un végétal fixé sur un autre, mais non parasite : les lianes sont des plantes épiphytes. ÉPIPLOÏQUE adj. Qui appartient à l'épiploon : veine, artère épiploïque. ÉPIPLOÏTE (plo-i-te) n. f. Inflammation de l'épiploon. ÉPIPLOON n. m. (mot gr. signif. flottant). Repli du péritoine, qui flotte librement dans l'abdomen au-devant de l'intestin grêle. ÉPIQUE adj. (du gr. epos, mot, discours). Qui retrace en vers les actions héroïques : les poèmes épiques d’Homère. Qui est propre à l'épopée : style épique. Digne d'être le sujet d'une épopée : les exploits épiques de la Grande Armée. ÉPIROTE adj. et n. De l'Epire. ÉPISCOPAL, E, AUX adj. Qui appartient à l'évêque : palais épiscopal. Église épiscopale, Église anglicane qui a conservé l'épiscopat. ÉPISCOPALEMENT (pis-ko, man) adv. D'une manière épiscopale : officier épiscopalement. (Peu us.) ÉPISCOPAT (pis-ko-pa) n. m. (du lat. episcopus, évêque). Dignité d'évêque : être promu à l'épiscopat. Corps des évêques : l'épiscopat français. Temps pendant lequel un évêque a occupé son siège. ÉPISCOPAUX (pis-ko-pô) n. m. pl. En Angleterre, membre de l'Église épiscopale. S. un épiscopal. EPISODE n. m. (gr. epeisodion, ce qui vient du dehors). Action incidente liée à l'action principale dans un poème, un roman, etc. (comme l'épisode de Philoctète dans les Aventures de Télémaque). Par ext., fait accessoire appartenant à une série d'événements formant un tout : Austerlitz est le plus glorieux épisode des campagnes de Napoléon. ÉPISODIQUE adj. Qui appartient à l'épisode : personnage épisodique. Accessoire. ÉPISODIQUEMENT (zo-di-ke-man) adv. D'une manière épisodique. (Peu us.) ÉPISPASTIQUE (pis-pas-ti-ke) adj. (du gr. epispân, attirer). Se dit des substances qui attirent les humeurs à la surface du corps : la graine de moutarde est épispastique. N. m. un épispastique. ÉPISPERME (pis-pèr-me) n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et sperma, graine). Membrane qui recouvre la graine. ÉPISSER v. a. (du holland. splitsen, fendre). Assembler deux bouts de corde en entrelaçant les torons qui les composent : épisser un cordage. ÉPISSIÈRE (pi-si-è-re) n. f. Filet dont on recouvre un cheval pour le garantir contre les mouches. ÉPISSOIR (pi-soir) n. m. ou ÉPISSOIRE n. f. Poinçon pour écarter les torons des cordages à épisser. ÉPISSURE n. f. Réunion de deux bouts de cordage, par l'entrelacement des torons. Soudure de deux bouts de câble électrique. ÉPISTAXIS (pis-tak-siss) n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et staxis, écoulement). Saignement de nez. ÉPISTOLAIRE (pis-to-lè-re) adj. (lat. epistola, lettre, épître). Qui a pour objet la manière d'écrire les lettres : style, genre épistolaire. N. m. Auteur qui a cultivé le genre épistolaire. (Peu us. en ce sens.) ÉPISTOLIER (pis-to-li-é), ÈRE n. Fam. Personne qui écrit beaucoup de lettres, ou qui excelle dans l'art de les écrire. ÉPISTOLOGRAPHE n. m. (gr. epistolê, lettre, et graphein, écrire). Ecrivain dont on a des recueils de lettres. (Peu us.) ÉPISTOLOGRAPHIE (pis-to, fî) n. f. (de épistolographe.) Art d'écrire des lettres. (Peu us.) ÉPISTYLE (pis-ti-le) n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et stulos, colonne). Nom que les Romains donnaient à l'architrave. ÉPITAPHE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et taphos, tombe). Inscription que l'on met sur un tombeau : l'épitaphe est la dernière vanité de l'homme. ÉPITE n. f. Mar. Cheville conique de bois. ÉPITHALAME n. m. (gr. epi, sur, et thalamos, lit nuptial). Poème composé à l'occasion d'un mariage, à la louange des époux : Catulle a composé l'épithalame de Thétis et de Pélée. EPITHÉLIAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport à l'épithélium ; qui est formé d'épithélium : tissu épithélial ; cellules épithéliales. ÉPITHÉLIOMA n. f. Tumeur cancéreuse, constituée par du tissu épithélial. ÉPITHÉLIUM n. m. Méd. Tissu formé de cellules réunies en une ou plusieurs assises formant des lames qui recouvrent les surfaces extérieures et intérieures du corps. ÉPITHÈTE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et tithêmi, je place). Mot ajouté à un substantif pour le qualifier. Par ext. Qualification élogieuse ou injurieuse. ÉPITOGE n. f. (du gr. epi, sur, et du lat. toga, toge). Manteau que les anciens Romains portaient par-dessus la toge. Autref., chaperon des présidents à mortier. Chausse, pièce d'étoffe que portent sur l'épaule gauche : 1° les professeurs des facultés et des lycées (en soie jaune pour les professeurs des lettres, rouge pour les professeurs des sciences) ; 2° les avocats lorsqu'ils prêtent serment ou plaident en cours d'assises. ÉPITOIR n. m. Mar. Poinçon de fer pour ouvrir les gournables afin de pouvoir y introduire les épites. ÉPITOMÉ n. m. (gr. epitomê). Abrégé d'un livre, d'une histoire : lire un épitomé. ÉPÎTRE n. f. (lat. epistola). Lettre : adresser à un ami une épître chaleureuse. Lettre en vers adressée à quelqu'un : les épîtres de Boileau sont imitées de celles d'Horace. Lettre écrite par un apôtre et insérée dans le Nouveau Testament : épître de saint Paul. Leçon tirée de l'Ecriture sainte et surtout des lettres des apôtres, qui se dit ou se chante à la messe avant l'évangile. Epître dédicatoire, lettre par laquelle on dédie un livre à quelqu'un. ÉPITROPE n. f. (gr. epitropé ; de epi, sur, et trépein, tourner). Figure de rhétorique par laquelle on fait une concession qu'on pourrait refuser, afin de prouver d'une manière plus frappante ce que l'on se propose de démontrer. EPIZOOTIE (zo-o-tî ou sî) n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et zôon, animal). Maladie, épidémie qui atteint un grand nombre d'animaux : l'épizootie est toujours infectieuse ou contagieuse. — Chaque espèce d'animal a ses épizooties. Le cheval a la morve, le farcin, certaines gales, les affections typhoïdes, charbonneuses, etc. Le bœuf a la péripneumonie, la tuberculose, les affections charbonneuses, la fièvre aphteuse, le typhus, etc. Le mouton a certaines gales, le charbon, la clavelée, la tremblante, etc. Le porc a le charbon, la ladrerie, la trichinose, etc. Le chien a la rage et quelques affections typhiques ou grippales. La chèvre, seule, n'a pour ainsi dire pas de maladies épizootiques. V. épidémie. ÉPIZOOTIQUE (zo-o-ti-ke) adj. Qui tient de l'épizootie : maladie épizootique. ÉPLAIGNER (plè-gné) v. a. Techn. Peigner le poil d'un drap à l'aide de chardons à foulon. ÉPLORÉ, E adj. Qui est tout en pleurs ; désolé : arriver avec une mine éplorée. ÉPLOYÉ, E (ploi-ié) adj. (préf. é, et ployer). Blas. Se dit de l'aigle (et de l'aigle seulement), quand elle a les ailes étendues. ÉPLUCHAGE ou ÉPLUCHEMENT n. m. Action d'éplucher : l'épluchage des pommes de terre. Action d'enlever les ordures mêlées à la soie, à la laine, au coton, etc. Suppression d'une partie des fruits qui surchargent un arbre. Fig. Examen minutieux. ÉPLUCHER v. a. Enlever ce qu'il y a de gâté, de mauvais : éplucher la salade. Enlever les bourres des étoffes : éplucher un drap. Fig. Rechercher minutieusement ce qu'il y a de répréhensible : éplucher la conduite de quelqu'un. ÉPLUCHEUR, EUSE n. Qui épluche. Fig. Qui examine avec minutie. ÉPLUCHOIR n. m. Instrument pour éplucher. ÉPLUCHURE n. f. Ordure qu'on enlève en épluchant : balayer les épluchures. ÉPODE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et ôdê, chant). Nom donné, chez les Grecs, à la stance qui, dans les odes et les chœurs de tragédies, se chantait immédiatement après la strophe et l'antistrophe. Petits poèmes satiriques d'Horace. ÉPOINTAGE n. m. Action d'épointer. ÉPOINTÉ, ÉE adj. Chien épointé, qui s'est cassé l'os de la cuisse. Cheval épointé, qui s'est démis la hanche ou dont les hanches ne sont pas égales. ÉPOINTEMENT n. m. État d'un outil épointé. ÉPOINTER v. a. Casser ou user la pointe d'un outil : épointer un crayon. ÉPOI n. m. (de épieu.) Cor poussé au sommet de la tête du cerf : les épois d'empaumure. ÉPONGE n. f. (lat. spongia). Substance légère et poreuse provenant d'un cœlentéré marin, et employée à différents usages domestiques à cause de sa propriété de retenir les liquides. L'animal lui-même : les éponges sont des colonies animales. Fig. Passer l'éponge sur, oublier, pardonner. — La pêche aux éponges se pratique sur les côtes de Syrie, de Grèce, d'Algérie et dans l'Adriatique. La récolte est faite surtout par des plongeurs qui, attachés à une corde munie d'une pierre, descendent dans des fonds de 10 à 15 mètres et arrachent les éponges fixées aux rochers. ÉPONGE n. f. (lat. spada, bord). Châssis qui borde la table sur laquelle on coule le plomb en nappe. Extrémité de chacune des branches du fer à cheval. Tumeur molle que produit l'éponge du fer sur le coude, lorsque le cheval se couche en vache. ÉPONGER v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il épongea, nous épongeons.) Nettoyer avec une éponge ou quelque chose de spongieux : éponger une table humide. ÉPONTE n. f. Chacune des parois d'un filon. ÉPONTILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Chacun des gros étais de bois ou de fer qui supportent les ponts des navires. ÉPONTILLAGE (ti, ll mll., a-je) n. m. Action de soutenir avec des épontilles, de fabriquer des épontilles. ÉPONTILLER (ti, ll mll., é) v. a. Mar. Munir d'épontilles : épontiller des baux. ÉPONYME adj. (gr. epi, sur, et onuma, nom). Qui donne son nom : héros éponyme. Archonte éponyme ou subst. éponyme, à Athènes, celui des neuf archontes qui donnait son nom à l'année. ÉPONYMIE n. f. Fonction de l'archonte éponyme. Liste des archontes éponymes. ÉPOPÉE n. f. (gr. epos, discours, et poiein, faire). Poème de longue haleine sur un sujet héroïque, comme l'Iliade, l'Enéide, la Henriade, etc. Fig. Suite d'actions héroïques : l'histoire de la Grande Armée est une véritable épopée. ÉPOQUE n. f. (gr. epokhê). Point fixe dans l'histoire. Date, moment où un fait remarquable s'est passé. Faire époque, attirer l'attention. Laisser un souvenir durable. Géol. V. âge. ÉPOUFFER (S') sé-pou-fé v. pr. S'esquiver. S'essouffler. S'épouffer de rire, rire aux éclats. (Peu us.) ÉPOUILLER (pou, ll mll., é) v. a. Oter les poux. ÉPOUMONER v. a. Fatiguer les poumons. S'époumoner v. pr. Se fatiguer les poumons : s'époumoner à répéter une chose. ÉPOUSAILLES (pou-za, ll mll.) n. f. pl. Célébration du mariage. (Vx.) ÉPOUSE n. f. V. époux. ÉPOUSÉE n. f. Celle qu'un homme vient d'épouser ou qu'il va épouser : la nouvelle épousée. ÉPOUSER v. a. (lat. sponsare). Prendre en mariage : Napoléon répudia Joséphine de Beauharnais pour épouser Marie-Louise d’Autriche. Fig. S'attacher vivement à : épouser un parti. Epouser la forme de, prendre la forme de. ÉPOUSEUR (zeur) n. m. Fam. Qui cherche à se marier : fille trop fière, qui éloigne les épouseurs. ÉPOUSSETAGE (pou-se-ta-je) n. m. Action d'épousseter. ÉPOUSSETER (pou-se-té) v. a. (Prend un é ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'époussète.) Oter la poussière : épousseter un meuble. Nettoyer un cheval après l'avoir étrillé. Fam. Battre. ÉPOUSSETTE (pou-sè-te) n. f. Faisceau de jonc, de bruyère, de crin, etc., pour nettoyer les habits, les meubles. Morceau d'étoffe pour épousseter un cheval. ÉPOUTI n. m. Corps étranger contenu dans une étoffe de laine après sa fabrication. ÉPOUVANTABLE adj. Qui cause de l'épouvante : bruit épouvantable. Etrange, excessif: laideur épouvantable. ÉPOUVANTABLEMENT adv. D'une façon épouvantable. ÉPOUVANTAIL (van-ta, l mll.) n. m. Mannequin mis dans les champs, les jardins, pour effrayer les oiseaux. Fig. Ce qui cause de vaines terreurs. ÉPOUVANTE n. f. Terreur grande et soudaine; effroi, frayeur, terreur : la vue d'une éclipse frappait parfois d'épouvante les armées anciennes. ÉPOUVANTEMENT n. m. Epouvante portée au plus haut degré. (Peu us.) ÉPOUVANTER v. a. (lat. pop. expaventare). Jeter dans l'épouvante : l'invasion des Arabes épouvanta le monde chrétien. Ant. Rassurer. ÉPOUX , ÉPOUSE n. Celui, celle que le mariage unit : Philémon et Baucis sont le type des époux heureux. Pl. m. Le mari et la femme : le contrat de mariage règle les questions d'intérêt entre époux. ÉPREINDRE v. a. (Se conj. comme craindre.) Serrer une chose pour en exprimer le suc, le jus. ÉPREINTE (prin-te) n. f. Envie douloureuse d'aller à la selle. Véner. Fiente de la loutre. ÉPRENDRE (S') sé-pren-dre v. pr. (Se conj. comme prendre.) Se laisser surprendre par quelque passion : s'éprendre de la liberté. ÉPREUVE n. f. (de éprouver.) Expérience, essai qu'on fait d'une chose : faire l'épreuve d'une chaudière, d'un pont. Malheur qui nous arrive et qui sert à éprouver le courage. Zèle à toute épreuve, zèle que rien n'ébranle, ne rebute. A l'épreuve de, en état de résister à : cuirasse à l'épreuve de la balle. A toute épreuve, capable de résister à tout. Impr. Feuille d'impression sur laquelle l'auteur ou le correcteur indique les corrections. Epreuve avant, avec la lettre, tirée avant ou avec l'inscription que le graveur n'avait pas mise tout d'abord sur la planche. Epreuve positive, chacun des exemplaires que l'on tire avec un cliché photographique. Epreuve négative, cliché obtenu directement. ÉPROUVER v. a. (rad. prouver). Essayer, mettre à l'épreuve : éprouver un canon de fusil. Soumettre à des épreuves douloureuses : les guerres éprouvent les mères. Fig. Ressentir : éprouver de la crainte. Être exposé à : éprouver des contrariétés. ÉPROUVETTE n. f. Appareil dans lequel on fait des essais sur de petites quantités de matières. Vase de verre allongé en forme de tube et fermé par l'un des bouts, dans lequel on peut faire diverses expériences : une éprouvette graduée. EPSILON (ep-si-lon') n. m. Cinquième lettre de l'alphabet grec (e bref.) ÉPUCER v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il épuça, nous épuçons.) Oter les puces. ÉPUISABLE adj. Qui peut être épuisé. ÉPUISANT , E adj. Qui épuise les forces : le climat tropical est épuisant. ÉPUISEMENT n. m. Action d'épuiser : l'épuisement d'une galerie de mine. Fig. Déperdition de force : mourir d'épuisement. Diminution considérable : l'épuisement des finances. ÉPUISER v. a. (rad. puiser). Tarir, mettre à sec : épuiser une citerne. Consommer : épuiser ses munitions. Priver de ses ressources : épuiser un État. Rendre stérile : épuiser un terrain. Affaiblir, abattre : épuiser le corps, l'esprit. Lasser : épuiser la patience. Traiter à fond : épuiser un sujet. S'épuiser. v. pr. Se tarir, s'affaiblir, se fatiguer. Ant. Emplir. ÉPUISETTE n. f. Petit filet de pêche monté sur un cerceau et fixé à l'extrémité d'un long manche de bois. Filet pour prendre les petits oiseaux dans une volière. Pelle creuse pour rejeter l'eau qui s'est introduite dans un bateau. ÉPUISE-VOLANTE n. f. Moulin à vent servant à épuiser l'eau. ÉPULIDE ou ÉPULIE n. f. (gr. epi, sur, et oulon, gencive). Tumeur charnue, développée sur les gencives. ÉPULON n. m. (lat. epulae, repas). Chacun des prêtres chargés, chez les Romains, de préparer et de surveiller les festins sacrés. ÉPULOTIQUE n. m. et adj. (gr. epoulôtikos). Se dit des remèdes propres à cicatriser. (Peu us.) ÉPULPEUR n. m. Sorte d'essoreuse pour séparer le jus de betteraves des pulpes. ÉPURATEUR n. et adj. m. Appareil pour épurer un gaz ou un liquide. ÉPURATIF, IVE ou ÉPURATOIRE adj. Qui sert à épurer : appareil épuratif. ÉPURATION n. f. Action d'épurer ; son effet : le goudron provient de l'épuration du gaz d'éclairage. Fig. Action de purifier au point de vue moral : les censeurs poursuivaient à Rome l'épuration des mœurs. Elimination des membres d'une société qu'on juge indignes d'en faire partie. ÉPURE n. f. Dessin en grand d'un édifice, d'une machine, tracé sur un mur ou sur le sol. Dessin au trait qui représente sur un plan l'ensemble des projections des différents points ou lignes d'une figure. Dessin achevé, par opposition à croquis. ÉPUREMENT n. m. Action d'épurer (s'emploie surtout au fig.) : l'épurement du style. ÉPURER v. a. Rendre pur, plus pur : épurer de l'huile, et fig., rendre plus pur au point de vue de la morale, du goût, de la vérité : Boileau s'attacha à épurer le goût de son temps. Retrancher d'une association les membres moins dignes. ÉPURGE n. f. (préf. é, et purger). Nom vulgaire d'une espèce d'euphorbe, qui purge violemment. ÉQUARRIR v. a. (préf. é, et quarré). Rendre carré : équarrir un bloc de marbre. Tailler à angle droit : équarrir une poutre. Ecorcher, dépecer des animaux pour en tirer la peau, la graisse, les os, etc. ÉQUARRISSAGE (ka-ri-sa-je) ou ÉQUARRISSEMENT (ka-ri-se-man) n. m. Action d'équarrir. État de ce qui est équarri. Action d'équarrir les bêtes de somme. ÉQUARRISSEUR (ka-ri-seur) n. m. Dont le métier est d'équarrir les animaux. ÉQUARRISSOIR (ka-ri-soir) n. m. Lieu où l'on abat des bêtes de somme et de trait. Instrument à l'usage du cirier, du vannier, de l'orfèvre. ÉQUATEUR (koua) n. m. (lat. æquare, rendre égal). Equateur céleste, grand cercle de la sphère céleste, perpendiculaire à la ligne des pôles. Equateur terrestre, grand cercle perpendiculaire à la ligne des pôles terrestres : l'équateur partage la terre en deux hémisphères égaux. Equateur magnétique, ligne tracée sur la terre et en tous les points de laquelle l'inclinaison de la boussole est nulle. ÉQUATION (koua-si-on) n. f. (lat. æquare, rendre égal). Alg. Formule d'égalité entre des grandeurs qui dépendent les unes des autres : poser, résoudre une équation ; équation du premier, du second degré. Equation à une, à deux, à trois, etc. inconnues, équation dans laquelle toutes les grandeurs sont connues, sauf une, deux, trois, etc. Racine d'une équation, quantité numérique ou algébrique qui, mise à la place de l'inconnue dans une équation, satisfait à l'équation, c'est-à-dire rend le premier membre identique au second : la résolution d'une équation a pour objet la recherche des racines. Equation du temps, temps variable qu'il faut ajouter chaque jour à l'époque du midi moyen, ou en retrancher, pour avoir le midi vrai. ÉQUATORIAL, E, AUX (koua) adj. De l'équateur : ligne équatoriale. N. m. Appareil principalement composé d'une lunette mobile autour d'une parallèle à l'axe du monde, et qui sert à observer le mouvement des astres. Coordonnées équatoriales d’une étoile, l'ascension droite et la déclinaison. ÉQUERRAGE n. m. Ouverture de l'angle formé par deux plans adjacents d'une pièce de bois. ÉQUERRE n. f. (du préf. é, et du lat. quadrare, rendre carré). Instrument en bois ou en métal pour tracer des angles droits ou tirer des perpendiculaires. Ce qui est à angle droit : ce bâtiment n'est pas d'équerre. Pièce de fer plat en T ou en L pour consolider des assemblages. Equerre à coulisse, instrument qui sert à mesurer le diamètre des corps cylindriques. Fausse équerre, équerre à branches mobiles. Equerre d'arpenteur, instrument qui sert, dans les levés de plan et l'arpentage, à tracer des perpendiculaires sur le terrain. (Il se compose d'un prisme métallique octogonal régulier, évidé à l'intérieur, dont les faces latérales sont percées longitudinalement de petites fenêtres rectangulaires, dans lesquelles sont tendus longitudinalement des fils très fins.) ÉQUERRER v. a. Disposer une pièce de bois suivant un certain équerrage. ÉQUESTRE (ku-ès-tre ou kès-tre) adj. (lat. equestris ; de equus, cheval). Qui a rapport à l'équitation : prouesses équestres. Qui représente un personnage à cheval : statue équestre. Ordre équestre, ordre des chevaliers romains. ÉQUIANGLE (ku-i) adj. (du lat. æquus, égal, et de angle). Dont les angles sont égaux : un triangle équiangle est aussi équilatéral. ÉQUIDISTANCE (ku-i-dis-tan-se) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est équidistant. ÉQUIDISTANT (ku-i-dis-tan), E adj. (du lat. æquus, égal, et de distant). Se dit, en géométrie, de deux lignes qui sont également distantes l'une de l'autre dans tous leurs points, ou de deux points également distants d'un troisième : tous les points de la circonférence sont équidistants du centre. ÉQUILATÉRAL, E, AUX (ku-i) adj. Dont les côtés sont égaux : triangle équilatéral. ÉQUILATÈRE (ku-i) adj. (lat. æquus, égal, et latus, eris, côté). Dont les côtés sont égaux. (Vx.) ÉQUILIBRANT (ki-li-bran), E adj. Qui fait équilibre : un poids équilibrant. ÉQUILIBRE n. m. (lat. æquus, égal, et libra, balance). État de repos d'un corps sollicité par des forces qui se détruisent. Equilibre stable, celui dans lequel le corps, légèrement déplacé de sa position d'équilibre, tend à y revenir par de légères oscillations. Equilibre instable, celui dans lequel le corps, détourné de sa position, se met en équilibre dans une position différente. Perdre l'équilibre, pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre de manière à tomber. Fig. Juste combinaison de forces d'éléments : équilibre des organes d'une machine. Pondération de choses diverses ou opposées : équilibre des pouvoirs. Equilibre européen, système tendant à empêcher qu'une puissance européenne ait sur les autres une prépondérance marquée. ÉQUILIBRER (ki-li-bré) v. a. Mettre en équilibre : équilibrer les deux plateaux d'une balance. Fig. Harmoniser. Mettre en balance. Fig. Esprit bien équilibré, esprit dont les facultés sont bien distribuées. ÉQUILIBRISME (ki-li-bris-me) n. m. Science de l'équilibriste. ÉQUILIBRISTE (ki-li-bris-te) n. Dont le métier est de faire des tours d'adresse, de maintenir sa personne, ou certaines choses, en équilibre. ÉQUILLE (ki, ll mll.) n. f. ou LANÇON n. m. Espèce de poisson du genre ammodyte, qui vit dans les sables de la Manche. ÉQUIMULTIPLE (ku-i) adj. Math. Se dit de deux ou plusieurs nombres par rapport à deux ou plusieurs autres, lorsqu'ils se forment de ces autres multipliés par un même nombre. N. m. un équimultiple. ÉQUIN , E adj. Hist. nat. Qui a rapport au cheval. (Peu us.) ÉQUINOXE n. m. (lat. æquus, égal, et nox, nuit). Temps de l'année où les jours sont égaux aux nuits. — Cette circonstance se produit deux fois par an : vers le 21 mars et le 21 septembre, parce qu'alors, les deux pôles de la terre se trouvant à une égale distance du soleil, sa lumière se répand de l'un à l'autre et éclaire la moitié de la terre, tandis que l'autre reste dans l'obscurité. La première de ces époques correspond à l’équinoxe de printemps, la seconde à l’équinoxe d'automne. On appelle l'équateur ligne équinoxiale, parce qu'il y a équinoxe toutes les fois que le soleil se trouve sur cette ligne, c'està-dire vers le 21 mars et le 21 septembre. ÉQUINOXIAL, E, AUX (ki-nok-si) adj. Qui a rapport à l'équinoxe : ligne équinoxiale. Qui est situé, qui habite sous l'équateur (v. équinoxe) : les régions équinoxiales sont situées près de l'équateur. ÉQUIPAGE n. m. Train, suite de valets, de chevaux, de voitures, etc. : le somptueux équipage d'un prince. Voiture de luxe : avoir un équipage. Manière dont on est vêtu : arriver en piteux équipage. Mar. Ensemble de tous les hommes embarqués pour le service d'un vaisseau. Pl. Ensemble des voitures, des objets de matériel affectés en campagne à un même corps. ÉQUIPE n. f. Série de bateaux amarrés les uns aux autres. Ensemble des ouvriers appliqués à un même travail : homme d'équipe, chef d'équipe. ÉQUIPÉ, E adj. Blas. Se dit d'un navire ou d'une nef, représentés avec leurs agrès d'un émail particulier : Paris porte dans ses armes une nef équipée d'argent. ÉQUIPÉE n. f. Folle entreprise, escapade : vous avez fait là une belle équipée. ÉQUIPEMENT (ki-pe-man) n. m. Action d'équiper. Tout ce qui sert à équiper. Effets distribués aux hommes de troupes : l'équipement militaire. Ce qui est nécessaire à l'armement d'un vaisseau. ÉQUIPER v. a. (de esquif.) Pourvoir des choses nécessaires, et surtout de vêtements : équiper une armée. Munir un navire d'agrès, d'hommes, etc. : à Athènes, les citoyens riches étaient chargés d’équiper les galères de l'État. Harnacher (un cheval.) ÉQUIPOLLÉ ou ÉQUIPOLÉ adj. m. Blas. Se dit des carrés égaux que donne la réunion du tiercé en pal et du tiercé en fasce. (V. la planche blason.) ÉQUIPOLLENCE (ki-po-lan-se) n. f. Egalité de valeur, de force. ÉQUIPOLLENT (ki-po-lan), E adj. Equivalent. ÉQUIPOLLER v. a. et n. (lat. æque, également, et pollere, être fort). Rendre ou être de valeur égale. ÉQUISÉTACÉES (ku-i-zé-ta-sé) n. f. pl. Bot. Famille de cryptogames vasculaires, ayant pour type le genre prêle (equisetum.) S. une équisétacée. ÉQUITABLE adj. Qui a de l'équité : juge équitable. Conforme aux règles de l'équité : sentence équitable. ÉQUITABLEMENT (ki, man) adv. D'une manière équitable : partager équitablement un héritage. ÉQUITANT , E n. Bot. Plié en deux et recevant dans son pli la moitié d'un autre organe plié de la même façon : les cotylédones équitants de l'iris. ÉQUITATION (ku-i ki -ta-si-on) n. f. (lat. equitatio ; de equus, cheval). Art de monter à cheval. ÉQUITÉ n. f. (lat. æquitas ; de æquus, égal). Justice naturelle (par oppos. à justice légale.) Justice égale pour tous. Ant. Iniquité, injustice. ÉQUIVALENCE (ki-va-lan-se) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est équivalent. ÉQUIVALENT (ki-va-lan), E adj. Qui équivaut : quantités équivalentes. Figures équivalentes, qui ont la même aire sans, pour cela, être superposables. N. m. : proposer un équivalent ; employer des équivalents. Equivalent mécanique de la chaleur, rapport constant, égal à 425, qui existe entre un travail fourni et la quantité de chaleur correspondante. ÉQUIVALOIR v. n. (lat. æque, également, et valere, valoir. — Se conj. comme valoir.) Être de même valeur. ÉQUIVOQUE adj. (lat. æquus, égal, et vox, voix, sens des mots). Qui a un double sens : mot équivoque. Fig. Suspect, d'une sincérité douteuse : vertu équivoque. N. f. Sens incertain. Confusion de mots, de choses. Mot, phrase à double sens : les équivoques grossières abondent dans les comédies de Plaute. Jeu de mots, calembour. Ant. clair, net, catégorique. ÉQUIVOQUER v. n. User d'équivoque. ÉRABLE n. m. (lat. pop. acerarbor). Genre de sapindacées acérées : le bois de l'érable est léger et solide. Bois du même végétal : un meuble en érable. — Les érables sont des arbres à tige droite, remarquables par l'élégance et la beauté de leur port, par les précieuses qualités de leur bois, fort recherché par l'ébénisterie et l'industrie, par le sucre que renferme abondamment la sève de plusieurs espèces. ÉRADICATION n. f. (du préf. é, et du lat. radix, icis, racine). Action d'extirper, d'arracher. ÉRAFLEMENT n. m. Action d'érafler. ÉRAFLER v. a. (préf. é, et rafler). Ecorcher légèrement, effleurer la peau. ÉRAFLURE n. f. Ecorchure légère : duel qui s'est terminé par une éraflure. ÉRAILLÉ, E (ra, ll mll.) adj. Avoir l'œil éraillé, avoir des filets rouges dans l'oeil, avoir les paupières renversées. Fig. Rauque : voix éraillée. ÉRAILLEMENT (ra, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Renversement de la paupière. Relâchement des fils d'un tissu. ÉRAILLER (ra, ll mll., é) v. a. (du préf. é, et du lat. rotare, rouler). Relâcher les fils d'un tissu : érailler du linge ; soie éraillée. ÉRAILLURE (ra, ll mll.) n. f. Marque qui reste sur une étoffe éraillée. Ecorchure superficielle. ÉRATER v. a. Oter la rate. S'érater v. pr. S'essouffler à force de courir. (Peu us. et fam..) ERBINE n. f. Oxyde terreux de l'erbium, que l'on trouve à l'état naturel. ERBIUM (èr-bi-om') n. m. Métal que l'on n'a pu encore isoler et dont on connaît un oxyde terreux, l'erbine. ERBUE n. f. Chim. V. herbue. ÈRE n. f. (lat. æra). Point de départ de chaque chronologie particulière : l'ère chrétienne ; l'ère musulmane. Fig. Epoque qui se distingue par des événements remarquables ou dans laquelle un nouvel ordre de choses s'établit : la Révolution française a marqué pour la France une ère nouvelle. V. Part. hist. ÉRÈBE n. m. V. Part. hist. ÉRECTILE adj. Susceptible d'érection : tissu érectile. ÉRECTILITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est érectile. ÉRECTION (rèk-si-on) n. f. (lat. erectio ; de erigere, élever). Action d'élever, de construire : l'érection d'une statue, d'un monument. Institution, établissement : l'érection d'un tribunal. État de tension de certains tissus. ÉREINTANT (rin-tan), E adj. Fam. Qui éreinte, qui brise de fatigue : travail éreintant. ÉREINTEMENT (rin-te-man) n. m. Action d'éreinter. Fig. et fam. Critique violente et malveillante. ÉREINTER v. a. (préf. é, et rein). Fouler, rompre les reins. (Peu us.) Fig. Excéder de fatigue : éreinter un cheval. Fam. Rouer de coups. Critiquer avec malveillance : éreinter une pièce nouvelle. ÉREINTEUR n. m. Fam. Celui qui éreinte. Adjectiv. : un critique éreinteur. ÉRÉMITIQUE adj. (du lat. eremita, ermite). Qui a rapport aux ermites : la vie érémitique est née en Egypte. ÉRÉSIPÈLE n. m. V. érysipèle. ÉRÉTHISME n. m. (du gr. erethismos, irritation). Méd. Excitation, irritation des fibres. Fig. Exaltation violente d'une passion. ERG (èrgh) n. m. Mécan. Unité de travail mécanique dans le système CGS. (C'est le travail produit par une dyne sur une longueur d'un centimètre.) ERGASTULE (èr-gas-tu-le) n. m. (lat. ergastulum). Prison, souvent souterraine, où l'on enfermait, à Rome, les esclaves et les condamnés. ERGO conj. Mot latin qui signifie donc, conséquemment. ERGOT n. m. Petit ongle pointu derrière le pied du coq, du chien, etc. Fig. Se dresser sur ses ergots, prendre une attitude menaçante. Base des branches rompues ou coupées, dans les arbres fruitiers. Maladie qui attaque les graminées et surtout le seigle, et qui est déterminée par un champignon. Saillie laissée à une pièce de bois ou de fer. ERGOTAGE , ERGOTEMENT (èr, man), n. m. ou ERGOTERIE n. f. Fam. Manie d'ergoter, chicane sur des riens. ERGOTÉ, E adj. Qui a des ergots : coq bien ergoté. Attaqué de l'ergot : seigle ergoté. ERGOTER (èr-gho-té) v. n. Fam. Chicaner, contester mal à propos : ergoter sur un texte de loi. ERGOTEUR, EUSE (èr, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui aime à ergoter : un avocat ergoteur. ERGOTINE n. f. Alcaloïde extrait de l'ergot de seigle, et employé contre les hémorragies. ERGOTISME (èr-gho-tis-me) n. m. Affection produite par l'usage alimentaire du seigle ergoté. ÉRICACÉES ou ÉRICINÉES n. f. pl. Famille de plantes qui a la bruyère pour type. S. une éricacée ou éricinée. ÉRIGER v. a. (lat. erigere. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il érigea, nous érigeons.) Elever, construire : ériger une statue. Créer, instituer : ériger un tribunal. Doter d'un nouveau titre : ériger une terre en marquisat. S'ériger v. pr. S'attribuer un droit, une qualité qu'on n'a pas : s'ériger en censeur. ÉRIGNE ou ÉRINE n. f. (du lat. aranea, araignée). Chir. Instrument qui sert, dans les opérations et les dissections, à maintenir certaines parties écartées. ÉRISTALE (ris-ta-le) n. m. Genre d'insectes diptères, comprenant des mouches d'Europe, qui ressemblent aux abeilles. ERMIN n. m. Dans les échelles ou ports du Levant, droit perçu à l'entrée et à la sortie des marchandises. ERMINETTE (èr-mi-nè-te) n. f. V. herminette. ERMITAGE n. m. Habitation d'un ermite. Fig. Site écarté. Maison champêtre et solitaire. ERMITE n. m. (lat. eremita). Religieux qui vit seul : les ermites étaient nombreux en Thébaïde. Fig. Personne qui vit seule, loin du monde. ERODER v. a. (lat. erodere). Ronger : l'eau érode le fond du lit des rivières. ÉROSIF , IVE adj. Qui produit l'érosion : le pouvoir érosif des glaciers est considérable. ÉROSION n. f. (lat. erosio ; de erosus, rongé). Dégradation produite par ce qui érode, ce qui ronge. Dégradation produite sur l'écorce terrestre par les agents atmosphériques : l'eau est le principal agent d'érosion. ÉROTIQUE adj. (gr. erôs, amour). Qui a rapport à l'amour : les poésies érotiques de Catulle. ÉROTIQUEMENT adv. D'une manière érotique. ÉROTISME n. m. Méd. Amour maladif. ÉROTOMANE ou ÉROTOMANIAQUE n. et adj. Se dit d'une personne atteinte d'érotomanie. ÉROTOMANIE n. f. (gr. erôs, amour, et mania, folie). Affection cérébrale, causée par un amour excessif. ERPÉTOLOGIE ou HERPÉTOLOGIE n. f. (gr. herpéton, reptile, et logos, discours). Science, partie de l'histoire naturelle qui traite des reptiles. ERPÉTOLOGIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte à l'erpétologie : collections erpétologiques. ERPÉTOLOGISTE n. Naturaliste qui étudie les reptiles. ERRANT , E adj. Nomade, qui n'a pas de demeure fixe : tribus errantes. Chevalier errant, chevalier qui allait de pays en pays pour chercher des aventures et redresser les torts. (V. juif.) Ant. Fixe, sédentaire. ERRATA n. m. invar. (lat. erratum, erreur). Liste des fautes survenues dans l'impression d'un ouvrage : dresser un errata, des errata. ERRATIQUE adj. (du lat. errare, errer). Méd. Intermittent, irrégulier : fièvre erratique. Géol. Roche, bloc erratique, bloc qui se trouve transporté, en général par les glaces, à une grande distance de son gisement naturel. ERRATUM (èr-ra-tom’) n. m. (mot lat.). Faute commise dans un volume : découvrir un erratum. ERRE (è-re) n. f. (de errer.) Train, manière d'aller. Aller à grand'erre, à belle erre, aller très vite. Fig. Faire grande dépense. Revenir à ses premières erres, revenir à son ancienne manière d'agir. Aller sur les erres de quelqu'un, suivre les erres de quelqu'un, imiter sa conduite, prendre ses opinions. Mar. Vitesse restante d'un navire sur lequel n'agit plus le propulseur. Casser l'erre, arrêter le navire. Véner. Traces de l'animal. ERREMENTS n. m. pl. Procédés habituels, et, en général, fautifs. ERRER v. n. (lat. errare). Aller çà et là à l'aventure : errer dans la campagne. Fig. Changer d'objet à tout instant. Se tromper. ERREUR (èr é -reur) n. f. (de errer.) Opinion fausse. Fausse doctrine. Faute. Méprise : erreur de calcul. Pl. Dérèglements : erreurs de jeunesse. Prov. : Erreur n'est pas compte, il est toujours temps de revenir sur une erreur commise dans un compte. Ant. Certitude, réalité, vérité. ERRHIN , E adj. Méd. Se dit des médicaments qui s'introduisent dans les narines. ERRONÉ, E adj. (lat. erroneus). Qui contient des erreurs : proposition erronée. Ant. Certain, évident, vrai, incontestable. ERS n. m. Genre de légumineuses, voisin des vesces, et dont le type est la lentille. ERSE n. f. Anneau de cordage. ERSE adj. Relatif aux habitants de la haute Ecosse : langue, littérature erse. N. m. : parler erse. ERSEAU n. m. Mar. Petite erse, servant à fixer l'aviron sur son bolet. ÉRUBESCENCE (bès-san-se) n. f. (de érubescent). Méd. Action de rougir. ÉRUBESCENT (bès-san), E adj. Qui rougit, qui devient rouge : tumeur érubescente. ÉRUCTATION (ruk-ta-si-on) n. f. (de éructer.) Emission par la bouche, avec un bruit désagréable, de gaz accumulés dans l'estomac. ÉRUCTER v. n. (lat. eructare). Rejeter par la bouche avec bruit les gaz contenus dans l'estomac. ÉRUDIT , E adj. et n. (lat. eruditus ; de erudire, instruire). Qui a, qui renferme beaucoup d'érudition : homme, ouvrage érudit. ÉRUDITION n. f. (de érudit.) Savoir étendu, en particulier dans les sciences historiques. ÉRUGINEUX, EUSE (neû, eu-ze) adj. (du lat. ærugo, inis, rouille). Qui tient de la rouille. ÉRUPTIF, IVE adj. Qui a lieu par éruption : fièvre éruptive ; terrains éruptifs. ÉRUPTION (rup-si-on) n. f. (lat. eruptio ; de erumpere, sortir avec violence). Emission violente, sortie soudaine et bruyante : l'éruption d'un volcan est souvent accompagnée de tremblements de terre. Méd. Evacuation subite et abondante du sang, du pus, etc. Sortie de boutons, de taches, de rougeurs qui se forment à la peau. Eruption des dents, leur sortie hors de l'alvéole. ÉRYSIPÉLATEUX ou ÉRÉSIPÉLATEUX, EUSE (zi, teû, eu-ze) adj. Qui dénote ou accompagne l'érysipèle. ÉRYSIPÈLE n. m. (gr. erusipelas). Maladie infectieuse, caractérisée par l'inflammation superficielle de la peau et due à la présence d'un microbe spécifique, le streptocope. (On dit aussi érésipèle.) ÉRYTHÈME n. m. Méd. Congestion cutanée qui ne donne lieu qu'à une simple rougeur de la peau. ÉRYTHROSINE (trô-zi-ne) n. f. Matière colorante rouge, que l'on obtient par l'action de l'iode sur la fluorescéine. Syn. primerose soluble. ÈS prép. Vieux mot qui signifie en les, en matière de : docteur ès sciences. ESBIGNER (S') sès-bi-gné v. pr. Pop. S'enfuir, s'échapper. ESBROUFE (ès) n. f. Pop. Etalage de grands airs: faire de l'esbroufe. Arg. Vol à l'esbroufe, vol qui se pratique en bousculant la personne qu'on veut dévaliser. ESBROUFER (ès-brou-fé) v. a. Pop. Etonner par de grands airs. Arg. Voler à l'esbroufe. ESBROUFEUR, EUSE (ès, eu-ze) n. Pop. Celui, celle qui fait de l'esbroufe. Adjectiv. : un air esbroufeur. ESCABEAU n. m. et ESCABELLE (ès-ka-bè-le) n. f. (lat. scabellum). Siège de bois, sans bras ni dossier. ESCADRE (ès-ka-dre) n. f. (ital. scalata). Subdivision d'une armée navale. Chacune des divisions qui composent une flotte. ESCADRILLE (ès-ka-dri, ll mll.) n. f. Petite escadre, composée de bâtiments légers : une escadrille de torpilleurs. ESCADRON n. m. (ital. squadrone). Troupe de cavaliers armés. Partie d'un régiment de cavalerie, correspondant à un bataillon dans l'infanterie : l'escadron est commandé par un capitaine. Fig. Troupe de personnes, d'animaux. ESCADRONNER (ès-ka-dro-né) v. n. Faire des évolutions par escadron. ESCALADE n. f. (ital. scalata). Assaut au moyen d'échelles. Action d'atteindre en s'élevant : l'escalade d'un rocher. Action d'un voleur qui s'introduit dans une maison par toute autre voie que par la porte. ESCALADER (ès-ka-la-dé) v. a. Attaquer, emporter par escalade. Franchir : escalader un mur. Fig. S'élever jusqu'à : escalader le pouvoir. ESCALE n. f. (ital. scala). Lieu de relâche et de ravitaillement pour les vaisseaux : Suez, Singapour et Saigon sont les plus importantes escales sur la route d'Europe en extrême Orient. Faire escale, aborder pour se reposer. ESCALER v. n. Faire escale. (Peu us.) ESCALIER (ès-ka-li-é) n. m. (lat. scala). Suite de degrés pour monter et descendre : escalier tournant ; escalier en colimaçon. ESCALIN n. m. (de l'angl. shilling). Pièce de monnaie des Pays-Bas, valant environ 0 fr. 65 c. ESCALOPE n. f. Tranche mince de viande, servie comme garniture : escalope de veau. ESCAMOTAGE n. m. Action d'escamoter. Fig. Vol détourné et subtil. ESCAMOTE n. f. Petit objet qui sert aux prestidigitateurs pour opérer leurs tours. ESCAMOTER (ès-ka-mo-té) v. a. (esp. escamotar). Faire disparaître un objet sans que les spectateurs s'en aperçoivent. Dérober subtilement : on m'a escamoté ma montre. Fig. Obtenir par ruse. ESCAMOTEUR, EUSE (ès-ka, eu-ze) n. Qui escamote. Qui dérobe subtilement. ESCAMPATIVOS (ès-kan, voss) n. m. pl. (mot gascon). Fam. Fuite, escapade. ESCAMPER (ès-kan-pé) v. n. (ital. scampare). Prendre la fuite, se sauver. (Vx.) ESCAMPETTE (ès-kan-pè-te) n. f. (de escamper). Pop. Prendre la poudre d'escampette, s'enfuir. ESCAPADE n. f. (ital. scappata). Action de s'échapper d'un lieu, de manquer à une obligation : c'est une escapade d'écolier. ESCAPE n. f. (lat. scapus). Fût d'une colonne. Partie inférieure du fût. ESCARBILLE (ès-kar-bi, ll mll.) n. f. (du lat. carbo, charbon). Fragment de houille incomplètement brûlé, qui tombe avec les cendres : les escarbilles d'une locomotive. ESCARBOT (ès-kar-bo) n. m. (lat. scarabæus, scarabée). Nom vulgaire de divers coléoptères. ESCARBOUCLE n. f. (lat. carbunculus, petit charbon). Pierre précieuse qui a beaucoup d'éclat et qui est d'un rouge foncé : ses yeux brillaient comme deux escarboucles. Pièce héraldique, figurant une pierre précieuse projetant des rayons (ou rais) qui sont au nombre de huit et terminés par des fleurs de lis. Oiseau-mouche de la Guyane. ESCARCELLE (ès-kar-sè-le) n. f. (lat. scarsella). Grande bourse pendue à la ceinture, en usage au moyen âge : fouiller à l'escarcelle. ESCARGOT (ès-kar-gho) n. m. (prov. escargol). Nom vulgaire des mollusques gastéropodes du genre hélix, nommés aussi limaçons et colimaçons, et dont certaines espèces sont comestibles. Escalier en escargot, en spirale. Aller comme un escargot, aller très lentement. ESCARGOTAGE n. m. Destruction, chasse des escargots dans les vignes. (Peu us.) ESCARGOTIÈRE n. f. Lieu où l'on élève des escargots pour l'alimentation. Plat spécial, sur lequel on passe au four les escargots. ESCARGOULE n. f. Nom vulgaire de la lépiote, champignon comestible. ESCARMOUCHE n. f. (ital. scaramuccia). Léger engagement entre tirailleurs de deux armées : escarmouche d'avant-postes. ESCARMOUCHER (ès-kar-mou-ché) v. n. Combattre par escarmouches. Fig. Disputer légèrement. ESCARMOUCHEUR n. m. Qui va à l'escarmouche. ESCAROLE ou SCAROLE n. f. (ital. scariola). Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de chicorée. ESCAROTIQUE ou ESCHAROTIQUE adj. Se dit des agents caustiques qui provoquent sur l'épiderme la formation d'escarres. N. m. un escarotique ou escharotique. ESCARPE (ès-kar-pe) n. f. (ital. scarpa). Fortif. Muraille de terre ou de maçonnerie qui règne audessus du fossé du côté de la place. ESCARPE (ès-kar-pe) n. m. Arg. Assassin de profession ; bandit qui tue pour voler. ESCARPÉ, E adj. Qui a une pente rapide : rocher escarpé ; chemin escarpé. ESCARPEMENT (ès-kar-pe-man) n. m. Pente raide d'une hauteur, d'un rempart. ESCARPER (ès-kar-pé) v. a. Couper droit, de haut en bas, en parlant d'un rocher, d'une montagne, d'un fossé. (Peu us.) ESCARPIN n. m. (ital. scarpino). Soulier découvert, à semelle très mince. ESCARPOLETTE (ès-kar-po-lè-te) n. f. (ital. scarpoletta). Siège ou planchette que l'on suspend par des cordes, pour se balancer. ESCARRE ou ESQUARRE n. f. (corrupt. de équerre). Blas. Pièce honorable constituée par une équerre qui isole du champ un des coins de l'écu. (V. la planche blason.) ESCARRE ou ESCHARE n. f. (du gr. eskhara, foyer). Croûte noirâtre, résultant de la mortification d'un tissu. ESCARRIFIER (ès-ka-ri-fi-é) v. a. Produire, former une escarre sur : escarrifier une plaie en la brûlant. ESCIENT n. m. (du lat. sciens, entis, qui sait). N'est usité que dans les loc. adv. : à bon escient, à son escient, sciemment, sachant bien ce qu'on fait ou ce qu'on dit. Ant. Insu. ESCLAME (ès-kla-me — écrit à tort esclaire) adj. Fauconn. Se dit d'un oiseau dont les muscles thoraciques sont peu développés. ESCLANDRE (ès-klan-dre) n. m. (lat. scandalum, scandale). Evénement qui fait scandale : faire un esclandre. ESCLAVAGE n. m. État, condition d'esclave : les Spartiates réduisirent en esclavage les Messéniens vaincus. Fig. Dépendance, assujettissement : l’esclavage des passions. (V. Part. hist.) Bijou de femme garni d'une chaînette. Ant. Liberté. ESCLAVAGISTE (ès-kla-va-jis-te) n. m. Partisan de l'esclavage : pendant la guerre de Sécession, les États américains du Sud étaient esclavagistes. Adjectiv. : les doctrines esclavagistes. ESCLAVE (ès-kla-ve) adj. et n. (de Slave ou Esclavon n. pr.). Personne sous la puissance absolue d'un maître qui l'a rendue captive ou achetée : Esope fut esclave. Par ext. Qui vit dans la dépendance d'un autre. Qui subit la domination d'un fait, d'un principe : esclave de son devoir. Fig. Être esclave de sa parole, la tenir exactement. Ant. Affranchi, libre. ESCLAVON, ONNE (ès-kla-von, o-ne) adj. et n. De l'Esclavonie. ESCOBAR n. m. Homme qui use de réticences et de restrictions mentales. V. Part. hist. ESCOBARDER (ès-ko-bar-dé) v. n. (de escobar.) User d'équivoques, de restrictions mentales. ESCOBARDERIE (ès-ko, rî) n. f. (de escobarder.) Equivoque, restriction mentale. ESCOFFION (ès-ko-fi-on) n. m. (ital. scoffione). Ancienne coiffure, à l'usage des femmes du peuple. ESCOGRIFFE (ès-ko-gri-fe) n. m. Qui prend hardiment, sans demander : tour d'escogriffe. (Vx en ce sens.) Fig. et> fam. Homme de grande taille et mal fait. ESCOMPTABLE (ès-kon-ta-ble) adj. Qui peut être escompté : billet escomptable. ESCOMPTE (ès-kon-te) n. m. Prime payée à un débiteur qui acquitte sa dette avant l'échéance : faire un escompte de 6 p. 100. Règle d'escompte, règle d'arithmétique qui donne la solution des questions relatives à l'escompte. Escompte en dehors, prime égale à l'intérêt que produirait le capital payable à terme, depuis l'époque du payement anticipé jusqu'à celle de l'échéance. Escompte en dedans, prime égale à la somme qu'il faudrait retrancher du capital pour que, augmenté de l'intérêt au taux convenu jusqu'à l'époque de l'échéance, il devînt précisément égal à la somme payable à terme. ESCOMPTER (ès-kon-té) v. a. Payer un effet avant l'échéance, moyennant escompte. Fig. Dépenser d'avance : escompter un héritage. Jouir d'avance de : escompter l'avenir. Consommer prématurément : escompter sa jeunesse. ESCOMPTEUR (ès-kon-teur) adj. et n. m. Celui qui escompte des billets : banquier escompteur. ESCOPETTE (ès-ko-pè-te) n. f. (ital. schioppetto). Petite arme à feu à main (xve et xvie s..) ESCOPETTERIE (ès-ko-pè-te-rî) n. f. Décharge de plusieurs escopettes. (Vx.) ESCORTE (ès-kor-te) n. f. (ital. scorta). Troupe armée qui accompagne pour protéger : le général et son escorte. Vaisseau d'escorte, vaisseau de guerre qui escorte des navires marchands. Suite de personnes qui accompagnent : l'escorte d'un grand. Fig. Accompagnement : l'ambition et son escorte de vices. ESCORTER (ès-kor-té) v. a. (de escorte.) Accompagner pour protéger, surveiller, etc. : prisonnier escorté de gendarmes. ESCOT n. m. (pour ascot.) Etoffe croisée de laine, employée surtout pour les robes de deuil et de religieuses. ESCOUADE n. f. (de escadre.) Fraction d’une compagnie placée sous les ordres d'un caporal. Par ext. Troupe dirigée par un chef. ESCOURGÉE (ès-kour-jé) ou ÉCOURGÉE (jé) n. f. Sorte de fouet. Coup donné avec ce fouet. ESCOURGEON (ès-kour-jon) ou ÉCOURGEON n. m. Orge hâtive, qu'on sème en automne. Lanière de cuir pour lier les fléaux. ESCOUSSE (ès-kou-se) n. f. (du lat. excutere, secouer hors de). Elan. (Peu us.) ESCRIME (ès-kri-me) n. f. Art de faire des armes : escrime au fleuret, à l'épée, au sabre. ESCRIMER (ès-kri-mé) v. n. (de escrime.) Faire des armes. Fig. Se livrer à quelque lutte, discuter. S'escrimer v. pr. S'appliquer avec effort, mais sans grand succès, à quelque chose. ESCRIMEUR n. m. Qui connaît l'art de l'escrime : un habile escrimeur. ESCROC n. m. (ital. scrocco). Adroit fripon, fourbe. ESCROQUER (ès-kro-ké) v. a. S'approprier par fourberie : escroquer un dîner. S'emparer de quelque chose par ruse, par fourberie. ESCROQUERIE (ès-kro-ke-rî) n. f. Action d'obtenir le bien d'autrui par des manoeuvres frauduleuses : l'escroquerie est un délit. ESCROQUEUR, EUSE (ès-kro-keur, eu-ze) n. Qui escroque.(Peu us.) ESCULAPE n. m. Nom que l'on donne familièrement à un médecin, par allusion à Esculape, dieu de la médecine chez les anciens. V. Part. hist. ÉSOTÉRIQUE adj. (gr. esôterikos, intérieur). Qualification donnée, dans les écoles des anciens philosophes, à leur doctrine secrète, réservée aux seuls initiés : l'aristotélisme ésotérique. (Son opposé était exotérique.) ESPACE n. m. (lat. spatium). Etendue indéfinie qui contient tous les êtres étendus : l'espace est supposé à trois dimensions. Etendue superficielle et limitée : un petit espace. Portion de la durée. Trajectoire décrite par un point en mouvement : quand un corps tombe en chute libre, les espaces qu'il parcourt sont proportionnels aux carrés des temps employés à les parcourir. N. f. Impr. Petite pièce de fonte, plus basse que les lettres, pour séparer les mots. Mus. Intervalle entre les lignes voisines de la portée. ESPACEMENT (ès-pa-se-man) n. m. Distance entre deux corps. Impr. Manière dont les mots ou les lignes sont espacés. ESPACER v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il engorgea, nous engorgeons.) Ranger plusieurs choses en laissant de l'espace entre elles. Séparer par un intervalle de temps : espacer ses visites. Impr. Séparer les mots par des espaces. ESPADON n. m. (ital. spadone). Grande et forte épée d'autrefois, qu'on tenait à deux mains. Sabre : se battre à l'espadon. Genre de poissons acanthoptères, dont la mâchoire supérieure est allongée en forme d'éperon : l'espadon, commun dans la Méditerranée, est encore appelé poisson-épée, et il dépasse 5 mètres de long. ESPADONNER (ès-pa-do-né) v. n. Se servir de l'espadon (arme.) (Vx.) ESPADRILLE (ès-pa-dri, ll mll.) n. f. (prov. espardillo). Sorte de chaussure dont l'empeigne est de toile et la semelle de sparte. ESPAGNOL, E adj. et n. Qui est de l'Espagne : la fierté espagnole. ESPAGNOLETTE (ès-pa-gnolè-te) n. f. Tige de fer à poignée, servant à fermer ou à ouvrir les châssis d'une fenêtre. ESPALE n. f. Plate-forme des galères, comprise entre le dernier rang des rameurs et la poupe. ESPALIER (ès-pa-li-é) n. m. (ital. spalliere). Rangée d'arbres fruitiers appuyés contre un mur, un treillage : les fruits d'espalier mûrissent plus rapidement que les autres. Ce mur. ESPALIER (ès-pali-é) n. m. Dans les anciennes galères, chacun des deux galériens qui réglaient les mouvements des rameurs. ESPAR, ESPART ou ÉPART n. m. (allem. sparren). Levier à l'usage de la grosse artillerie. Mar. Longues pièces de bois de sapin. ESPARCET (ès-par-sè) ou ÉPARCET n. m. ESPARCETTE (ès-par-sè-te) ou ÉPARCETTE n. f. Nom vulgaire du sainfoin des prés. ESPARGOUTE ou SPARGOUTE n. f. Nom vulgaire de la spergule. ESPÈCE n. f. (lat. species). Division du genre : l'espèce se subdivise en variétés. Réunion de plusieurs êtres, de plusieurs choses qu'un caractère commun distingue des autres du même genre : espèce humaine. Sorte, qualité : bonne espèce de fruits. Fam. Personne méprisable : se compromettre pour une espèce. Une espèce de... quelque chose comme. L'espèce humaine ou absolum. L'espèce : le genre humain. Dr. Point spécial en litige. Pharm. Mélange à parties égales, le plus souvent de substances végétales ayant les mêmes propriétés. Pl. Monnaie d’or ou d'argent : payer en espèces ; espèces sonnantes. Apparence du pain et du vin après la transsubstantiation. ESPÉRABLE adj. Que l'on peut espérer. (Peu us.) ESPÉRANCE n. f. (de espérer.) Attente d'un bien qu'on désire : l'espérance est une grande consolatrice. Objet de cette attente : c'est toute mon espérance. L'une des trois vertus théologales. N. f. pl. Accroissement dont est susceptible le bien de quelqu'un, héritage possible : oncle, tante à espérances. Ant. Désespérance, désespoir. ESPÉRANT (ès-pé-ran), E adj. Qui a de l'espoir (Peu us.) ESPÉRER v. a. (lat. sperare. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Avoir espérance : espérer le succès. V. n. : espérer en Dieu. Ant. Désespérer. ESPIÈGLE n. et adj. (de l'allem. Eulenspiegel, personnage de roman). Subtil, éveillé, aimant à faire des malices : enfant espiègle. ESPIÈGLERIE (ès-pi-è-gle-ri) n. f. Action, tour d'espiègle : il faut être indulgent aux espiègleries des enfants. ESPINGOLE n. f. Gros fusil très court, à canon évasé depuis le milieu jusqu'à la bouche (xvie s..) Mar. Arme à feu ancienne en bronze, montée sur pivot. V. tromblon. ESPION, ONNE (ès-pi-on, o-ne) n. (ital. spione). Qui se mêle parmi les ennemis pour épier. Agent secret de la police, chargé d'épier certains personnages. Personne qui épie, observe autrui. ESPIONNAGE (ès-pi-o-na-je) n. m. Métier d'espion : pratiquer l'espionnage. ESPIONNER (ès-pi-o-né) v. a. Epier les actions, les discours d'autrui, pour en faire son rapport, son profit : espionner l'ennemi. ESPLANADE n. f. (ital. spianata). Terrain plat, uni et découvert, au devant de fortifications ou d'un édifice : l'esplanade des Invalides. ESPOIR (ès-poir) n. m. (de espérer.) Espérance : perdre tout espoir. Fig. Personne en qui l'on met un espoir. ESPONTON n. m. (ital. spuntone). Demi-pique. Arme des bas officiers sous l’ancien régime. ESPRESSIONE (CON) kon'-ès-prè-si-o-né loc. adv. Mus. D'une manière expressive. ESPRESSIVO (ès-prè-si) adj. (mot ital. signif. expressif). Mus. Expressif, plein de sentiment. Adv. : jouer espressivo. ESPRINGALE (ès-prin) n. f. (allem. springen, sauter). Sorte de baliste qui était une grosse arbalète à treuil. ESPRIT n. m. (du lat. spiritus, souffle). Substance incorporelle : Dieu, les anges, l'âme humaine, sont des esprits. Être imaginaire, comme les revenants, les génies, les sylphes, les gnomes, etc. : croire aux esprits. Souffle vital, âme. Principe pensant : l'esprit humain est capable d'un progrès continu. Rendre l'esprit, mourir. Perdre l'esprit, se troubler, devenir fou. L'esprit public, ce que pense une nation de ses intérêts, de son avenir. Faculté de concevoir avec rapidité et d'exprimer d'une manière ingénieuse : avoir de l'esprit. Humeur, caractère : esprit remuant. Aptitude pour : avoir l'esprit du commerce. Tendance propre et caractéristique : l'esprit d'un siècle. Sens, signification : entrer dans l'esprit de la loi. Bel esprit, celui qui a des prétentions à l'esprit : les beaux esprits sont communs. (adjectiv. : une femme bel esprit.) Esprit fort, celui qui veut se mettre au-dessus des opinions et des maximes reçues. Esprit malin, esprit des ténèbres, Satan. Esprit follet, lutin. Chim. La partie la plus volatile des corps soumis à la distillation. Esprit-de-vin, alcool. Esprit de bois, alcool méthylique. Esprit de sel, acide qu'on retire du sel marin, acide chlorhydrique. Gram. Esprit rude, signe qui marque aspiration dans la langue grecque. Esprit doux, signe contraire. N. m. pl. Esprits animaux, vitaux, ou absolum. esprits, d'après l'ancienne physiologie, esprits très subtils qui portaient la vie du cœur et du cerveau aux membres. ESQUICHER (ès-ki-ché) v. n. ou S'ESQUICHER (sès-ki-ché) v. pr. Jeu. Donner sa carte la plus faible pour éviter de prendre, notamment au reversi. Fig. Rester neutre dans une discussion. ESQUIF n. m. (ital. schifo). Canot léger, frêle barque. ESQUILLE (ès-ki, ll mll.) n. f. (du lat. schidiæ, fragments). Petit fragment d'un os fracturé : les esquilles peuvent occasionner de graves accidents. ESQUILLEUX, EUSE (ès-ki, ll mll., eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui présente des esquilles : fracture esquilleuse. ESQUINANCIE (ès-ki-nan-sî) n. f. (du gr. kunankê, collier de chien). Violente inflammation des amygdales. (On dit aussi cynancie.) ESQUINTER (ès-kin-té) v. a. Pop. Ereinter. ESQUIPOT n. m. Tirelire en terre cuite. ESQUIRE (ès-kou-aïr') n. m. (m. angl. signifiant écuyer). (par abrév., esq..) Terme honorifique dont on a l'habitude, en Angleterre et aux États-Unis, de faire suivre tout nom d'homme non accompagné de titre nobiliaire. ESQUISSE n. f. (ital. schizzo). Le premier trait rapide d'un dessin : jeter une esquisse sur le papier. Ebauche d'un ouvrage de peinture ou de sculpture. Indication de l'ensemble d'une oeuvre et de ses parties : esquisse d'un roman. ESQUISSER v. a. Faire une esquisse : esquisser un portrait. Fig. : esquisser une démarche. ESQUIVER v. a. (ital. schivare). Eviter adroitement : esquiver une difficulté. S'esquiver v. pr. Se retirer sans être aperçu, s'échapper. ESSAI (é-sè) n. m. (de essayer.) Epreuve, première expérience qu on fait d'une chose : faire l'essai d'un automobile. Analyse rapide d'un produit chimique : essais de monnaies ; tube à essai. Titre de certains ouvrages ou l'on n'a pas la prétention de traiter à fond la matière. ESSAIM n. m. (lat. examen). Groupe d'abeilles ou d'autres insectes hyménoptères, vivant ensemble : les communautés d'abeilles, devenues trop nombreuses, se fractionnent en essaims. Par ext. Grande multitude d'hommes, d'animaux, d'objets. — L'essaim est une colonie naissante, composée d'une reine, d'abeilles ouvrières (de 10.000 à 30.000) et de quelques centaines de mâles. Quittant la ruche, il va se fixer à une branche d'arbre, dans le voisinage, quelquefois à plusieurs kilomètres. On peut l'arrêter en lui jetant du sable, des cendres, de l'eau, parfois en faisant un grand bruit. On le recueille dans un récipient et on le met dans une ruche. L'essaim appartient au propriétaire de la ruche d'où il est sorti, tant que ce propriétaire n'a pas cessé de le suivre ; autrement, il appartient à celui chez qui il s'est posé. ESSAIMAGE (è-sè) n. m. (de essaimer.) Multiplication des colonies d'abeilles, consistant dans l'émigration d'une partie de la population d'une ruche. Epoque où les abeilles essaiment. ESSAIMER (è-sè-mé) v. n. (de essaim) Quitter la ruche pour former une colonie nouvelle, en parlant des jeunes abeilles. Fam. Emigrer. ESSANGEAGE (è-san-ja-je) n. m. Action d'essanger. ESSANGER v. a. (lat. exsaniare. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il essangea, nous essangeons.) Passer à l'eau du linge sale avant de le mettre à la lessive. ESSARDER v. a. Brûler, démécher. (Vx.) En T. de mar., éponger au moyen du faubert. ESSARTEMENT (è-sar-te-man) n. m. Action d'essarter. ESSARTER v. a. Arracher les bois et les épines. Défricher. ESSARTS n. m. pl. (lat. exsartum). Lieux nouvellement essartés, défrichés. ESSAYAGE (è-sè-ia-je) n. m. Action d'essayer : salon d'essayage. ESSAYER (è-sè-ié) v. a. (du lat. essagium, pesage. — Se conj. comme balayer.) Faire l'essai de : essayer une machine. Essayer un habit, le mettre pour en juger. Essayer de l'or, en examiner le titre. V. n. Essayer de, tenter l'emploi de. Faire effort pour voir si l'on pourra : essayer d'un engin ; essayer de nager. ESSAYERIE (è-sè-ie-rî) n. f. Dans un hôtel des monnaies, atelier où l'on fait l'essai. ESSAYEUR, EUSE (è-sè-ieur, eu-ze) n. Fonctionnaire chargé de faire l'essai de la monnaie, de matières d'or et d'argent. Qui essaye les vêtements aux clients, chez les tailleurs et couturières. ESSAYISTE (è-sèi-is-te) n. m. Auteur d'essais. Spécialem. Littérateur anglais, collaborant surtout aux revues. ESSE (è-se) n. f. (de la lettre s.) Cheville de fer, en forme d'S, qui se met au bout de l'essieu pour y maintenir la roue. ESSENCE n. f. (lat. essentia ; de esse, être). Ce qui constitue la nature d'une chose : l'essence divine. Liquide mobile et volatile. Huile aromatique, obtenue par la distillation : essence de roses. Espèce, en parlant des arbres d'une forêt : les essences conifères prédominent dans les forêts du Nord. ESSENTE ou ÉCENTE n. f. Petite planche taillée comme une ardoise et servant au même usage. ESSENTER v. a. Recouvrir de bardeaux ou d'ardoises des pièces de charpente à nu. ESSENTIEL, ELLE (è-san-si-èl, è-le) adj. Qui est de l'essence d'une chose : la raison est essentielle à l'homme. Nécessaire : condition essentielle. N. m. Le point capital : l'essentiel est d'être honnête. ESSENTIELLEMENT (è-san-si-è-le-man) adv. Par essence, par-dessus tout, absolument. ESSEULÉ, E adj. Qui est seul. Qui est resté seul. (Peu us.) ESSEULEMENT (è-seu-le-man) n. m. État d'une personne vivant dans la solitude. (Vx.) ESSEULER v. a. Laisser seul. (Vx.) ESSIEU (è-si-eu) n. m. (du lat. axis, axe). Pièce de fer qui passe dans le moyeu des roues : l'essieu supporte tout le poids du véhicule. ESSIMER (è-si-mé) v. a. (pour essaimer ; de es, et sain, graisse). Fauconn. Faire maigrir l'oiseau pour le rendre plus apte au vol. ESSOR n. m. (de essorer.) Action d'un oiseau qui prend son vol : prendre son essor. Fig. Elan, progrès : l'essor de Chicago a été merveilleusement rapide. ESSORAGE (è-so) n. m. Action d'essorer. ESSORANT , E adj. Blas. Se dit des oiseaux qui semblent prendre leur essor. ESSORER (è-so-ré) v. a. (lat. ex, hors de, et aura, vent). Exposer à l'air pour sécher: essorer le linge. ESSOREUSE (è-so-reu-ze) n. f. Appareil servant à sécher rapidement le linge et les étoffes. Appareil servant à séparer le sucre cristallisé des mélasses. ESSORILLEMENT (è-so-ri, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action d'essoriller. ESSORILLER (è-so-ri, ll mll., é) v. a. (préf. es, et oreille). Couper les oreilles : essoriller un chien. ESSOUCHEMENT (è-sou-che-man) n. m. Action d'essoucher. ESSOUCHER (è-sou-ché) v. a. Arracher les souches qui sont restées dans un terrain après qu'on a abattu les arbres : essoucher une vigne. ESSOUFFLEMENT (è-sou-fle-man) n. m. État de celui qui est essoufflé. ESSOUFFLER (è-sou-flé) v. a. Mettre presque hors d'haleine : une course trop rapide essouffle. ESSUI n. m. Lieu où l'on fait sécher. (Peu us.) ESSUIE-MAIN ou ESSUIE-MAINS (è-su-i-min) n. m. Linge pour s'essuyer les mains. Pl. des essuie-main ou essuie-mains. ESSUIE-PLUME ou ESSUIE-PLUMES n. m. Petit ustensile qui sert à essuyer les plumes chargées d'encre. Pl. des essuie-plume ou essuie-plumes. ESSUYAGE (è-sui-ia-je) n. m. Action ou manière d'essuyer. ESSUYER v. a. (du lat. exsuccare, extraire le suc). Oter en frottant l'eau, la sueur, l'humidité, la poussière, etc. : essuyer une table. Sécher par évaporation : le vent a essuyé les chemins. Fig. Subir, souffrir : essuyer le feu de l'ennemi, un affront. Essuyer les plâtres, habiter une maison neuve. Essuyer les larmes, consoler. ESSUYEUR, EUSE (è-sui-ieur, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui essuie. EST (est') n. m. (orig. germ.). Levant, orient, côte de l'horizon où le soleil se lève, l'un des quatre points cardinaux. Ant. Ouest. ESTACADE n. f. (de l'ital. steccata, pieu). Sorte de digue à claire-voie, faite avec de grands pieux plantés dans un port, dans une rivière, etc., pour fermer un passage, protéger des travaux, etc. ESTAFETTE (ès-ta-fè-te) n. f. (de l'ital. staffetta, courrier). Courrier qui porte les dépêches. ESTAFIER (ès-ta-fi-é) n. m. (ital. staffiere). Valet armé. Spadassin. Laquais de grande taille. (Se dit en mauv. part.) ESTAFILADE n. f. (ital. staffilata). Coupure faite avec un instrument tranchant, principalement au visage : recevoir une estafilade. ESTAFILADER (ès-ta, dé) v. a. Faire une estafilade. (Peu us.) ESTAGNON n. m. Sorte de vase de cuivre étamé, dans lequel on exporte du midi de la France certaines marchandises (huiles, essences, etc..) ESTAME n. f. (du lat. stamen, chaîne à tisser). Ouvrage de fils de laine enlacés par mailles les uns dans les autres : camisole d'estame. ESTAMET n. m. ou ESTAMETTE (ès-ta-mè-te) n. f. Tissu léger de lainage, en usage au moyen âge. ESTAMINET (ès-ta-mi-nè) n. m. (wallon staminet). Café où l'on fume. Fam. Pilier d'estaminet, homme qui passe tout son temps au café. ESTAMPAGE n. m. Action d'estamper. ESTAMPE (ès-tan-pe) n. f. (orig. germ.). Image imprimée après avoir été gravée sur cuivre ou sur bois : la Bibliothèque nationale, à Paris, possède une magnifique collection d'estampes. Outil pour estamper, dans certains métiers. ESTAMPER (ès-tan-pé) v. a. Imprimer en relief, au moyen d'une matrice gravée en creux, sur du métal, du cuir, du carton. Pop. Tromper, voler. ESTAMPEUR n. et adj. m. Celui qui estampe. ESTAMPILLAGE (ès-tan-pi, ll mll.) n. m. Action d'estampiller. ESTAMPILLE (ès-tan-pi, ll mll.) n. f. (esp. estampilla). Sorte de timbre qui se met sur des brevets, des lettres, des livres, etc., pour attester l'authenticité, la propriété, la provenance. Fig. : donner son estampille à une production. ESTAMPILLER (ès-tan-pi, ll mll., é) v. a. Marquer d'une estampille : estampiller un livre. ESTARIE ou STARIE n. f. Laps de temps stipulé pour le déchargement d'un navire de commerce. ESTER v. n. (lat. stare ). Dr. Intenter, suivre une action en justice : la femme ne peut ester en justice qu'autorisée par son mari. ESTÈRE n. f. (esp. estera). Sorte de natte ou de tissu de paille, sur lequel se couchent les Orientaux. ESTERLIN n. m. Ancienne monnaie d'origine anglaise, qui eut cours en France aux xiie et xiie siècles. V. sterling. ESTHÉSIE n. f. Méd. Sensibilité. (Peu us.) ESTHÈTE n. m. (gr. aisthêtês). Qui aime et pratique le beau. ESTHÉTICIEN, ENNE (ès-té-ti-si-in, è-ne) n. Personne qui s'occupe d'esthétique. ESTHÉTIQUE n. f. (gr. aisthêtikos). Science qui traite du beau en général, et du sentiment qu'il fait naître en nous. Adjectiv. Qui a rapport au sentiment du beau : le sens esthétique. ESTHÉTIQUEMENT (ès-té-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière esthétique. ESTHONIEN, ENNE (ès-to-ni-in, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Esthonie. ESTIMABLE adj. Qui mérite l'estime : homme estimable ; livre estimable. Ant. Méprisable. ESTIMATEUR n. m. Qui prise une chose, qui en détermine la valeur. ESTIMATIF, ive adj. Qui contient une estimation d'expert : dresser un devis estimatif. ESTIMATION (ès-ti-ma-si-on) n. f. Evaluation : faire une estimation au-dessous de la vérité. ESTIMATOIRE adj. Qui concerne l'estimation. ESTIME n. f. Cas que l'on fait d'une personne, de son mérite, de ses vertus. Se dit aussi des choses : l'agriculture fut en grande estime chez les anciens Egyptiens. Mar. Calcul approximatif de la route faite : marcher à l'estime. Ant. Mépris, mésestime. ESTIMER v. a. (lat. æstimare, dérivé de æs, argent, monnaie). Faire cas : estimer la vertu. Déterminer la valeur : estimer une maison. Ant. Mésestimer, mépriser, dédaigner. ESTIVAGE n. m. Migration des troupeaux dans les pâturages d'une montagne pendant l'été. ESTIVAGE n. m. Action de comprimer des marchandises destinées à être embarquées. ESTIVAL, ALE, AUX adj. (lat. æstivalis). Qui naît ou qui produit en été : plante estivale. ESTIVANDIER (ès-ti-van-di-é) n. m. (du lat. æstas, été). Ouvrier des champs, chargé des travaux d'été, moisson, dépiquage. ESTIVATION (ès-ti-va-si-on) n. f. (du lat. æstas, été). Engourdissement de certains animaux pendant les fortes chaleurs de l'été. ESTIVE n. f. (subst. verb. de estiver v. a..) Lest mobile dont on se servait sur les galères de la Méditerranée. ESTIVER v. n. (lat. æstivare). Passer l'été dans les pâturages montagneux. V. a. Mettre les bestiaux en pâturage pendant l'été. ESTIVER v. a. (lat. stipare). Comprimer les marchandises dont un navire est chargé pour leur faire tenir moins de place. EST-NORD-EST (E.-N.-E) direction de la rose des vents, intermédiaire entre le nord-est et l'est. ESTOC n. m. (germ. stoc). Ancienne épée longue et étroite. Frapper d'estoc, de la pointe. Frapper d'estoc et de taille, de la pointe et du tranchant, et fig., à tort et à travers. Souche. Couper un arbre à blanc estoc, le couper à fleur de terre. ESTOCADE n. f. (ital. stoccata). Epée de ville (xvie s..) Coup de pointe, d'estoc : tuer quelqu'un d'une estocade. Fig. Attaque rude et soudaine. ESTOCADER (ès-to-ka-dé) v. n. et a. Porter des estocades. (Vx.) ESTOMAC n. m. (lat. stomachus). Viscère membraneux, dans lequel commence la digestion des aliments : l'estomac des ruminants a quatre compartiments. Fam. Avoir un estomac d'autruche, avoir une grande facilité à digérer. Avoir l'estomac creux, vide. Sentir son estomac dans les talons, être affamé. Partie de l'extérieur du corps qui correspond à l'estomac : le creux de l'estomac. V. digestion. ESTOMAQUER (ès-to-ma-ké) v. a. Causer une surprise vive et désagréable : cette nouvelle m'a estomaqué. S'estomaquer v. pr. Se fâcher de ce qu'une personne a dit ou fait. S'épuiser à force de parler ou de crier. ESTOMPE (ès-ton-pe) n. f. Peau, papier roulé en pointe pour estomper un dessin. Ce dessin lui-même. ESTOMPER (ès-ton-pé) v. a. Etendre avec une estompe le crayon sur le papier. Par ext. Couvrir d'une ombre légèrement dégradée. Fig. Adoucir, voiler : estomper un récit un peu cru. ESTOUFFADE (ès-tou-fa-de) n. f. V. étouffée. ESTRADE (ès-tra-de) n. f. (prov. estrada ; du lat. strata). Petit plancher élevé pour y établir des sièges, un lit. Ancienn., chemin. Battre l'estrade, battre les routes pour observer l'ennemi, pour détrousser les voyageurs. ESTRADIOT (ès-tra-di-o) n. m. Soldat de cavalerie légère, originaire de Grèce et d'Albanie. (Il y avait des estradiots dans les armées européennes, surtout pendant les guerres du xve et du xvie s.) ESTRAGON (ès-tra-ghon) n. m. Plante potagère aromatique : salade assaisonnée d'estragon. ESTRAMAÇON n. m. (ital. stramazzone). Ancienne épée large et à deux tranchants. ESTRAMAÇONNER (ès-tra-ma-so-né) v. a. et n. Frapper de l'estramaçon. ESTRAN ou ESTRAND (ès-tran) n. m. Côte plate que la mer couvre et découvre tour à tour. ESTRANGÉLÂ ou ESTRANGHÉLO (ès-tran) n. et adj. m. Ancien caractère syriaque. ESTRAPADE n. f. (ital. strappata). Supplice ou torture en usage sur les vaisseaux. (L'estrapade consistait à hisser le coupable au bout d'une vergue, puis à le laisser tomber plusieurs fois dans la mer.) Même supplice en usage à terre. (Dans ce supplice, le patient, attaché à une corde, les mains et les pieds liés derrière le dos, était précipité à terre.) Mât, potence servant à ce supplice. Tour de gymnastique, qui consiste à se suspendre par les mains à une corde et à passer le corps entre les deux bras. ESTRAPADER (ès-tra-pa-dé) v. a. Donner l'estrapade : estrapader un marin déserteur. ESTRAPASSER (ès-tra-pa-sé) v. a. (ital. strapazzare). Excéder un cheval en lui faisant faire un trop long manège. ESTROPE (ès-tro-pe) n. f. (du lat. stroppus, corde). Anneau formé par un cordage dont les deux bouts sont épissés l'un sur l'autre, et qui sert soit à supporter une poulie, soit à capeler une vergue, etc. ESTROPIÉ, E adj et n. Se dit d'une personne privée de l'usage d’un ou de plusieurs membres. ESTROPIER (ès-tro-pi-é) v. a. (ital. stroppiare. — Se conj. comme prier.) Priver de l'usage d'un ou de plusieurs membres. Fig. Altérer : estropier un nom. Gâter, dénaturer : estropier un vers, un auteur. ESTUAIRE (ès-tu-è-re) n. m. (lat. æstuarium). Sinuosité du littoral, qui n'est couverte d'eau qu'à marée haute. Golfe formé par l'embouchure d'un fleuve : l'estuaire de la Garonne se nomme Gironde. ESTURGEON (ès-tur-jon) n. m. (anc. h. allem. sturio). Genre de poissons ganoïdes, comprenant de grandes formes en fuseau : l'esturgeon est commun dans les fleuves russes. ( V. la planche poissons.) — L'esturgeon, qui atteint 6 mètres de long, est un poisson de mer qui remonte les fleuves pour y faire sa ponte. Il est l'objet d'une pêche importante ; sa chair, assez bonne, se fume et se sale ; avec ses œufs on fait le caviar, et, avec sa vessie, la belle colle de poisson. ÉSULE (é-zu-le) n. f. Bot. Espèce d'euphorbe. ET conj. copulative, qui sert à lier les parties du discours, les propositions. ÊTA n. m. Septième lettre de l'alphabet grec : η. ÉTABLAGE n. m. Prix pour la place occupée par un bœuf, un cheval, etc., dans une écurie. ÉTABLE n. f. (lat. stabulum). Lieu destiné au logement des bestiaux : les étables doivent toujours être propres et bien aérées. ÉTABLE n. m. Ancienne forme de étrave. ÉTABLER v. a. Mettre à l'étable. ÉTABLI n. m. Table de travail des menuisiers, des serruriers, des tailleurs, etc. ÉTABLIR v. a. (lat. stabilire ; de stabilis, stable). Rendre stable : établir sa résidence à Paris. Asseoir : établir un camp. Instituer : établir un tribunal. Disposer : établir un compte. Doter d'un état, ou marier : établir ses enfants. Enoncer, prouver : établir un principe. Ant. Abolir, détruire. ÉTABLISSEMENT (bli-se-man) n. m. Action d'établir, d'instituer : l'établissement de la Banque de France date du premier Empire. Action. Fondation utile, publique. Exploitation commerciale ou industrielle, usine : les établissements insalubres sont soumis à l'autorisation administrative. Siège d'une industrie. Action de donner une position ; mariage. Colonie : les établissements français dans l'Inde. ÉTAGE n. m. (bas lat. staticum). Ensemble de diverses pièces situées de plain-pied et occupant l'espace compris entre deux planchers : certaines maisons américaines ont jusqu'à vingt étages. Par ext. Chacun des objets superposés : les étages d'une chevelure. Fig. Gens de bas étage, de condition inférieure. ÉTAGEMENT n. m. Disposition de ce qui est étagé : l'étagement des cultures au flanc d'une montagne. ÉTAGER v. a. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il étagea, nous étageons.) Disposer par étages. ÉTAGÈRE n. f. Meuble formé de tablettes placées par étages. ÉTAI n. m. (anc. holl. staege). Grosse pièce de bois pour appuyer, pour soutenir un plancher, un mur, un édifice, etc. Gros cordage qui sert à soutenir le mât d'un navire. Fig. Soutien. ÉTAIM n. m. (du lat. stamen, fil de la quenouille). La partie la plus fine de la laine cardée. ÉTAIN n. m. (lat. stannum). Un des métaux usuels, blanc, relativement léger et très malléable. — L'étain, de densité 7,29, est un métal de faible ténacité. C'est le plus fusible des métaux communs ; il fond à 228° C. Il se trouve surtout dans la nature à l'état d'oxyde (cassitérite.) Ce minerai, dont les principaux gisements sont situés en Bolivie, en Saxe, en Espagne et en Angleterre, est grillé et épuré avant la fusion. L'étain, réduit en feuilles minces, sert à la fabrication des glaces, ou comme enveloppe de substances alimentaires, qu'il préserve de l'air et de l'humidité. Allié au cuivre, il fournit le bronze; allié au plomb, il sert à fabriquer des poteries, des ouvrages de décoration et d'art. Enfin, on recouvre d'étain (étamage), pour les préserver de l'oxydation, le cuivre des ustensiles de cuisine, la tôle (fer-blanc), etc. ÉTAL n. m. (anc. h. allem. stal). Table sur laquelle se débite la viande de boucherie. Par ext. Boutique de boucher : ouvrir un étal. ÉTALAGE n. m. (de étaler.) Exposition de marchandises : un opulent étalage. Ensemble des marchandises exposées. Redevance qui donne le droit d'étaler. Fig. Affectation : étalage d'esprit, de beaux sentiments. ÉTALAGER v. a. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il étalagea, nous étalageons.) Mettre en étalage. ÉTALAGISTE adj. et n. Qui étale ses marchandises sur la voie publique : marchand étalagiste. ÉTALE adj. Mer étale, qui ne monte ni ne baisse. Navire étale, navire complètement arrêté. N. m. Moment où la mer est étale. ÉTALEMENT n. m. Action d'étaler. ÉTALER v. a. (rad. étal). Exposer en vente. Déployer largement : étaler une carte géographique. Fig. Faire parade de : étaler un grand luxe. Fam. Faire tomber. Etaler son jeu, montrer toutes ses cartes. S'étaler v. pr. S'étendre : s'étaler dans un fauteuil. Fam. Tomber. ÉTALIER (li-é), ÈRE n. et adj. Qui tient un étal pour le compte d'un maître boucher. ÉTALINGUER v. a. Amarrer un câble à l'organeau de l'ancre. ÉTALINGURE n. f. Nœud de fixation d'un câble sur une ancre. (On dit aussi entalingure ou étalingue.) ÉTALON n. m. (de l'allem. stiel, manche). Modèle, type de poids, de mesures, réglé par les lois : des étalons en cuivre sont remis à tous les vérificateurs des poids et mesures. V. ételon. ÉTALON n. m. (du germ. stall, écurie). Cheval entier, spécialement destiné à la reproduction : les étalons d’un haras. ÉTALONNAGE ou ÉTALONNEMENT (lo-ne-man) n. m. Action d'étalonner des poids, des mesures. ÉTALONNER v. a. Marquer un poids, une mesure, après qu'ils ont été vérifiés sur l'étalon. ÉTALONNEUR (lo-neur) n. m. Employé, préposé à l'étalonnage. ÉTAMAGE n. m. Action ou manière d'étamer. État de ce qui est étamé : l'étamage préserve les ustensiles de cuivre de l'oxydation. ÉTAMBOT n. m. (orig. scand.). Forte pièce de bois, implantée dans la quille d'un navire qu'elle continue obliquement à l'arrière. Faux étambot, pièce de bois rapportée sur l'étambot et portant les ferrures du gouvernail. ETAMBRAI (tan-brè) n. m. Ouverture pratiquée dans les ponts des navires, pour le passage des mâts, du gouvernail, etc. ÉTAMER v. a. (de étain.) Appliquer sur un métal oxydable une couche mince d'étain ou d'un autre métal non oxydable : on étame les casseroles en cuivre pour les préserver de l'oxydation. Mettre le tain d'une glace. ÉTAMEUR n. m. Qui étame. ÉTAMINE n. f. (de étaim.) Petite étoffe mince, non croisée. Tissu peu serré de crin, de soie ou de fil, pour passer au tamis. Fig. Examen sévère : passer un livre à l'étamine. ÉTAMINE n. f. (lat. stamen). Bot. Organe sexuel mâle des végétaux à fleurs, comprenant une partie grêle, le filet, et une partie renflée, l’anthère, qui renferme le pollen. (V. la planche plante.) ÉTAMINIER (ni-é) n. m. Celui qui fait de l'étamine. ÉTAMPAGE n. m. Action d'étamper. ÉTAMPE n. f. Pièce de fer destinée à produire des empreintes sur les métaux à froid et à chaud. Outil de forgeron, de serrurier, etc. ÉTAMPER v. a. (de estamper.) Travailler à l'étampe. Percer de trous un fer à cheval. ÉTAMPERCHE (tan-pèr-che) n. f. Longue perche employée par les maçons pour construire leurs échafaudages. (On écrit encore étemperche, et on dit aussi écoperche.) ÉTAMPURE n. f. Evasement que présente un trou percé dans une plaque de métal. ÉTAMURE n. f. Alliage d'étain et de plomb, ou d'étain et de fer, pour étamer. Couche de cet alliage avec laquelle on a étamé un vase. ÉTANCHE adj. Qui retient bien l'eau : vase parfaitement étanche. Qui ne la laisse pas sortir ou entrer. N. f. A étanche d'eau, de manière à ne pas laisser pénétrer l'eau. ÉTANCHÉITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est étanche. ÉTANCHEMENT n. m. Action d'étancher. ÉTANCHER v. a. (de étang.) Arrêter l'écoulement d'un liquide : étancher le sang. Fig. Apaiser : étancher la soif. Etancher une voie d'eau, l'aveugler. ÉTANÇON n. m. Grosse pièce de bois pour soutenir un mur ou un plancher qui menace ruine. ÉTANÇONNEMENT (so-ne-man) n. m. Action d'étançonner. ÉTANÇONNER v. a. Soutenir avec des étançons : étançonner un bâtiment qui menace ruine. ÉTANFICHE n. f. Hauteur de plusieurs lits de pierres, qui font masse ensemble dans une carrière. ÉTANG n. m. (lat. stagnum). Etendue d'eau peu profonde et sans écoulement, située dans l'intérieur des terres : la côte méditerranéenne du Languedoc est bordée d'étangs. ÉTAPE n. f. (orig. germ.). Lieu où s'arrêtent des troupes en marche. Distance d'un de ces lieux à l'autre : une longue et pénible étape. Brûler l'étape, ne pas s'y arrêter. Endroit où s'arrête un voyageur pour passer la nuit. Autref., marché, entrepôt, ville de commerce. ÉTAPIER (pi-é) n. m. Celui qui, autrefois, était chargé de fournir, aux étapes, des vivres aux troupes. ÉTARQUER v. a. Hisser et tendre autant que possible : étarquer une voile. ÉTAT n. m. (lat. status ; de stare, être debout). Manière d'être, situation : blessé qui est dans un triste état. État de nature, état supposé des hommes avant toute civilisation. État d'âme, disposition particulière des facultés mentales. Faire état de, estimer, faire cas de, compter, se proposer de. En état de, dans les conditions convenables pour. Condition sociale, profession : état militaire, ecclésiastique. Train, manière de vivre : avoir un grand état. Liste, tableau : état du personnel d'un ministère. État civil, condition des individus en ce qui touche les relations de famille, la naissance, le mariage, le décès, etc. État des lieux, acte intervenu entre le propriétaire et le locataire d'une maison, d'un appartement, à l'effet d'en constater l'état lors de l'entrée en jouissance. Nation (ou groupe de nations) organisée, soumise à un gouvernement et à des lois communes : la Pologne, qui a constitué un État, n'est plus qu'une nation. Forme de gouvernement (en ce sens, prend une majuscule) : État monarchique. Coup d'État, mesure qui viole la constitution établie. Affaire d'État, affaire importante. États généraux, assemblée des trois ordres : le clergé, la noblesse et le tiers état. (V. Part. hist.) États provinciaux. V. Part. hist. ÉTATISME n. m. Théorie politique qui fait appel à l'initiative de l'État pour la réalisation des réformes reconnues utiles. ÉTATISTE n. m. Partisan de l'étatisme. ÉTAT-MAJOR n. m. Corps d'officiers d'où émane la direction d'une armée, d'une division, d'un régiment, etc. : l'état-major est l'instrument direct du commandement. Lieu où se réunit l'état-major. Fig. L'ensemble des personnages les plus considérables d'un groupe. Cortège d'une personne supérieure à son entourage. Pl. des états-majors. ÉTAU n. m. (m. orig. que estoc.) Instrument pour serrer les objets qu'on veut limer, buriner, etc. : étau de serrurier. Fig. Être pris, serré comme dans un étau, être serré étroitement. ÉTAYEMENT (tè-ie-man) n. m. Action d'étayer. ÉTAYER v. a. (Se conj. comme payer.) Soutenir avec des étais : étayer un mur. Fig. Aider, soutenir : une thèse étayée de bons documents. ETC abréviation de et cætera. ET CÆTERA (èt-sé-té-ra) n. m. invar. (loc. lat. signif. et les autres choses). Et le reste. (S'écrit généralement etc.) ÉTÉ n. m. (lat. æstas). Saison qui commence au solstice de juin (21 ou 22) et finit à l'équinoxe de septembre (22 ou 23) : les chaleurs de l'été. Se mettre en été, prendre ses habits légers. ÉTEIGNEUR, EUSE (tè-gneur, euze) n. Personne qui est chargée d'éteindre les lumières. ÉTEIGNOIR n. m. Petit instrument creux en forme d'entonnoir, pour éteindre la bougie ou la chandelle. Fig. Ce qui étouffe la lumière intellectuelle. ÉTEINDRE (tin-dre) v. a. (lat. extinguere. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Faire cesser de brûler, de briller: éteindre le feu. Détruire les couleurs, la lumière : le soleil éteint les couleurs claires. Fig. Calmer : éteindre la soif. Exterminer entièrement : éteindre une race. Annuler en payant : éteindre une rente. Eteindre de la chaux, la mouiller pour la rendre déliquescente. S'éteindre v. pr. Cesser de brûler : le feu s'éteint. Fig. Mourir doucement : ce vieillard s'éteignit entre les bras de ses enfants. Ant. Allumer, attiser, aviver. ÉTELON ou ÉTALON n. m. Arch. Aire sur laquelle on trace en grandeur naturelle le plan d'un bâtiment. ÉTENDAGE n. m. Assemblage de cordes tendues sur lesquelles on étend les choses qu'on veut faire sécher. ÉTENDARD (tan-dar) n. m. (du lat. extendere, déployer). Enseigne de cavalerie. Enseigne de guerre en général. Lever l'étendard de la révolte, se révolter. Bot. Pétale supérieur de la corolle d'une papilionacée. ÉTENDOIR n. m. Instrument pour placer sur l'étendage les feuilles d'imprimerie. Perche, corde sur laquelle les blanchisseuses étendent le linge. ÉTENDRE (tan-dre) v. a. (lat. extendere). Donner plus de surface, plus de volume : Alexandre étendit sa domination jusqu'à l'Inde. Porter plus loin : étendre les limites de son domaine. Eparpiller : étendre de la paille. Déployer en long et en large : étendre du linge, et, par ext., étendre ses troupes. Allonger : étendre les bras, les jambes. Coucher, renverser : étendre un blessé sur un matelas. Affaiblir en ajoutant de l'eau : étendre du lait. Fig. Augmenter, agrandir : étendre son pouvoir. Ant. Plier, retrousser. Limiter, restreindre. ÉTENDUE n. f. Dimension en superficie : vaste étendue de mer. Portée : étendue de la vue. Durée : étendue de la vie. Développement : étendue d'un discours. Fig. Importance, extension morale : étendue de l'esprit. Gram. et log. Ensemble des idées auxquelles s'applique un nom. Phil. Propriété de la matière, par laquelle les corps occupent une partie de l'espace. ÉTERNEL, ELLE (tèr-nèl, è-le) adj. (lat. æternalis). Sans commencement ni fin : Dieu est éternel. Qui n'aura point de fin : encourir la damnation éternelle. Par exagération : haine, reconnaissance éternelle. Le Père éternel, Dieu. La ville éternelle, Rome. N. m. l'Eternel, Dieu. Ant. Ephémère, passager. ÉTERNELLE (tèr-nè-le) n. f. Bot. Nom de plusieurs immortelles. ÉTERNELLEMENT (tèr-nè-le-man) adv. De toute éternité ; sans fin. ÉTERNISER (tèr-ni-zé) v. a. Faire durer longtemps : les hommes de loi éternisent les procès. S'éterniser v. pr. Durer indéfiniment. Fam. Rester longtemps : s’éterniser à la campagne. ÉTERNITÉ n. f. (lat. æternitas). Durée qui n'a ni commencement ni fin. La vie future : songer à l'éternité. Un temps fort long : rester une éternité à... De toute éternité, de temps immémorial. ÉTERNUEMENT (tèr-nû-man) ou ÉTERNÛMENT (tèr-nû-man) n. m. Mouvement subit et convulsif des muscles expirateurs, par suite duquel l'air est chassé tout à coup et avec violence par le nez et par la bouche. ÉTERNUER v. n. (lat. sternutare). Faire un éternuement. ÉTERNUEUR, EUSE (tèr-nu-eur, eu-ze) n. Qui éternue souvent. (Peu us.) ÉTÉSIEN adj. m. (gr. etésios, annuel). Nom donné à deux vents du nord, qui soufflent chaque année, pendant six semaines, dans la Méditerranée. ÉTÊTAGE ou ÉTÊTEMENT n. m. Action d'étêter. ÉTÊTER v. a. (préf. é, et tête). Tailler la tête d'un arbre : étêter un poirier. Oter la tête d'un clou, d'une épingle. ÉTEUF n. m. (germ. staup). Balle pour jouer à la paume. Renvoyer l'éteuf, renvoyer la balle, riposter. Fig. Riposter à une injure, à une raillerie. ÉTEULE n. f. Chaume qui reste sur place après la moisson. (Vx.) (On dit aussi esteule, éteuble et esteuble.) ÉTHER n. m. (gr. aither, air pur). Antiq. Fluide subtil remplissant, selon les anciens, les espaces situés au delà de l'atmosphère terrestre. Physiq. Fluide impondérable, élastique, qui remplit les espaces, pénètre tous les corps, et que les physiciens regardent comme l'agent de transmission de la lumière, de la chaleur, de l'électricité, etc. Chim. Liquide très volatil, provenant de la combinaison d'un acide avec l'alcool : éther sulfurique, éthylique. ÉTHÉRÉ, E adj. De la nature de l'éther : substance éthérée. Poét. La voûte éthérée, le ciel. Qui a quelque chose de léger, d'aérien, de très pur : une âme éthérée. Qui est propre au liquide appelé éther. ÉTHÉRIFICATION n. f. Transformation d'un alcool en éther. ÉTHÉRIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Convertir en éther. ÉTHÉRISATION n. f. Action d'éthériser : l'éthérisation est une véritable anesthésie. ÉTHÉRISER v. a. Combiner avec l'éther. Suspendre d'une manière plus ou moins absolue la sensibilité, en faisant respirer de l'éther : éthériser un malade. ÉTHÉRISME n. m. Méd. État d'anesthésie provoqué par l'éther. ÉTHÉROMANE adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne qui a la manie de l'ivresse causée par l'éther. ÉTHÉROMANIE n. f. Manie de l'ivresse par l'éther. ÉTHIOPIEN, ENNE (pi-in, è-ne) adj. et n. D'Ethiopie : les nègres éthiopiens n'ont pas le nez épaté. ÉTHIOPIQUE adj. Qui appartient à l'Ethiopie ou aux Ethiopiens : année éthiopique. ÉTHIOPS (opss) n. m. Nom donné dans l'ancienne pharmacie à un grand nombre de préparations de couleur noire. ÉTHIQUE adj. (du gr. éthikos, moral). Qui concerne la morale : science éthique. N. f. Science de la morale : l'éthique de Spinoza. ETHMOÏDAL, E, AUX (ét-mo-i-dal) adj. Qui concerne l'os ethmoïde : suture ethmoïdale. ETHMOÏDE (ét-mo-i-de) adj. (gr. ethmos, crible, et eidos, aspect). Se dit de l'os du crâne situé à la racine du nez, et qui est criblé de petits trous. N. m. l'ethmoïde. ETHNARCHIE (ét-nar-chî) n. f. (gr. ethnos, peuple, et arche, commandement). Province administrée par un ethnarque, chez les Romains. Dignité, fonction d'ethnarque. ETHNARQUE (ét-nar-ke) n. m. Commandant d'une province, chez les Romains. ETHNIQUE adj. (de ethnos, peuple). Chez les auteurs ecclésiastiques, païen, idolâtre. Relatif à la race : influences ethniques. Qui désigne les habitants d'un pays : nom ethnique. ETHNOGRAPHE n. m. Qui s'occupe d'ethnographie. ETHNOGRAPHIE (ét-no-gra-fî) n. f. (gr. ethnos, nation, et graphein, décrire). Etude et description des diverses nations, au point de vue des manifestations matérielles de leur activité. ETHNOGRAPHIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'ethnographie. ETHNOLOGIE (ét-no-lo-jî) n. f. (gr. ethnos, nation, et logos, discours). Science qui traite de la formation et des caractères physiques des races humaines : de Quatrefages est un des fondateurs de l'ethnologie. ETHNOLOGIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte à l'ethnologie : discussion ethnologique. ETHNOLOGIQUEMENT (ét-no, ke-man) adv. Au point de vue ethnologique. ÉTHOLOGIE ou ÉTHOGRAPHIE n. f. (gr. éthos, mœurs, et logos, discours, ou graphe, description). Science des mœurs. Traité sur les mœurs. ÉTHOLOGIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'éthologie. ÉTHOPÉE n. f. (gr. éthos, mœurs, et poiein, faire). Peinture des mœurs et des passions des hommes. (Vx.) ÉTHOS (toss) n. m. (mot gr. signifiant mœurs). Rhétor. anc. Partie qui traite des mœurs. ÉTHUSE n. f. Genre d'ombellifères, dont le type est la petite ciguë. ÉTHYLAMINE n. f. Liquide incolore d'odeur piquante, constituant une base organique dérivée de l'ammoniaque et de l'éthyle. ÉTHYLE n. m. Radical formé de carbone et d'hydrogène, et qui entre dans un grand nombre de composés organiques. ÉTHYLÈNE n. m. Gaz incolore, légèrement odorant, que l'on obtient en déshydratant l'alcool par l'acide sulfurique, et qui entre dans la composition du gaz d'éclairage. ÉTHYLIQUE adj. Chim. Se dit des composés dérivés de l'éthane : alcool éthylique. ÉTIAGE n. m. (de étier.) Le plus grand abaissement des eaux d'une rivière : le Rhône atteint son étiage en hiver, la Seine en été. ÉTIER (ti-é) n. m. (lat. æstuarium). Canal qui conduit l'eau de la mer dans les marais salants. ÉTINCELANT , E adj. Qui étincelle : yeux étincelants de fureur. Brillant : esprit étincelant. ÉTINCELER v. n. (rad. étincelle). — Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : j'étincelle.) Jeter des étincelles : tison qui étincelle. Briller: les étoiles étincellent. Fig. Jeter un vif éclat, en parlant de l'esprit, des personnes. ÉTINCELLE n. f. (lat. scintilla). Parcelle incandescente, qui se détache d'un corps enflammé et s'élance au loin : jeter des étincelles. Physiq. Vive lumière qui jaillit du choc de deux corps durs ou d'un corps électrisé. Fig. Brillant éclat. Manifestation brillante et soudaine. Lueur faible ou passagère. Faible cause d'un effet plus ou moins grand. ÉTINCELLEMENT (sè-le-man) n. m. État de ce qui étincelle. ÉTIOLEMENT n. m. Dépérissement des plantes qui ne reçoivent pas l'action de l'air et de la lumière. Décoloration de la peau chez les personnes qui vivent privées de lumière. Fig. Affaiblissement, au pr. et au fig. : étiolement de l'intelligence. ÉTIOLER v. a. Causer l'étiolement : l'obscurité étiole les plantes. S'étioler v. pr. Eprouver l'étiolement. ÉTIOLOGIE n. f. (gr. aitia, cause, et logos, discours). Science des causes. Partie de la médecine qui recherche les causes des maladies. ÉTIQUE adj. (de hectique.) Affecté d'étisie. Maigre, décharné, d'une extrême maigreur : cheval étique. Ant. Gras, obèse, dodu. ÉTIQUETAGE n. m. Action d'étiqueter. ÉTIQUETER v. a. (Prend un é ouvert devant une syllabe muette : j'étiquète.) Marquer d'une étiquette : étiqueter des marchandises. ÉTIQUETTE n. f. (de l'allem. stechen, piquer). Petit écriteau qu'on met sur les sacs, les fioles, les marchandises, pour en indiquer le contenu, le prix, etc. Cérémonial de cour : l'étiquette de la cour espagnole était des plus minutieuses. Formes cérémonieuses : manquer à l'étiquette ; observer l'étiquette. ÉTIQUETEUR, EUSE (ke, eu-ze) n. Personne qui pose des étiquettes. ÉTIRABLE adj. Qui peut être étiré : le caoutchouc est très étirable. ÉTIRAGE n. m. Action d'étirer. ÉTIRER v. a. Etendre, allonger. S'étirer v. pr. Fam. S'allonger en étendant ses membres. ÉTISIE n. f. (de étique.) Amaigrissement extrême du corps, résultant d'une maladie chronique. ÉTOC n. m. Mar. Tête de rocher. Syn. estoc. ÉTOFFE n. f. Tissu de laine, de fil, de coton, de soie, etc. : étoffe moelleuse. Fig. Matière, sujet. Ressources naturelles. Valeur personnelle : avoir de l'étoffe. Pl. Ce que fait payer un imprimeur au delà des frais de composition et de tirage, pour couvrir ses frais généraux. ÉTOFFÉ, E adj. Plein de choses. Abondant : style étoffé. Gras, dodu : cheval étoffé. Voix étoffée, pleine et sonore. ÉTOFFER v. a. Employer l'étoffe nécessaire : étoffer un habit. Fig. Rendre plus nourri. Corser : étoffer un roman. ÉTOILE n. f. (lat. stella). Astre fixe qui brille par sa lumière propre : Sirius est une des plus brillantes parmi les étoiles. Fig. Influence autrefois attribuée aux astres sur le sort des hommes : être né sous une bonne étoile. Destinée : la campagne de Russie fit pâlir l'étoile de Napoléon. Fig. Objet qui a la forme ou l'éclat d'une étoile. Personne qui brille, surtout au théâtre. Fêlures à fentes rayonnantes. Rond-point où aboutissent des allées. Décoration : l'étoile de la Légion d'honneur. Impr. Astérisque. Artill. Etoile mobile, instrument pour vérifier les dimensions et la forme de l'âme d'un canon. Etoile du berger, du soir, du matin, nom vulgaire de la planète Vénus. Etoile double, triple, etc., ensemble de deux, trois étoiles qui paraissent à l'œil nu ne former qu'une seule étoile. — Les étoiles paraissent être les centres, les soleils d'autant de systèmes planétaires ; le nombre en est indéfini. Lorsqu'elles sont très rapprochées, elles forment des taches blanchâtres, connues sous le nom de nébuleuses. La voie lactée est une immense nébuleuse. Les étoiles sont séparées de nous par des distances incalculables ; les plus rapprochées mettent de trois à quatre années pour nous envoyer leur lumière et, cependant, la lumière parcourt 300.000 kilomètres par seconde ; d'autres nous envoient leur lumière en 36.000 ans. Les étoiles filantes sont des météores lumineux qu'on aperçoit souvent la nuit dans un ciel serein, et qui produisent sur les yeux l'effet d'étoiles qui se détachent et tombent de la voûte céleste. On les considère comme de petits fragments planétaires, qui entrent dans notre atmosphère avec une vitesse suffisante pour la traverser en quelques secondes, et que le frottement échauffe suffisamment pour les rendre lumineux. Lorsque ces petits corps cèdent à l'attraction de notre planète, ils sont précipités sur la terre et forment des aérolithes ou bolides. Etoile de mer, v. astérie. ÉTOILÉ, E adj. Semé d'étoiles : ciel étoilé. En forme d'étoile. Fêlé en étoile. ÉTOILEMENT n. m. Fêlure en forme d'étoile. ÉTOILER v. a. Semer d'étoiles ou d'objets en forme d'étoiles. Fêler en étoile. ÉTOLE n. f. (du lat. stola, robe). Ornement sacerdotal, formé d'une large bande élargie en palette à chaque extrémité. ÉTOLIEN, ENNE (li-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De l'Etolie. ÉTONNAMMENT (to-na-man) adv. D'une manière étonnante : deux frères qui se ressemblent étonnamment. ÉTONNANT , E adj. Qui étonne : nouvelle étonnante. Extraordinaire : homme étonnant. Ant. Commun, ordinaire, naturel, simple. ÉTONNEMENT (to-ne-man) n. m. Commotion brusque. (Vx en ce sens.) Surprise causée par quelque chose d'extraordinaire. ÉTONNER v. a. (du lat. pop. extonare, ébranler comme par un coup de tonnerre). Frapper d'une vive commotion physique et morale. (Vx en ce sens.) Ebranler, lézarder : étonner une voûte. Surprendre par quelque chose d'extraordinaire. S'étonner v. pr. Être surpris : ne s'étonner de rien. ÉTOUFFADE (tou-fa-de) n. f. V. étouffée. ÉTOUFFAGE (tou-fa-je) n. m. Action d'étouffer, et spécialement d'étouffer les abeilles. ÉTOUFFANT (tou-fan), E adj. Qui fait qu'on étouffe : la chaleur étouffante du désert. ÉTOUFFÉE n. f. Mode de cuisson qui consiste à mettre sur le feu les viandes et les légumes, dans des vases bien clos. (On dit quelquefois étuvée, estouffade et étouffade.) ÉTOUFFEMENT (tou-fe-man) n. m. Grande difficulté de respirer : l'asthme donne des étouffements. ÉTOUFFER v. a. Faire perdre la respiration. Faire périr par asphyxie. Eteindre en interceptant l'air : étouffer du charbon. Fig. Empêcher d'éclater : étouffer ses sanglots. Empêcher de suivre son cours : étouffer une révolte. V. n. Respirer avec peine : on étouffe ici. Fam. Etouffer de rire, rire avec excès. ÉTOUFFEUR, EUSE (tou-feur, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui étouffe au sens actif. ÉTOUFFOIR n. m. Vase de cuivre ou de tôle pour éteindre et conserver la braise. Mus. Mécanisme à l'aide duquel on arrête subitement les vibrations des cordes dans le piano. Fig. Salle où l'on manque d'air. ÉTOUPAGE n. m. Action d'étouper un chapeau de feutre à l'état de capade. ÉTOUPE n. f. (lat. stuppa). Rebut de la filasse du chanvre ou de lin. Fig. Mettre le feu aux étoupes, exciter aux querelles. ÉTOUPEMENT n. m. Action d'étouper. État de ce qui est étoupé. ÉTOUPER v. a. Boucher avec de l'étoupe : étouper une fente. Fam. Avoir les oreilles étoupées, les avoir garnies de coton. ÉTOUPILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Mèche inflammable qu'on introduit dans la lumière d'un canon, et qui lui sert d'amorce. ÉTOUPILLER (ll mll., é) v. a. Garnir d'étoupilles des pièces d'artifice. ÉTOUPILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Petite mèche suiffée, qu'on introduisait dans la lumière d'une pièce d'artillerie, pour préserver la charge de l'humidité. ÉTOURDERIE n. f. Caractère, action d'étourdi : l'étourderie est commune chez les enfants. ÉTOURDI, E n. et adj. Qui agit sans réflexion : écolier étourdi. A l'étourdie loc. adv. Etourdiment. Ant. Posé, sage, grave, sérieux. ÉTOURDIMENT adv. En étourdi. ÉTOURDIR v. a. Faire perdre l'usage des sens : étourdir d'un coup de bâton. Fatiguer, importuner : cet enfant m'étourdit. Etourdir la douleur, la rendre moins vive. S'étourdir v. pr. Se distraire pour ne pas penser à une chose. ÉTOURDISSANT , E adj. Qui étourdit : bruit étourdissant. Fam. Extraordinaire : nouvelle étourdissante. ÉTOURDISSEMENT (di-se-man) n. m. (de étourdir.) État de trouble, de vertige. Fig. Etonnement extrême. Action de se distraire d'une idée importune. ÉTOURNEAU n. m. (lat. sturnus). Oiseau de l'ordre des passereaux, vulgairement appelé sansonnet. Fig. Jeune homme inconsidéré, étourdi. ÉTRANGE adj. (lat. extraneus ; de extra, dehors). Contraire à l'usage, à l'ordre, au bon sens. Extraordinaire : recevoir une étrange nouvelle. ÉTRANGEMENT adv. D'une manière étrange, extraordinaire : un récit étrangement risqué. ÉTRANGER , ÈRE n. et adj. (rad. étrange). Qui est d'une autre nation : les étrangers résidant en France doivent faire une déclaration de séjour. Qui n'appartient pas à un corps, à une famille. Qui n'appartient pas à la chose dont on parle : dissertation étrangère au sujet. Qui ne connaît pas : étranger à une science, à un art. Méd. Corps étranger, qui se trouve, contre nature, dans le corps de l'homme ou de l'animal. N. m. Pays, peuple étranger. Ant. Aborigène, autochtone, naturel, indigène. ÉTRANGER v. a. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il étrangea, nous étrangeons.) Véner. Ecarter d'un lieu : étranger le gibier d'un pays. (Peu us.) ÉTRANGETÉ n. f. Caractère de ce qui est étrange. Chose étrange. ÉTRANGLEMENT n. m. Action d'étrangler. Resserrement. Rétrécissement accidentel ou naturel : l'étranglement d'une vallée. ÉTRANGLER v. a. (lat. strangulare). Faire perdre la respiration, la vie, en pressant le gosier. Serrer, comprimer : sa cravate l'étrangle. Fig. Empêcher de se produire : étrangler une affaire. V. n. Perdre la respiration. Par exagér. Perdre la respiration sous l'impression d'une émotion : étrangler de colère. ÉTRANGLEUR, EUSE n. Qui étrangle. Les Étrangleurs, v. Thugs (part. hist.). ÉTRANGLOIR n. m. Cargue pour empêcher le vent de prendre dans la voile. ETRANGUILLON (ghi, ll mll., on) n. m. Espèce d'esquinancie des chevaux. Poire d'étranguillon, poire fort âpre, astringente. ÉTRAPE n. f. Petite faucille, qui sert à couper le chaume. ÉTRAPER v. a. (lat. exstirpare). Couper le chaume avec l'étrape. ÉTRAVE n. f. (orig. scand.). Réunion de fortes pièces de bois continuant la quille, et formant l'avant d'un navire. ÊTRE v. n. et subst. (lat. pop. essere, pour esse). — Je suis, tu es, il est, nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont. J'étais, nous étions. Je fus, nous fûmes. Je serai, nous serons. Je serais, nous serions. Sois, soyons, soyez. Que je sois, que nous soyons. Que je fusse, que nous fussions. Etant. Eté.) Exister : je pense, donc je suis. Appartenir : cet objet est à moi. Sert à lier l'attribut au sujet : la neige est blanche. Sert d'auxiliaire dans les temps composés des verbes passifs, réfléchis et de certains verbes neutres : nous sommes venus ; j'ai été aimé ; je me suis promené. Se trouver dans un lieu : je suis à Paris. Se porter : comment êtes-vous. Aller : j'ai été à Rome (quand on est revenu.) N'être plus, avoir cessé de vivre. Être pour, être partisan de. En être pour sa peine, avoir perdu sa peine. Être en, être vêtu en. Être à, dépendre de, se dévouer à. Être de, appartenir, faire partie. ÊTRE n. m. Tout ce qui est : la chaîne des êtres. L'Être suprême, Dieu. (En ce sens prend une majuscule.) L'être fini, l'homme. ÉTRÉCIR v. a. Rendre plus étroit : étrécir un habit. S'étrécir v. pr. Devenir plus étroit. Ant. Dilater, élargir, évaser. ÉTRÉCISSEMENT (si-se-man) n. m. Action par laquelle on étrécit. État de ce qui est étréci. Ant. Dilatation, élargissement, évasement. ÉTREINDRE v. a. (lat. stringere. — Se conj. comme craindre.) Serrer fortement en liant. Serrer dans ses bras. Fig. : l'émotion qui m'étreint. Ant. Desserrer, lâcher, relayer. ÉTREINTE (trin-te) n. f. Action d'étreindre. Pression exercée par ce qui étreint. Action d'embrasser, de serrer dans ses bras. ÉTRENNE n. f. (lat. strenna). Présent fait à l'occasion du premier jour de l'an ou de tout autre jour consacré par l'usage : recevoir, donner des étrennes. Cadeau en général. Par ext. Première vente du jour que fait un marchand. Premier usage d'une chose : en avoir l'étrenne. — On trouve l'usage des étrennes établi à Rome dès la plus haute antiquité. On envoyait aux magistrats, comme marque de déférence, des branches coupées dans un bois consacré à la déesse Strenia ou Strena. Plus tard, on offrit des figues, des dattes, du miel, puis des monnaies et médailles d'argent, etc. ÉTRENNER v. a. (de étrenne.) Acheter le premier à un marchand. Faire usage d'une chose pour la première fois : étrenner une robe. V. n. Se dit de la première vente faite dans la journée. Pop. Recevoir des coups, des reproches. ÊTRES ou AÎTRES n. m. pl. Les dispositions des différentes parties d'une maison. ÉTRÉSILLON (zi, ll mll., on) n. m. Pièce de bois qu'on place en travers dans les tranchées, les galeries de mine, pour empêcher les terres de s'ébouler. ÉTRÉSILLONNEMENT n. m. (zi, ll mll., o-neman). Action d'étrésillonner. ÉTRÉSILLONNER (zi, ll mll., o-né) v. a. Etayer avec des étrésillons. ÉTRIER n. m. (orig. germ.). Sorte d'anneau en métal, suspendu par une courroie de chaque côté de la selle, et sur lequel le cavalier appuie le pied : les étriers des Arabes sont larges et profonds. A franc étrier, de toute la vitesse de son cheval. Coup de l'étrier, dernier coup que l'on boit avant de se séparer. Vider les étriers, laisser ses pieds sortir des étriers ; tomber de cheval ou au fig., se laisser déconcerter dans une discussion. Avoir le pied à l’étrier, être prêt à monter à cheval, à partir. Fig. Se tenir prêt. Être en bonne voie. Tenir l'étrier à quelqu'un, lui tenir l'étrier immobile pour l'aider à monter à cheval. Fig. Favoriser ses desseins. Lien de fer pour maintenir une poutre rompue. Un des osselets de l'oreille interne. Suspensoir des marchepieds des vergues. ÉTRILLE (ll mll.) n. f. (lat. strigilis). Instrument de fer formé de petites lames dentelées, pour enlever les malpropretés qui s'attachent au poil des chevaux et autres animaux domestiques. Zool. Le crabe laineux. ÉTRILLER (ll mll., é) v. a. Frotter avec l'étrille : étriller un cheval. Fig. Malmener, battre ; on l'a étrillé d'une rude manière. Fam. Faire payer trop cher : ce marchand nous a étrillés. ÉTRIPAGE n. m. Action de vider les poissons et en particulier les sardines. ÉTRIPER v. a. Retirer les tripes de : étriper un lapin. A étripe-cheval, à bride abattue. ÉTRIQUER v. a. Faire ou rendre trop étroit, trop peu ample : étriquer un habit. Fig. Ne pas assez développer ; étriquer un discours. Enlever sur une pièce de bois les parties qui empêchent l'ajustage. ÉTRIVE n. f. Mar. Amarrage sur deux cordages qui se croisent. Angle que fait une manœuvre sur un objet qu'elle rencontre. ÉTRIVIÈRE n. f. (rad. étrier). Courroie par laquelle un étrier est suspendu à la selle. Pl. Donner les étrivières, corriger, donner le fouet. Fig. Faire subir un traitement humiliant. (Vx.) ÉTROIT (troi), E adj. (lat. strictus ; de stringere, serrer). Qui a peu de largeur. Fig. Borné : esprit étroit. Intime : amitié étroite. Strict, rigoureux : une étroite obligation. A l'étroit loc. adv. Pauvrement : vivre à l'étroit. Dans un logement insuffisant : être logé à l'étroit. Ant. Ample, large, ouvert. ÉTROITEMENT adv. A l'étroit. Fig. Intimement : amis étroitement unis. Strictement. ÉTROITESSE n. f. Défaut de ce qui est étroit. Défaut de largeur dans l'esprit, les sentiments : étroitesse de vues. Ant. Ampleur, largeur. ÉTRONÇONNER v. a. Couper entièrement la tête à un arbre. ÉTRUSQUE (trus-ke) adj. et n. D'Etrurie : vase étrusque. N. m. La langue des Etrusques : l'étrusque n'a pu encore être traduit. — Art étrusque. Les Etrusques ont presque tout emprunté à la Grèce et à l'Orient. C'est en architecture qu'ils ont montré le plus d'originalité ; dans les murailles et les portes de leurs villes, dans leurs remarquables égouts, et surtout dans leurs vastes tombeaux, sortes d'appartements souterrains, souvent garnis d'un riche mobilier. Ils ont brillé dans la sculpture en argile, polychrome : citons leurs couvercles de sarcophages, représentant le mari et la femme de grandeur naturelle. Leur nécropole de Corneto est riche en peintures représentant, avec une tendance au réalisme, des scènes de banquets, de funérailles, etc. Les beaux vases extraits en grand nombre de Vulci sont en réalité des vases grecs ; les plus grossiers seuls sont de fabrication étrusque. Les Etrusques excellaient dans la métallurgie et l'orfèvrerie. ÉTUDE n. f. (du lat. studium, zèle, hâte). Application d'esprit pour apprendre ou approfondir ; se livrer à l'étude. Connaissances acquises en étudiant. Par ext. Soin qu'on se donne : faire son étude de plaire. Salle de travail pour les élèves : le maître d'étude. Bureau où travaillent les clercs d'un notaire, d'un avoué, etc. Clientèle de ces derniers : vendre son étude. Travaux qui préparent l'exécution d'un projet : étude d'un chemin de fer. Morceau de musique gradué pour l'étude : études de piano, de violon. Pl. Instruction classique : études manquées. Morceaux de dessin, de peinture, pour l'étude : études de Raphael. ÉTUDIANT , E n. Personne qui étudie. Personne qui fréquente les cours d'une université ou d'une faculté : un étudiant en droit, en médecine. ÉTUDIER v. n. (rad. étude. — Se conj. comme prier.) S'appliquer, travailler pour apprendre les lettres, une science, un art : étudier la peinture. V. a. Tâcher d'entendre : étudier un auteur. Apprendre par cœur : étudier sa leçon. Préparer, examiner : étudier un projet de loi. Observer avec soin ; étudier un homme, la nature. Douleur étudiée, douleur feinte, affectée. S'étudier v. pr. S’appliquer à. ÉTUI n. m. Sorte de boîte qui sert à mettre, à porter, à conserver un objet : étui à lunettes. Enveloppe quelconque. Mar. Enveloppe de toile peinte dont on recouvre les voiles, les embarcations, etc. Etui de cartouche, cylindre en laiton, qui sert à contenir la charge des cartouches. Petite boîte cylindrique pour serrer les aiguilles, etc. ÉTUVE n. f. (bas lat. stupa). Chambre de bain que l'on chauffe par des bouches de chaleur ou par la vapeur d'eau bouillante, pour provoquer la transpiration. Petit four pour faire sécher différentes substances. Appareil pour la désinfection ou la stérilisation par la vapeur. Fig. Cette chambre est une étuve, est très chaude. ÉTUVÉE n. f. Syn. de étouffée. ÉTUVEMENT n. m. Action d'étuver. ÉTUVER v. a. Cuire à l'étouffée. Sécher ou chauffer dans une étuve. Méd. Laver en appuyant légèrement : étuver une plaie. ÉTUVISTE n. m. Qui tient des étuves. ÉTYMOLOGIE n. f. (gr. etumos, vrai, et logos, discours). Origine d'un mot : la plus grande partie des mots français ont une étymologie latine. Science qui s'occupe de l'origine des mots. ÉTYMOLOGIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à l'étymologie : dictionnaire étymologique. ÉTYMOLOGIQUEMENT adv. Conformément à l'étymologie. ÉTYMOLOGISTE n. m. Qui s'occupe d'étymologie. EUBAGE n. m. Prêtre gaulois voué à l'étude des sciences naturelles, de l'astronomie, de la divination. EUCALYPTUS n. m. Genre de myrtacées d'Australie : l'eucalyptus, qui atteint des proportions gigantesques, a été acclimaté en Europe, et utilisé pour le dessèchement des marais. EUCHARISTIE (ka-ris-tî) n. f. (gr. eukharistia, action de grâces). Sacrement qui, suivant la doctrine catholique, contient réellement et substantiellement le corps, le sang, l'âme et la divinité de Jésus-Christ, sous les espèces du pain et du vin. EUCHARISTIQUE (ka-ris-ti-ke) adj. Qui appartient à l'eucharistie : sacrement eucharistique. EUCOLOGE n. m. (gr. eukhé, prière, et logos, discours). Livre de prières pour l'office des dimanches et des fêtes. EUDIOMÈTRE n. m. (gr. eudia, beau temps, et metron, mesure). Physiq. Instrument pour l'analyse ou la synthèse : eudiomètre à mercure. EUDIOMÉTRIE n. f. Art, action d'analyser les mélanges gazeux avec l'eudiomètre. EUDIOMÉTRIQUE adj. Relatif à l'eudiométrie : procédé eudiométrique. EUH ! interj. qui marque l'étonnement et le doute. EUMOLPE n. m. Genre d'insectes coléoptères, de l'Amérique tropicale. EUNUQUE n. m. (gr. euné, lit, et ekhein, garder). Homme castré. Gardien d'un sérail. EUPATOIRE n. f. Bot. Genre de composées, dont le type est le chanvre d'eau. EUPEPSIE n. f. (gr. eu, bien, et pepsis, digestion). Bonne digestion. Ant. Dyspepsie. EUPHÉMIQUE adj. Qui appartient à l'euphémisme : locution euphémique. EUPHÉMISME n. m. (gr. eu, bien, et phémi, je dis). Adoucissement d'expression. C'est par euphémisme que l'on dit d'une femme qu'elle est respectable pour faire entendre qu'elle est vieille. EUPHONIE n. f. (gr. eu, bien, et phôné, voix). Gram. Heureux choix des sons ; harmonieuse succession des voyelles et des consonnes. C'est par euphonie qu'on dit : mon épée pour ma épée ; viendra-t-il pour viendra-il ? Ant. Cacophonie, dissonance. EUPHONIQUE adj. Gram. Qui produit l'euphonie : lettre euphonique, telle que le t dans viendra-t-il ? EUPHORBE n. f. (de Euphorbe, médecin.) Genre d'euphorbiacées, à latex blanc, de tous les pays du monde : la résine d'euphorbe est purgative. EUPHORBIACÉES n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones, qui a l'euphorbe pour type. S. une euphorbiacée. EUROPÉANISER v. a. Façonner aux moeurs européennes : le Japon s'est rapidement européanisé. EUROPÉEN, ENNE (pé-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De l'Europe : les races européennes. EURYTHMIE n. f. (gr. eu, bien, et rhuthmos, rythme). Combinaison harmonieuse des lignes, des proportions dans un ouvrage d'art. Heureux choix de sons. Fig. Juste équilibre des facultés. EURYTHMIQUE (rit-mi-ke) adj. (de eurythmie.) Qui a un rythme régulier. Harmonieux. EUSTACHE (eus-ta-che) n. m. (d'un n. pr. Eustache Dubois, coutelier). Couteau grossier, à manche de bois ; couteau à virole. EUTYCHÉEN, ENNE (ké-in, è-ne) adj. Qui concerne Eutychès (v. part. hist.) : doctrine eutychéenne. (On dit aussi eutychien.) N. m. pl. Ceux qui suivaient cette doctrine. EUX pr. pers. m. pl. de lui. ÉVACUANT , E ou ÉVACUATIF, IVE adj. Méd. Qui fait évacuer : purgatif évacuant. N. m. un évacuant ou évacuatif. ÉVACUATION n. f. Méd. Rejet par voie naturelle ou artificielle de certaines matières nuisibles ou trop abondantes. Matières évacuées. Fig. Action de sortir d'un pays, d'une place de guerre. ÉVACUER (ku-é) v. a. (lat. evacuare ; de vacuus, vide). Faire sortir du corps. Sortir d'un pays, d'une place : Du Guesclin força les Anglais à évacuer presque complètement la France. ÉVADÉ, E adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne qui s'est échappée de l'endroit où elle était enfermée, retenue : un forçat évadé ; les évadés. ÉVADER (S') v. pr. (lat. e, hors de, et vadere, aller). S'échapper furtivement : s'évader d'une prison. Fig. Se tirer d'embarras. Absol. (avec ellipse) : on le fit évader. ÉVAGATION (gha-si-on) n. f. (lat. evagatio). Distraction de l'esprit, qui le détourne des objets auxquels il devrait s'attacher. (Peu us.) ÉVALUABLE adj. Qui peut être évalué. ÉVALUATION n. f. Appréciation, estimation : faire une évaluation trop faible. ÉVALUER (lu-é) v. a. Apprécier, fixer la valeur d'une chose : évaluer la valeur d'un terrain. ÉVANESCENCE (nès-san-se) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est évanescent. (Peu us.) ÉVANESCENT (nès-san), E adj. (lat. evanescens). Qui disparaît par degrés. ÉVANGÉLIAIRE (è-re) n. m. Livre contenant les Evangiles de toutes les messes de l'année. ÉVANGÉLIQUE adj. De l'Evangile. Conforme à l'Evangile : les puritains prétendaient mener une vie évangélique. Qui appartient à la religion réformée. ÉVANGÉLIQUEMENT adv. D'une manière évangélique : vivre évangéliquement. ÉVANGÉLISATEUR n. m. Celui qui prêche l'évangile, spécialement parmi les populations non chrétiennes : saint Paul fut le principal évangélisateur des gentils. ÉVANGÉLISATION n. f. Action d'évangéliser : saint Boniface fut le principal agent de l'évangélisation de l'Allemagne. ÉVANGÉLISER v. a. Prêcher l'évangile. ÉVANGÉLISTE n. m. Chacun des quatre écrivains sacrés qui ont écrit la vie et la doctrine de Jésus-Christ : saint Matthieu, saint Marc, saint Luc et saint Jean. V. Part. hist. ÉVANGILE n. m. (lat. evangelium ; du gr. euaggelion, bonne nouvelle). Doctrine de Jésus-Christ : prêcher l'évangile. Livre qui la contient. (Dans ce sens et les suiv., prend une majuscule.) Partie des Evangiles lue ou chantée à la messe. Côté de l'Evangile, côté gauche de l'autel par rapport aux assistants, où se lisent les deux Evangiles. Fig. Parole d'Evangile, chose tout à fait certaine. V. Part. hist. ÉVANOUIR (S') v. pr. (lat. evanescere). Tomber en faiblesse, perdre connaissance. Fig. Disparaître : la beauté s'évanouit vite. ÉVANOUISSEMENT n. m. Perte de connaissance : revenir d'un long évanouissement. Par ext. Disparition, effacement. Algèb. Disparition d'une quantité amenée par certains artifices de calcul. ÉVAPORABLE adj. Susceptible d'évaporation. ÉVAPORATION n. f. Transformation lente d'un liquide en vapeur : le mercure est, de tous les liquides, celui dont l'évaporation est la plus lente. ÉVAPORATOIRE adj. Propre à provoquer l'évaporation : appareil évaporatoire. ÉVAPORÉ, E adj. et n. Fig. Etourdi, léger : tête évaporée ; c'est un évaporé. ÉVAPORER v. a. (du lat. vapor, vapeur). Résoudre en vapeur : évaporer un liquide. Fig. Exhaler : évaporer sa bile. S'évaporer v. pr. Se résoudre en vapeur. Fig. S'exhaler, se dissiper : sa colère s'évapore en menaces. Devenir évaporé, étourdi. ÉVAPOROMÈTRE n. m. Instrument pour mesurer le pouvoir évaporant de l'atmosphère. ÉVASEMENT n. m. État de ce qui est évasé: l'évasement du tromblon empêche la justesse du tir. ÉVASER v. a. (préf. é, et vase). Elargir une ouverture : évaser un trou, un tuyau. ÉVASIF , IVE adj. Qui sert à éluder : faire une réponse évasive. Ant. Catégorique, positif. ÉVASION n. f. Action de s'évader, de s'échapper de prison : méditer une évasion. ÉVASIVEMENT (zi-ve-man) adv. D'une manière évasive : répondre évasivement à une question. ÉVASURE n. f. Ouverture plus ou moins grande d'un orifice. ÉVÊCHÉ n. m. Territoire soumis à l'autorité d'un évêque : l'évêché de Paris fut longtemps suffragant de l'archevêché de Sens. Dignité d'évêque. Siège, palais épiscopal : se rendre à l'évêché. ÉVECTION (vèk-si-on) n. f. (lat. evectio). Astr. Inégalité périodique dans le mouvement de la lune, produite par l'action du soleil. ÉVEIL (vè, l mll.) n. m. (de éveiller.) Avis donné sur une chose qui intéresse, et à laquelle on ne pensait pas : donner l'éveil. Alarme. ÉVEILLÉ, E (vè, ll mll.) adj. Fig. Gai, vif, alerte : mine éveillée. Ant. Endormi. ÉVEILLER (vè, ll mll., é) v. a. (lat. ex, hors de, et vigilare, veiller). Tirer du sommeil. Fig. Exciter, stimuler. Faire naître : éveiller l'attention. Ant. Endormir, assoupir. ÉVÉNEMENT n. m. (du lat. evenire, arriver). Issue : attendre l'événement pour juger la valeur d'une entreprise. Tout ce qui arrive dans le monde. Fait, incident remarquable. Dénouement d'une œuvre littéraire. ÉVENT n. m. (de éventer.) Air libre : mettre une cargaison à l'évent. Fig. Tête à l’évent, personne légère, étourdie. Petite ouverture pour laisser passer la flamme d'une amorce. Conduit ménagé par les fondeurs dans les moules, pour l'échappement du gaz. Altération des aliments ou des boissons, par suite d'une trop longue exposition à l'air : ce vin sent l'évent. Ouverture par laquelle certains cétacés rejettent de la vapeur d'eau. Canal pour renouveler l'air. ÉVENTAIL (van-ta, l mll.) n. m. Sorte d'écran portatif, monté sur des lames très minces, pouvant se plier à volonté : éventail de plumes ; éventail peint. Ecran non pliant, servant au même usage. ÉVENTAILLERIE (van-ta, ll mll., e-rî) n. f. Industrie ou commerce des éventails. ÉVENTAILLIER (van-ta, ll mll., i-é) n. m. Marchand d'éventails. ÉVENTAILLISTE (van-ta, ll mll., is-te) n. m. Fabricant, peintre, marchand d'éventails. ÉVENTAIRE (van-tè-re) n. m. Plateau d'osier que portent devant elles les marchandes de fruits, de fleurs, de légumes, etc. ÉVENTÉ, E adj. Qui a subi l'action de l'air : vin éventé. Fig. Evaporé, léger : personne éventée. ÉVENTER v. a. (préf. é, et vent). Exposer au vent. Donner du vent. Altérer par l'exposition à l'air : éventer du vin. Eventer le grain, le remuer pour qu'il ne s'échauffe pas. Eventer une mine, une mèche, la découvrir et en détruire l'effet. Fig. Empêcher en découvrant habilement. Mar. Eventer une voile, l'orienter de manière qu'elle reçoive le vent. S'éventer v. pr. Se corrompre par le contact de l'air. ÉVENTOIR n. m. Grossier éventail pour allumer les charbons, la braise. ÉVENTRATION (van-tra-si-on) n. f. Solution de continuité de la paroi musculaire abdominale, laissant la peau seule pour contenir les viscères. ÉVENTRER (van-tré) v. a. Ouvrir le ventre. Par anal. Défoncer, ouvrir largement: éventrer un pâté, une valise. ÉVENTUALITÉ n. f. Caractère de ce qui est éventuel. Fait éventuel : parer à toutes les éventualités. ÉVENTUEL, ELLE (van-tu-èl, è-le) adj. (du lat. eventus, événement). Qui dépend d'un événement incertain : faire une concession éventuelle. N. m. Portion du traitement d'un fonctionnaire qui dépend de recettes accidentelles. Ant. Certain, nécessaire. ÉVENTUELLEMENT (van-tuè-le-man) adv. D'une manière éventuelle. ÉVÊQUE n. m. (gr. episcopos; de epi, sur, et skopein, regarder). Le chef d'un diocèse : les évêques furent d'abord élus par les fidèles. ÉVERSIF, IVE adj. (du lat. eversus, renversé). Subversif, qui détruit : doctrines éversives. (Peu us.) ÉVERSION n. f. (de éversif.) Ruine, renversement. (Peu us.) ÉVERTUER (S') sé-vèr-tu-é v. pr. (préf. é, et vertu). Faire effort pour. ÉVHÉMÉRISME n. m. V. Part. hist. ÉVICTION (vik-si-on) n. f. (lat. evictio). Dr. Dépossession d'un bien acquis de bonne foi : les colons irlandais ont été victimes de nombreuses évictions. ÉVIDAGE n. m. Action d'évider. ÉVIDEMENT n. m. Action d'évider. État de ce qui est évidé. Chir. Enlèvement des parties intérieures d'un os malade sans attaquer le périoste. ÉVIDEMMENT adv. D'une manière évidente, certainement, sans aucun doute. ÉVIDENCE n. f. Caractère de ce qui est évident : l'évidence d'un axiome. Condition d'une chose qui apparaît clairement ou qui attire l'attention : être, mettre en évidence. Ant. Improbabilité, incertitude. ÉVIDENT , E adj. (lat. evidens ; de videre, voir). Clair, manifeste : vérité évidente. Ant. Douteux, incertain, improbable. ÉVIDER v. a. (préf. é, et vider). Creuser intérieurement, tailler à jour, découper. Echancrer. ÉVIDOIR n. m. Outil pour évider. ÉVIER (vi-é) n. m. (de eau.) Table de pierre taillée en bassin et percée d'un trou, sur laquelle on lave la vaisselle. Petit canal par lequel s'écoulent les eaux d'une cuisine. ÉVINCEMENT n. m. Action d'évincer. EVINCER v. a. (lat. evincere. — Prend une cédille sous le e devant a et o : il évinça, nous évinçons.) Ecarter, faire renvoyer par intrigue : évincer frauduleusement un concurrent. Dr. Déposséder juridiquement : évincer un possesseur de bonne foi. ÉVITABLE adj. Qui peut être évité : péril difficilement évitable. ÉVITAGE n. m. ou ÉVITÉE n. f. Mouvement de rotation d'un navire autour d'une ancre sur laquelle il est mouillé. Espace suffisant pour qu'il puisse exécuter ce mouvement. ÉVITEMENT n. m. Action d'éviter. Gare d'évitement, espace ménagé à côté d'une voie principale et en communication avec elle, où un convoi peut se garer pour laisser la voie libre à un autre. ÉVITER v. a. (lat. evitare). Esquiver, parer à ce qui peut être nuisible, désagréable : éviter un danger. S'abstenir de : éviter les mots oiseux. — Ne dites pas : je veux vous éviter cette peine, mais vous épargner cette peine. Dites, en faisant usage de la négation : évitez qu'il ne vous parle. V. n. Mar. Se dit d'un navire qui exécute un mouvement de rotation sur ses ancres. Ant. Chercher, rechercher. ÉVOCABLE adj. Qui peut être évoqué. ÉVOCATEUR, TRICE adj. et n. Qui a la propriété d'évoquer : le style de Chateaubriand est très évocateur. ÉVOCATION n. f. Action de faire apparaître par des sortilèges. Action d'évoquer une cause judiciaire, de rappeler une chose oubliée : l'évocation de ses souvenirs. ÉVOCATOIRE adj. Qui donne lieu à une évocation : cérémonie évocatoire. ÉVOÉ ou ÉVOHÉ interj. Cri des bacchantes en l'honneur de Dionysos (Bacchus.) ÉVOLUER (lu-é) v. n. Exécuter des évolutions : escadre qui évolue. Fig. Passer par une série progressive de transformations. ÉVOLUTIF, IVE adj. Qui est susceptible d'évolution ou qui produit l'évolution. ÉVOLUTION n. f. (lat. evolutio ; de evolvere, évoluer). Mouvement, manœuvres exécutées par des troupes, un navire, etc. Fig. Transformation. Série de transformations successives. Théorie biologique, qui admet la transformation progressive des espèces : Darwin a soutenu la doctrine de l'évolution. Philos. Syn. de évolutionnisme. ÉVOLUTIONNISME (si-o-nis-me) n. m. Doctrine philosophique ou scientifique fondée sur l'idée d'évolution : Spencer est le principal représentant de l'évolutionnisme anglais. ÉVOLUTIONNISTE (si-o-nis-te) n. et adj. Partisan de l'évolution. ÉVOQUER v. a. (lat. evocare ; de vocare, appeler). Appeler, faire apparaître par des sortilèges : évoquer les esprits. Rappeler au souvenir : évoquer le passé. Dr. Porter une cause d'un tribunal à un autre : évoquer une affaire. Ant. Conjurer, chasser. ÉVULSIF, IVE adj. (du lat. evellere, arracher). Propre à arracher : effort évulsif. ÉVULSION n. f. (de évulsif.) Action d'arracher : l'évulsion d'une dent. EX (m. lat. signif. hors de) préfixe qui se place devant un nom pour exprimer ce qu'a été une personne ou une chose, ce qu'elle a cessé d'être : un ex-ministre. EXACERBATION (ègh-za-sèr-ba-si-on) n. f. Redoublement, paroxysme d'un mal. EXACT (ègh-zakt'), E adj. (du lat. exactus, achevé). Juste, conforme à la règle ou à la vérité : calcul exact. Rigoureux : suivre une diète exacte. Régulier, ponctuel : employé exact. Les sciences exactes, les mathématiques. Ant. Inexact. EXACTEMENT (ègh-zak-te-man) adv. Avec exactitude, précisément, justement : régler exactement un compte. Ant. Inexactement. EXACTEUR (ègh-zak) n. m. Celui qui exige ce qui est dû : un sévère exacteur de ses droits. Qui commet une exaction. EXACTION (ègh-zak-si-on) n. f. (lat. exactio ; de exigere, exiger). Action d'exiger l'impôt, le tribut. Acte d'un fonctionnaire qui exige plus qu'il n'est dû : Cicéron a flétri les exactions de Verrès en Sicile. EXACTITUDE (ègh-zak) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est exact : vérifier l'exactitude d'un calcul. Ponctualité : l'exactitude est une forme de la politesse. Ant. Inexactitude. EXAGÉRATEUR, TRICE ou EXAGÉREUR, EUSE (ègh-za, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui exagère. EXAGÉRATIF, IVE adj. Qui tient de l'exagération : expression exagérative. EXAGÉRATION (ègh-za-jé-ra-si-on) n. f. Action de dépasser la mesure, la vérité, en pensée, en parole, en action. Ant. Atténuation. EXAGÉRÉ, E adj. Où il y a de l'exagération : récit exagéré. Qui exagère : personne exagérée. N. m. Ce qui est exagéré. EXAGÉRER (ègh-za-jé-ré) v. a. (lat. exaggerare, amonceler. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Outrer les choses dont on parle : exagérer un récit. Ant. Affaiblir, atténuer, amoindrir. EXALBUMINÉ, E (ègh-zal) adj. Se dit des graines ou des embryons dépourvus d'albumen. EXALTATION (ègh-zal-ta-si-on) n. f. Glorification : exaltation de la vertu. Redoublement d'activité dans les fonctions des organes, des sens : le café produit une exaltation passagère. Surexcitation de l'esprit. État d'une personne habituellement exaltée. Elévation à la papauté. Exaltation de la sainte croix, fête de l'Église (14 sept.), en mémoire d'une cérémonie qui eut lieu à Jérusalem, en l'honneur de la vraie croix, sous Héraclius. Ant. Calme, flegme. EXALTÉ, E (ègh-zal) adj. et n. Pris d'une sorte de délire : tête exaltée ; c'est un exalté. EXALTER (ègh-zal-té) v. a. (du lat. exaltare, hausser). Louer, vanter beaucoup. Fig. Accroître l'activité de : certaines lectures exaltent l'imagination. S'exalter v. pr. S'échauffer, s'enthousiasmer : tel qui a du courage quand il s'exalte, n'en a pas quand il réfléchit. Ant. Décrier, rabaisser, ravaler. EXAMEN (ègh-za-min) n. m. (mot lat.). Action de peser. (Vx en ce sens.) Recherche, investigation réfléchie : faire son examen de conscience. Epreuve que subit un candidat : passer un examen. Libre examen, droit pour tout homme de ne croire que ce que sa raison individuelle peut contrôler. EXAMINATEUR, TRICE n. et adj. Qui est chargé d'examiner les candidats. EXAMINER (ègh-za-mi-né) v. a. Faire l'examen de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Interroger un candidat. Regarder attentivement. EXANTHÉMATEUX, EUSE (ègh-zan, teû, eu-ze) ou EXANTHÉMATIQUE adj. De la nature de l'exanthème. EXANTHÈME (ègh-zan) n. m. (du gr. exanthema, efflorescence). Eruption à la peau. EXARCHAT (ègh-zar-ka) n. m. Partie de l'Italie où commandait l'exarque : l'exarchat de Ravenne fut le dernier lambeau de l'empire byzantin en Italie. Dignité d'exarque. EXARQUE (ègh-zar-ke) n. m. (gr. exarkhos). Celui qui commandait en Italie ou en Afrique pour les empereurs de Constantinople. EXARTHROSE (ègh-zar-trô-ze) n. f. Luxation. EXASPÉRATION (ègh-zas-pé-ra-si-on) n. f. État de quelqu'un qui est exaspéré : l'exaspération est la forme dernière de la colère. Extrême aggravation : exaspération d'une maladie. EXASPÉRER (ègh-zas-pé-ré) v. a. (lat. exasperare. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Irriter à l'excès. Rendre plus intense : exaspérer la douleur. S'exaspérer v. pr. S'aigrir, s'irriter extrêmement. Ant. Calmer. EXAUCEMENT (ègh-zô-se-man) n. m. Action d'exaucer. EXAUCER (ègh-zô-sé) v. a. (de exhausser. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il exauça, nous exauçons.) Satisfaire quelqu'un en lui accordant ce qu'il demande. Accueillir favorablement ce qui est demandé : exaucer un vœu. Ant. Rejeter, repousser. EXCAVATEUR n. m. (de excaver.) Appareil servant à faire les déblais : excavateur à air comprimé. EXCAVATION (èks-ka-va-si-on) n. f. Action de creuser dans le sol. Résultat de cette action : les cavernes sont des excavations naturelles. EXCAVER (èks-ka-vé) v. a. (lat. excavare ; de cavus, creux). Pratiquer une excavation. EXCÉDANT (èk-sé-dan), E adj. Qui excède. Qui contient un excès. Qui importune extrêmement. EXCÉDENT (èk-sé-dan) n. m. Le nombre, la quantité qui excède : excédent budgétaire. Ant. Déficit. EXCÉDER v. a. (lat. excedere; de ex, hors de, et cedere, aller. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Dépasser le niveau. Surpasser en valeur. Outrepasser, aller au delà : excéder son pouvoir. Fig. Fatiguer : cette course m'a excédé. S'excéder v. pr. Se fatiguer à l'excès. EXCELLEMMENT (èk-sè-la-man) adv. D'une manière excellente. Par excellence. EXCELLENCE (èk-sè-lan-se) n. f. (de excellent.) Degré éminent de perfection : l'excellence du goût. Titre honorifique des ambassadeurs, ministres, etc. (Dans ce cas, prend une majuscule.) Par excellence loc. adv. Au plus haut point. EXCELLENT (èk-sè-lan), E adj. (de exceller.) Qui a un degré éminent dans son genre. Très bon : mets excellent. Ant. Mauvais, abominable, détestable, exécrable. EXCELLENTISSIME (èk-sè-lan-ti-si-me) adj. Augmentatif de excellent, titre honorifique. EXCELLER v. n. (lat. excellere). Être supérieur, l'emporter sur la plupart des autres. Exceller à, être très habile à. EXCENTRATION (èk-san-tra-si-on) n. f. Mécan. Déplacement d'un centre. EXCENTRER (èk-san-tré) v. a. Mécan. Déplacer l'axe d'une pièce qu'on veut tourner. EXCENTRICITÉ n. f. (lat. ex, hors de, et centrum, centre). État de ce qui est situé loin du centre : excentricité d'un quartier. Originalité, bizarrerie de caractère : se livrer à mille excentricités. Géom. Excentricité d'une ellipse, rapport de la distance focale au grand axe de l'ellipse. Distance du centre d'une ellipse à son foyer. Astr. Excentricité de l'orbite d'une planète, excentricité de l'ellipse que la planète décrit autour du soleil. EXCENTRIQUE adj. Se dit de cercles qui n'ont pas le même centre, quoique renfermés les uns dans les autres. Qui est situé loin du centre : les quartiers excentriques de Paris. Fig. Qui est en opposition avec les usages reçus : tenue excentrique. Singulier, bizarre : conduite excentrique. N. m. Mécan. Pièce dont l'axe de rotation n'occupe pas le centre, et qui est destinée à transformer un mouvement de rotation continu en un mouvement d'autre sorte, surtout rectiligne alternatif. Ant. Concentrique. EXCENTRIQUEMENT (èk-san-tri-ke-man) adv. D'une manière excentrique. EXCEPTÉ (èk-sèp-té) prép. et adj. Hors, à la réserve de. — Gram. Excepté, passé, supposé, y compris, non compris, attendu, vu, approuvé, ouï, placés devant le nom, sont de vraies prépositions et restent invariables : excepté les vieillards ; passé huit heures, etc. Placés après le nom, ils sont adjectifs et variables : les vieillards exceptés ; huit heures passées ; etc. EXCEPTER (èk-sèp-té) v. a. (du lat. exceptare, exclure). Ne pas comprendre dans, exclure du nombre de : excepter certains condamnés d'une amnistie. EXCEPTION (èk-sèp-si-on) n. f. Action par laquelle on excepte. La chose exceptée, ce qui est exclu de la règle commune : les exceptions confirment la règle. Dr. Moyen de défense qui tend soit à différer la solution du procès, soit à en critiquer la forme. A l'exception de loc. prép. Excepté. Prov. : Il n'y a pas de règle sans exception, il n'y a pas de principe absolu et applicable à tous les cas. L'exception confirme la règle, ce qui est reconnu comme exception constate une règle, puisque, sans la règle, l'exception n'existerait pas. Ant. Règle, principe. EXCEPTIONNEL, ELLE (èk-sèp-si-o-nèl, è-le) adj. Qui forme exception : faveur exceptionnelle. Qui n'est pas ordinaire. Ant. Normal, régulier. EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT (èk-sèp-si-o-nè-leman) adv. D'une manière exceptionnelle. EXCÈS n. m. (lat. excessus ; de excedere, excéder). Quantité qui se trouve en plus : l'excès d'un nombre sur un autre. Ce qui dépasse les bornes ordinaires. Dr. Excès de pouvoir, acte qui est au delà des attributions légales de celui qui l'accomplit. A l'excès loc. adv. Outre mesure, à l'extrême. Pl. Violences, cruautés : d'inévitables excès accompagnent les révolutions. Dérèglement de conduite : les excès abrègent la vie. Ant. Défaut, manque. EXCESSIF (èk-sè-sif), IVE adj. Qui passe les bornes ordinaires, excède la mesure : montrer une tolérance excessive. Qui pousse les choses à l'excès. EXCESSIVEMENT (èk-sè-si-ve-man) adv. Avec excès : arbre excessivement âgé. EXCIPER v. n. Dr. Alléguer une exception, une excuse : exciper de sa bonne foi. EXCIPIENT (èk-si-pi-an) n. m. Se dit d'une substance propre à incorporer certains médicaments : le miel est un précieux excipient. EXCISE n. f. (mot angl.). Impôt perçu, en Angleterre, sur certains objets d'alimentation (spiritueux, houblon, etc..) Bureau où l'on perçoit cet impôt. EXCISER v. a. (lat. excidere). Enlever à l'aide d'un instrument tranchant : exciser une loupe. EXCISION (èk-si-zi-on) n. f. Action d'exciser. EXCITABILITÉ n. f. Faculté d'entrer en action sous l'influence d'une cause stimulante : l'excitabilité est la propriété fondamentale des tissus vivants. EXCITABLE adj. Qui peut être excité. EXCITANT (èk-si-tan), E adj. Méd. Qui excite, stimule l'organisme : le café est excitant. Fig. Qui exalte la passion. N. m. un excitant. EXCITATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui excite. N. m. Qui anime : un excitateur de troubles. Physiq. Instrument muni de manettes isolées, au moyen duquel on décharge un appareil électrique sans recevoir de commotion. EXCITATIF, IVE adj. Propre à exciter : remède excitatif. EXCITATION (èk-si-ta-si-on) n. f. Action d'exciter. Activité anormale de l'organisme. Fig. Action d'animer les passions. EXCITER v. a. (lat. excitare). Activer l'action de : exciter le système nerveux. Pousser, stimuler : exciter les combattants. Fig. Provoquer, faire naître : exciter la soif ; exciter la pitié. Ant. Apaiser, calmer. EXCLAMATIF, IVE (èks-kla) adj. Qui marque l'exclamation : phrase exclamative. EXCLAMATION (èks-kla-ma-si-on) n. f. (de exclamer.) Cri de joie, de surprise, d'indignation, etc. : pousser une exclamation de joie. Point d'exclamation, point (!) que l'on met après une exclamation. EXCLAMER (S') sèks-kla-mé v. pr. (lat. exclamare). Se récrier. Exclamer v. n. Pousser une exclamation : Vraiment ! exclama-t-il. EXCLURE (èks-klu-re) v. a. (Se conj. comme conclure.) Renvoyer, retrancher quelqu'un d'une société. Fig. Être incompatible avec. S'exclure v. pr. Être absolument incompatible avec : la bonté et l'avarice s'excluent. Ant. Inclure, admettre, recevoir. EXCLUSIF (èks-klu-zif), IVE adj. Qui est incompatible avec autre chose : droit exclusif d'un autre. Qui appartient, par privilège spécial, à une ou plusieurs personnes. Qui repousse tout ce qui est contraire à son opinion : homme exclusif dans ses idées. EXCLUSION (èks-klu-zi-on) n. f. Action d'exclure. A l'exclusion de loc. prép. A l'exception de. EXCLUSIVEMENT (èks-klu-zi-ve-man) adv. En excluant, non compris : du mois de janvier au mois d'août exclusivement (le mois d'août non compris.) S'occuper exclusivement d’histoire, à l'exclusion de toute autre étude. Ant. Inclusivement. EXCLUSIVISME (èks-klu-zi-vis-me) n. m. Esprit d'exclusion. EXCLUSIVISTE (èks-klu-zi-vis-te) n. et adj. Personne exclusive de parti pris. (Peu us.) EXCLUSIVITÉ (zi) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est exclusif. EXCOMMUNICATION (èks-ko-mu, si-on) n. f. Censure ecclésiastique qui retranche de la communion des fidèles : Robert II encourut l'excommunication. EXCOMMUNIER (èks-ko-mu-ni-é) v a. (lat. excommunicare ; de ex, hors de, et communicare, communiquer). Retrancher de la communion de l'Église. EXCORIATION (èks-ko, si-on) n. f. (de excorier.) Légère écorchure qui n'attaque que l'épiderme. EXCORIER (èks-ko-ri-é) v. a. (lat. excoriare). Ecorcher légèrement la peau. EXCORTICATION (èks-kor, si-on) n. f. (de excortiquer.) Décortication, enlèvement de l'écorce. EXCORTIQUER (èks-kor-ti-ké) v. a. (du lat. ex, hors de, et cortex, écorce). Enlever l'écorce : excortiquer un chêne. EXCRÉMENT (èks-kré-man) n. m. (lat. excrementum). Matière évacuée du corps par les voies naturelles. Fig. Rebut, objet vil. EXCRÉMENTEUX, EUSE (èks-kré-man-teû, eu-ze), EXCRÉMENTIEL, ELLE (èks-kré-man-si-èl, è-le) ou EXCRÉMENTITIEL, ELLE (èks-kré-manti-si-él, è-le) adj. Qui tient de l'excrément. EXCRÉTER (èks-kré-té) v. a. (du lat. excretum, supin de excernere, séparer. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Evacuer par excrétion. EXCRÉTEUR, TRICE ou EXCRÉTOIRE adj. Qui sert aux excrétions : conduit excréteur. EXCRÉTION (èks-kré-si-on) n. f. (de excréter.) Action par laquelle les résidus inutiles à l'économie animale sont rejetés hors du corps. EXCROISSANCE (èks-kroi-san-se) n. f. Tumeur qui vient sur quelque partie du corps de l'animal, comme les verrues, les polypes, les loupes ; ou sur les végétaux, comme les bourrelets de l'orme. EXCURSION (èks-kur) n. f. (lat. excursio ; de ex, hors de, et currere, courir). Course, voyage, tournée : excursion dans la montagne. Irruption en pays ennemi. Fig. Digression. Ant. Incursion. EXCURSIONNISTE (éks-kur-si-o-nis-te) adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne qui fait une excursion. EXCUSABLE (èks-ku-za-ble) adj. Qui peut être excusé : faute excusable. EXCUSE (èks-ku-ze) n. f. Motif pour se disculper, ou pour disculper autrui : chercher, fournir une excuse. Pl. Expression du regret qu'on éprouve d'avoir commis une faute ou d'avoir offensé quelqu'un : faire de plates excuses. EXCUSER (èks-ku-zé) v. a. (du lat. excusare, mettre hors de cause). Disculper quelqu'un d'une faute. Admettre des excuses. Pardonner : il faut excuser les fautes de la jeunesse. Servir d'excuse : rien ne peut vous excuser. Ant. Accuser, inculper. EXEAT (ègh-zé-at') n. m. invar. (m. lat. signif. qu'il sorte). Permission donnée à un prêtre par son évêque de quitter le diocèse. Permis de sortie délivré à un élève, ou à un malade dans un hôpital. Fig. Donner son exeat à quelqu'un, lui donner congé. EXÉCRABLE adj. Qui excite l'horreur : forfait exécrable. Fig. Très mauvais : mets exécrable. EXÉCRABLEMENT adv. D'une manière exécrable. Extrêmement mal. EXÉCRATION (ègh-zé-kra-si-on) n. f. Sentiment d'horreur extrême : vouer un criminel à l’exécration. Personne ou chose qui inspire ce sentiment : cet homme est l'exécration du genre humain. Imprécation : proférer mille exécrations. Ant. Bénédiction. EXÉCRER (ègh-zé-kré) v. a. (lat. exsecrari. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Avoir en exécration, abhorrer, haïr, détester. Par exagér. Avoir de l'aversion pour. Ant. Adorer, chérir, bénir. EXÉCUTABLE adj. Qui peut être exécuté : projet difficilement exécutable. Ant. Inexécutable. EXÉCUTANT (ègh-zé-ku-tan), E n. Musicien qui exécute sa partie dans un concert. EXÉCUTER (ègh-zé-ku-té) v. a. (du lat. exsecutum, supin de exsequi, poursuivre jusqu'au bout). Mettre à effet, accomplir : exécuter un projet. Faire : exécuter un bas-relief. Jouer : exécuter un morceau de musique. Exécuter un condamné, le mettre à mort, en vertu d'un jugement. Exécuter un débiteur, le faire vendre par autorité de justice. S'exécuter v. pr. Se résoudre à faire une chose : s'exécuter de bonne grâce. EXÉCUTEUR, TRICE n. Qui exécute. Exécuteur testamentaire, celui que le testateur a chargé de l'exécution de son testament. Exécuteur des hautes œuvres, le bourreau. EXÉCUTIF, IVE adj. Qui exécute. Qui est chargé d'exécuter les lois : le président de la République est le chef du pouvoir exécutif. N. m. L'exécutif, le pouvoir exécutif. EXÉCUTION (ègh-zé-ku-si-on) n. f. Action d'exécuter : passer du projet à l'exécution. Manière de réaliser son idée. Manière d'interpréter certaines oeuvres d'art. Exécution capitale ou absol. exécution, mise à mort d'un condamné. Exécution d'un débiteur, saisie et vente de ses meubles. EXÉCUTOIRE adj. Qui donne pouvoir de procéder à une exécution : jugement exécutoire nonobstant appel. N. m. : délivrer un exécutoire. EXÉCUTOIREMENT (ègh-zé, man) adv. D'une manière exécutoire. EXÈDRE (ègh-zè-dre) n. f. (gr. exedra). Antiq. Salle de conversation munie de sièges. EXÉGÈSE (ègh-zé-jè-ze) n. f. (du gr. exêgêsis, interprétation). Interprétation grammaticale, historique, juridique, etc., des textes, surtout en parlant de la Bible : l'exégèse sacrée. EXÉGÈTE n. m. Celui qui fait de l'exégèse : Renan fut un éminent exégète. EXÉGÉTIQUE adj. Qui concerne l'exégèse : la critique exégétique. EXEMPLAIRE (ègh-zan-plè-re) adj. Qui peut servir d'exemple : mener une vie exemplaire. Qui peut servir d'exemple, pour effrayer et retenir : punition exemplaire. N. m. Archétype. Chaque objet formé d'après un type commun : un exemplaire de la Bible. EXEMPLAIREMENT (ègh-zan-plè-re-man) adv. D'une manière exemplaire. (Peu us.) EXEMPLE (ègh-zan-ple) n. m. (lat. exemplum). Ce qui peut servir de modèle. Personne que l'on prend, que l'on peut prendre pour modèle : cet écolier est un exemple pour ses camarades. Malheur, châtiment qui peut servir de leçon. Personne dont le malheur peut servir de leçon. Par exemple loc. adv. Pour en citer des exemples. Interj. Exprime la surprise. A l'exemple de loc. prép. En se conformant à l'exemple de. Phrase à l'appui d'une règle. EXEMPT (ègh-zan), E adj. (lat. exemptas ; de eximere, tirer dehors). Qui n'est pas assujetti à une chose : exempt du service militaire. Garanti, préservé : exempt de blâme, de souci. EXEMPT (ègh-zan) n. m. Autrefois, officier qui, dans certains corps, commandait en l'absence du capitaine et du lieutenant, et était exempt du service militaire ordinaire. Ancien officier de police. EXEMPTÉ, E (ègh-zan-té) adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne affranchie, préservée de quelque chose : conscrit exempté ; les exemptés de service. EXEMPTER (ègh-zan-té) v. a. Rendre exempt, affranchir : exempter un soldat du service militaire. Garantir, préserver. Ant. Assujettir, contraindre, astreindre. EXEMPTION (ègh-zanp-si-on) n. f. Privilège qui exempte, dispense : obtenir une exemption d'impôt. Billet de satisfaction donné dans les écoles, et qui sert à racheter l'élève d'une punition. EXEQUATUR (ègh-zé-koua) n. m. invar. (mot lat. signif. qu'il exécute). Ordonnance en vertu de laquelle un souverain autorise un consul étranger à exercer sur son territoire les fonctions qui lui sont confiées. Formule qui rend exécutoire une sentence rendue en pays étranger. Formule qui rend exécutoire une sentence rendue par arbitres. EXERÇANT (ègh-zèr-san), E adj. Qui exerce : médecins exerçants. EXERCER (ègh-zèr-sé) v. a. (lat. exercere. —Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il exerça, nous exerçons.) Dresser, former : exercer des soldats. Donner de l'exercice pour développer : exercer le corps, l'esprit. Pratiquer : exercer la médecine. Remplir : exercer des fonctions. Faire usage : exercer un droit. Mettre à l'épreuve : exercer la patience. Mettre en action : exercer une autorité absolue sur quelqu'un. Fin. Soumettre certaines industries à la visite des employés de la régie : exercer les débitants de boissons. EXERCICE (ègh-zèr) n. m. Action d'exercer ou de s'exercer : se livrer à l'exercice de la médecine. Travaux intellectuels auxquels on se livre en commun. Devoir que l'on donne aux élèves pour les familiariser avec les règles qu'on leur apprend. Action de pratiquer un art, une industrie, de remplir des fonctions. Action d'exercer, de s'exercer au maniement des armes et aux évolutions militaires. Fig. Action de pratiquer : l'exercice de toutes les vertus. Action de faire valoir : l'exercice de ses droits. Entrer en exercice, entrer en fonction. Exercices spirituels, pratiques de dévotion. Fin. Période d'exécution des services d'un budget, comprenant l'année et quelques mois complémentaires. Vérifications accomplies par les agents des contributions indirectes chez certains commerçants. Ant. Inaction, repos. EXÉRÈSE n. f. (gr. exairêsis). Chir. Opération par laquelle on retranche du corps humain ce qui lui est étranger ou nuisible. EXERGUE (ègh-zèr-ghe) n. m. (du gr. exergon, hors de l'œuvre). Petit espace laissé autour du type d'une médaille pour y mettre une inscription, la date, etc. Ce qui est gravé dans cette partie. EXFOLIATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Action d'exfolier. Bot. Chute de l'écorce d'un arbre par minces couches : l'exfoliation de l'écorce du platane est rapide. Méd. Séparation des parties mortes qui se détachent d'un os, d'un tendon, etc., sous forme de petites lames. EXFOLIER (èks-fo-li-é) v. a. (lat. ex, hors, et folium, feuille. — Se conj. comme prier.) Enlever les feuilles d'une plante. Diviser par lames minces et superficielles : exfolier une roche, des ardoises. EXHALAISON (ègh-za-lè-zon) n. f. Gaz, vapeur, odeur qui s'exhale d'un corps : les exhalaisons méphitiques des marécages. EXHALANT (ègh-za-lan), E adj. Méd. Se dit des vaisseaux qui servent à l'exhalation. EXHALATION (ègh-za-la-si-on) n. f. Action d'exhaler. Evaporation à la surface de la peau. Ant. Inhalation. EXHALER (ègh-za-lé) v. a. (lat. exhalare). Pousser hors de soi, répandre des vapeurs, des odeurs : l’acide sulfhydrique exhale une odeur fétide. Par ext. Emettre, proférer : exhaler des plaintes. Fig. Donner un libre cours à ; exhaler sa colère. Exhaler le dernier soupir, mourir. S'exhaler v. pr. Se répandre. Fig. : s'exhaler en injures. EXHAUSSEMENT (ègh-zô-se-man) n. m. Elévation : pratiquer l'exhaussement d'une tranchée. EXHAUSSER (ègh-zô-sé) v. a. Elever plus haut : exhausser une maison d'un étage. Ant. Rabaisser. EXHAUSTION (égh-zôs-ti-on) n. f. (lat. exhaustio ; de exhaurire, épuiser). Action d'épuiser un gaz, un liquide. Fig. Action d'user entièrement. EXHÉRÉDATION (ègh-zé, si-on) n. f. Action de déshériter. Son résultat. EXHÉRÉDER (ègh-zé-ré-dé) v. a. (lat. exhæredere ; de ex, hors, et hæres, héritier. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Déshériter : exhéréder un parent ingrat. EXHIBER (ègh-zi-bé) v. a. (lat. exhibere). Dr. Produire en justice : exhiber un titre authentique. Présenter, montrer : exhiber un passeport. Fig. Faire étalage de. Ant. Cacher, dissimuler. EXHIBITEUR n. m. Celui qui exhibe. EXHIBITION (ègh-zi-bi-si-on) n. f. Dr. Action de produire en justice. Action de montrer : exhibition de tableaux. Réunion de personnes, d'objets pouvant intéresser le public. Fig. Etalage. EXHILARANT (ègh-zi-la-ran), E adj. (lat. ex, et hilaris, gai). Qui porte à l'hilarité. EXHORTATION (ègh-zor-ta-si-on) n. f. Discours, paroles par lesquelles on exhorte. EXHORTER (ègh-zor-té) v. a. (lat. exhortari). Exciter, encourager par ses paroles : exhorter quelqu'un à la patience. Ant. Détourner, dissuader. EXHUMATION (ègh-zu-ma-si-on) n. f. Action par laquelle on exhume. Ant. Inhumation. EXHUMER (ègh-zu-mé) v. a. (lat. ex, hors de, et humus, terre). Tirer de la sépulture, déterrer : exhumer un cadavre. Fig. Tirer de l'oubli : exhumer de vieux documents. Ant. Inhumer. EXIGEANT (ègh-zi-jan), E adj. Qui a l'habitude d'exiger beaucoup de soins, d'attentions, de devoirs, etc. : un maître exigeant. Ant. Accommodant, facile. EXIGENCE (ègh-zi-jan-se) n. f. Caractère de celui qui est exigeant : fatiguer par ses exigences. Besoin, nécessité : l'exigence du temps. EXIGER (ègh-zi-jé) v. a. (lat. exigere. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il exigea, nous exigeons.) Demander en vertu d'un droit ou par force. Fig. Nécessiter : son état exige beaucoup de soins. Ant. Dispenser, exempter. EXIGIBILITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est exigible : l'exigibilité d'une dette commence au jour de l'échéance. EXIGIBLE adj. Qui peut être exigé : le passif immédiatement exigible d’un commerçant. EXIGU (ègh-zi-ghu), Ë adj. Fort petit, étroit : salle exiguë. Ant. Démesuré, énorme. EXIGUÏTÉ (ègh-zi-ghu) n. f. Petitesse, modicité. EXIL (ègh-zil) n. m. Expatriation volontaire ou forcée : Victor Hugo passa dix-huit ans en exil. Lieu où réside l'exilé. Fig. Séjour désagréable, pénible. Mystic. Terre, vie mortelle par opposition au ciel. EXILÉ, E (ègh-zi-lé) adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne condamnée à l'exil ou qui vit dans l'exil : famille exilée ; l'exilé partout est seul. EXILER (ègh-zi-lé) v. a. Envoyer en exil, bannir, proscrire : Louis XIV exila Fénelon. Par ext. Obliger de se tenir éloigné d'un lieu. S'exiler v. pr. Quitter sa patrie. Se retirer du monde. EXISTANT (ègh-zis-tan), E adj. Qui existe, qui vit. EXISTENCE (ègh-zis-tan-se) n. f. État de ce qui existe : Rousseau trouvait dans le spectacle de la nature la meilleure preuve de l'existence de Dieu. Vie : finir son existence. Manière de vivre. EXISTER (ègh-zis-té) v. n. (lat. existere ; de sistere, être établi, posé). Avoir l’être, vivre : tous les animaux qui existent. Être en réalité. Durer : le code civil existe depuis plus d'un siècle. EX-LIBRIS (èks-li-bris) n. m. (mots lat. signif. d'entre les livres). Formule qu'on inscrit sur ses livres en l'accompagnant de son nom, de ses initiales, ou de tout autre signe personnel, pour marquer sa possession. Vignette destinée à cet usage : un ex-libris gravé. EXOCET (ègh-zo-sè) n. m. Genre de poissons anacanthines, dont le type est l'hirondelle de mer ou poisson volant. ( V. la planche poissons.) EXODE (ègh-zo-de) n. m. (du gr. exodos, sortie). Emigration en masse d'un peuple : Moïse conduisit l'exode des Hébreux. V. Part. hist. EXONÉRATION (ègh-zo, si-on) n. f. Action d'exonérer : demander une exonération d'impôt. EXONÉRER (ègh-zo-né-ré) v. a. (lat. exonerare ; de ex, hors, et onus, eris, fardeau. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Dispenser d'une charge, d'une obligation : exonérer du service militaire. EXOPHTALMIE (ègh-zof-tal-mî) n. f. (gr. ex, hors de, et ophthalmos, œil). Sortie de l'œil hors de son orbite. EXOPHTALMIQUE (ègh-zof) adj. Qui se rapporte à l'exophtalmie. EXORABLE adj. (du lat. exorare, prier). Que l'on peut fléchir. (Peu us.) EXORBITANT (ègh-zor-bi-tan), E adj. (du lat. ex, hors de, et de orbite). Excessif, sortant des bornes convenables : montrer des prétentions exorbitantes. EXORCISATION (ègh-zor-si-za-si-on) n. f. Action d'exorciser. EXORCISER (ègh-zor-si-zé) v. a. (gr. ex, hors de, et orkos, serment). Chasser les démons par des prières. Délivrer du démon par des prières. Fig. Adresser de fortes exhortations à. EXORCISEUR (ègh-zor-si-zeur) n. m. Celui qui exorcise. EXORCISME (ègh-zor-sis-me) n. m. Cérémonie, prières pour exorciser. EXORCISTE (ègh-zor-sis-te) n. m. Qui exorcise. Prêtre qui a reçu le troisième ordre mineur. EXORDE (ègh-zor-de) n. m. (lat. exordium ; de ex, hors de, et ordiri, commencer). Première partie d'un discours oratoire : exorde ex abrupto. Par ext. Début, entrée en matière. Ant. Péroraison. EXOSMOSE (ègh-zos-mô-ze) n. f. Physiq. Courant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, qui se produit quand deux liquides de densités différentes sont séparés par une membrane. Ant. Endosmose. EXOSTOSE (ègh-zos-tô-ze) n. f. (gr. exô, dehors, et osteon, os). Tumeur à la surface ou dans l'intérieur des os. EXOTÉRIQUE adj. (gr. exôterikos). Se dit de la doctrine enseignée publiquement par les anciens philosophes. Ant. Esotérique. EXOTHERMIQUE adj. Qui dégage de la chaleur : combinaison exothermique. EXOTIQUE adj. (gr. exôtikos ; de exô, dehors). Qualification donnée aux animaux et aux végétaux étrangers au climat dans lequel on les transporte (comme sont en France le lama, le dattier, etc.) Ant. Indigène. EXOTISME (ègh-zo-tis-me) n. m. Caractère de ce qui est exotique. EXPANSIBILITÉ n. f. Tendance qu’ont les corps fluides à occuper un plus grand espace. Fig. Propension des sentiments à se manifester au dehors. EXPANSIBLE adj. (du lat. expansus, étendu). Capable d'expansion. Ant. Compressible, coercible. EXPANSIF, IVE adj. Qui peut se dilater : les gaz sont expansifs. Fig. Qui s'épanche avec effusion : âme expansive. Ant. Concentré, discret, sournois. EXPANSION n. f. Développement en volume ou en surface : l'expansion des gaz. Objet qui se développe. Développement de certains organes. Fig. Propagation : l'expansion coloniale de la France a été heureuse surtout en Asie et en Afrique. Epanchement des sentiments : expansion de cœur. EXPATRIATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Action d'expatrier ou de s'expatrier. État de celui qui est expatrié. EXPATRIER (èks-pa-tri-é) v. a. (lat. ex, hors de, et patria, patrie. — Se conj. comme prier.) Obliger quelqu'un à quitter sa patrie. S'expatrier v. pr. Quitter sa patrie : Aristide dut s'expatrier sous le coup d'une sentence d'ostracisme. EXPECTANT (èks-pèk-tan), E adj. (du lat. exspectare, attendre). Qui est dans l'expectative, dans l'attente : garder une attitude expectante. Médecine expectante, qui laisse surtout agir la nature. EXPECTATIF, IVE (èks-pèk) adj. (du lat. exspectare, attendre). Qui donne droit d'espérer. EXPECTATION (èks-pèk-ta-si-on) n. f. Attente d'une chose. Méd. Méthode qui consiste à attendre, avant de se décider à une intervention, que l'évolution de la maladie ait donné des indications précises. EXPECTATIVE (èks-pèk) n. f. Attente fondée sur des promesses, des probabilités : être dans l'expectative. Succession promise à un bénéfice ecclésiastique. EXPECTORANT (èks-pèk-to-ran), E adj. Qui facilite l'expectoration : tisane expectorante. N. m. un expectorant. EXPECTORATION (èks-pèk, si-on) n. f. Action d'expectorer. Syn. de crachement. EXPECTORER (èks-pèk-to-ré) v. a. (lat. expectorare ; de ex, hors de, et pectus, oris, poitrine). Expulser, rejeter de la poitrine et des poumons les mucosités qui s'y trouvent. Syn. de cracher. EXPÉDIÉE (èks-pé-di-é) n. f. Sorte d'écriture courante. EXPÉDIENT (èks-pé-di-an), E adj. (du lat. expediens, qui est utile). Qui est à propos, utile, convenable : il est expédient de. EXPÉDIENT (èks-pé-di-an) n. m. Moyen employé pour arriver à ses fins et se tirer d'embarras : chercher un expédient. Ressource extrême, faisant face mesquinement aux nécessités : en être réduit aux expédients. Vivre d'expédients, être obligé, pour vivre, de recourir à des moyens bizarres, le plus souvent illicites. EXPÉDIER (èks-pé-di-é) v. a. (lat. expedire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Envoyer à destination. Faire promptement: expédier une affaire. Congédier: expédier des importuns. Faire la copie d'un acte et la revêtir des formalités voulues : expédier un contrat de mariage. Fam. Faire mourir : le bourreau l'expédia. EXPÉDITEUR, TRICE n. Qui fait un envoi de marchandises. Adjectiv. : gare expéditrice. EXPÉDITIF, IVE adj. Qui fait, expédie promptement : homme expéditif en affaires. Qui permet de faire vite les choses : procédés expéditifs. Ant. Lent. EXPÉDITION (èks, si-on) n. f. Action d'expédier. Chose expédiée. Exécution. Homme d'expédition, homme qui termine rapidement les affaires. Entreprise armée, faite hors du pays : le succès de l'expédition d'Alger ne put sauver le gouvernement de Charles X. Excursion dans un but quelconque. Dr. Copie authentique d'un acte judiciaire ou notarié. EXPÉDITIONNAIRE (èks, si-o-nè-re) n. Expéditeur de marchandises. Employé chargé, dans les administrations, de recopier la correspondance, les rôles, les états, etc. Adjectiv. : commis expéditionnaire. Armée expéditionnaire, corps expéditionnaire, chargés d'une expédition militaire. EXPÉRIENCE (èks, an-se) n. f. (lat. experientia). Connaissance acquise par une longue pratique jointe à l'observation. Epreuve personnelle, essai. Production de phénomènes naturels, provoquée dans certaines conditions qui en facilitent l'étude : faire une expérience de physique. Ant. Inexpérience. EXPÉRIMENTAL, E, AUX adj. Fondé sur l'expérience : les sciences expérimentales. EXPÉRIMENTALEMENT (èks, man-ta-le-man) adv. D'une manière expérimentale. EXPÉRIMENTATEUR n. et adj. m. Qui fait des expériences en physique, en chimie, etc. EXPÉRIMENTATION (èks, man-ta-si-on) n. f. Action d'expérimenter. Essai d'application, expérience : l'expérimentation vérifie la théorie. EXPÉRIMENTÉ, E (èks, man-té) adj. Instruit par l'expérience : général expérimenté. Ant. Inexpérimenté, inexercé, novice. EXPÉRIMENTER (èks, man-té) v. a. (lat. experimentum, expérience). Eprouver par des expériences : expérimenter un nouveau remède. Absol. Effectuer des expériences, dans les sciences d'observation. EXPERT (èks-pèr), E adj. (du lat. expertus, qui a éprouvé). Fort versé dans un art par la pratique : ouvrier expert. N. m. Celui que nomme le juge ou que choisissent les parties pour examiner, vérifier un compte, donner son avis dans une affaire : expert en écritures. A dire d'experts, suivant le dire des experts. Fig. D'une manière définitive. Ant. Inhabile. EXPERTEMENT (èks-pèr-te-man) adv. Avec adresse, habilement : se tirer expertement d'affaires. EXPERTISE (èks-pèr-ti-ze) n. f. Visite et opération des experts : faire une expertise. Rapport des experts : attaquer les allégations d'une expertise. EXPERTISER (èks-pèr-ti-zé) v. a. Faire l'expertise de : expertiser des marchandises. EXPIABLE adj. (lat. expiabilis). Qui peut être expié : crime expiable. EXPIATEUR, TRICE adj. Propre à expier : larmes expiatrices. EXPIATION (éks, si-on) n. f. Action par laquelle on expie. Châtiment considéré comme une compensation du délit. Cérémonie publique, destinée à apaiser la colère du ciel. L’expiation suprême, la peine capitale. EXPIATOIRE adj. Se dit de ce qui sert à expier : la messe est un sacrifice expiatoire. EXPIER v. a. (lat. expiare ; de piare, apaiser. — Se conj. comme prier.) Réparer un crime, une faute, par un châtiment, une peine. Être puni de : expier une imprudence. EXPIRANT (èks-pi-ran), E adj. Qui se meurt, qui expire : blessé expirant. Fig. Qui est près de succomber : Brutus ne put sauver la liberté romaine expirante. EXPIRATEUR adj. et n. m. Se dit des muscles qui resserrent la poitrine pour en chasser l'air, dans l'acte de la respiration. EXPIRATION (èks, si-on) n. f. (de expirer.) Action de chasser hors de la poitrine l'air qu’on a aspiré : l'homme fait en moyenne seize expirations par minute. Fin d'un terme convenu : expiration d’un bail. EXPIRER (èks-pi-ré) v. n. (lat. exspirare ; de ex, hors de, et spirare, souffler). Expulser de la poitrine par une contraction. V. n. Mourir. Fig. Être anéanti, cesser d'exister. Cesser, prendre fin : son bail expire à la Saint-Jean. — Prend avoir dans le sens de mourir ; prend être ou avoir dans les autres cas, selon qu'on veut marquer l'état ou le fait. Ant. Inspirer. EXPLÉTIF, IVE adj. (lat. expletivus ; de explere, remplir). Se dit d'un mot, d'une expression surabondante, mais qui sert parfois à donner plus de force à la phrase, comme vous dans ce vers de La Fontaine : On vous le prend, on vous l'assomme. N. m. : faire usage des explétifs. EXPLÉTIVEMENT adv. D'une manière explétive. EXPLICABLE adj. Qu'on peut expliquer : phénomène peu explicable. Ant. Inexplicable. EXPLICATEUR n. et adj. m. Qui explique. EXPLICATIF, IVE adj. Qui sert à expliquer : note explicative jointe à un rapport. Complément explicatif, mot qui développe le sens du nom sans en changer la signification : le fer, métal précieux, est tiré de la terre. Proposition complétive déterminative, celle qui, dans la phrase, remplit à l'égard d'un nom ou d'un pronom, la fonction de complément explicatif : le fer, qui est un métal précieux, est tiré de la terre. EXPLICATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Développement pour faire comprendre. Raison des choses. Traduction orale : explication d'un auteur grec. Eclaircissement de la conduite, dans un but de justification. Avoir une explication avec quelqu'un, s'expliquer avec lui sur quelque chose d'équivoque. EXPLICITE adj. (lat. explicitus, pour explicatus, déployé). Enoncé formellement.complètement. Clair, formel : clause très explicite. Ant. Implicite. EXPLICITEMENT adv. En termes clairs et formels : poser explicitement une condition. Ant. Implicitement. EXPLIQUER (èks-pli-ké) v. a. (du lat. explicare, déployer). Faire comprendre par des développements: expliquer une énigme. Faire comprendre la nature de : les principes expliquent les faits. Traduire oralement : expliquer un auteur. Faire connaître : expliquer ses projets. S'expliquer v. pr. Exprimer sa pensée. Avoir une explication avec quelqu'un. EXPLOIT n. m. (de exploiter.) Haut fait de guerre : les exploits de la Grande Armée. Action mémorable. Iron. Action d'étourdi : voilà un bel exploit. Procéd. Acte judiciaire signifié par huissier. EXPLOITABLE adj. Qui peut être exploité, cultivé : gisement minier exploitable. Dr. Qui peut être saisi et vendu par la justice. Ant. Inexploitable. EXPLOITANT (èks-ploi-tan) n. et adj. m. Celui qui se livre à une exploitation. Procéd. Qui signifie des exploits : huissier exploitant. EXPLOITATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Action d'exploiter des biens, des bois, des mines. EXPLOITER (èks-ploi-té) v. a. (lat. pop. explicitare). Mettre en oeuvre. Faire valoir : exploiter une mine. Abuser de quelqu'un à son profit : exploiter un client trop confiant. Fig. Tirer parti de : exploiter son talent. V. n. Procéd. Signifier des exploits. EXPLOITEUR, EUSE (èks, eu-ze) n. Qui exploite. Qui tire du travail d'autrui un profit illégitime. EXPLORABLE adj. Qui peut être exploré : pays explorable. EXPLORATEUR, TRICE n. Qui va à la découverte dans un pays : Livingstone fut un courageux explorateur. Adj. Se dit des instruments qui servent à explorer certains organes. EXPLORATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Action d'explorer : les explorations de Nansen ont étendu notre connaissance des régions polaires. EXPLORER (èks-plo-ré) v. a. (lat. explorare). Visiter, aller à la découverte : explorer les mers. Fig. Etudier, scruter, sonder : explorer les sciences. EXPLOSER (èks-plo-zé) ou EXPLOSIONNER (èks-plo-zi-o-né) v. n. Faire explosion : la dynamite explose facilement. EXPLOSEUR (èks-plo-zeur) n. m. Appareil servant à enflammer à distance les fourneaux de mines, au moyen d'un courant électrique. Appareil destiné à expérimenter la puissance des explosifs. EXPLOSIBLE (èks-plo-zi-ble) adj. Qui peut faire explosion : l'usage des balles explosibles est interdit à la guerre. Ant. Inexplosible. EXPLOSIF (èks-plo-zif), IVE adj. Qui accompagne ou qui produit l'explosion. N. m. Corps susceptible de faire explosion : la mélinite est un explosif puissant. EXPLOSION (èks-plo-zi-on) n. f. (du lat. explodere, chasser avec violence). Commotion accompagnée de détonation, et produite par le développement soudain d'une force ou l'expansion subite d’un gaz : l'explosion d'une torpille. Fig. Manifestation vive et soudaine : l'explosion de la haine. EXPONENTIEL, ELLE (èks-po-nan-si-èl, è-le) adj. (du lat. exponens, exposant). Math. Qui a un exposant variable ou inconnu : fonction exponentielle. Equation exponentielle, équation où l'inconnue entre en exposant. N. f. une exponentielle. EXPORTABLE adj. Qui peut être exporté : marchandise exportable. EXPORTATEUR adj. et n. m. Celui qui exporte : négociant exportateur. EXPORTATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Action d'exporter. Marchandises exportées. Fig. : exportation des idées. Ant. Importation. EXPORTER (èks-por-té) v. a. (lat. ex, hors, et portare, porter). Transporter à l'étranger les produits du sol ou de l'industrie : la France exporte beaucoup de vins en Angleterre. Ant. Importer. EXPOSANT (èks-po-zan), E n. Qui expose ses prétentions dans une requête. Qui a fait admettre ses produits dans une exposition. N. m. Alg. Nombre qui indique à quelle puissance est élevée une quantité. EXPOSÉ (èks-po-zè) n. m. Développement, explication : faire un exposé des faits. Compte rendu, état : faire l'exposé des forces du royaume. EXPOSER (èks-po-zé) v. a. (lat. ex, hors, et ponere, mettre). Mettre en vue. Placer dans un lieu d'exposition publique : exposer des tableaux. Placer, tourner d'un certain côté : maison exposée au midi. Expliquer, faire connaître : exposer un système. Mettre en péril : exposer sa vie. Exposer un enfant nouveau-né, l'abandonner pour ne pas le nourrir : les Lacédémoniens exposaient leurs enfants difformes. S'exposer v. pr. Être exposé : s'exposer au danger. EXPOSITION (èks-po-zi-si-on) n. f. Action de mettre en vue : exposition de marchandises. Autrefois, peine infamante par laquelle on exposait le condamné attaché à un poteau, au pilori. Action d'abandonner un enfant dans un lieu public. Orientation : exposition agréable. Manière dont une œuvre d'art reçoit la lumière. Produits des arts ou de l'industrie exposés. Le lieu où on les expose. Récit, narration : exposition d'un fait. Partie d'une œuvre littéraire, notamment d'un discours, dans laquelle on fait connaître le sujet. Exposition universelle, exposition où sont admis les produits de tous les pays. EXPRÈS, ESSE (èks-prè, è-se) adj. Précis, net, formel : ordre exprès ; défense expresse. N. m. Messager chargé d'une mission particulière. Adv. Dans une intention spéciale. A dessein : perdre exprès au jeu. EXPRESS (èks-press) adj. (mot angl.). A grande vitesse, en parlant d'un service de voyageurs ou de transport de marchandises : train, bateau express. N. m. l'express. EXPRESSÉMENT (èks-prè-sé-man) adv. En termes exprès ; d'une façon nette, précise, certaine. EXPRESSIF (èks-prè-sif), IVE adj. Qui exprime bien ce qu'on veut dire : la langue d'Homère est très expressive. Qui a de l'expression : regard expressif. EXPRESSION (èks-prè-si-on) n. f. (de exprimer.) Action de presser certains objets pour en extraire le suc : l'expression de la pulpe de pommes donne le cidre. Fig. Manière de s'exprimer, phrase, mot : Bossuet a l'expression à la fois juste et noble. Manifestation d'un sentiment : l'expression de la joie, de la douleur. Caractère, sentiments intérieurs rendus visibles par les gestes ou le jeu de la physionomie : figure pleine d'expression. Math. Expression algébrique, s'emploie dans le sens de formeule algébrique : 4πR2 est l'expression de la surface d’une sphère. Réduire une fraction à sa plus simple expression, trouver une fraction égale à la fraction donnée et ayant ses termes les plus simples possible. Fig. Réduire à sa plus simple expression, réduire au moindre volume, à l'état le plus misérable : le traité de Tilsit réduisit la Prusse à sa plus simple expression. EXPRESSIVEMENT (èks-prè-si-ve-man) adv. D'une manière expressive. EXPRIMABLE adj. Qui peut être exprimé, rendu. Ant. Inexprimable. EXPRIMER (èks-pri-mé) v. a. (lat. exprimere ; de ex, hors, et premere, presser). Extraire le suc, le jus d'une chose en la pressant : exprimer le suc d'un citron. Fig. Manifester ses pensées, ses impressions par le geste ou par la parole. Figurer sous une forme sensible. S'exprimer v. pr. Faire connaître ses pensées ou ses sentiments. EXPROMISSION (èks-pro-mi-si-on) n. f. (lat. expromissio). Dr. rom. Substitution de débiteurs, dans laquelle le nouveau débiteur s'engage sans s'être préalablement entendu avec celui qu'il remplace. EXPROPRIATEUR, TRICE n. et adj. Personne qui exproprie. EXPROPRIATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Action d'exproprier : les expropriations ne peuvent avoir lieu que pour cause d'utilité publique et moyennant une indemnité. EXPROPRIER (èks-pro-pri-é) v. a. (lat. ex, hors, et proprius, appartenant en propre. — Se conj. comme prier.) Déposséder quelqu'un de sa propriété suivant les formes légales et moyennant une indemnité préalable. EXPUGNABLE (èks-pugh-na-ble) adj. (lat. expugnare, prendre d'assaut). Qui peut être pris d'assaut ou de vive force. Ant. Inexpugnable, imprenable. EXPULSER (èks-pul-sé) v. a. (lat. ex, hors, et pellere, pousser). Chasser quelqu'un avec violence du lieu où il était établi. Exclure, éliminer : expulser d'une réunion. Faire évacuer : expulser les humeurs. EXPULSIF, IVE adj. Qui expulse. EXPULSION n. f. Action d'expulser. EXPURGATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Action de couper dans une futaie les arbres qui gênent le développement des autres. (On dit aussi expurgade.) Action d'expurger un livre. EXPURGATOIRE adj. Se dit du catalogue des livres prohibés à Rome, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient été expurgés : index expurgatoire. EXPURGER (èks-pur-jé) v. a. (lat. expurgare ; de purgare, purger. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il expurgea, nous expurgeons.) Retrancher d'un livre ce qui est mauvais. EXQUIS, E (èks-ki, i-ze) adj. (lat. exquisitus, choisi). Qui a un goût délicieux : plat exquis. Qui produit sur les sens une impression délicate. Délicat, distingué. Ant. Détestable, exécrable, insipide. EXSANGUE (èk-san-ghe) adj.(du préf. ex, et du lat. sanguis, sang). Qui a peu de sang, qui en a perdu beaucoup : cadavre exsangue. Ant. Pléthorique. EXSUCCION (èk-suk-si-on) n. f. Action d'absorber par la force de succion. EXSUDAT n. m. Méd. Produit qui se trouve dans les tissus par exsudation des liquides ou du sang à travers les parois vasculaires. EXSUDATION (èk-su-da-si-on) n. f. (de exsuder.) Action de suer. Suintement morbide sur une muqueuse, une séreuse. EXSUDER v. n. (du préf. ex, et du lat. sudare, suer). Sortir comme la sueur : le sang exsude quelquefois par les pores. V. a. Emettre par exsudation. EXTASE (èks-ta-ze) n. f. (du gr. ekstasis, transport). Ravissement de l'âme, qui se trouve comme transportée hors du corps : les extases de sainte Thérèse. Pathol. Affection nerveuse, caractérisée par l'immobilité. Par exagér. Être en extase devant une personne ou une chose, être en admiration devant elle. EXTASIER (S') sèks-ta-zi-é v. pr. (Se conj. comme prier.) Tomber dans l'extase. Manifester son ravissement : s'extasier devant un tableau. EXTATIQUE adj. Causé par l'extase : transport extatique. Fig. Profond et absorbant : joie extatique. N. Qui tombe souvent en extase : une extatique. EXTEMPORANÉ, E (èks-tan-po) adj. Pharm. Préparé et administré sur-le-champ. Dr. Non prémédité : délit extemporané. EXTENSEUR (èks-tan) adj. et n. m. Qui sert à étendre : muscles extenseurs des phalanges ; l'extenseur de l'avant-bras. Appareil de gymnastique. (V. la planche gymnastique.) EXTENSIBILITÉ (èks-tan) n. f. Propriété qu'ont certains corps de pouvoir être étendus, allongés. EXTENSIBLE (èks-tan) adj. Qui a de l'extensibilité : le caoutchouc est très extensible. Ant. Inextensible. EXTENSIF, IVE (èks-tan) adj. Qui produit l'extension : force extensive. Qui est pris par extension : un sens extensif. Culture extensive, celle qui exige peu de frais pour un terrain étendu. Ant. Compressif, coercitif. EXTENSION (èks-tan) n. f. (lat. extensio ; de extendere, étendre). Action d'étendre ou de s'étendre : l'extension du bras. Fig. Accroissement : l'extension du commerce. Propriété d'un terme de s'étendre à plus ou moins d'objets. Action d'étendre par analogie la signification d'un mot : c'est par extension qu’on dit : les dents d'un peigne. EXTÉNUATION (èks, si-on) n. f. Affaiblissement extrême des forces. Rhét. Syn. de litote. EXTÉNUER (èks-té-nu-é) v. a. (lat. extenuare ; de tenuis, faible). Causer un grand affaiblissement : le travail trop prolongé exténue le corps. EXTÉRIEUR, E adj. (lat. exterior). Qui est au dehors. Qui a rapport aux pays étrangers : le commerce extérieur. N. m. Ce qui est au dehors : l'extérieur d'une maison. Dehors, maintien, apparence : extérieur modeste. Pays étranger : nouvelles de l'extérieur. Ant. Intérieur. EXTÉRIEUREMENT adv. A l'extérieur : cet homme est très bien extérieurement. Ant. Intérieusement. EXTÉRIORISER (èks, ri-zé) v. a. Reporter, imaginer en dehors de soi-même ce qu'on voit en dedans. EXTÉRIORITÉ n. f. État, qualité de ce qui est extérieur. EXTERMINATEUR, TRICE (èks-tèr) adj. Qui extermine. L'ange exterminateur, dans la Bible, ange chargé de porter la mort parmi les Egyptiens qui persécutaient les Hébreux. N. m. un exterminateur. EXTERMINATION (èks-tèr, si-on) n. f. Destruction entière : poursuivre une guerre d'extermination. EXTERMINER (èks-tèr-mi-né) v. a. (lat. exterminare). Anéantir, détruire ; massacrer, faire périr entièrement. S'exterminer v. pr. Pop. Se donner beaucoup de peine pour faire quelque chose. EXTERNAT (èks-tèr-na) n. m. Maison d'éducation qui n'admet que des élèves externes. Fonction d'externe dans un hôpital. Ant. Internat. EXTERNE (èks-tèr-ne) adj. (lat. externus). Qui vient du dehors ou qui est au dehors : médicament externe. Géom. Angle externe, angle formé par deux lignes coupées par une sécante et situé en dehors de ces lignes. (V. alterne.) N. Elève qui suit les cours d'une école sans y coucher et sans y prendre ses repas. Elève en médecine qui assiste les internes dans le service des hôpitaux. Ant. Interne. EXTERRITORIALITÉ (èks-tè-ri) n. f. Immunité de droit public, qui exempte certaines personnes du pouvoir de juridiction de l'État sur le territoire duquel elles se trouvent : les ambassadeurs jouissent du bénéfice de l'exterritorialité. EXTINCTEUR, TRICE adj. Qui sert à éteindre les incendies ou commencements d'incendie : grenade extinctrice. N. m. Appareil portatif, servant à éteindre instantanément les commencements d'incendie. EXTINCTIF, IVE adj. (du lat. extinctum, supin de extinguere, éteindre). Qui éteint, qui est propre à éteindre. Qui annule, qui fait cesser. EXTINCTION (èks-tink-si-on) n. f. Action d'éteindre : l'extinction d'un incendie. Perte d'une faculté : l'extinction de la voix. Fig. Suppression, cessation : l'extinction d'une dette, du paupérisme. EXTIRPABLE adj. Qui peut être extirpé : tumeur facilement extirpable. Ant. Inextirpable. EXTIRPATEUR n. m. Celui qui extirpe. Instrument pour extirper les mauvaises herbes. EXTIRPATION (èks, sion) n. f. Action d'extirper (au prop. et au fig..) EXTIRPER (èks-tir-pé) v. a. (lat. exstirpare ; de ex, hors, et stirps, racine). Déraciner, extirper les mauvaises herbes d'un champ. Fig. : extirper les abus. EXTORQUER (èks-tor-ké) v. a. (lat. extorquere). Obtenir par force, par violence, par menace : extorquer une signature, une somme d'argent. EXTORQUEUR, EUSE (èks-tor-keur, eu-ze) n. Qui extorque. (Peu us.) EXTORSION n. f. Crime qui consiste à arracher de quelqu'un, par force ou par menace, de l'argent, une signature, la remise d'un acte, etc.: l'extorsion de fonds sous la menace de révélations scandaleuses constitue le chantage. EXTRA (mot lat.) préf. signif. au dehors. Se joint à certains mots pour en augmenter le sens : pâtisserie extra-fine, ou quelquefois pour marquer la séparation : commission extra-parlementaire. EXTRA n. m. invar. (m. lat. signif. au delà de). Ce qu'on fait d'extraordinaire, en dehors de ses habitudes. (Se dit surtout des repas.) Personne qui fait un service accidentel ou supplémentaire. EXTRA-COURANT n. m. Physiq. Courant qui se produit au moment où l'on ouvre ou ferme un circuit parcouru par un courant électrique, et qui se manifeste par des étincelles : extra-courant de rupture. Pl. des extra-courants. EXTRACTEUR n. m. Celui qui pratique une extraction. Chir. Instrument pour extraire des corps étrangers de l'organisme. Milit. Dispositif de la culasse mobile d'une arme à feu (fusil, canon), qui permet d'extraire l'étui vide d'une cartouche aussitôt le coup parti. EXTRACTIBLE adj. Qui peut être extrait : balle difficilement extractible. EXTRACTIF, IVE adj. Gram. Qui marque extraction : particule extractive (comme ex dans extirper.) EXTRACTION (èks-trak-si-on) n. f. (lat. extractio; de extrahere, extraire). Action d'extraire, d'arracher : pratiquer l'extraction d'un projectile. Arith. Opération qui a pour objet de trouver la racine d'un nombre : extraction d'une racine carrée. Fig. Naissance, origine : Alberoni était de basse extraction. EXTRADER (èks-tra-dé) v. a. Livrer par extradition : extrader un criminel. EXTRADITION (èks, si-on) n. f. (lat. ex, hors de, et traditio, action de livrer). Action de livrer, de remettre un criminel au gouvernement étranger dont il dépend et qui le réclame : l'extradition ne s'applique en général qu'aux criminels de droit commun. Remise des pièces conservées au greffe d'un tribunal. EXTRADOS (èks-tra-dô) n. m. Surface extérieure d'une voûte, opposée à l'intrados. EXTRADOSSÉ, E (èks-tra-do-sé) adj. Arch. Voûte extradossée, voûte dont le dehors n'est pas brut. EXTRA-FIN, E adj. D'une qualité tout à fait supérieure : liqueur extra-fine ; chocolat extra-fin. EXTRAIRE (èks-trè-re) v. a. (lat. extrahere ; de ex, hors, et trahere, tirer. — Se conj. comme traire.) Séparer une substance du corps dont elle faisait partie : l'eau-de-vie est extraite du marc par distillation. Tirer de : extraire la houille de la terre. Arracher : extraire une dent. Faire un extrait : extraire un passage d'un auteur. Faire sortir: extraire un condamné de sa prison. Math. Extraire la racine carrée, la racine cubique d'un nombre, en chercher la racine carrée, la racine cubique. Extraire les entiers contenus dans un nombre fractionnaire, chercher combien de fois l'unité est contenue dans ce nombre. EXTRAIT (èks-trè) n. m. Substance extraite d'une autre : extrait de viande. Article, passage tiré d'un livre. Abrégé d'un ouvrage plus étendu. Copie conforme d'un acte de l'état civil : extrait de naissance ; extrait mortuaire. EXTRAJUDICIAIRE (èks, si-è-re) adj. Tout ce qui est fait sans l'intervention de la justice : sommation extrajudiciaire. EXTRAJUDICIAIREMENT (èks, si-è-re-man) adv. Hors des formes judiciaires. EXTRALÉGAL, ALE, AUX adj. Qui est en dehors de la légalité : employer des moyens extralégaux. EXTRAORDINAIRE (èks, nè-re) adj. (préf. extra, et ordinaire). Qui n'est pas selon l'usage ordinaire, qui arrive rarement : événement extraordinaire. Singulier, bizarre : idées extraordinaires. Imprévu : dépenses extraordinaires d'un État. Prodigieux : génie extraordinaire. Ambassadeur extraordinaire, celui qui est envoyé par un gouvernement pour négocier une affaire particulière et importante. Ant. Commun, vulgaire, banal. EXTRAORDINAIREMENT (èks, nè-re-man) adv. D'une manière extraordinaire. Extrêmement : il est extraordinairement riche. EXTRA-PARLEMENTAIRE (man-tè-re) adj. En dehors du parlement : commission extra-parlementaire. EXTRAVAGANCE n. f. Action extravagante, discours extravagant : faire, dire mille extravagances. Folie, bizarrerie. Ant. Sagesse, raison. EXTRAVAGANT (èks, ghan), E adj. et n. Bizarre, étrange. Qui dit ou fait des choses bizarres. N. f. pl. Constitutions papales qui sont en dehors du recueil des Clémentines. Ant. Sage, sensé, raisonnable. EXTRAVAGUER v. n. (lat. extravagare). Penser, parler, agir sans raison ni sens. EXTRAVASATION (èks, za-si-on) ou EXTRAVASION (èks, zi-on) n. f. Epanchement du sang, des humeurs, etc., à travers les tissus. EXTRAVASER (S') zé v. pr. (lat. extra, hors de, et vas, vase). Se dit du sang, de la sève, etc., qui s'épanchent hors de leurs canaux naturels. EXTRÊME adj. (lat. extremus, le plus en dehors). Qui est tout à fait au bout : l'extrême frontière. Qui est au degré le plus intense : chaleur extrême. Excessif, outré : être extrême en tout. N. m. Ce qui est au bout, dernière limite. L'opposé, le contraire : les extrêmes se touchent. A l'extrême, au delà de toute mesure. Math. Les extrêmes, le premier et le dernier terme dans une proportion : dans toute proportion arithmétique, la somme des extrêmes doit être égalera celle des moyens. EXTRÊMEMENT adv. Au plus haut degré, excessivement : arbre extrêmement élevé. EXTRÊME-ONCTION n. f. L'un des sept sacrements, qui se confère en appliquant les saintes huiles sur un malade en danger de mort. EXTRÉMITÉ n. f. Le bout, la fin : l'extrémité d'une corde. Le dernier moment : attendre à l'extrémité. Terme de la vie : être à l'extrémité. Pl. Actes de violence, d'emportement : en venir à des extrémités. Les pieds et les mains : avoir déjà les extrémités froides. Pousser à l'extrémité ou aux extrémités, pousser à bout. EXTRINSÈQUE adj. Qui vient du dehors : les causes extrinsèques d'une maladie. Valeur extrinsèque, valeur fictive, conventionnelle : valeur extrinsèque des monnaies. Ant. Intrinsèque. EXTRINSÈQUEMENT adv. D'une manière extrinsèque. (Peu us.) EXUBÉRANCE n. f. Surabondance : l'exubérance de la végétation tropicale. Fig. : exubérance de mots, de phrases. EXUBÉRANT, E adj. (lat. exuberans). Surabondant. Qui manifeste ses sentiments par d'excessives démonstrations extérieures: caractère exubérant. EXUBÉRER — Se conj. comme accélérer) v. n. Être exubérant. (Peu us.) EXULCÉRATIF, IVE adj. Qui donne des ulcérations. EXULCÉRATION n. f. Ulcération superficielle. EXULCÉRER v. a. (lat. exulcerare. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Méd. Causer un commencement d'ulcération. EXULTATION n. f. (de exulter.) Tressaillement de joie. EXULTER v. n. (lat. exsultare ; de saltare, sauter). Eprouver une vive joie. EXUTOIRE n. m. (du lat. exutus, débarrassé). Méd. Ulcère établi et entretenu artificiellement, comme cautère, vésicatoire, séton, etc. Fig. Moyen d'écouler quelque chose qui gêne. <> 04/12/2018